


Star People - A (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU

by Linadoon



Series: Star People - A (uncalled for) Septiplier Space AU [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber RPF, Youtubers, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Also I don't understand the military, Also all the ships except Septiplier are Minor ships, Also not scientifically correct Anatomy stuff, Angst, English is not my first language I'm sorry, Friends to Lovers, Giant Chica!, How do these tags actually work?, Hurt/Comfort, I hate AUs i don't know why I made this, I ship the Grumps with everybody, Minor Character Death, Multi, My own Mythology - The Star People, Not scientifically correct Space stuff, PewdieKen - Freeform, Septiplier AWAY!, Slow Burn, Swearing, alternative universe, but the ships are not important, first fanfic, not really explicit violence, yes i ship Mary and Marzia sue me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 14:04:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 36
Words: 100,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8803708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linadoon/pseuds/Linadoon
Summary: “Mark, this is serious.” Tom said as serious as he could.“I know, I know! But think with me…” Mark got up and showed the book to his brother and to the doctor. He pointed at the figure in the page. “Look, pale white skin, white hair, even the clothes!”“You mean he is an alien?” The doctor looked back and forth between the well detailed paintings to the young man lying in the bed.“More than that…” For some reason Mark couldn’t erase the goofy smile from his face. “He is a Star Person!”-It was just a normal night, with a beautiful meteor rain to watch.What Mark wasn't really expecting was for one of these meteors to crash down on his family's backyard, bringing with it a man from another planet!And, yeah, he wasn't actually expecting to go into such a crazy Space Adventure with that man either... But since it happened...!





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic, still am not sure if I'll continue this, but if someone likes it, I'll continue it.  
> Also my first attempt at Slow Burn, so sorry.  
> Title and summary may change...  
> Also, so sorry for my bad English, I'm brazilian... :p  
> -  
> NOTE!  
> If you want to make a story that has Star People on it, please, tell me!  
> The Star People Mythology belongs to me!

   “Fire!”

   The explosive sound of cannons echoed again on the starry battlefield. Their aim was good and the enemy ship was hit with only two misses, but it still wasn’t enough. It was as if the Light Cannons weren’t having much reaction.

   “Refuel!” The captain of the ship commanded, going down the deck. “Take care of this!” She ordered to a soldier as she walked away. “Krism! What about our reinforcement?”

   “They are coming!” The girl on the observatory reported, looking by her telescope once again and searching the darkness of space. “General! They’re here!”

   The general looked over the deck of the ship, seeing the shining, round stars coming towards their ship and signalized their position with her sword, only to almost lose it as the ship shook violently. They had been hit… By the other side?

   “General Minx!”

   “What is it?” Minx ran to catch up with the soldier.

   “There’s another ship arriving!” The soldier pointed out. A huge galleon, much alike the other two already attacking them, was getting closer, being almost hidden by the darkness of space. “It’s coming from the Lyra Star Way!”

   “Another one?!” Minx couldn’t believe her eyes. They were surrounded by three huge war boats, while they had nothing but two galleons, already succumbing under their enemy’s firepower. But how had they not noticed nor been informed of another ship? There was supposed to be only those two! Was that… A trap? “Shit!”

   “What do we do now?” The soldier asked.

   The general kept silent, also pondering what the hell they would do! They had not enough soldiers nor firepower to fight against three war galleons; in no time they could be dead. Running away wasn’t a really dignified thing to do, but they stood no chance against those enemies, not even with their new reinforcement. If they stayed, they could die. The fire supply was already running low…

   “We’ll take care of this, general!” A loud voice surprised Minx and she looked up in time to see the round stars flying over her ship at full speed. “Onward, men!”

   “No! What are you doing?!” Minx screamed back as she watched the stars mob against the black galleon.

   The enemies had their swords raised and ready, but the Star Carriages hit the boat with strength, almost destroying parts of the deck and throwing off most of the men. But they wouldn’t be able to hold them down for too long, not when the second enemy galleon was turning its attention to them.

   Minx looked around. Her ship was the most wrecked, while her second golden galleon was having a better stance against the enemy. She could borrow some of the soldiers left on her ship…

   “Men! Come on! Time to get on board!”

   Her soldiers followed suit, jumping over the mast ropes and launching themselves to the enemy ship. But Minx didn’t jump towards the deck, instead, she jumped over one of the stars, knowing exactly who was piloting it.

   “What the fuck do you think you’re doing, lieutenant?”

   “Worry not, general!” The young man’s voice smiled behind the golden protection of the star. “We can take care of this!”

   His carriage dove down to the ship and opened, letting its pilot jump out. The lieutenant pulled out his sword and in a blink was already surrounded by the pirates, kicking ass as anyone would expect from him. But general Minx knew better and jumped in to join.

   “You’re so getting it...” She stopped in order to slice one of the dark creatures. “For not following my orders!”

   “You’re gonna thank me later!” The lieutenant attacked easily, dodging most of the enemies’ blows. “But wasn’t there supposed to be just two galleons here?”

   “You noticed that too?” Minx managed to say with pure sarcasm. “They somehow… Camouflaged this third galleon! This was a trap all along!”

   “Should we retreat?” The lieutenant started and stopped when no more swords were thrown his way. “Wait…”

   Something had happened. Suddenly the pirates stopped attacking, just standing there in fighting position, their pale eyes focused on the soldiers with golden and white uniform. There was silence even from the other ships, which were still standing strong against the golden galleons.

   The sound of something opening grabbed general Minx’s attention.

   The door to the captain’s cabin had been opened and someone walked out. It was impossible to see who it was, their form covered by the same shadows and dark armor as the other sailors. But it was easy to see that it was a Grim.

   “So you’re the captain…” Minx hissed. She had never seem such a person, but the silence of the dark pirates showed how important they were.

   The Grim chuckled and smiled, slowly lifting their left hand.

   “What the…?” The lieutenant cried out as his companions were lifted from the galleons’ deck. It was as if some kind of force had suddenly surrounded them, making it impossible for them to move on their own, as if they were frozen.

   With another movement from the dark captain, the soldiers were thrown against their Star Carriages which were also frozen by the dark force. And as soon as the Star Captains entered the carriages against their will, the golden stars were thrown away into the darkness of space as fast as a cannon ball. It was so fast it was hard to actually understand what happened! But everyone knew what it meant to be thrown away in a Star Carriage without the control of such!

   “No!” The lieutenant screamed, lifting his sword once again. “How dare you do this to my charioteers?!”

   “Wait!” The general tried to stop her subaltern, but he was fast on his feet.

   Way before the lieutenant’s sword could even get closer to the Grim creature though, their hand was up, blocking the attack with their wrist.

   “How…?” The black bracelet was the answer. It was as black as the darkness of space, and even staring at it made the young man feel weak on his legs. But a hand was fast to grab his neck, holding him up before he could fall. He dropped his sword, squirming to be free from the fingers closing around his trachea. They weren’t pressing though, just holding him up.

   “You’re the one…” The Grim captain said in such a low, specter like tone, but still so weirdly familiar it sent shivers down the boy's back. They looked up with eyes so cold, they seemed like pure ice. “I won’t let fate fool my plans again…”

   And before anyone could even notice, the lieutenant was thrown against his own Star Carriage, suffering the same fate as his comrades.

   General Minx got ready to tell someone to go after him, when she felt frozen, not being able to move her body, nor her voice.

   “As for you…” She was turned around to look at the Grim captain as he walked closer with the same creepy smile of before. “I want you to go back to your shining people…”

   She didn’t understand what he meant, but frozen as she was, there was nothing to do or say. Then she felt a terrible pain, first on her chest and then apreading all over her body, and she felt weak, as if all energy had been sucked, leaving her dry.

   The last thing Minx registered was being thrown back to her golden galleon, the one still standing, and then everything went black. Though she could still see those ice cold eyes behind her eyelids.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meanwhile, on a planet really far away from there...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I'm glad people enjoyed this thing. :p  
> Thank you for the comments and kudos, here is the first chapter. It's small and as I said, sorry for any English mistakes...

   “Holy shit!” Mark gaped. “Oh, that’s so cool! Isn’t it cool, Chica?” He asked the huge dog beside him. But apparently Chica didn’t find it that cool, she wasn’t scared nor anything, but she looked up at the sky with uneasiness on her eyes. “Hey? Chica-bica, what’s wrong?”

   The dog didn’t even move. Mark continued threading his fingers on Chica’s golden fur, watching the show. It was the first time he had seen such a thing. He had always been a fan of space and everything related to it, wondering what was going on out there, between the stars and other planets, and wondering if maybe - only maybe - there was someone out there doing exactly the same thing he was doing, wondering the exact same things. So of course he had already watched some meteors rains, but never something like that!

   The quantity of lights crossing the night sky was outstanding! It was as watching the stars raining down to earth! Mark didn’t know why or what was causing all the unknown matter to fall into their atmosphere – and he surely would search for answers afterwards – but he couldn’t hold back his childish wonder.

   “Tom! Mom! Come on!” He called back to his house. “You’re missing it!”

   “Coming!” Tom opened the door and ran out, a big camera on his hands. “You could have helped me with this thing, you know…”

   “And miss the show? Turn it on!” Mark chuckled. “Where’s mom?”

   “Finishing dinner.” The older brother turned the camera on and focused it on the night sky. It was an old camera that was thrown away and forgotten for a long time in the middle of their things since they moved to the new house. But it was still the newest technology and Mark couldn't help but be proud of having it. The only problem was the serious care it was needed with the film tape which was mostly a handfull, especially when recording simple family celebrations. “This is amazing. Wonder what’s causing it?”

   Mark shrugged.

   “Maybe a big meteor broke into million pieces nearby… Or maybe it’s just some smithereens from the Wemminster Belt that were thrown off orbit…” He looked up at the beautiful rings of debris of rocks and ice that surrounded their neighboring planet. It was so sad that they couldn't go up there, if only someonew could invent some type of space airplane...

   Suddenly a loud crash coming from the house surprised the brothers.

   “Mom?” Mark called, worried.

   To his relief, his mother appeared on the front door. But her round, normally pinkish face was strangely pale and her small eyes blown wide.

   “Don’t stay outside!” She screamed, and it didn’t seem like it was because of how far away from the house her sons were. “Come in! Now!”

   Mark and Tom glanced at each other, confused.

   “What?”

   A loud sound exploded not too far away, making the ground shake and making them jump. Mark looked up, seeing a flaming, shinning ball of fire crossing the sky, only to disappear behind the horizon. The ground shook again with another explosion. The wonder from the “star rain” was suddenly repressed by fear.

   “What the...?” Tom started.

   “They just said on the radio!” Their mother screamed back. “They said it was dangerous! We must go down to the basement! Now!”

   Tom nodded as Mark watched as more meteors crossed the sky, leaving behind shining trails of fire and smoke. They weren’t debris, those were full grown up meteors, crossing the mesosphere without exploding into tiny pieces that rarely would be able to cause much damage.

   “Mark!” His family called, already waiting by the door.

   Mark was fast to gab and pull Chica by the cute pink flannel around her neck.

   “Chica! Let’s go!” He tried pulling the huge dog, but Chica got her eyes locked on the “falling stars”, not moving a single muscle. “Chica! Come on!” Mark patted his legs, finally grabbing Chica’s attention. “Yes, yes! Good girl! Come on, inside the house!” And after making sure she was turning his way, he started running back home, still patting his tight to keep her focused on him.

   Mark heard and felt Chica’s huge paws thumping on the ground and… Barking from really far away? He turned around, seeing his golden dog running on their huge propriety, getting further away by the second and barking to the sky.

   “Chica! No!” Mark ran after her, ignoring whatever it was his mother and brother were saying.

   It was hard running after a sprinting 6 feet tall dog, but for Mark’s luck, she stopped after a while, whining and barking.

   “Hey! No! Chica, come back!" Mark pulled the dog again, getting no response. “Come on, it’s not safe here! Go… Back! He tried to push her, gaining nothing but a long whining. “Chi--”

   “Mark! Get away!” Came Tom’s voice.

   Mark didn’t move, but looked up anyway.

   A huge ball of fire was coming towards him as fast as a bullet and Mark felt frozen in place. There was nowhere to run.

   Chica’s furry body when she jumped right in front of him was the last thing Mark saw, before he heard and pretty much felt the heat of the explosion and then everything went black.

 **-o-**   

   “Mark?”

   The voice was so low it seemed to be coming from the end of a tunnel. Mark tried to move, noticing that he wasn’t hurt at all actually. It was weird, I mean when you are almost hit by a fucking meteor you would expect to be burnt into a piece of coal right now. Oh, but he wasn’t hit… No! Chica had jumped right in front of the crash!

   “Chica!” Mark got up as fast as he could and indeed he wasn’t hurting at all! He looked around searching for Chica and noticed that he must have blacked out for not too long; he was still lying in the grass outside, the lights in the sky stopped falling apparently. His mother and brother were beside him and… Chica was there too! “Chica! Are you okay?”

   “She is alright, she is here.” Tom patted the dog’s furry neck. Chica whined towards Mark who lifted his hands to pat her head, cooing worriedly at her; she just wiggled her tail and stuck her tongue out, licking his hands.

   “But how are you alright? You jumped in front of that explosion!” Mark took a look on the dog’s side, but her unnaturally golden fur seemed perfect and not even a little bit burnt or hurt. “Hey, how did you do it, eh, Chica?”

   Chica barked low and turned her head towards the other direction, more precisely to the small crater created by the meteorite. Mark turned around too, suddenly forgetting all the dangerous crash and letting his curiosity take over. Gosh, a freaking meteorite had just crashed down on his backyard! And almost hit him!

   “Have you taken a look at it already?” Mark asked, and Tom simply shook his head. The look on his mother’s face was that of pure exasperation for his interest on what could have killed him not too long ago. Mark got up – and, yes, he wasn’t hurt at all, just a little sore from falling back – and carefully walked towards the crater.

   Small clouds of smoke disappeared in the air, but for some reason not a single leaf of grass seemed burned, as if whatever had fallen down hadn’t combusted while entering the atmosphere. It made no sense, scientifically speaking and also “I-saw-a-freaking-ball-of-fire-falling-down” apeaking. The crater was also pretty small, what meant it was either a small object or it was hollow inside.

   But whatever type of rock that was supposed to be there, Mark surely wasn’t expecting to see what he saw.

   It wasn’t a rock, that’s for sure, but Mark at least had the answer as to why it seemed like a ball of fire. It was golden and round, even though its circumference was a little smashed by the crash. It was like nothing Mark had ever seen before.

   It was about his size, maybe some inches bigger, and its surface was golden and shining as some type of liquid gold, shining against the light of the lantern his brother, or his mother, had brought out. And it seemed to move, like some type of living being, breathing slowly and with difficulty.

   “What type of creature is this?” Mark was glad Tom was able to say something, because he himself was practically speechless.

   Chica got closer, sniffing the weird object.

   “Wait! Chica, don’t touch that!” Mark said it a little too late.

   The dog’s muzzle touched the golden object and it moved. The substance of its surface shook, as if the creature was trying to roll over, but it did no such thing. It stopped and slowly started melting, or rather, that was the best way to describe what was going on.

   The Fishbachs watched as the surface opened like a zipper, revealing what was on the inside of the thing. The golden surface wasn’t the creature, it seemed more like a protecting cover. The real creature was inside it. And it also wasn’t something any of them were expecting.

   It was a man. His looks were so human it was scaring to see. But his skin was pale, no, not just pale, it was white. A mop of green hair adorned his head, but it seemed to change colors as it went down his skull, where it was completely white. He also wore the weirdest clothes they had ever seen, it looked like some type of ancient war uniform, but at the same time seemed like something wholly different, with so many intricate details it was hard to avert your eyes from.

   The man seemed lost in a peaceful sleep, his eyes closed and pink lips slightly open.

   “What the…” Tom started.

   “Is he breathing?” Was their mother first question.

   “Yes…” Mark could see the man’s chest moving slowly with each breath. And the acceptance that it was breathing, that it was a real living being was simply flabbergasting! “Holy shit! What is this?”

   No one had a good answer.

   “It may be dangerous…” Tom pointed to the man’s hips and Mark finally noticed the sword sheaths tied on a weird golden belt. “But it has no sword…”

   “You mean ‘he’.” Mark couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable hearing that man being called an “it”.

   There was a weird silence as they continued staring at the young man, without knowing what to say or do. It was such a surreal scenario… It was as if they had just gotten inside a science-fiction story! Mark sneakily pinched himself just to make sure he was awake. Ok, it did hurt, what meant he was very much awaken.

   “No, Chica! Stay away from him.” Mark said as the dog tried to get closer, sniffing the pale man. Chica whined and tried to sniff him again, but Mark put a hand over her big face and carefully pushed her, ignoring the whines. “Should we…” He looked from the crash scene to his family. “Take him inside?”

   “Take him inside?” His mother repeated, exasperated. “You don’t even know what this -- what he is and you want to take him inside our home, Mark?”

   “He gotta to be a human, right?” Mark rolled his eyes. And anyway, he would never hesitate lending a hand to someone when needed, and guess crashing down inside a meteorite seemed pretty much like an accident important enough to help. “What else could he be?”

   _Yes, what else?_ , Mark kept silent, watching the young man. The smashed ground around him was still golden, as if the golden cover-thing that surrounded him had become some type of blanket. _And why do I feel like I know what it could be?_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> About the technology that they have, it's pretty outdated. Their camera is a really weird looking, bulky thing which still use lots of old, VHS like film tape. And no, they don't have any type of rocket or, as Mark called it, "space airplane"; but they do have cars and airplanes, those are also pretty different from our own stuff...  
> And sorry, this is not at all, scientifically correct... ^^'


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark tries to find answers to what that misterious boy must be...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of informations on this chapter... Sorry if it's not that understandable...

   As soon as the unknown man was carefully put into Mark’s bed - by Mark’s request, he wouldn’t simply lay that man on their not so comfortable couch – by Tom and Chica was left outside due to her constant barks toward the pale man – she was probably curious if not scared with the weird man-like creature –, Mark went to search for answers.

   “What should we do now?” Thomas asked, looking down at the unconscious man.

   “I’ll call the police.” The only woman in the house said with a sigh.

   “No, mom, call Janice.” Mark interfered. “Who knows what may have happened with this guy? He may actually be in some serious health danger. I think it’s better to make sure he is alright _and_ then go get the cops, right?”

   His mother stared at him with an indescribable expression, before she smiled tenderly and nodded, leaving the room to make the call.

   “What are you doing?” Tom asked as his brother returned to looking around his bookshelf.

   “Trying to find a book.” Mark answered simply. They didn’t have that many books, but still somehow it was being hard to find what he really wanted.

   The sound of loud scratching surprised both of them.

   “Hold on, please…” The brothers heard their mother say out loud. “Thomas! Make Chica stop ruining the door!”

   Thomas went for it, leaving Mark alone with the unconscious boy. Chica was strangely agitated; she rarely pawed the door, Mark was proud to say she was intelligent enough to understand that her strength was too much for the door to handle, but apparently she had forgotten it. And the only possible cause for all that fuss was that newcomer.

   Mark looked down at the pale boy lying on his bed. It was so amazing that at the same time as he seemed so human, he seemed like something completely different. His white skin seemed to glow, as if he created his own light, and just looking down at those clothes made you wonder if he hadn’t simply jumped out of a history book. Talking about book…

   Taking one last look in the corner of the bookshelf, Mark was happy to find the book he had been looking for.

   He pulled it out, noticing the small layer of dust covering it. It was an old book so it was expected; he hadn’t read it since his childhood also. Looking down at the cover, Mark couldn’t hold back a sigh and a melancholic smile. He had received that book as a gift from his dear father, years before he passed away.

 _Ok, no getting emotional right now…_ , He breathed in and out and sat down at his desk chair and opened the white covered book. It was pretty long and used words that weren’t really that understandable for kids, but still…

   Actually, Mark felt a little bit stupid searching for answers with that book. Everybody knew – or at least accepted – that those were nothing but stories, myths and fairy tales created by their ancestors who apparently had a way bigger imagination to try to explain the world without the use of advanced science. And, come on, who would believe in flying, magical shining people who come from the sky?

   Mark didn’t believe such a thing, but every time his eyes fell on the huge golden words “Star People” on the white cover of the book and then returned to the boy sleeping on his bed, he couldn’t help but wonder if he should believe. I mean, how else would you explain someone falling down from the sky on a weird golden cocoon and surviving? Maybe there was another more believable answer, but he didn’t know it yet.

   He focused on his reading. And at each new page, he couldn’t help but feel more and more curious.

   “Ok, mom called a doctor. Janice is coming over.” Thomas walked into the room. “You found the book?”

   “Yes and I think I know what our guest is…” Mark for some reason felt giddy and didn’t even notice the silly smile on his face.

   “What?” Tom took a look at the book his brother was reading and recognized it right away. “Really, Mark?”

   “Yes!” Mark answered louder than he expected. “I mean it’s everything here!” He ignored the exasperated sigh from his brother. “Look, look at this! ‘Star People are a Humanoid-like species known for their shining skin and the power of controlling light’!”

   “Yeah, it’s really interesting, Mark.” The older brother sighed. “But you cannot really be implying that this man could be one of these creatures, right? You know they are nothing but fairy tale!”

   “‘Star People may be divided into two different races. The Golden ones and the Pale ones. The Golden ones are known for being a little smaller and rounder, having shining golden skin and dark-gold hair’.” Mark continued reading as if Thomas hadn’t said anything. “‘They are known for being magically weaker than the Pale ones, being unable of controlling pure light nor being able to fly’.”

   “Interesting…”

   “But listen here!” Mark continued, lifting a finger. “‘Pale ones are normally taller and thinner, having skin as white as marble and hair of the same color. Different from the Golden ones they are able of manipulating light as they will once they are made not only of real, physical matter but of pure light’! This explains why his skin glows!”

   Both looked down at the boy. He still slept, still completely unfazed by all the noise from the brothers and from Chica who quieted down as soon as Mrs. Fishbach told her to. Thomas sighed after examining the possibly-a-Star-Person guy.

   “Ok, yes, it may answer it, but…”

   “But what? Everything fits!” Mark interrupted, looking around the pages of the book again. “‘Star People have their homes in the vastness of space, living in moons and flying ships which…’”

   “Flying ships?” Thomas couldn’t hold back a laugh. “Now this is ridiculous and even you can agree with me, Mark. How can a ship fly?”

   “Maybe they use the same technology of airplanes, or something more! Come on, man!” It was Mark’s turn to be exasperated at his brother’s thick skull. “They come from space. _He_ came from space in a weird golden glob thingy; don’t you think that is like some type of different technology? I’m trying to tie some ends here, Tom, you might as well help!”

   Thomas sighed, passing his hand over his hair.

   “Look, Mark, this is all really interesting and indeed things seem to fit together, but be reasonable…” He said as seriously as he could, even crossing his arms in a superior style. “If there were such advanced populations out there in space wouldn’t they have already contacted us or something?”

   That was a good question that almost every skeptical person asked, and it inspired Mark’s mind to work even harder to find possible answers. This time it wasn’t different.

   “Maybe they don’t know we exist. Or maybe they are too far away from us and it isn’t worth the try…” Yes, those were good answers… He guessed? “Then how and why did he end up here…?”

   “Exactly.” The door bell rang suddenly. “It must be Janice. Look, Mark, don’t talk about this to her, ok? It’s better if…”

   “She doesn’t think I’m crazy or something?” It came out more sour than he expected it too.

   Thomas left with no answer and Mark sat down once again on the chair, reading a little bit more of the information on the book. It was as if all the pieces of a puzzle were being put together as he continued reading, and he was determined on finding out the image it would show when completed soon enough.

   He didn’t pay much attention to the talks between the doctor and his mother and brother, but as the woman in a white cloak entered, he left the book aside for a moment.

   “Oh… Hello Mark…” Janice said politely towards him, but her eyes were actually focused on the pale boy. “So this is him?” Mark nodded. “Your mother was right. He really isn’t anything I’ve ever seen before…”

   Mark nodded, trying not to open the book and tell her his hypothesis. He watched as Janice looked the pale boy over, she grabbed his wrist carefully, pushing the white-golden sleeve to feel her pulse. She kept silent for a little, and frowned, much to Mark’s confusion, before she put on her stethoscope and pressed it against his chest.

   “Oh, ok…”

   “What’s wrong?” Mark asked.

   “Oh, nothing, for a second there I couldn’t hear his heartbeat, but everything seems ok. He seems to be breathing ok also, what means he has no lung problems.” Janice said and turned to the lady of the house. “So, care to tell me exactly what happened?”

   Mark’s mother explained everything with the help of her sons on all the details. Janice was their family private doctor, together with her twin sister Louisa, who was actually a veterinarian. They had to seek out for such “private” doctors for their family after the “Chica incident” as they called it, which was when they found out Chica wasn’t a normal dog. Gladly enough they could find a veterinarian who they could trust to not tell anyone about the weird gigantic dog that became their pet and not grab the attention of the media or maybe scientist, who knows. Janice, being Louisa’s twin sister, was nice enough to keep the secret together with her sister.

   Chica was the main reason why they lived so far away from the rest of civilization, in the country side and with a huge ass property that they were lucky enough to be able of buying.

   “This is indeed such an adventure!” Janice commentated when the family finished and then turned back to the boy. “And I guess we have way more questions than answers. I mean, I had a little bit of difficulty finding his heartbeat on his wrist, and when I used the stethoscope I could hear his heart, but it was so low, just like the flapping of butterfly wings. And it seemed to be more on the center of his chest but…” Mark opened his book once again, flipping thru the pages. “That’s all probably because I didn’t take of his shirt. So, to be sure, could I?”

   There was a weird silence. Mark looked up from his book only to find all eyes locked on him.

   “Uh… What?” He wondered, confused, and it seemed like the others seemed as confused as him. “I mean… Take it off…? We gotta know if he is ok, right?”

   Thomas shrugged and nodded to Janice who copied the gesture. Mark felt embarrassed because for some reason his family decided to ask his permission to take off that man’s shirt.

   The doctor took some time to do so, having a little bit of difficulty with the weird golden collar of the shirt, it was kept in place by a golden badge – with a beautiful image of a star or the compass rose – and it took over most of his neck and even his shoulders; but the shirt itself was easy to unbutton, revealing the young man’s white and flat chest.

   “Oh… He doesn’t have…” Janice was surprised and Mark could see why. The boy had no nipples! Now, that was weird… He took a look at the book. “Oh, well…” The doctor put on her instrument again and heard his heartbeat. “Once again, the beating of the heart is still as light as a feather. But I cannot be sure it’s a bad signal, he seems so relaxed and completely fine. He didn’t even bat an eyelash after everything I did…”

   “Maybe he is in coma…?” Mark’s mother said, actually worried for the weird boy.

   “Maybe…. Let me take a look…” Carefully, Janice touched the boy’s head, searching for any lump or anything. There was nothing. “No outside mark of any type of head trauma, but I can’t be sure.” She sighed. “Look, as weird as this is, and as much as you want to hide whoever, or whatever, this man is, I think the best to do is to take him to the hospital.”

   “Well, this is a man, not Chica. I guess we can take him to a hospital without any incident.” Tom said, watching as Janice tried once again to hear the boy’s breathing. “And anyway, who can really be sure he is from outside, you know, space? Maybe he is just a boy who, well, decided to prank us or…”

   “Prank?” Mark was shocked by such idea. “A prank like falling down in a golden glob from the damn freaking sky?”

   “Who knows?” Tom shrugged. “Maybe he fell from an airplane? That golden thing may be a new prototype of surviving casing…”

   “Do you really think that this is a best explanation than mine?” Mark asked.

   “What is yours?” Janice asked.

   “That he is a creature from outside this planet.” Mark answered simply.

   “Mark, this is serious.” Tom said as serious as he could.

   “I know, I know! But think with me…” Mark got up and showed the book to his brother and to the doctor. He pointed at the figure in the page. It was a Pale Star Person, drawn in shining water colors. “Look, pale white skin, white hair, even the clothes!”

   “You mean he is an alien?” The doctor looked back and forth between the well detailed paintings to the young man lying in the bed. They were shockingly alike.

   “More than that…” For some reason Mark couldn’t erase the goofy smile from his face. “He is a Star Person!”

   “More reason to believe this could be a prank, or the result of a flying accident!” Thomas stomped his foot. “I mean, everybody knows about the stories of Star People. Heck, some guy even published a fiction story about them just some months ago, Mark!”

   Mark rolled his eyes and groaned, already giving up on his brother he decided to focus only on Janice.

   “Look here…” He flipped the pages. “It says a little bit about their body also. When you said something about his heart seemingly staying dead center on his chest, instead of a little bit to the left, I had to search and here!”

   “‘Star People have the ability of changing position of their internal and external organs once they are entities of light…’” Janice read out loud, silencing while finding. “‘… Naturally the heart is positioned in the center of the chest, not drifting towards left, nor right.’ I… Don’t know what to say…”

   “I was expecting you to take my side on this, but ok…” Mark said warmly and the doctor smiled.

   “It is really weird, I don’t know what to think. The expert on me is telling me I maybe miscalculated the position of the heart, but what the book says… Well…” She sighed. “I still keep my stance that he should be taken to the hospital and taken care of.”

   “Indeed, I also think it’s the best to do.” The older woman said with a sigh, having been quiet this whole time and absorbing all the information thrown back and forth. “I know you’re staying in your parents’ house for this weekend, but would it be too much to ask you to help us take him there?”

   “Oh, no problem at all. I’ll be heading down to the hospital tomorrow anyway.” Janice giggled, looking down at the possibly-a-Star-Person boy. “It can be said it was luck that he appeared today if you think of it…”

   The doctor bid her goodbyes, taking longer talking with the boys’ mother and then left on her small pickup truck. Mark waved goodbye and went down to the basement to let Chica out – it wasn’t a problem to have Janice and Chica near each other, but guessed the dog was way to agitated to be left near a guest.

   The huge golden dog jumped up the stairs, skipping all the steps easily, a thing that always amazed Mark – also, it reminded him that he used to jump down the stairs with his brother back in their old house, what once ended up with him breaking his skull, but that’s not the point here…

   “There, there, puppo! You’re free!” Mark laughed as the dog barked at him before turning back to the house, whining at the door. She was still intrigued with the pale boy. Mark sighed. “Sorry Chica, but you’re not coming in, especially with that dude inside.”

   The dog huffed and turned her attention away, looking at their huge backyard.

   “What is it?” Mark looked towards the same direction, finding the crater of the crash. He had almost forgotten about it – how had he forgotten it being that he was just some inches away when it was formed? – and he thought that they had to fix the ground over there sooner or later... “Wait…”

   But there was something happening over there. Was the ground shining? But of course! The golden thingy which involved the space boy! Was it moving again? Mark decided to check.

   “Mark?” Thomas called from the window. “Are you coming in? We completely forgot about dinner, but mother is reheating it…”

   “In a minute!” Mark cried back, reaching the small crater with Chica’s thumping footsteps right behind. “Whoa, hello…”

   Indeed, the ground was shining, the weird golden substance seemed to move slowly as if breathing once again. It was such a weird thing, it seemed like a living being, but at the same time seemed like something not alive at all!

   Mark remembered that Chica touched the thing and ended up ok. He checked her muzzle when they decided to take the young man inside the house and she had no bruise. Maybe it would be ok if he touched it too… Ok, that was probably a really bad idea, but Mark was not known for having really good ideas anyway.

   He hesitantly reached for the golden substance, seeing as the golden light reflected on his tanned skin, it was strangely beautiful. And, carefully, with only one finger, he touched it. It was weirdly warm to the touch, and made a tingly feeling run up his arm, not a bad tingle, a nice one – the same type of tingling you get when you scratch an itch away.

  But suddenly, the golden thing moved. Mark was fast to pull his hand back as the golden substance suddenly retracted around itself, becoming smaller and taking the form of a ball.

   “Now that’s cool!” It could change size! It was looking just like it did when it reached the ground – despite not being that smashed – but in a much smaller scale. Mark reached for it and it fitted right in the palm of his hand! It weighed almost nothing, it was as if holding a feather. And it was… squishy? Mark pressed his fingers against it, seeing it squish into a plane object before returning to the round form once the pressure was gone. “Look, Chica! It’s like one of your rubber balls!” Bad idea. He pulled it away as Chica opened her muzzle. “No! No, Chica! You can’t bite this thing!”

   The ball suddenly moved, making the man look down on it.

   It shined golden one more time, before it gradually changed color, from golden yellow to weird ass green.

   “What the fuck?” Mark examined it, at the same time amazed and shocked by the change. “What is this thing?”

   As if answering the question, the ball moved, rolling on the man’s hand, till two blue and black rings turned to him. Mark shrieked and threw the thing on the ground.

   “What the fuck?! It’s…” He stood, observing. The green thing rolled on the ground and turned those colors back at him again, and somehow, it seemed angry. “It’s an eyeball!”

   Now that was unexpected…

   But somehow, despite stuck in shock, Mark found will to move as the weird eyeball thingy suddenly grew a tail (?) and started moving away with slow not that productive movements – it seemed to try jumping but it didn’t work – and right after Chica tried to catch it again.

   He was fast, grabbed the squishy thing and went back to his house. He ignored his family’s questions and went to his room, throwing the thing inside the nearest box he could find and keeping it as closed as possible. He didn’t know if it needed to really breath, but he made holes on the box and, finally, went to join his mother and brother in the dining room.


	4. Chapter 3 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the golden kingdom...

   “They’re here…”

   The young king got up from the golden throne as soon as the lady beside him said such words. The big doors to the throne room were open by the guards and the general and her wife entered. They looked up at the noble man, before kneeling down.

   “Minx…!” The king started higher than expected, and cleared his throat. “I’m glad you’re back. What happened?”

   “It was a trap, my king.” Minx said simply, maintaining her pose, kneeling with only one knee. Krism noticed how she wobbled to the sides and put a hand on her shoulder to keep her in place. “They had another galleon waiting for us, completely outside of our radars and our vision field…”

   “How is it possible?” The king gasped, making his way down the steps towards his council. “You said Altair claimed there were only two Darkness galleons attacking their external harbors, not three!”

   “We don’t know how they did it.” Soldier Krism said before anyone of the council could even open their mouths, still keeping her hand on her wife’s shoulder. “It came from the Lyra Star Way and it seemed to rise from the darkness. It could have sneaked on us from somewhere…”

   “Indeed…! But you should know about it in advance, right?!” The noble man resumed screaming at his counselors who tried to bring up anything that could prove they had no way of knowing about it. “Ah, enough!” The Golden and Pale seniors became quiet as the king sighed heavily. “How many…? If the ships were destroyed… How many survived? Beside you two…”

   Minx and Krism both sighed as sadly as the king, remembering their lost fellows.

   “Eight…” The general finally answered.

   The girl still standing near the throne gasped, sitting down on the chair beside the throne, visibly shocked.

   “Who…?” The king stared at the ground, his blue eyes half lidded and his fists clenched. He seemed to try to hold back any emotion, but all the girls could see right thru him.

   “Lieutenants Emma, Ian, Anthony, and Corporals Thomas, Christopher, Toby and PJ.” Minx listed. “We were also able to rescue Robin, from the Star Charioteers.”

   The king kept silent, breathing with weird pauses, before sighing again.  

   “I heard the Golden galleons were fully destroyed by the enemy ships…” He started. “But what happened to the Charioteers?”

   “They…” Krism hesitated, just to be sure if her wife was going to say something. Since the general kept quiet, she decided to continue. “They were forced to enter their Star Chariots and were thrown into space.” She heard the king gasp. “We couldn’t reach nor go after any of the others. Luckily, Robin had been thrown in the same direction we were returning to, so we were able to stop him.”

   “So is he ok?” The king asked.

   “He is alive and healing.” Minx answered. “He was awake some moments ago… We tried to see if he knew what direction the others were sent or if the direction he was sent had any meaning, but he knows nothing nor could predict anything.”

   After the information, the young king was finally looking up.

   “But that’s all?” He asked, his voice shaking a little. “You sure he has no information about it? What about…”

   “I doubt it, my king.” General Minx said sternly. “We don’t believe he could have registered any more memories of what happened due to the shock and the stress of being forced into your own Chariot. We also weren’t able to save her… She couldn’t stand it…”

   This time even the counselors gasped, sadly whispering prayers.

   “But then…” The king continued. “Are you sure that… No one…”

   “Felix.”

   Everybody in the room went silent as the general used the king’s real name. It wasn’t something unusual, especially from that general. But it sounded so terribly sorry and stern at the same time, that it made the room feel cold.

   “ _Those_ were the only ones who returned with us.” She said in slow pauses. “ _We_ are the only survivors.”

   Felix said nothing, he just stared at his general as if looking thru her. His blue eyes lost their shine as he absorbed the words, while he himself had nothing to say. He looked down at his golden bracelet, seeing it move, from golden to blue, and sighed deeply.

   “Very well…” He stopped, hearing his own voice crack. “You two should go and rest… I’m really sorry for all of this… But… I’m glad you are all safe… And alive…”

   Minx and Krism bowed their heads and got up, the general took some time to do so, even when having the help of her wife. She looked one more time over to Felix and mouthed a silent “I’m sorry”, before repeating it for the girl still sitting beside the throne, and then leaving to their quarters.

   Felix turned to his council.

   “I want a special unit searching for the Star Charioteers. I don’t care if they need to search the whole cosmos, I want them out _now_!” A golden counselor nodded and bowed before leaving. Felix turned to one of the ladies in the group. “Start the funeral ceremonies. We may not have all the… Bodies… But we will honor them anyway.” She nodded and left also. “The rest may leave.”

   Felix turned his back to their reverences and flopped down on his golden throne without any other word.

   “Felix…” The girl beside him reached a pale hand towards him.

   “M-Marzia…” They were alone, just him and his best friend, so he let tears go down his face as the melancholic bells ringed throughout the kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, I don't understand the military...


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been days since the crash... How is our star boy doing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me some time to write this chapter. But I started listening to The Last Guardian's soundtrack and it helped me a lot!  
> Also, thank you for all the kudos and commentaries! You guyses are amazing! :3  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter.

   On the following days the thing that took most of Mark’s thoughts was the pale boy still sleeping on his bed. His mother even told him to put the boy on the spare room they had in the house that they actually used as a small storage room, so he could go back to sleeping on his bed, but Mark declined such idea, saying he could take the spare room. Not that he did sleep there much thought, he actually spent most of his nighttime on his room, waiting for the boy to wake up, reading his book and trying to think of what to say to the “guest” once he was up, what mostly ended up with him sleeping on his chair.

   The days passed and the boy didn’t stir even a little bit. It was sometimes so weird that Mark felt as if he had a corpse lying on his bed. From time to time he even went to the bed just to check for the boy’s vitals. His heartbeat was as light as a feather just as it was before, and the breathing continued steady every single day. This made Mark anxious, but all he could do was wait.

   And also, there was the weird eyeball, which seemed to have taken a dislike on Mark. Well, he couldn’t really blame the little thing, he had practically grabbed it, squished it and locked it in a box.

   From time to time Mark opened the box to let the thing “breath” – he still didn’t know if it actually breathed or not being only an eye, but he just wanted to be sure – what ended up with him having to grab the little eyeball from the other side of the room and locking it on the box again later that day.

   There was even a moment when, much to Mark’s embarrassment, he was caught by his brother trying to start a conversation with the eyeball. I mean, yeah, it was weird and crazy and shit, but what if the thing could talk? If it could, it surely wasn’t going to open up to him…

   Another thing they had to deal with was Chica, who still wanted to be near the pale boy no matter what and decided to continuously visit Mark’s bedroom window to make sure he was still there. And, as time passed, she seemed to get more and more restless, almost as restless as Mark, or maybe more? It made Mark feel a little bad, feeling as if his anxiousness was being reciprocated by Chica.

   They actually took the pale young man to the hospital, but after the spreading of a rumor of a weird boy with skin that shined like crystals and who had some weird body details – or missed some of them –, they decided it was better to take him back home. Not that the doctors could actually do something to the patient, especially because it was so weirdly difficult to find even a vein to stick a needle into.

   So the young man continued on Mark’s room.

   Still, as day went by, the Fishbach started losing hope of ever seeing the boy awaken. He was probably in a coma, as Mark’s mother had said once.

   But Mark didn’t want to give up on him! He tried anything to bring the space traveler back to reality: calling and talking to him and expecting answers (he got none every time), poking and trying to induce him into moving on the bed (every time the boy fell down on the bed or continued immobile), he even dropped the green eyeball over the boy and waited to see if something happened. The eyeball never let him actually see what he was doing so Mark had to turn his back to them, but he always took a peak. Normally the eyeball would only stare at the young man, sometimes nudge him on the face, but there was no answer whatsoever.

   One day, the boy seemed to move, and Mark got so hyper about it, that he even called his friends to talk about it, only to have them at his home looking down at one still immobile pale man. He was pretty embarassed by it...

   But, every night, Mark found himself on his desk’s chair, with the book open in front of him and the box with the eyeball beside him – the little thing seemed to have accepted that it would be put in the box every time it tried to escape, so it kept quiet. He would look down on the boy, wondering what could have happened to him, what drifted his mind to other things: Like wondering how it would be to live in space, surrounded by the stars and flying in those flying ships that the book illustrations showed in clear details… Normally he would sleep and dream about this.

   He was flying in a golden ship, travelling between stars that shined so beautifully against the darkness of the cosmos and beside him was the unknown boy. But when Mark was turning to take a look on him, the images disappeared, only to be taken over by blackness.

   “W-what…?” He was able to grumble as he felt something light weighted pressing against his head. His back ached, what meant he had once again slept on his chair. He sighed and blinked his eyes open, getting used to the light of the day. Something fell with a low thud beside him and, even though he was focusing his sight, he wasn’t prepared to find himself staring at a green eyeball. “Ah! The eyeball’s out! Whooah!”

   With a loud bang, the chair fell back, hitting the wooden floor. Mark winced, letting out a loud “oooow!” as he processed what happened and felt the beginning of a serious pain on the back of his neck. Geez, that was surely a great “wake up” call, wasn’t it?

   He sighed and started to get up, ignoring the pain on his back, as he heard low thuds coming from the other side of the door.

   “Mark?” The door opened and it was Thomas. “What happen-- Oh…”

   “Ugh, I’m okay, Tom…” Mark groaned. “The freaking eyeball decided to say ‘good morning’ to me…”

   “Mark…” The younger brother looked up, seeing Thomas surprised expression. And he wasn't looking down at him. “He’s awake.”

   “What?” Mark turned around right away and froze, finding two big blue eyes staring at him. “Oh, shit!” His own small brown eyes widened as he tried to remember how to move.

   The pale boy was finally awake, sitting down on the bed in a tense position, staring at the brothers with confusion and curiousness on his eyes. And, holy shit, those were the bluest eyes they had ever seen, it was as if looking up at a clean sky! The light of the day passing thru the window's light curtains settled upon the young man’s pale frame in the form of a white halo, making him look even more like something mythical and not real at all. He simply stood there, staring.

   “Hello…?” Mark finally remembered he had a voice, even though he didn’t really know what to say.

   The Star boy continued staring and opened his mouth as to say something. Mark felt himself shiver in curiosity to hear the boy’s voice and language, he had read in the book the Star People had no alphabet but still had a well spread language, what was surprising. Without breaking eye contact with the two, the boy started talking. If it could be described as talking!

   Mark and Thomas continued silent, without knowing how to react. It would be hard to describe what they were hearing coming from the Star boy; it didn’t seem like words, it didn’t even seem like a language, actually it didn’t sound like any type of Humanoid possible sound. It was a weird type of twinkling sound that followed every movement of the boy’s lips accordingly. But the only true way of describing it, as weird and impossible as it may seem, was to think of it as listening to _light_.

   After some time, Mark noticed the boy was talking to the eyeball on the desk – it had somehow turned the box over his head and fallen down on his book. The eyeball didn’t seem to answer, but maybe the small flashes of light it created were some time of communication. It also rolled and tried to jump constantly.

   “I don’t think he understand us…” Mark mentioned to Thomas.

   The boy’s thick eyebrows pushed together.

   “I do understand yer language, whatever it is.” He said, each word clear as day, although there was something different about his pronunciation.

   None of the brothers were expecting it. Ok, so the boy could talk and understand their language, that made things easier, right? It was weird though that he said “whatever it is”, because how could he know how to speak their language if he didn’t even know what it was?

   “Ok…” Mark laughed nervously, trying to hide his amazedness since he was able to talk to a Star Person for the first time, also trying to stop himself from overflowing the boy with his curiosity. “Then I guess…” How do words work? “Uh… I’m Mark! And this is Thomas!” Great thinking… “And… You are?”

   The Star boy just stared, much to the brother awkwardness. Mark was glad he held his hand back.

   “Where am I?” He ignored the question. Well, seeing by his tense position and how he had woken up in an unknown place, it would be expected for him to not want to introduce himself.

   “You’re on planet Clilion.” Mark answered anyway. “You crashed on our backyard…”

   “Crashed…?” The boy whispered, as if he wasn’t expecting such a thing. But then he suddenly hunched over himself, groaning low and pressing his hands over his head. His breath came out in raspy gasps and he closed his eyes tightly as if he had the worst headache in the world.

   “Whoa, you okay?” Mark came closer instinctively.

   The boy raised his hand in a fast movement and a ball of white light appeared on his palm, flying towards Mark and hitting his chest. He winced and backed away again, feeling as if someone had pushed him hard against the chest with their freaking elbow or something. Thomas scurried to his side to be sure he was ok, but Mark simply waved his brother off.

   “Stay… Away…” The Star boy groaned, looking at them from underneath his eyelashes. His eyes were serious, and his cheeks were golden, as if he was blushing or something. Was his blood gold colored?

   And then suddenly the boy hunched over his legs, letting out everything that could have been on his stomach. Mark and Thomas backed away, surprised and disgusted. Whatever it was he puked was golden and weird, staining the bed sheets and leaving a shining spot on it.

   “W-what… What did’yeh do… Ta me?” He managed to say, shivering a little bit.

   It was easy to see he was weak, despite having enough time to recollect his energy from the crash or from whatever had happened to him before it for so long.

   “You’re probably hungry and weak.” Mark said, taking some careful steps towards the boy. He could be weak, but that weird ball of energy was surely really powerful. “You’ve been asleep for some days, a whole week in fact.”

   “A-a week…?” The young man breathed out, as if he didn’t know what that word meant.

   “I can get our mother to cook something for you. I’m pretty sure you need it.” Thomas said, being careful with his words and movements. “We would have everything ready for you, but we didn’t know when you would awake.”

   “I… I don’t need food…” The pale boy whined and it would have been comical, if he hadn’t groaned again, holding tightly his belly. “I need… Ta get out of here…” He tried getting up, but apparently didn’t have enough strength to do so; he wiggled weirdly on the bed, but his legs didn’t move. “Aw… Shite…” He said something more, on his “light language”, and it seriously seemed like a curse.

   “Look, it may be really weird to wake up all of a sudden in an unknown place, in an unknown house and surrounded by unknown people, but we took you in and decided to take responsibility on you.” Mark said calmly, as if he was talking with a child. The boy looked up at him with a weird expression, his cheeks were still golden and he seemed annoyed. “And it’s okay if you don’t trust us or anything, but we just want to help…”

   He hoped he was showing his family’s true benevolence as he spoke, he really didn’t want to see the Star boy feeling pain. For a moment he thought it would have been better for the boy if he had continued sleeping…

   “Did’yeh put Sam there in a box?” The young man pointed at the green eyeball with a movement of his head.

   “Uh… Yes?” So it had a name! And it seemed like they could really talk? Mark felt embarrassed and nervous. The night before, he had searched for more information about the eyeball; apparently it was some type of transportation, a Star Chariot it was called, but in no page was it ever mentioned that the chariots could turn into eyeballs, so he wasn’t really sure of what to think. “Sorry, I was just afraid it could ran away or that my dog could end up eating it…”

   “Dog…?” The boy muttered.

   “Yes, a dog.” Mark remembered Chica, who apparently was sleeping, since she hadn’t whined or banged on his window since this morning. “They are a type of domestic animals, you know? They look like…”

   “I know what a dog is.” The boy said with a bored voice.

   “Oh. Ok.” Mark blushed, slightly embarrassed.

   But then, the Star man sighed.

   “I really don’t know who yeh are or where this place is exactly.” He started. The red haired man wondered what he meant by those last words. “But I was raised with manners and I’ve noticed I haven’t been really nice.” He smiled and, boy, did that smile make Mark relax! “Yeh took me in and took care o' me while I was unconscious. I thank yeh. I’m in debt with yer family fer everythin' yeh did.”

   “O-oh, come on…” Mark waved it off with an awkward smile. Those words were so weirdly formal he forgot how to speak without stuttering. He cleared his throat. “It’s the least we could do. We wouldn’t simply leave you outside.”

   “I’m still thankful.” The young man continued smiling, till he looked down and “blushed” golden again. “And I’m sorry fer the bed sheets…”

   “It’s ok.” Thomas said calmly, way calmer than his brother, he noticed. “We can take care of it. I’ll tell my mother you’re awake so she can prepare you something to eat. I’ll be right back.” He went to the door, but stopped. “Mark, remove the covers so we can clean then.”

   Mark nodded and Thomas left. The younger brother turned to the Star boy, who was looking down at the bed sheets sheepishly, and he couldn’t help but smile. Geez, that boy was adorable! Come on, Mark was a sucker for cuteness – he had a huge dog, for god’s sake! – and as weird as it was to find a man adorable, he still did.

   “Hey, uh… So, I’ll have to take this covers… Off of you… ” But, why did he have to make this embarrassing? Way to go, Markimoo! “So… If you don’t mind…”

   “Uh, not at all…” The boy moved a little underneath the bed sheets as Mark grabbed it and pulled carefully. “I’m really sorry.”

   The red haired man chuckled.

   “As Tom said, it’s okay.” He was careful not to touch the bile stain, as weirdly interesting as it was. It was a weird golden stain that shines in the light; it almost didn’t seem like anything that could have come from the insides of someone.

   He folded the bed sheets and settled them on the floor; he didn’t want to leave the boy alone for now. He had so many questions! But the boy seemed so weak, his blue eyes, despite shiny, seemed so tired, that Mark had to fight his curious side. He could ask things later on, after the boy was well-fed.

   “Sam is weak…” Mark was taken out of his thoughts by the boy. He was looking at the eyeball, restlessly rolling on the desk, before he looked up at the other. “Can yeh please handle them ta me?”

   “Sure.” Mark grabbed Sam, who this time didn’t try to jump out of his hands, and took them to the Star.

   In the same instant, the two seemed to forget about him, talking to each other in their weird language. Mark stood there, quietly watching as the boy continued talking. His expressions ranging from happiness, to confusion, then to pure annoyance. It was funny to see, the boy looked like a child, but Mark couldn’t blame him, he was probably happy to see his weird eyeball chariot creature.

   Someone cleared their throat and Mark blinked once or twice. The young man was looking up at him and Mark noticed he had been staring like a total doofus down at him.

   “A-ah, sorry! Did you say something?” He stuttered, much to his embarrassment.

   “I said I’m sorry fer bein' rude.” The boy repeated and laughed. His laugh was different from any other laugh ever, it sound like the ringing of bells and the sound got stuck to Mark’s ears for a long time. “And I remember yeh had introduced yerself?”

   “Ah, yes. I’m Mark.” This time he reached his hand to the boy, who stared at it in confusion. “Oh, sorry! I forgot you’re not… Uh, never mind.”

   “It’s ok.” The boy smiled awkwardly and grabbed Mark’s hand. Apparently he didn’t know what to do, but he held on to the other’s hand. “I’m Jack.”

   “Jack…” Mark moved his hand up and down, smiling when Jack imitated the movement. “Nice to meet you, Jack.”

   "Nice ta meet yeh, now..." Jack giggled embarrassed. "Can I please get somethin' ta clean me mouth?

   "Oh! Sure!" The red haired man got up as fast as he could.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys don't mind the way I write Jack's accent... ^^'  
> By the way, I have a tumblr. I'm posting the chapter there as well.  
> http://linadoonofficial.tumblr.com/tagged/LinadoonWrites  
> You guys can reblog, but only if you promise me TO NOT TAG THE BOYS ON IT!  
> Thank you! ^^


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and hope you enjoy this chapter! This one actually took a long time to write, but the ideas came as music played in my phone, so here we go!!  
> Sorry for any mistakes, by the way, I'm kinda paranoid about it...

   Mark was practically jumping on his seat as his mother entered the room, leaving the cooking aside for a moment to go talk to Jack. The Star boy smiled wider than before, spilling how thankful he was with so many formalities, Mark noticed even his mother got lost between some words. She waved him off with a smile, asking what his thoughts on some chicken dumplings were. Jack honestly said he never even heard of such food but would be happy to try it. Mark tried not to think of what a terrible life it would be without chicken dumplings…

   “Very well, I'm very sure you’ll love to eat anything after so long.” The woman said with a smile. “Wait here, I’ll bring it to you.”

   “T-thank you, but there’s not the need ta…” He was promptly ignored, and became silent.

   “You cannot even move your legs.” Mark smiled, patting the bed beside Jack’s, he would have patted his legs, but it would probably be weird. “We won’t force you into walking around just now.” He lifted a hand before the boy could say something. “Enough of being thankful! We get it already!”

   Mark said this as a joke and seriously hoped Jack have gotten it. Jack laughed, what meant he had understood it, even though his cheeks turned bright gold.

   “Sorry, guess I have been raised way too politely...” He threw back, much to Mark’s surprise, who laughed wholeheartedly. And as he stopped, he noticed the boy was staring at him with worried eyes. “Yeh seem restless… Are yeh okay?”

   “Ah, yes.” The red haired man said hurriedly. But he noticed his leg bouncing up and down, what made his whole chair shake. “I’m sorry… It’s just… I know you practically crashed down on our planet right now and you're pretty lost, and I’m really sorry for all of this.” He gave the pale boy an awkward smile. “But I can’t help but find this simply… Amazing! I mean… You came from space and all…”

   Mark was slightly scared of offending his guest, there was so much he wanted to know, so many questions he wanted to make! He didn’t want to lose his chance just because he was being a huge ass nerd over a space traveler and consequently making him mad.

   But instead of seeming annoyed or mad, Jack just smiled.

   “Yes I did.” He tilted his head a little bit to the side. “I take it yer people don’t know about our existence?”

   “Uh… I wouldn’t say that. We know, but most people, well…” Mark hesitated. Now that was probably going to insult the boy. “Most people take you, Star People, for nothing but fairy tale…”

   Jack blinked once or twice, as if taking long to process those words, making the red haired man nervously bounce his leg even faster.

   “Oh.” He said finally, before laughing with a crooked smile. “Well, then yer people should really be thankful fer the existence of such ‘fairy tales’.” He wiggled in the bed to sit in a better position, his cheeks getting darker in color as Mark raised an eyebrow to him. “Yeh may not know it, and I don’t really know if I should tell yeh that, but we are everywhere in the cosmos around yer planet. Our empire is vast and yer planet may even be a part of our territory without yer own knowledge.” Mark’s eyes widened and Jack raised his hands up. “But don't worry! We would never do anythin’ against yeh!”

   “Oh, no, it’s okay…” Mark was amazed. So the book was right, the Star People lived all around the cosmos in an universe-sized empire.

   “We just, yeh know, keep an eye on everythin’… We just interfere when we are needed…” Jack said this almost in a whisper, his blue eyes losing focus and staring blankly at his gold and green boots.

   Mark waited, for _what_ he wasn’t sure, but he simply stared at the unfocused boy. But before he could say something, his brother appeared by the door, holding a tray with their mother’s deliciously cooked meal.

   “Lunch’s here.” Thomas smiled entering the room with the woman trailing right behind him.

   Jack’s vague blue eyes focused on the trail right away, and for a second he seemed to shine as he smelled the food. He thanked profusely as Thomas put the tray right over his legs, he wiggled around and stared at the food, as if eating it with the eyes before actually trying it.

   “I hope you enjoy it.” The lady said, she was confident about her cooking skills.

   “Thank you…” Jack whispered with a smile but he still stood there, staring at the chicken pieces. He even tilted his head to the side, like a curious puppy. This made Mark remember about Chica… It was weirdly late, Thomas had probably already put some food for her.

   “Is everything okay?” Ms. Fishbach asked, confused.

   “Oh, y-yes, everythin’s fine!” The Star boy finally seemed to notice what he was doing. He grabbed the spoon and dipped it on the broth. “I’m just not used ta material food…” The small family looked at each other, all of them confused by the meaning of those words. But anyway, Jack already tasted the food, so he went for small spoonfuls, till he decided that he indeed liked it. “Hm! It’s… It’s delicious!”

   Mark laughed at his mother’s pleased smile and sweet “thank you” as she watched the boy practically gobble the broth down with big spoonfuls. He was indeed hungry as hell! In no time his plate was empty, and it seemed like he was questioning either to actually lick the plate or politely ask for more.

   “Geez, beside the crash you must have had quite a journey to end up this hungry.” Ms. Fishbach giggled, grabbing the plate from the boy’s hand. “Here, I’ll get more for you. Thomas, maybe we can bring the pot here, can you help?”

   Thomas agreed.

   Jack eagerly licked off the rest of the food on his lips and cheeks, apparently embarrassed when he caught Mark staring at him. But the man wasn’t even paying attention to the mess that was the boy’s face, his mind was wandering far away from there.

   “What happened to you?” He ended up letting out, almost without noticing.

   Jack looked up from Sam, who had jumped on the trail, and blinked once or twice, his blue eyes blown wide in surprise.

   “I…” He hesitated, locking eyes with the little eyeball. It flashed encouragingly. “It’s a long story…”

   “You don’t need to tell!” Mark hurried to say, lifting his hands in a peaceful manner. “I was just thinking out loud. I mean, I would like to know what happened, why you ended up here with us, but you don’t need to tell if you don’t want to, or if you can’t…”

   “No.” Jack said, his voice so strong, Thomas and his mother stopped on the door for a second, before deciding to enter. The older man rested the pot on Mark’s desk. “I guess I have ta tell yeh all. Yeh deserve ta know, after all yeh did for me.” He accepted the plate of chicken with a smile and left it on the trail, he wasn’t going to eat it yet. “I guess I can start by who I am in the Star Empire. I’m a lieutenant of our military, more precisely, I’m a Star Charioteer, and Sam here is my chariot.” The eyeball, that had jumped from the trail, looked up at the family from underneath his elbow. “We usually work as sentinels, keepin’ an eye out fer any trouble and handlin’ them. There is also a group of us that is responsible for helpin’ ships that end up stranded or without fuel.”

   “But this time it was different. We were called ta help two of our War Golden Galleons. The kingdom of Altair asked fer help, after havin’ their external harbors attacked and taken over by Darkness Galleons, so our ships were sent, together with the best of our men. Compared ta the enemy ships, with our huge galleons, they would probably have their ass kicked, but apparently the Darkness People had some tricks hidden up their sleeve…”

   He stopped, looking down at the full plate. He took a sip of the broth while Mark made a mental note to search about Darkness People on his book.

   “That’s what I heard when I was called together with other charioteers ta go help.” Jack continued, playing with the spoon. “Our chariots are fast, they can travel thousands of light years without problem, so we got there in no time. They were surrounded by three Darkness Galleons, but the third one was _huge_! I couldn’t see too much, as we had ta enter on action right away. But it was weird, the ships seemed so dark, way darker than usual, and so did the Grims and the Nameless...” He took another sip, thinking about how to continue. “But it was when their captain appeared that things… Got worst…”

   “Hey…” Mark reached his hand, laying it on Jack’s shoulder as soon as he saw the crystal clear tears appear on his eyes. “It’s okay…”

   “No, it’s not…!” Jack said by gritted teeth, wiping away the tears before they fell down, he seemed at the same time enraged and sad. “He probably… He killed my friends… He whisked them off their feet and forced them ta enter their chariots against their will! I don’t think any of yeh know what it means, but it’s the same as bein’ forced ta kill someone you love or… Defile their body or somethin’!” His voice was so stern and deep, it was as if listening to a complete different man. Mark was genuinely shaken by those words, but the only thing he found himself able to do was pat Jack’s shoulder. The Star boy took a deep breath, apparently trying to stop crying. “I’m… I’m sorry, I just…”

   “Shh, it’s ok.” It was Mark’s mother who said it, calm and tender as any mother would do. “We can see it was something really serious. We’re sorry for this.”

   Jack simply nodded, finally acknowledging Sam’s nudges against his side. The eyeball seemed as sad and scared as the boy, but they weren’t hiding their feelings as much as the pale star. Jack grabbed Sam, completely forgetting everything but them, and lifted the green star to his eyes level; they touched “foreheads” and the young man closed his eyes, both lost in a moment of their own.

   Mark understood what was happening between them right away. So being forced together with another star was some type of traumatic experience, and taken that Jack had violently fallen down to Clilion inside Sam, it meant they had probably been forced into such a thing. But they weren’t dead, they were alive, sitting on the bed in front of the man.

   “So… The same happened to you?” Actually, it was Thomas who asked, being careful with his words.

   The Star sighed deeply, letting the tears spill down his face, even Sam was crying, big balls of tears.

   “Yes…” And, suddenly, he scoffed, smiling ever so slightly. “But I don’t know how… I’m here, _we’re_ here.” He opened his slightly puffed blue eyes, looking up at the green star. “We survived…” He looked up at the family staring at him with pity and sadness on their faces. “And… Most of it is thanks to all of yeh.” He bent his head down and his green hair would have touched his knees if he didn’t have a plate of food above it.

   This time, the Fishbach actually felt embarrassed of receiving all that thankfulness.

   “Please, my boy, we are pleased to help.” The lady of the house smiled, but her sons could see she was fighting back tears after the story and the boy’s emotive words. “Now, enough talking about these things don’t you think? You should finish eating.”

   Jack laughed and nodded, going back to his plate.

   “But thanks.” The boy looked up, confused, only to find Mark smiling at him. “Thanks for sharing this with us. I mean, we may be unable of doing anything for you nor for what happened, but anything you need, we’re here for you.”

   Mark tried not to chuckle as he watched the green haired boy’s face turn golden. He simply nodded again and continued eating.

   Following his lead, the two brothers went to the kitchen to get themselves some plates and returned right away to the room. Their mother rolled her eyes, and prepared a plate for herself, which she ate on the kitchen, just listening to the boys starting a talk now and then – it was mostly about the food, or about the place Jack had fell down, since the boy seemed interested on the planet.

   “So, uh, just to know, where did you come from exactly?” Thomas asked eventually as they finished their plates. Well, Jack had already finished his fourth plate and it seemed like he had just started.

   “Ye’re asking where my family come from or from where I came to get here?” Jack asked, eating his last spoonful.

   “Uh, where did you come from to reach Altair? By the way, where is Altair?” The older brother got up to get their guest a new full plate.

   “I came from Alnilam, its about… More than 27 light years away from here I think…?” Jack looked down at Sam to be sure, the eyeball flashed something for him. “Yeah, kinda that. And, if it was night and dependin’ on how far we are from it, I could point Altair fer yeh.”

   “That must be so amazing…” Mark said, after swallowing. “To live in space, among the stars and all… Flying on flying ships…”

   “Eh, it’s not really that amazing…” Jack said with a laugh, getting to laugh harder at Mark baffled expression. “I mean, yeah, it may be really amazing fer yeh, but that’s because yeh didn’t grow up in space.”

   “And how is it like?” This time, the red haired man completely forgot his lunch.

   Jack stopped to think. He had never had the need of telling nor explaining to someone how it was to live in space, jumping from moon to moon, planet to planet, star to star. He was born surrounded by that, he was a part of space since before he was even born.

   For a moment he wondered how it must be like to live with your feet locked on the ground of one single planet. That seemed like such a sad life… He kind of understood why these people would be so interested about what was out there.

   “I don’t know how it is, it’s just… A normal life?” Jack tried, he really couldn’t find words. “It’s just like… When you are born in space yeh have ta learn so much about it, after all, the cosmos is yer house, yer backyard, yer war zone, it’s everythin’ ta yeh and yer people. Yeh learn to understand how stars and planets work, yeh learn how ta distinguish a planet from star even from light years away, yeh learn how ta follow the lights as you go by… And then yeh just…” He shrugged. “Yeh just live yer life.”

   He shut himself up as he noticed the brothers staring at him, Thomas had and interested expression, while Mark seemed simpoly amazed beyond belief. Jack blushed, but those were the only words he could muster to explain what it was to live in space, I mean, he never truly learned what it was to live any other way, so basically…

   Suddenly a loud whining and a strong banging made all three of them practically jump in surprise. It was Chica, finally awaken and pawing at the wall just beneath Mark’s bedroom window.

   “Oh, that’s Chica, our dog.” Geez, Mark had even forgotten about her and how agitated she was towards the pale boy. She had been so terribly stressed because of him and now he was finally awaken. Maybe if they could finally meet face to face, she would rest or at least relax a little bit. “I think she wants to meet you.”

   “I would love to meet ‘er!” Jack smiled. “I love dogs.”

   It was funny to imagine that there were alien dogs out there, but as weird as it was, Mark couldn’t help but like it. He loved dogs no matter how weird they could be!

   He got up and pulled the curtains away, revealing Chica’s golden face to Jack. The dog let out a loud and long whine, ending it with a broken bark. While Jack just stared at her, his eyes blown wide and eyebrows almost touching his hair line, it was as if he saw a ghost.

   But before Mark could even explain that Chica wasn’t a normal dog, Jack was hunched on the bed once again, his face practically touching his knees and his hands put together over his hair, as if he was covering it or protecting it. Words of light spilled from his mouth as Sam shivered beside him.

   And all Mark could do was turn to his brother with the most confused expression he had ever managed to make.


	7. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chica likes Jack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hope you like this chapter, took me some to write and it has little hints of information, but not to much. Don't worry, you guys will understand things better in a while...  
> Also, have I said I'm dumb and I don't like to do research? Please, forget about it, I actually love to serach things about SPACE!!!

   “Jack?” Mark tried to reach for the boy, but Sam was having none of that. With a fast movement, their tail hit the man’s hand with a strong _slap_. “Ouch! Hey!” Sam gave him a warning look and turned to the dog once again.

   Chica was silent, looking by the window down at the boy still spilling indescribable sounds, her huge brown eyes looked him up and down, as if checking him, to see if he was okay or something like it. She focused her attention on Sam for a second and the eyeball shivered once again. Then she banged her head against the window, not hard but enough to make the glass shake violently.

   “What’s going on?” Ms. Fishbach entered the room, worried.

   “It’s just Chica…” Mark went around his bed, not wanting to disturb the praying (?) boy, and carefully opening the window. “Chica, be nice!” He warned before pulling the glasses open.

   The golden dog put her head by the opening, barking a little louder than expected, and looking down at Jack. She sniffed him for a second, huffed and pressed her muzzle against his green-white hair. The boy tensed, and the words stopped spilling out of his mouth.

   Chica barked once again, whining in a manner Mark recognized as sweet and caring, he spend way too much time with his dog, I guess.

   Slowly, Jack lifted his head, still looking down at his legs without truly seeing them. His hair moved as Chica huffed near his face again and he finally looked up at her. There was a weird silence as Jack and Chica stared at each other, and it seemed like some type of thing was going on between them, almost like a silent communication.

   Mark’s eyes widened. That could be pretty much it! Chica wasn’t a normal dog, she was a huge ass golden dog that one day appeared on their backyard. Who could say if it wasn’t a creature from space? A creature who came from the same place as that pale boy did!

   But Jack’s reaction was still weird, he seemed almost scared of Chica, like he had never seem something like her before.

   Then suddenly, Jack laughed, it started calm and silent, and then grew to become a full laugh, so loud and so much like the ringing of bells, it seemed like a year’s end celebration had taken over the room. Chica made a happy sound, sticking her tongue out and licking the boy’s face, making his hair stick up with her saliva.

   “Ew…” Jack said eventually, but didn’t wipe off his face, just continued smiling up at the dog.

   “I…” Mark was careful with his words. He didn’t want to ruin the weird moment. “I guess she liked you…”

   “I feel honored.” Jack said with a small bow of his head, the dog simply huffed. “Yeh didn’t say… I don’t understand…”

   “We’re as confused as you.” Thomas dared take a step further than his brother.

   Jack blinked once or twice.

   “No… I guess _yeh_ don’t understand… What is weird…” He turned his face away, but Mark, who was close, was able to hear what he muttered: “It’s ridiculous and rude! How dare they?” But still couldn’t understand what he means. Jack turned back to the family with a weird expression. “Yeh have a _Nandanu_ and yeh dare leave her outside?”

   “A nanda-what?”

   “A Nandanu! A Golden Dog, if yeh will.” The boy seemed shocked, if not mad.

   “Well… Yes?” Mark didn’t know what to say. “She is a huge golden dog but…”

   “No! No! I mean a _Golden Dog_! One of the _Miladanus_ , the Golden Animals!” Jack said as if he was talking to a child, and was slowly losing his patience. “Yeh don’t, yeh… Geez…!” He sighed, giving up. “Yeh know as much about the Miladanus as yeh know about my people, am I right?”

   Mark and Thomas looked at each other, the younger one wanted to grab his book and be polite enough to find some information.

   “It seems like it…” Thomas eventually said.

   Chica barked, first towards the brothers and then to the boy once again. Jack stared as her as if she was the most interesting being in the universe, or as if she was explaining something to him, seeing as he nodded once or twice. Chica huffed once more, before backing away from the window. Jack turned to the brothers and wiggled in the bed as best as he could.

   “I need ta get out…” He said, trying to move his legs. It still felt like his legs had decided to abort, leaving him only to his other members.

   “You still cannot move…” The older women said right away, hearing the thumping of Chica’s paws reaching the door.

   But the Star boy didn’t listen, he still tried moving. First one leg, it shook and trembled but slowly accepted his commands, moving ever so slowly towards the side of the bed. It took the same amount of time for the other leg to do the same. Jack breathed hard, feeling a little lightheaded by all the work, which was so little! He was just sitting on the side of the bed.

   But as much progress as he had made there, it didn’t seem like his legs would be strong enough to hold him any sooner. And Mark noticed as Jack tried to stand on his legs, the knees shaking as he carefully pushed a little bit of weight on them.

   “I can help you.” He offered, having enough of the grunts and failed attempts of the green haired man.

   Jack looked up at him and it seemed like he wanted to say no to the offer, but he soon noticed it was best to just go with it. He waited as Mark sat down beside him, pulling his arm over those broad shoulders and snaking an arm around his waist.

   Mark got up slowly, being considerate of Jack’s difficulty and possible pain. But the Star boy seemed at the same time enthusiastic to be up, even Sam was bouncing a little bit on the bed, looking up at his charioteer with a glint on his blue iris.

   “Ok, that’s it…” The red haired man couldn’t help but say encouraging things, pulling the other with him. Jack groaned loud and Mark stopped, letting him adjust. His legs were wobbly like jelly and his pale fingers held strongly against Mark’s red shirt, finding support on his shoulders and chest. “Careful now. You can lean on me.”

   Jack whimpered a little bit and looked up at Mark, his blue eyes shining and blown wide, and he looked so lost and worried it was like looking down at a child who just got accidently separated from their mother. Could this man be even more cute than this?! Probably it was something natural from every Star Person, being good looking, I mean; the figures in the book and the young man himself seemed to prove so.

   With a little bit more of time standing, or trying to stand, Jack was finally able to take some steps. His legs still seemed weak and even his arms seemed in the same condition, constantly losing grip on his only support.

   “Do you want to go outside?” Mark asked, just now noticing they had just been standing in the middle of the room, holding onto each other.

   “Yes…” Jack’s breath shuddered for a second, but he seemed to manage it. “Chica wants ta… Show me somethin’…”

   What Chica could be meaning to show that guy? It was weird, I mean, of course they knew Chica wasn’t a normal dog, but they weren’t ever expecting her to act as intelligent as a person as she had just acted towards Jack not too long ago! It was scary even, how much did she understand when being among them? Oh, what embarrassing stories she could tell of the Fishbachs to anyone if she could speak… And if she could speak, Jack seemed to understand her very well.

   “Are you sure this is a good idea?” Thomas asked, it didn’t seem to be meant just for Mark or for Jack, it was probably for the both of them. “I mean, Chica is a really energetic dog. She could hurt you.”

   Jack smiled a little.

   “I doubt it.” He said and looked down at the bed. “Can yeh please brin’ Sam with me?”

   Thomas nodded and grabbed the eyeball, he made a face when feeling its squishy and sticky form on his hands, but said no word.

   Slowly, Mark helped Jack walk across the corridor and the living room, with his mother’s eyes locked on them. She went ahead, pulling things from their way and running to the door to open it. It was easy to see she was worried about the Star boy and she wanted to protest as much as she could as she watched him take wobbly step after wobbly step, but she kept silent. She was naturally a silent woman, but today she was even quieter.

   “We’re almost there…” Mark said as he pulled Jack. He was surprised to discover the young man weighted almost nothing, maybe it had something to do with him being made of light.

   But as interested as Jack was to hear news from Chica, since the way to the outside was so terribly slow, he took his time to examine the Fishbach’s household. It was a beautiful simple house, big windows let the light of the day reach the whole living room, falling down on the comfy looking sofas and on the carpet; he could also see the kitchen from there, it was big but not too much, seemed perfect for a family gathering, a small family gathering.

   It was pretty nice and cozy and even though completely different from any type of Star house, it still made Jack remembers his home. He missed his family…

   “Ok, were out.” Mark announced, but it wasn’t needed. As soon as they crossed the door sill, the warm and strong sunlight hit them.

   Mark heard a small giggle beside him and looked down, luckily shadowing his face from the light in that position. Jack was smiling, looking up at the sun. Staring straight at it with his blue eyes wide open!

   “Hey, watch it!” He covered the boy’s eyes, much to his surprised. He jumped against the red haired man, almost losing his balance. “You’ll end up blind if you stare at the sun like this!”

   “Yer ‘sun’ is a star, Mark.” Jack for some reason emphasized Mark’s name, much to his surprise, it seemed like he said “Merk” instead of the real deal. Also, the boy seemed annoyed. He grabbed Mark’s hand and pulled it away, throwing him a serious glare before looking up at the sun again. “I am a star, silly.”

   Oh, indeed, he was silly. The red haired man felt a little bit mad for being called “silly”, mostly because he could see Jack wanted to say another word but apparently was way too polite to do it… Yet…?

   “It’s a yellow dwarf.” Jack said as a matter of fact.

   And despite still annoyed, Mark couldn’t help but smile. It was nice to hear someone else beside himself saying such word.

   “Yup, our yellow dwarf.” He held himself before he started nerding over space stuff, I mean, come on! That boy was a Star! He probably knew even more about space than Mark would ever get to know in life!

   “That’s nice, I haven’t seen one in ages.” Jack said, still staring at the sun, seeing as its lights danced between the leaves on the trees. “Alnilam is a blue giant, so yeh know.” Once again, Mark tried to hold his inner space boy back. “I… Mark, I’m sorry…” The Star boy patted his support on the shoulder, getting him to slow down. “I need ta stop…”

   “Oh, ok.” Mark stopped right away, still holding on to the other. Jack breath came in labored pants, but he seemed mostly okay, even though his legs wobbled again. But they were already outside and Chica was coming towards them. “Here, sit down.”

   He helped the boy drop on the warm green grass and Jack sighed as his knees touched the ground, finally rid of the hard work that was carrying him around. He smiled at Chica as her shadow was cast over him and as the dog opened her muzzle, it was as if she was smiling too.

   Chica lay down in front of Jack, right in position to rest her head on his lap. He looked at her with amaze, his blue eyes blown wide, but she just stared up at him with her own brown eyes, till he accepted what the gesture and rested his hands over her fuzzy head, scratching in between her ears. She made a happy sound and Mark couldn’t help a silly “awn”.

   Jack looked up and mouthed a thank you to Thomas as he laid Sam on the grass, right beside the huge dog. Jack was silent, looking down at the dog and caressing her fur. It was a weird thing, it seemed like such a solemn moment that the brothers felt a little out of place. It wasn’t till Jack lifted his head once again that they understood that, indeed, they were really out of place.

   “Could yeh please… Leave?” The Star tried to say it as politely as possible, his cheeks were golden once again. “She said she won’t help me until we are alone.”

   On the back of Mark’s head something told him that it wasn’t a good idea to leave his dear Chica with someone he just met, especially someone he just met who just fell from the sky. But he nodded as soon as his brother agreed and started making his way back to the house.

   “Ok, but you better take care of my Chica, or else…” Mark tried to sound threatening.

   Jack snorted.

   “Yeah, yeah, don’t worry, I will.” The boy said with a smirk and waved the other off.

   His voice seemed way more energetic than it was before, and that made Mark a little bit more relaxed. Jack was still too weak, but it seemed that when he became fully recharged, he would end up showing that he was sassy as hell!

   Well, not as sassy as Mark. He wouldn’t let anyone take his title!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! It's just so amazing how you guys are supporting this story, so thank you very much for all those awesome kudos!  
> I hope you guys enjoy the rest of this story as well!!  
> I just finished the full script for this story and, ho-boy! It's gonna be reeeeeally long... Just to warn you guys... ;)


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> United Stars are happy Stars...  
> Or are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooo! Well, hello again, guys!  
> This is a really long chapter and I really hope you guys enjoy it!  
> Also, THANK YOU from the bottom of my heart for all of the support! I know you guys are probably be like Mark and start getting annoyed with how thankful I am, but I am happy and really thankful, so shut it! ;p

   “You know Mark, if he wasn’t a Space traveler, I would say you were obsessed with the guy.” Thomas eventually said.

   “Wha…?” Mark asked, mouth full with the half of a toast, averting his eyes from the green haired man still seating on their front yard, petting his dog’s head. “I’m just keeping an eye on them. I don’t want Chica deciding to trade me for him.” He heard his brother laugh and smiled before biting the toast once again.

   He wasn’t only focused on them though, on his lap seated the Star People book. He had been searching for information and pestering his brother about them for the late two hours. Yes, Jack and Chica have been sitting there doing practically nothing for two freaking hours!

   In the meantime, Mark searched for answers. The first thing he searched for was the “Darkness people” and, luckily enough, there was an excerpt about them. According to the book, Darkness and Star People were both born at the same time, the Stars were born thanks to what was called the Light, which created the whole universe, and the Darkness people came from the Dark of the rest of the cosmos. That “Light” sounded weirdly like the theories about the expansion of the universe that Mark’s people had, and also some religions.

   But sadly there weren’t too much about those individuals, probably because that book was made to talk about the Star People. It said that the two species could be either enemies or allies, it depended on their leaders and their current social and political moments. Another thing it said was that they were divided into two races, much like the Star People; one of them was the Grims, who were more humanoid-like and less powerful, despite being more intelligent; and the other was the Nameless, creatures made of pure darkness that could change their form as they will. Mark remembered Jack had said those names, but that was all there was about this.

   Other thing Mark went after was about the connections between Star Charioteers and their Chariots. There were some pages about it, most of them explaining that all stars had thoughts and feelings, the only difference being that some were more intelligent than others. Star Chariots seemed to be Star Fish – no, not that type of marine creature, it was a star that seemed to have a tail, but that was the only fish-like detail it head, beside being able to “swim” around space – which were taken by the charioteers who they developed a bound with. No wonder Jack said that being forced together was a traumatizing thing, they were both alive creatures who understood and cared for each other.

   Everything was so interesting, so surprising! But still so different from anything Mark learned about space… But anyway, it wasn’t like any scientist before had ever talked seriously about life outside of the planet that could compare to those peoples the book described, so… Who could he trust?

   Well, there was a freaking alien on his front yard just now, so it was easy to know the answer.

   Mark looked back at Jack and Chica, only to find the dog getting up and stretching, yawing widely. She looked down at Jack, who was cradling Sam on his arms and then calmly walked towards the house. She seemed a little bit tired, what was weird, since Chica was a very energetic dog who had just spent two hours lying down on the grass.

   “Hey, Chica.” Mark patted the golden head, as the dog walked inside the house, it was a luck the ceiling was high enough for the dog to stay there. The golden dog laid down on the carpet, right in between Mark and Thomas, who were respectively sitting on the sofa and an armchair; they both petted her. “What was it you guys been talking about for so long, huh?”

   Chica huffed and looked over at the boy with her eyes only, before looking back at her red haired owner. And, for some reason, it seemed like she wanted him to get up and go out, to talk to the boy all by himself.

   Actually, Mark already wanted to do this from the beginning, so whatever.

   He ate the rest of the toast, left the book aside and went for the door, being careful not to step on Chica’s legs and fluffy tail. Jack was still seated on the grass, staring off into the distance, which consisted of a deserted street that extended to a long wall of trees and the shadowed forms of buildings far away.

   Mark silently went up to the boy, noticing how he seemed lost in thought’s, petting a possibly asleep Sam.

   “Do you like it…?” The red haired started, making the boy jump.

   “Oh, dear Light!” Jack screamed, whipping his head around so fast it could have break. Sam startled awake at his scream and frantically looked around. “Don’t just scare us from behind like that!”

   “I’m sorry!” Mark smiled as he noticed Jack didn’t actually seem that mad, just startled. Also, his voice was way stronger and louder. “I didn’t mean too!”

   “Sure…” Jack looked up at him from underneath his eyelashes as if he was onto something, but he smiled a little bit. “But, answerin’ yer question, yes, I’m likin’ the view.” He returned his attention to the road. “It’s just so green!”

   “Indeed. We practically live in the country side.” The red haired hesitated, but sat down next to the other. It was his freaking front yard! He could sit whenever he wanted! Why was he reassuring himself about it then? “But what is it? Is there no green where you come from?”

   “No, actually there is, like, _lots_ of green.” The star boy giggled. “Our world is practically known from its green color. Yeh see, Sam also came from there.” The little eyeball seemed still kind of annoyed for being awaken so rudely, so they didn’t even glance at Mark. “Sorry, they're cranky right after wakin’ up… Especially after bein’ woken up in such manner…”

   Mark chuckled.

   “I already said I’m sorry.” He said towards the eyeball, but it still ignored him. It was funny to think he was being so easy going towards an eyeball.

   For a moment, they stayed quiet, looking down the deserted road. Actually, now that the Star boy said, Mark noticed how everything around was green. Green grass, green trees… Everything was nature green. It was no wonder green became his favorite color!

   It was funny to think that even though Jack’s planet was all green, as he said, the young man himself was pure white. Maybe that was why his hair was green and so were his boots. Beside golden and white, that was the only real color that broke the monochrome looking; well, actually there was also the blue of his eyes, which were looking up at the sky of the same color.

   “So…” Mark started, not really sure if he should ask it, since he got shunned away by the boy and the dog way before. But Chica seemed to agree he should talk about it with the Star, so… “What did Chica show you?”

   “She showed me the coordinates of where I am.” Jack said as a matter of fact, still looking up at the white cotton-like clouds. “I wasn’t expectin’ it ta be so far away from home… I mean, it’s not night so I can’t exactly see where all the stars are, but I would be able ta point out my origins fer yeh…” He sighed, patting Sam, who seemed to be asleep again. “Chica gave me a little bit of strength ta be able ta walk around and stuff, but I still won’t be able ta fly nor leave this planet. Nor will Sam.”

   “This means…”

   Jack looked up at Mark with golden cheeks and an embarrassed expression.

   “Would it be okay if I crashed here fer a few more days?” He finally said, shyly. “I mean, it’s ok if yeh say no, I know I…”

   “No, no, of course you can stay.” Mark answered right away, stopping the Star’s rambling. He couldn’t help but smile. “You can stay until you’re feeling better. Both of you can.” Sam probably didn’t hear it. “But only if you admit you just made a joke about your crash.”

   Jack laughed, way louder than before, louder than when he was with Chica. Holy shit, Mark thought to himself, he would miss that laugh when the boy went away.

   “Oh, ok, I’ve made a joke 'bout it, happy?” He said and the red haired man nodded. “Now, can I stay?”

   “Sure thing.” Mark patted him on the shoulder. Jack seemed like a real nice guy, he couldn’t help but enjoy the time he spent with the boy. Which happened to be just a single day?!

   “Please, tell me somethin'…” Jack said suddenly. “That up there, over that hill.” Mark followed the pale finger to the top of a hill not too far away from their house, on the other side of the deserted street. “Is that an observatory?”

   Mark could see the small outline of the round building against the blue sky, but if he didn’t know what it was, he was sure he wouldn’t be able to describe what it was only by looking, but still, Jack did it!

   “You got some really good eyes!” He said, genuinely impressed. “Yes, it is.”

   “Can I go there?” Jack asked in such a energetic voice, he seemed more like an enthusiastic kid. “I mean, if we are able…”

   “Sure, why not? I love going there!” Mark said right away. No one had ever asked to go to the observatory with him, the only person he ever took there was his last girlfriend, but never have anyone showed real interest on going there by their own accord. Of course Jack just wanted to go up there because he himself came from space, but still! “You see, I love space. Everything about it is… Amazing! It’s just so cool!”

   Jack giggled beside him and seriously seemed interested on what he had to say.

   “I can see that.” He said and arched and eyebrow. “But still yeh didn’t know anythin’ 'bout us, huh?”

   “As I said, almost no one knows that your people really exist.” Mark defended himself. “And, actually, Mr. Star Man, I have a full book about your people so I know some things.”

   “But apparently not enough.” Jack snickered. “I won’t blame yeh though! I mean, yer people seems to live with such outdated technology I guess I can’t really criticize yeh…”

   “Hey!” Mark screamed, accidentally waking up Sam again, who trashed angrily on Jack’s arms. But much to their annoyance, not even the red haired man nor the Star boy seemed to care, laughing away at their reaction. Mark actually felt like he should be offended, but he actually didn’t give a damn, Jack was right anyway. “Well, anyway, I guess we can go up there tomorrow, or who knows? I have a friend working up there… Well, actually he is a friend’s friend but I don’t think he would say no to me.”

   Jack looked up at him with the same expression with the arched eyebrow, but he smiled.

   “Huh, well, thanks.” He patted Sam to make them calm down again. “Yeh have all been great to me, yeh know? It’s just…”

   “Hey, what have I said about all the ‘thank yous’? Enough of them!” The mixed man said with a smirk. Jack simply blushed and laughed again. “So, uhm… Shall we get in?”

   Jack went silent, looking up at the sky.

   “How long will it take fer nighttime ta come?” He asked eventually.

   “Hm…” Mark looked down at his wrist watch. “It’ll take about five hours.”

   “Ok, let’s get in.” Jack sighed and prepared to get up. Mark reached his arms to help, but they were slapped away. “No need, I can do it.”

   Mark nodded and got up, watching as Jack did the same. He wobbled again and, even though his legs seemed strong enough to support his weight – which was already so light – they didn’t seem fit for taking him on a stroll. The red haired man just stood there, waiting.

   The young man took a deep breath and let it out slowly as he stood upright. He shot the other a sassy glance and took a step forward…

   Only to almost fall face first on the grass.

   “Whoah!” Mark was fast to catch him. “You okay?”

   “Yes…” Jack groaned with a pout and the other had to laugh at it. “Oh, shut up and jus' help me inside, will yeh?!”

   Mark nodded and helped the other take his steps, at least he wasn’t using Mark’s whole body as a support this time. Chica waved her tail around as Jack got in, but didn’t move, it seemed like all the energy she had was given to Jack. The boy smiled at her as the other helped him sit down on the sofa; he noticed the white book right beside him and grabbed it.

   “So here is yer book…” He looked over the cover. It was pretty, with "Star People" written over it with golden letters and the painting of a golden and white galleon on the cover just under it. “Can I take a look?”

   Mark shrugged and sat down beside him.

   “How are you feeling, Jack?” Thomas asked.

   “Very well, thank yeh! Not great, but Chica helped a lot.” He smiled down at the dog who just looked up at him. He flipped thru the pages, hearing Mark telling his family that Jack needed to stay for more days. The boy left the book aside for a second as he saw the lady of the house enter the living room.

   “Well, if he needs to rest a little bit more, he is completely welcomed to stay. This only means we need to fix the spare room for you.” She smiled at the boy who blushed and bent his head respectfully again. The lady did the same, so pompous that Jack was left speechless. “Why don’t you two start taking care of it?”

   Mark and Thomas nodded and got up. Jack smiled as Mark took one last glance at him before leaving the living room.

   And Jack was left alone there, with only a tired Chica and a sleeping Sam as company.

   He felt happy and warm inside, despite far away from home and too weak to return or to contact anyone he knew. He was happy because of the amazing family that accepted him into their lives so easily and happy for everything they were doing for him.

   Of course Jack was also happy to have met Chica. It was simply amazing, to think even his people thought the Miladanus were extinct, but there, right in front of him, laid a Nandanu! And too talk and receive the energy of a Golden Dog was such an honor, what a story would he have to tell his family! To tell his best friends!

   Best friends… This made him remember of Robin, such a great friend and such a great charioteer…

   He was probably dead by now…

   A sudden flash and Jack groaned, feeling as if a rock had landed on his head. The world danced in front of his eyes for some seconds, some torturous and painful seconds, till everything focused again. He knew he was having this sudden pain strokes thanks to being thrown away inside of Sam, but still…

   It seemed like there was something more, as if something wanted to show itself to him…

   Maybe tonight, looking up at the stars he would end up finding better answers. He needed the night sky, he needed the stars, he needed the cosmos. He needed his people.

**-o-**

   “Yer book is not really that good, Mark, if yeh don’t mind me sayin’…” Jack eventually said as he sat on the bed, his new bed, with Sam sleeping beside him.

   The brothers had taken care of the spare room so it was looking like new, with no dust at any single surface and with the spare bed well dressed to receive the Star boy. Jack had to hold back all the thankfulness he felt for all of that, Mark was still looking at him with a fake threatening look every time he dared to say even a “thank” near him.

   “What do you mean?” Mark asked, looking up from the book from his engineering course that he eventually showed to Jack. The boy seemed interested on almost anything that the red haired had to share with him. Jack was kind of surprised to know that Mark was studying to be an engineer, and when Mark asked why it was so surprising, Jack simply said he didn’t look like an engineer.

   “There’s so much missin’, like a lot! And some things are jus' so vague…” Jack said, flipping thru the pages. “But the figures are great. I can’t believe there's a paintin’ of Queen Maluna here!” He pointed at the beautiful painting of a golden Star Lady. “Who wrote this?”

   “Some dude called Matthias something…” Mark shrugged, leaving his book aside. He was just taking a look at the old activities anyway, just to be sure he finished all of them, so of course he was more interested on what Jack wanted to talk about. “On his biography it says he actually fell in love with a Star Lady and thus wrote a book about the Star People for our own people. He went away to live with the Stars with his brother, who also found himself a Star. In the end…” He smiled at that. “It’s said that they had a little daughter, called her Luna, which I think it’s an appropriate name.”

   “Indeed.” Jack giggled. “I think I’ve heard 'bout 'im…”

   “Really?!”

   “Yeah, never met 'im though. But heard about two Humanoids that were taken ta live with our people…” He stopped for a second and laughed. “Oh! So yeh are a Humanoid, not a Quasi-Humanoid! Geez, that’s why I didn’t get it…”

   Mark was lost.

   “Uh… Yeah, we are Humanoids.” That part he got. “What are Quasi-Humanoids?”

   “They look like you, and they look like us.” Jack said simply, more focused on the book. “They're quite a middle term, an intermediary, between our people.”

   So there were more species in space beside the Star and the Darkness people! But, intermediary between the two people… Did that mean there was some type of connection between their species? It would make sense, since they were so alike, at least physically!

   Jack suddenly put the book down.

   “What time is it?” He had lost track of time, so immersed into everything Mark and his brother had to tell and of course with that book and even with Mark's college books.

   “Hm…” Mark took a look of the watch again. “It’s… Six twenty p.m…”

   “So it is night already!” Jack left the book aside and got up, shaking a little, but standing up, he was even able to take some steps to the window and pull the curtains back. His eyes were blown wide as he saw the night sky and small tears dared to appear. “Oh, finally! I need ta get out again!”

   Mark laughed and was right there to help Jack out. The boy was way stronger than before, taking some steps by himself, but going most of the way outside with the help of the bigger man. But as they crossed the door again, Jack seemed completely recharged.

   He dismissed Mark’s help and wobbled out to the backyard, falling on his knees but smiling widely as he looked up at the sky. It was incredibly clean, no clouds were there to ruin the view, and the stars shined bright and beautifully against the dark velvet of the night. And thanks to the small amount of artificial light of that place in the middle of nowhere, they could even see the white outline of their galaxy. Mark always loved that about the place he lived in, it was one of the things that made his love for space easier to manage.

   Mark looked back at Thomas who was slowly following him and to his mother, who was standing on the door way, smiling. He took moderate and silent steps towards the boy, who was completely out of reality, his blue eyes jumping from one star to the other. But he still seemed to notice the other two who joined him, because he pointed up.

   “That’s Vega…” It was a really big white star, one of the most shining ones up there. “And that’s Eltanin… And Rastaban…” He pointed at two stars closer to each other. “Oh! That one is Kocab! And the big one is Arcturus! Oh, it looks so pretty around here…!”

   Mark tried to follow, it was as if watching a kid who just entered a candy store. Jack’s eyes shined as he recognized each of the little dots, pointing and saying their names out loud. Those were weird names and Mark was sure his world’s astronomers had named then with totally different names, because he couldn’t recognize them. Like that big one Jack called Vega, Mark had always know it as Alpha A12.

   Star People seemed way more creative than his people…

   “It’s really pretty…” Mark admitted.

   “Yeh should see them up close!” Jack giggled and looked around, almost frantically. “Now, where is it…?” The brothers waited as the boy searched for whatever especial star he wanted to find.

   “Jack, what is it…”

   “OH! THERE IT IS!”

   Boy, was he loud!! Mark shook his head, trying to get rid of the ringing on his ears. He looked up to see each star Jack was pointing too. He was pointing… At a dark patch of the sky?

   “Jack… Where?” Mark asked, squinting his eyes as best as he could. He already had to use glasses to see, so that wasn’t making this easier.

   “It’s there! I see it! Alnilam, Mintaka and Alnitak! The Triplets of Light!” Jack seemed hyper, even though his eyes were full of tears, some were even falling down his pale face. “Yeh can’t see it, not with yer Humanoid’s eyes, but it is there! The center of the Star Empire and where the King lives!”

   Indeed, there was nothing for Mark and Thomas to see, just pure blackness. But Jack seemed just so happy, they couldn’t help but feel the same.

   “Hey, Jack…?” Thomas tapped the young man on the shoulder. “Could you point out where is that star, 'Altair' was its name?”

   “Oh, yeah!” Jack remembered he had promised that. He looked around again, but it seemed like he had already maped down their sky, having almost no difficulty to find what he was searching for. “Oh, there!” He pointed. It was a pretty big star, but it didn’t even got closer to Vega or especially Arcturus. “That’s… Altair…”

   The boy froze, the smile disappearing from his pale lips and the glint of happiness gone from his blue eyes.

   “Jack?” Mark called, but got no answer. He reached for the boy.

   And suddenly Jack curled over himself, just like how he did when he woke up. He was covering his ears as if the most horrendous sound tormented him, and this time he was crying not because of happiness, but because of something else.

   “Jack?! What’s wrong?” Mark tried to pull the boy up once again, but the more he tried, the more Jack hunched over his knees. “What the…?” Mark noticed as the boy’s skin started shining in weird patterns, lighting his own tanned skin like millions of tiny stars as the boy shivered violently. “Jack!”

   Jack screamed, but it wasn’t just a scream, it was a shriek of horror and pain. So loud the brothers had to cover their ears and the windows of the house shook violently, Chica whined from the inside of the house, being awoken violently.

   And, as soon as it started, it stopped. Jack stopped screaming, his skin stopped glowing, his body stopped shaking and he went limp.

   Mark was fast to turn him around. Jack’s face was paralyzed in a painful expression, but he breathed normally, as if he had just fallen asleep. But there was something wrong, they couldn’t deny. Even Chica raised her head, looking over the sofa. She was worried, and Mark knew he had to be too.


	9. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frantic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm sorry for taking so long for writing, but it's summer down here and when it's hot I simply cannot think.  
> But here is a new chapter! It's small, but I hope you like it...

   Everything was distorted and black, specs of light fought and stood up against the darkness, but it was too strong, engulfing the light and not letting it shine anymore, destroying it without much effort. But in the middle of that turbulence, some forms were able to be distinguished.

   The forms of ships made out of darkness, of ruins of gold and white, of swords ready for the fight, some already covered in golden blood, of people of darkness and light weirdly mangled together on that typical evil tactic that nightmares used to scare you before the morning.

   The codes were there to be deciphered; you only needed to understand them. Luckily, he did understand.

   And he saw. He saw his mother and father, he saw his brothers and sisters, he saw Minx, he saw Marzia, he saw Signe, he saw Robin, he saw Felix… He saw their forms being engulfed by darkness. That same darkness being suddenly painted golden.

**“NO!”**

   A loud crash surprised Jack. He blinked once or twice, only to find himself staring at a shocked, wide eyed Mark. Jack was back in the house, back in the bed… Still on Clilion!

   He turned his body around, throwing his legs over the side of the bed and forcing himself to get up. He completely ignored Mark’s random words of surprise and worry as he reached for Sam, who was sleeping on a small red pillow above some boxes.

   “Sam! Sam, wake up!” The eyeball blinked and looked up at his frantic charioteer. “We must go! Now!” Jack tried to take some steps, only to be remembered by his body that he wasn’t strong enough. Somehow, he tripped over pure air, falling face first on the wooden floor.

   “Shit! Hey!” A strong voice called, pulling Jack up by his arms. The boy’s pale face shined golden because of the accident, but he didn’t seem to care as he struggled on Mark’s hold. “Hey! Hey! Calm down! What happened to you?”

   “I gotta go, Mark!” Jack said, practically shrieking, and Mark was getting more worried as the seconds went by. “I know now… I understand why I survived!”

   “Why you… You mean how you survived being thrown into Sam?” Because of Jack’s frantic movements, the red haired man decided it was best to help him get up. “How?”

   “It was a mistake, I shouldn’t survive!” Jack explained, trying to get rid of Mark’s support and to stand by himself. His legs supported him, but with difficulty. “He took too long ta throw me away, he kept his fingers on me fer too long! His darkness soaked on meself and he gave me all the information ‘bout what he wants ta do!”

   Those words were having more success confusing Mark than actually explaining anything at all, besides also the point that some of those words could have some unnecessary double meanings to them… But there was one thing that Mark was really interested on knowing.

   “Who is this ‘he’?” He asked, noticing by the corner of his eyes when his mother and brother appeared by the door.

   “The new leader o’ the Grims and Nameless…” Jack seemed to have lost his breath as he tried to move, once again having to hold onto Mark for support. “I don’t know his name… But I know what he is goin’ ta do… If he hasn’t done it already…” He shook violently at the thought. “That’s why I gotta go back ta Alnilam! I must tell them!”

   “You’re way too weak still, Jack!” Thomas said, trying to sound calming.

   “But I must! Ugh…” The Star boy groaned, feeling his stomach suddenly flipping. He hunched away from Mark, just so he didn’t throw up over the man if he felt the bile coming, but luckily enough it didn’t come. “I need ta contact me people…” He held his head as if it was badly hurt. “My Star Link is weak, it’s practically offline, I tried callin’ them… It didn’t work…”

   “Maybe you can try again?” Thomas muttered, studying Jack’s pained expression.

   “Or maybe not!” His mother intervened. “You may hurt yourself!”

   Jack seemed to not listen to them again, trying to contact his people once again. His white face turned pure golden and the crease between his eyebrows was so furrowed, it seemed it could dig a hole on his face! Mark felt the boy’s body shaken as he used all his strength on that task

   “Hey, stop this!” Mark turned Jack around, grabbing him by the shoulders. It was such a sudden movement, the green haired boy opened his eyes, looking up at the other in surprise. “You gotta calm down! I know you’re worried! But you need to… Calm down…”

   He said those last words slowly and calmly, hoping his voice tone could have some effect on the Star man.

   Slowly, Jack’s body stopped shaking, trembling a little bit till his skin was still once again under Mark’s hands. His breathing, which had been erratic and fast for the last moments, started to calm down and fix its rhythm; his heart followed suit, dropping the fast beating to the light feather like pumping.

   Mark felt himself relaxing together with him, and didn’t even notice how worked up he had became over all of that.

   And once again the Star boy seemed tired, as if the sudden outburst had drained all of his remaining energy. He apparently could stand, but once again he was using the red haired man for support. Mark didn’t complain, he simply held the boy in place.

   That was all so confusing, Mark still didn’t understanding a thing, but he could see Jack was serious. Whatever it was that happened to him before, whatever it was that this Darkness leader was going to do, was some really serious shit. What could it be though? A war? It seemed like it, since they had “War Galleons” on their possession.

   Jack’s people were in danger and he couldn’t do anything about that while being trapped in Clilion. Ok, Mark wrapped his mind over this. Jack was still too weak, he almost couldn’t stand up! And Sam wasn’t any better… But if they needed to contact their people…

   “Maybe there is a way for you to call your people.” Mark said and Jack looked up at him, and the distress and hope was so evident on those eyes, that it almost hurt Mark’s heart. “Do you remember the observatory? They have a huge antenna over there, it’s used to collect any type of sound that can come from space. Maybe it can also send back messages…”

   Now that he was actually talking about it, he noticed he wasn’t sure. What if it couldn’t send anything away? It probably couldn’t, Mark was pretty sure they still hadn’t found a way of doing that. And now he was worried, especially after seeing the light on Jack’s eyes shine with more hope, he couldn’t find the strength to go back on his words.

   “Really? Yes, an antenna… I can use it!” Jack smiled, sounding once again like a ecstatic child. But it was easy to hear the relief on his voice. “Please! Can we go there? I need ta call them or they’ll… They can die…” That last part came out in a whisper.

   Indeed, it should be a war. That was scary and it only made Mark feel even more guilty.

   Mark wanted to help, he really wanted too! But, god, what if he couldn’t? Dammed be his world’s technology for not being evolved enough to just take the boy off to space!

   “Yes, we can…” He found himself saying it way before he could think of holding it back.

   “But it’s still night, Mark, remember?” Mark heard his mother say, she seemed worried about the boy, but still was responsible enough to remember what time was it already. “Maybe you should rest…”

   “I have no time ta rest!” Jack almost screamed and blushed hard. “N-not now, at least…!” He said in a more controlled voice. “I cannot let him hurt them…”

   “Mother is right though Jack.” It hurt Mark to see those blue eyes look up at him, shining with such betrayal. “Lately the observatory has been closed during the day because of some researches up there. They only open during the day, you know, only to receive school tours or stuff like that…”

   Jack’s eyes turned down, as if he was staring at his green boots, and Mark felt his shoulders shaking again. But it wasn’t because of the weird adrenaline of panic, it was because of hiccups and sobs. Huge streaks of tears rolled down over his golden cheeks and this time he didn’t even seem to want to hide them.

   Instinctively, Mark pulled the boy in for a hug. And Jack answered it right away, holding tightly against Mark’s shirt, soaking the front with his tears. Mark dared not to say a word, and neither did his mother or his brother. His mother even took a step forward, laying her hand over the boy’s back and patting his slowly, in such a sweet and tender way it somehow made Jack sob harder.

   “Calm down…” She said eventually, stroking his shoulders carefully. “Take it slow. You will go up to that observatory, Mark can take you there tomorrow morning. It’s not going to take long for it either, it’s past midnight already.”

   It seemed like Jack hadn’t heard it, but he nodded a little bit, pulling away from Mark while sniffing, apparently embarrassed of what he did. He looked up at Mark apologetically and let go of the man’s shirt. He wobbled back to the bed and dropped down, suddenly silent.

   “He will attack them.” He said suddenly, much to the family’s surprise. It seemed like he wasn’t talking to them though, it seemed like he was simply letting it out for himself. “That’s what he has been planin’. The Grims and Nameless are stronger now than they had ever been before… If they attack the kingdom without the King’s knowledge… We have no chance… They destroyed two galleons so easily and that man is so powerful!” This time he seemed to hold back tears. “I cannot let this happen…”

   “You won’t.” Mark found himself saying it. “We’ll go up there and you’ll contact your people.”

   And Jack smiled ever so slightly, but it was enough to make the red haired man feel a little better.

   “Very well, then you rest.” The sweet lady said carefully, but with that demanding tone that every mother had. She turned to her younger son and kept the same tone of voice. “And you too, since you’ll be taking him up there.”

   “Yes, mom, will do.” Mark nodded vehemently.

   “Thank yeh…” Jack eventually said, but so low and careful it was easy to see he didn’t want to annoy them anymore with that word.

   The older woman left the room and, after making sure everything was okay and that his brother was going to rest sooner or later, Thomas also left. He left the door opened for Mark.

   “I know ye’re confused.” Jack said, fiddling with Sam’s “tail”. The eyeball somehow jumped to his lap right after he sat down. “And I’m sorry… Fer all o’ this.”

   “Don’t apologize, you’re not doing anything wrong. You actually want to do good, anyway.” Mark sat down in front of the two stars and smiled, trying to make the other smile too. “It’s confusing, but I want to help…” He sighed, feeling guilt returning to haunt him. “Look, I am not sure if the antenna may actually help you. And I’m really sorry… If you had fallen to a way more evolved planet it would be so easy…”

   “Now, ye’re the one who’s bein’ silly.” Jack said suddenly, much to the man’s surprise. “I couldn’t have asked fer a better place ta fall down than here, with yeh… W-with all yer family, I mean.” He seemed to blush a little. “Ye’ve been helpin’ and takin’ care o’ me. I may be weak, but I know how ta take care o’ my own tasks, and I have Sam here, ta help me.” The eyeball blinked as if agreeing. “After all o’ this I’ll be sure ta thank all o’ yeh with the best I can.”

   Mark smiled, but shook his head with those words.

   “But how would you be able to go back home in time?” He asked.

   “I’ll find a way.” Jack smirked and winked and Mark laughed awkwardly, he could see Jack was lying, only trying to make him feel less worried, and probably feel less in the need of doing something.

   “If you don’t mind me asking…” Mark started and he wasn’t sure if he should continue or not…

   “What?” The Star boy prompted him to go ahead.

   “What did you mean by all of that?” He sighed. “You know the ‘it was a mistake, I shouldn’t survive… His fingers were left on me for too long…’?” He tried not to let out how those words could have a full different meaning from what the green haired boy actually meant to say.

   “It’s hard even fer me ta explain…” Jack said eventually and, thankfully, he didn’t seem to notice the “double meaning”… Maybe his people didn’t though of such things…? “Yeh see, the last thing he did ta me was stab me chest with his claws.” He looked down at his chest, which was covered by his white uniform and the weird collar. “I don’t know what he wanted ta do, but I guess he held his claws against me fer too long and it… It somehow showed me what he was thinkin’. I could see thru his eyes… But when he threw me over Sam, everythin’ was lost in me mind… Well, until now.”

   “So you saw his future plans?” Mark stated.

   “Yes. As I said he wants ta attack the kingdom without their knowledge. I can see he is capable o’ doing so now…” The green haired man nodded. “That’s why I want ta warn them. Even if I can’t go back ta Alnilam fer a while, if I jus’ warn them on time I can make a change!”

   “I agree.” Mark nodded. “Don’t worry, Jack. I’ll help you do it.”

   Jack smiled once again and his skin, during this whole time painted with a strange gray-like color, shone brighter. He looked down at Sam, who was staring at him as fingers kept on pulling on their “tail”. They stared at each other and Mark noticed as Jack’s fingers pulled more frantically.

   “Jack, please, calm down…” Mark said and he was genuinely worried about Sam losing their tail.

   “I’m sorry… I’m jus’ so nervous!” Jack groaned and showed a melancholic smile. “If yeh don’t mind… I’ll sing a song so I can calm down…”

   “Not at all! Go ahead!” Mark smiled, imagining how Jack’s bell ringing like voice would sound while he sang.

   The Star boy cleared his throat and began, it was slow and shy, and it seemed like he couldn’t really remember the words. And indeed, it sounded like bells ringing just like before, or like that weird “sound” of light. Mark couldn’t define any word, but it was easy to see that it was a lullaby.

   It was very soothing and sweet, it seemed to relax both your muscle and mind. Jack had chosen a really good music, he would be relaxed pretty soon, if not asleep, since it was so late…

   Mark tried to listen closely, but his eyelids were starting to feel heavier and he couldn’t hold back a yawn. He continued listening to Jack’s “light” as he lost himself to the darkness of dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, have you guys watched Mark's videos with his mother?  
> Isn't she, like, the cutest woman in the world? <3  
> Bless Momiplier!


	10. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A trip up to the observatory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, hello again! And I'm sorry for taking so long for posting this chapter! But these last days have been crazy...  
> Also, this chapter is way longer than the others... And I still think it needs some editing, but it's still good as it is...  
> I hope you guys like it!

   Mark slowly returned to reality, his eyes getting used to the light coming from the open window. What a night! He stretched out and yawned loudly. It had been a really long time since he slept so nicely, especially when sitting down in a chair… Seriously, this was becoming a habit.

   His dreams were filled with light and music, in such a way he had never seen nor heard before. It was paradoxically soothing and energizing, making him feel so ready to start a new day! It was all probably thanks to Jack and his soothing lullaby…

   Wait! Jack! Mark had almost forgotten about what happened the other day – or night, correctly speaking. He remembered how frantic, scared and worried Jack was when noticing that his people were in danger! Mark also remembered promising to take the Star boy up to the observatory first thing in the morning…

   But Jack was gone. He wasn’t lying on his bed.

   Have him gone away?! Maybe he ran away in the middle of the night to get to the observatory way before! His sweet lullaby… He probably sang it to make Mark sleep and give him the change to leave unnoticed!  Oh, but how dare Jack trick them that way? And also, Jack was so weak! He was probably fallen down somewhere in the middle of the woods!

   “Mom! Tom!” Mark got up, almost tripping the chair, and ran to the kitchen, where they probably were. “Jack is… Oh…”

   Seated by the table were his brother and the Star boy, both already sipping cups of coffee while his mother came forth with a small type of morning pastry.

   “Oh, finally awake, huh, Mark?” His mother smiled. “We tried to wake you up countless times but you continued sleeping… Guess whatever magic Jack did really helped you recover from these bad sleeping nights.”

   The Star boy tried to hide his chuckles behind the cup of coffee that he drank so intently – apparently he really liked coffee, it was weird to think that his people probably didn’t have that so necessary beverage. In general, Jack seemed ok and Mark felt a little bit bad for thinking that the young man would go away without thanking their help. Thought Jack surely did look like the type that would sneak away from home during the night…

   But it was easy to notice that, as entranced as he was with his cup of coffee and the sweet homelike air of that morning breakfast, Jack was still nervous. His leg bounced up and down under the table, and even his whole body seemed to move with the restrain from getting up and leaving by himself.

   “You okay?” Mark asks, filling his own cup of coffee.

   “Yes.” Jack says with a smile, but Mark can see thru him, somehow. The boy was still scared, he was nervous and frantic, thought doing a nice job hiding it; it seemed like he had already done it many times, probably due to his job in the military.

   “The observatory opens at… Nine in the morning.” Mark looked up at the clock on the wall. It was eight fifty-two. “I guess we can leave after you finish your drink.” He smiled reassuringly to Jack, before sipping his own coffee. It was way bitter than normal…

   “I… Don’t want ta rush yeh.” Jack hesitated, seemingly trying to be as polite as before, even thought he seemed ready to jump out of the chair and run out to the observatory.

   “The sooner you get there, the better, trust me.” The old lady said as her younger son drank his coffee with big gulps. “You finish your coffee and leave as soon as you can.”

   Jack seemed relieved right away. He drank his own warm beverage as fast as the other, and as soon as he finished it, he got up. He was way stronger than before, being able to stand up for longer minutes and taking some decisive steps by himself without the need of support. It was good to see it.

   Mark left his cup on the table and ran to catch the keys to the family truck before following Jack to the front door. Chica waited for them there, she wagged her tail but seemed considerate of Jack’s worries. The Star boy smiled and petted her furry neck, using her huge body as a helpful – though not fully needed – support till they reached the truck.

   Jack stopped on his tracks for a second, studying the weird metal carriage.

   “What?” Mark asked opening the door for Jack. “Your people don’t have cars like ours, do they?”

   “No.” Jack made a face as he looked inside. It didn’t seem comfortable at all, at least when compared to the Star People carriages. “We would have way more style ta have such a thing…”

   Was he making a joke? Mark smirked.

   “Hey! It may not have nice looks but it’s a great machine!” He defended his truck. It was actually a pretty old pickup, but still worked perfectly for all the needs of the Fishbach family. Jack got in with a playful smile, but frowned as he sat down, feeling the weird touch of the leather seats hug his small form. “Put on your seatbelt, like this.”

   Jack watched and mimicked, he seemed a little confused with the security accessory but said nothing. Mark turned on the truck and had to hold back a laugh when the Star boy jumped on the seat beside him, surprised with the loud roar of the motor. The Humanoid steered the car and left their garage, going down the deserted street as fast as he could.

   During the drive, Jack was silent, his unfocused eyes looking out to the blur of the passing trees. Mark didn’t know the distress the young man was probably going thru, and he couldn’t even imagine how it was to know all your people, all your loved ones were in danger and could die while he was away. He only knew one thing: It was scary.

   “Don’t worry, Jack.” Mark felt the need of saying something. “We will get you in contact with your people.” He saw the reflection of the young man’s smile against the closed window; but it was so melancholic that it physically hurt him. “Hey, uhm… Where’s Sam?”

   He hadn’t seen the eyeball since he got up.

   Jack finally turned his face from the window and lifted his right arm. There was a golden bracelet underneath his sleeve, and in the center of the intricated design, there was a round golden form.

   “I was able ta make him retreat inta the bracelet.” He explained. So the round form was Sam. “This way he can have a better rest. Maybe he can be strong enough ta turn into a carriage after a while…”

   Mark nodded and turned his eyes back to the road as he took a turn to the hills. He wasn’t having really good ideas to start a conversation, and it made him uncomfortable. He could feel all the stress coming from the man beside him and it was making him himself feel stressed. He only wanted to help Jack, so naturally his feet pressed harder against the gas pedal.

   “Yer planet is really pretty.” Jack said out of nowhere.

   “Ah, thanks. Glad you think so.” Mark smiled awkwardly, noticing how the other seemed to be also trying to start a conversation. “Hey! Uhm… So… I guess you liked coffee, didn’t you?!”

   … What type of theme is that for a talk…?

   “Heh, yes!” But still, Jack seemed interested on talking about it. Probably because it could divert his mind from his worries. “I have never drunk such a beverage before! It’s so strong and warm! What is it exactly?”

   During the rest of the not so long road, Mark contempt himself on explaining to Jack from where coffee came and how it was produced. The young man seemed genuinely interested and even wondered out loud if it would be possible for the Clilion’s people to share some of the coffee seeds with the Star People. Mark could see the boy would miss the bitter drink after he left the planet…

    Mark pulled up the car by the observatory, beside the only two cars on the parking lot. Mark jumped out of the truck, going to Jack’s door to help him out, not that the young man needed.

   “It looks smaller than I thought it would be…” Jack mentioned as the other man followed right beside him.

   Mark checked his watch one more time, just to be sure of the time. It was nine eleven, so the doors should already be opened. He went ahead and opened it for the Star boy.

   “I guess your people have way bigger observatories than us…” He said as Jack took a look around.

   It was a big round building, and it was weird to hear it be called small. There were two counters by the entrance, restricting the entrance for the big room, covered in educational posters about planets, constellations and their solar system; the ceiling was covered in stars and planets, but the blue lights that gave the place a sci-fi like air were still off. A big staircase took to two big French doors, and behind those doors was the big telescope that Mark was so proud to say he was able to look thru some times before.

   There were other rooms in the place, of course. One of them was where the small group of astrophysicists where working on. It was in that room where the control of the radio and the antenna were. The problem is that Mark had never been in there before, he wasn’t even sure if his friends would be nice enough to let them in.

   “Oh, hello, Mark.” The man sitting by one of the counters – well, most likely sitting on one of the counters – smiled as the two man entered.

   “Hi, Mike.” Mark waved back.

   Mike opened the small gate for the two to enter – indeed it was good to have friends working in that place, you got some nice royalties! The manager stared at the pale boy following his acquaintance; as expected, he was quite shocked by the man’s looks.

   “Who’s your friend?” Mike smiled politely, though he seemed quite confused with Jack, as if he was trying to decipher if he was real or not. Mark understood the feeling, Jack seemed more like a creature out of a fairy tale than anything else more.

   “This is Jack.” The Star boy nodded with a smile, but he didn’t seem interested on talking. He only wanted to do what he needed to do right away!

   “Where is the control o’ yer antenna?” He asked right away.

   “Uh… In that room…?” Mike said pointing to the respective door, a little surprised by the sudden question. Jack became silent and started an awkward run up to the doors. “Hey! Wait! You cannot go there! It’s a restricted area!” The boy didn’t answer and the manager ran after him as he reached the doors. Mark was right behind. “What the fuck is wrong with him?”

   “It’s a long story, Mike.” Mark said. “The best I can say is that you don’t need to worry, it’s not like Jack is going to cause a problem…”

   “He is already causing one entering that room!” Mike said as Jack finally reached the door, founding it unlocked, much to his happiness. But the Star boy didn’t move, he only stood there. “Hey, man, you cannot enter! There is a really important research going on here and…”

   “How d’yeh work here?” Jack complained, seemingly really shocked.

   It was expected, since the Star People seemed to be so much more advanced than the Humanoids. The most advanced equipment used by the Clilion’s scientist must look like pure garbage for a Space man like Jack. That was a problem, maybe…

   “I don’t work here. The scientists do.” Mike grabbed Jack’s shoulders carefully, noticing how weirdly warm he was, and tried to steer him away from the door, but the boy seemed to be stuck in the place. “Hey, seriously, any of us should be here.”

   “Yeh don’t understand!” Jack turned around, freeing himself from the man’s touch. But his movement was way to sudden, making his head spin. He lost his balance for a moment, having to support himself against the door. “I need ta use yer antenna! I need ta send a message fer me people!” Mike was going to say something, but stopped himself. “Trust me! The well bein’ o’ this galaxy, o’ yer little planet is at risk!”

   Mike stood still, processing the words, and the air became so awkward, that Mark wanted to bury his face somewhere. Of course Mike wasn’t going to believe any of that, I mean, who would? It sounded more like a crazy talk than anything else!

   “What the hell is going on here?” Another voice said before Mike could even dare to open his mouth. A man appeared in the corner of the room, curious about the commotion. He fixed his glasses and the white coat. “Did I forget to close the door? Excuse me, but what the hell do you think you’re doing here?”

   Jack turned to him and studied him from up to bottom, apparently noticing that he had a different function than the other man.

   “Are yeh a scientist?” He asked hopefully.

   “Yes, I am.” The man said, and he still didn’t seem pleased. He looked up to Mike and finally noticed Mark behind him. “Ah, it’s you Mark. Is this guy with you?”

   “Uh, yes…” Mark said and lifted his hands before the other could continue. “Look! I know this is pretty confusing, and we shouldn’t be here in a _normal situation_. But we have a really good reason…”

   “I need ta use yer antenna!” Jack completed the phrase.

   The scientist blinked once or twice.

   “Wait, what?” He looked from Mark to Jack with a shocked expression, if not weirdly insulted. “Are you crazy? We are conducting a really important research over here, don’t you know? Or better, they are… We cannot lend the room for anyone, especially to someone whose intention we don’t know about! Who are you? And what do you want?”

   Jack didn’t answer, he actually seemed livid. Mark had never seen him like that. His blue eyes seemed to burn with a weird invisible fire, and his skin glowed harder than before, making weird patterns just like it did before, when he fainted. Mike and the scientist noticed it, of course.

   But before the scientist could say something, the Star boy acted. He lifted his closed hand in front of his face, as if he was handing something for the other man. When he opened his hands, Mark could catch the glimpse of a weird substance, it was white, made of tiny little dots that looked like minuscule diamonds, and covered his palm like a small portion of sand.

   Jack blew it away, right on the scientists face, much to his surprise. He shook his head, coughing and blinking and cursing, of course. Until, suddenly, he dropped down on the floor, completely limp. Mark and Mike jumped back.

   “James!!” Mike was on his side in a second, shaking his friend. James didn’t react, not even when Mike slapped him a little too hard on the face. “What the hell did you do?!”

   “He’s jus’ sleepin’!” Jack said as a matter of fact, he still seemed annoyed, if not angry. He walked around the two men and entered the room finally. “How do these things works?”

   “What type of crazy dangerous dude did you bring here, Mark?” Mike screamed, still having no success waking his friend up. “I’m gonna call the police!”

   “Wait! Wait! Don’t!” Mark held the manager’s shoulders and blocked the door as best as he could. They already had way too many problems to deal with; the police didn’t need to be added into the list! “Look, I know this is weird and crazy! But what he said is true and we really need to use the computers!”

   Bleeps and the sound of keyboard keys being smashed down – in a weird graceful way that seemed to be a Star Person thing – grabbed their attention. Jack was finding his own way by the old, huge ass computers; still he seemed in a total loss with the outdated technology that took over the whole room.

   Mike was about to stop him from doing anything else more, but a groan grabbed his attention. James was finally moving, slowly sitting up and groaning as if he had the worst headache in the world.

   “James, dude, are you ok?” Mike was fast to help his friend stand.

   But James ignored him, stabilizing himself and turning to the Star man, who finally diverted his attention from the computers.

   “My God…” He stuttered, fixing his glasses. “All of that… Are you serious?”

   “Yes.” Jack nodded. “That’s why I need yer help. How do these things work?”

   Mike looked back and forth from his friend to the weird pale boy, completely at loss (Mark understood the feeling very well…). But Mike was the manager – at least of the entrance of the observatory and the displays area – so he had to put order to things, and everything seemed too confusing for his liking.

   “Hey, James!” He took some decisive steps up to his nerdy friend, who was more focused on smashing the buttons of the keyboards. “What are you doing?”

   “Not now, Mike!” James waved him off. “So… You want me to put it in the highest range, ok, can do that… Though the message won’t be recorded, it’ll only disperse around the air…”

   “That’s good enough, if they hear it, they’ll answer.” Jack said simply, watching as the Humanoid worked. His body shook in a strange manner, as if he was vibrating. It was probably nervousness.

   “I’ll get a better microphone!”

   “Wait a damn minute!” Mike put himself between James and the door to the other room. “Care to explain to me what the hell is going on?! Do you notice whatever it is you’re doing there may be corrupting the files from the research?!”

   “Fucking hell! There’s no time to explain, man! This is serious!” He pushed the other aside, and opened the door. “Even more serious than the research, trust me!”

   Mike was about to say something more, outraged if not still mad for having no one listening to him, but Jack was faster.

   “It’s a really long story.” He said in all seriousness, trying to show to the manager that he wasn’t lying. “I’m a Star Person, as yer people call us. I’ve crashed down here, on Mark’s backyard, after a serious fight against our empire’s enemies. And it’s because o’ these enemies that I need ta contact me people.” And sighed, noticing by the Humanoid’s face that he wasn’t buying any of that. “Believe me, if the Star Empire crumbles down, so will yer world.”

   “I found it!” James ran into the run before his friend could even react, carrying a long stand with a microphone attached to it. Mark was surprised to see such a thing, it was the latest technology! But it was expected for the observatory to have something like it. “It’s the best we have.”

   “James… Are you telling me you believe what he says?” Mike crossed his arms.

   “Yes, he showed me it. When he knocked me out.” James said from behind one of the desks. “Yeah, I know it seems like crazy bananas, but I believe what I saw.”

   “You gotta be kidding that I’m the only sane one here…” The manager turned to the half-asian man who had been silent this whole time. Mark was clutching his crossed arms in the same manner as Jack, and Mike could see the worry on the man’s eyes as he watched the Star boy vibrating in anxiousness. “Mark, seriously, who the hell is that guy? What the fuck is going on here?”

   Mark rolled his eyes.

   “It’s exactly as he already said! Jack came from space, he really did crash down. It was last week, during the meteor rain, remember?” Wow, it had already been a week indeed, it seemed like it was yesterday… “It’s weird, yeah, it is. It took me some time to believe it too, but if you want he can prove it to you.”

   “Oh, really?” Mike arched and eyebrow. “Then maybe he--”

   The loud sound of static rumbled by the room, forcing the man to protect their ears. James had successfully connected the microphone with the antenna, and was currently messing around with more intricate codes on the computers’ dark screens. Jack was already by the microphone, seemingly unfazed by the loud ear piercing noise; he even poked it tenderly, causing a huge wave of sound by the room.

   “It’s on!” James said above the static, before it faded down a little bit, though still loud enough to create that annoying feeling on the inside of your ear.

   Jack breathed in and out, before leaning over to the microphone and starting to speak.

   Different from his nervousness, his voice came clear, polite and so professional, it seemed like he was just broadcasting to his people the weather on the planet. The sounds of light came out of his mouth calmly, as if he was being careful to make it as informational enough, or maybe because he thought the outdated microphone wouldn’t be able to capture all the information if he just screamed at it. Maybe both. The words of light intertwined with the static in weird waves, making it become more bearable than before.

   Mike blinked once or twice, watching as the boy left his message and listening to each “word” without truly understanding or believing on what he was hearing. He turned to James, finding his friend in the same condiction; they glanced at each other for a moment, questioning silently if they were hearing it right. Then he turned to Mark, who gave him a smug smile, he could guess that was enough to help the manager believe what the Star boy had told him, and if not, it had already planted the seed of doubt on his mind.

   Jack stopped, the static still sounding around the room, echoing towards the huge entrance room of the observatory. The young man's blue eyes turned unfocused, staring blanking at the microphone.

   “That’s… Is that all?” Mark said carefully, feeling like he shouldn’t disturb the Star boy. Jack didn’t answer right away, just lifted his hand a little. The static continued playing, the annoying sound becoming more like a painful buzzing inside Mark’s skull. “Jack? Are you…?”

   “Shut the FOOK UP already!”

   Mark snapped his mouth shut right away. Jack had never screamed at him before! For some reason, the red-haired man thought he should actually get used to it…

   “They’re… They’re not answerin’…” The green haired boy finally said, his eyes still unfocused, and for a moment when the light shined against them, it really seemed like he was holding back tears. “No answer…”

   “Maybe it still didn’t reach them…” Mark said gently, noticing how Jack seemed to start vibrating again, but this time it wasn't because he was nervous. “Our technology is pretty outdated, remember? You said it yourself…” But nothing he said seened to have an effect on Jack, nor bad nor good.

   “Let me see this…” James walked up to the computers, pressing some specific buttons till a image appeared in the dark screen. It was simple, with a Cartesian plane with only one green line in the center. “Uh… Jack?” The Star boy tore his eyes away from the nothingness, looking down on the man, but seeming to look thru him. “Can you talk again on the microphone?”

   Jack did as told, his eyes still unfocused and crystal blue, as he opened his mouth and repeated his message, this time louder than before. Mark could understand not a single word from what the boy said, but he could hear and even feel the desperation bubbling with each “syllable”.

   “Yeah… This is bad…” James said carefully, seemingly as shook as Jack, but maybe not that much. All that probably thanks to the images the space man shared with him.

   “What is it?” Mark took a step forward, seeing as Jack didn’t move.

   “See the line? It should show the vibrations of his voice when he spoke…” The scientist said, fixing his glasses in a weird manner. “But there was nothing… His voice sounds like… Light… Our _shitty_ computers cannot process such a thing…”

   “So it can’t send anything…” So everything, all the journey up to the hill was a waste of time. Mark turned to Jack, worried about him.

    The Star man seemed frozen in place, like a statue, staring into nothing as he accepted… He accepted his people couldn’t hear him. His people couldn’t know about the Darkness Galleons that were going their way. And there was really nothing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, and thanks for all the kudos! <3  
> Really, it's just so great to know you guys like this story!  
> Also, let's talk about the day's I'll update this story... So, there is a chance that I'll update the story just like this, with a HUGE interval of days, mostly because I'm getting some other projects done here, and writing other fanfics in other websites...  
> So, I'm sorry for taking so long...


	11. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A golden light of hope...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> FIRST OF ALL! I'm really sorry for taking so long to post this chapter! I've been having lots of difficulty with it for this last month. I continued writing, erasing, rewriting so many times I lost the count! And I'm not really fully happy with the results, but I just couldn't keep you guys with no more chapter anymore!  
> I'm really sorry and I hope it doesn't happen again...  
> ALSO!  
> THANKS FOR ALL THE KUDOS! You guyses are amazing!  
> Anyway, enjoy...

   Jack wanted to run away, he wanted to scream, to cry, or to simply explode! But he remained quiet, holding back all of his turbulent thoughts and feelings. Maybe it was because of his military upbringing… But he knew now that he was lost. With his people dead… Who would he be from then on? No, he shouldn’t think only about himself! Who would _anyone_ else be? If the Star Empire was destroyed, every other person or creature from across the galaxy would be in danger…

   To think that the nice family of Humanoids who took him in was going to have the same fate of his people… It wasn’t fair…

   No, he didn’t want to think about it! Why was he being so pessimist in the first place? He had never been like this before! There should be a way of contacting his people, any other way. He had tried his Star Link, but it still failed to make any connection to any other Star Person that could be nearby, or pretty far away.

   But he couldn’t give up! He _wouldn’t_ give up! Jack was the youngest Lieutenant of the Alnilam Stellar Command in all it’s history and as amazing as he was for his people because of that, he would once again try his best to be worthy of the title!

   But, for the meantime… He just needed some time to conciliate his feelings…

   The soft _clank_ , _clank_ of metal brought Jack away from his thought. But he didn’t avert his eyes from the blue sky and the green of the trees; that view seemed so much like the view of his own little planet… Jack promised himself he would see his planet once again, save and sound for as long as it could be.

   “Hey?” A deep voice called him and the Star man wasn’t sure if he was happy or annoyed of hearing it again. “Uhm… How are you?”

   “How d’yeh think I am?!” Jack snapped. He didn’t mean to be rude, but that was just a stupid question.

   “Ok, sorry…” Mark said awkwardly. There were more beats on the metal stair behind Jack. “Whoa, this place is pretty high up…” The Humanoid said, as if trying to start a conversation. Jack took a look around and noticed, for the first time, that he was sitting beside the dome of the observatory; he remembered fleeting the entrance room for some alone time not too long ago, but he didn’t remember actually reaching that place. He shivered a little and didn’t look down again. “You… Better be careful not to fall, you’re pretty close to the edge...”

   Jack couldn’t help a mocking laugh. If Mark found that edge dangerous, he should never know all of the other places the Star boy had ever sat on. He practically sat on the edge of a whole destroyed moon! He remembered letting his feet dangle over the nothingness of space… But, indeed, he couldn’t help but feel his body shake when looking down…

   “ _Yeh_ better be careful, land boy.” He couldn’t help using the therm. Actually, he should be a little ashamed of himself for doing so, but he wasn’t with the mind and heart to chide himself off. “Ye’re the one who can actually hurt yerself if yeh fall down.” That was true, even thought Jack was weak enough to get himself somehow hurt if he fell…

   “Sure. I climb up for sport, I’m not afraid.” Mark chuckled and got closer carefully, he didn’t want to disrupt the guy, but Jack seemed a little more open after his jokes. “Hey, Jack… I’m sorry…”

   “No.” Jack said simply. He didn’t want the man to say that, he didn’t want to be pitied, but also didn’t want for Mark to feel anyway guilty for not being able to help him. “There mus’ be another way.”

   Mark sighed behind Jack, running a hand over his bi-color hair.

   “There _could_ be… But I can’t help you reach it. Neither can the guys in there, thrust me.” He added.

   “Maybe there really is.” The Star boy said. “I’m pretty sure yer people ‘ave some time o’ space program or somethin’, right?”

   “Well, yes, but do you really think I can get in contact with the Universal Space Program so easily and ask them to help us?!” Mark snapped. “I guess you don’t really know how things work here in Clilion. That program is connected to the government, ya know?”

   “Indeed, I know nothin’ ‘bout yer government, but yeh gotta have some contact with it, don’t yeh?” Jack arched an eyebrow, trying not to succumb to the want of jumping down from the observatory’s roof. He saw by Mark’s exasperated expression that _maybe_ he was wrong. “What? Yeh mean yeh don’t get ta be in contact with yer King and Queen? Not even with their Council? How do yer rulers even know their people is doin’ good?”

   Mark arched an eyebrow, curious with Jack’s words. Apparently the Star People had only one King and one Empire, while Clilion was divided into many different countries, which one with their rulers – he can’t say presidents, because he knew there were other types of leaders out there. It was crazy! How could only one person – and a Council, a _huge_ council – take care of an Empire that took over most of the galaxy?!

   “By other methods… Though, yes, it’s lots of work…” He shook his head. “But, anyway… The closest building of the USP is in the other side of the freaking country. We would take days to get there…”

   Jack sighed deeply, he didn’t know how long it would take to go there, but he knew there weren’t many days to spare. And Mark could feel his silent despair, he awkwardly walked over the edge, not really sure if he should sit down or not.

   “I wish I could do more…” He muttered, mostly to himself.

   “Yeh already did enough.” Jack smiled. “But if yeh find a way ta magically transport me ta space, please, let me know.”

   The red haired man laughed.

   “Sure thing.” He arched an eyebrow. “And here I thought you were the magical one here…”

   Jack smiled, raising his hand and shaking his fingers in front of his face. Small shining specks started dancing between his pale fingers, it was like watching a dancing show of miniature stars. It was really pretty.

   “I wish… Can’t do more than some magic tricks fer now though…” He said with a weird smile, it seemed kinda sad. “But it’s best not ta… Sam needs ta rest if I want him ta help me heal…” The small ball inside the bracelet seemed to move a little, but the eye didn’t “blink” open.

   A sudden bark surprised both the young men. And It was a very known bark.

   “Chica?” Mark looked down carefully, searching for his golden dog. But she was nowhere to be found, despite the bark being so weirdly close… “Where is she...?”

   “Uh… Mark…?”

   The red-haired man turned to the other, finding him looking at the other direction. He turned his body a little bit towards the observatory dome and… Chica was standing above it?!

   “CHICA!”

   The huge dog stood proud and shining above the dome, right beside the opening for the big telescope, which happened to be closed right now. Her golden fur shined with the light of the sun and, weirdly enough, she seemed like a weird vision or like a statue made of gold.

   But that wasn’t important!

   “What… What?! What are you doing up here?!” Mark freaked out. Chica’s huge paws stood so precariously above the round surface that if she lost balance for only one second…! “How the hell did you get up here?! Get down!”

   Chica seemed to completely ignore her owner as she took some steps forward. Mark held his breath. But the Golden dog was careful for the big “doof” that she normally was and slowly walked down so she was standing in front of the two. Standing… In a really weird, gravity defying position, that is…

   “What the…?” Mark was lost between confusion, worry and amazement (?).

   “What d’yeh mean…?” Jack muttered beside him, but he wasn’t talking with Mark, he was once again talking with Chica. The dog put her tongue out and that almost made it seem like she was smiling, well, her tail was moving so she was indeed happy about something. “But… Wait? Is it possible? I thought only _Fleadanus_ could do that…”

   Chica huffed and barked, before she gave her back to the Star boy and her – still confused – owner, and readied herself. Mark only had some seconds to register what she was planning to do.

   “Oh, God, Chica! NO!” He tried to reach for the dog as soon as she leaped from the observatory. He lost his balance with the fast movement, flailing his arms as he felt gravity pulling him down; but Jack was fast to get up and hold him as best as he could. But during all of this, Mark didn’t dare tear his eyes away from his dog as she jumped.

   But, suddenly, just as Chica threw herself into nothingness, she became nothing but a blur of golden fur and light, and then, disappeared.

   Mark stared, flabbergasted.

   “W-what happened?! Where did she go?!” He looked over the edge, almost losing his balance again. But Chica was nowhere to be found again. “What did you do to her?!” He turned around, grabbing Jack by the shoulders. He didn’t truly think that Jack would do something bad to Chica, but his dog had just disappeared in thin air for god’s sake! “What was that talk about ‘ _Fleeda_ -whatever’?!”

   “Hey, calm down! I didn’t do anythin’!” Jack lifted his hands and pushed Mark away as the latter’s fingers gripped harder against his shoulders. And as Mark let him go, he noticed a smile on the Star’s pink lips; his blue eyes were open wide, and he seemed as surprised as the red-haired man. “She is jus’ showin’ us somethin’!”

   Mark was about to ask what the hell it was that his dog wanted to show them, when a loud bark made him jump. He looked once again over the edge, towards the source of the sound.

   Chica stood down there, near the entrance doors, her tongue out and a silly “dog-smile” on her face; her tail was waggling again. And, oh, thank heavens! She was okay and in one piece!

   “Chica! Oh, my god, don’t scare me that way!” Mark sighed, relieved, only to finally understand what had just happened there. “Wait… How…” After the crazy shit that had happened since the arrival of Jack, he could get an idea… “Did you… Did she teleport?”

   “I thought only _Fleadanus_ did that, I mean, Golden Birds.” Jack said, and seemed as amazed as Mark, thought less confused. “And no, it’s not teleportin’, it’s jus’ runnin’ super fast, enough ta go as fast as light. That’s… That’s awesome!” Jack looked up with shiny eyes, little droplets of emotional tears forming slowly under those blue orbs. “This means I am not stranded here! I can really go help me people!”

   Mark felt the sudden happiness on Jack’s high pitched voice and couldn’t help but feel relieved if not happy himself, it was a good change after all the stress and gloominess that irradiated from the boy since that morning. But… How was Jack going to space and back to his people? What type of way did he…

   “Wait…” Slowly, the pieces were put together. “No! Oh, no! No! You’re not taking my Chica anywhere!”

   Jack blinked, genuinely surprised by Mark’s outburst.

   “But… I need ta! She is the only one who can take me back home!” He objected, seeing the seriousness on the Humanoid’s eyes, he groaned exasperated and annoyed. “Mark, even after all I told yeh, yeh still didn’t understand the importance o’ my news reachin’ Felix, I mean, the Star King? If I don’t do that even yer planet, yer people will be destroyed!”

   Of course Mark knew the importance of that, he wasn’t dumb! But he couldn’t help but feel worried about his dog, despite her being a huge Golden Dog with the weird newly discovered supersonic run ability. Mark was a lover of anything space related, but he wasn’t dumb, he knew that not everything on space was beautiful and harmless. The universe outside of Clilion was dangerous, and, gosh, he didn’t want Chica to get hurt; if he let Chica get hurt he would never forgive himself…

   But he wanted to help! Godammit!

   Chica barked, as if trying to argue with her owner too. Her tail still waggled, showing how laid back she was in relation to all of that. But she was a dog, so…

   “Ok… Let me…” He breathed in, wiping his sweaty hands over his pants. “You want to take my Chica to a voyage over space till you reach your king?”

   “Yes.” Jack replied eagerly, apparently seeing as he could have a chance. “Thought she would be the one takin’ me away actually…” His smile faded and he sighed. “Mark, I need ta do this, fer yer own good, fer everybody’s own good! I understand that ye’re worried ‘bout Chica, I know the feelin’, believe me! But I’ll take good care o’ her, I promise! Yeh know yeh can believe in me, right?”

   Well, they could only know each other for some days, but, somehow, Mark felt like he could trust the world, if not the universe, to Jack – ironically. Also, he wanted to help, he didn’t want to simply stay there and let everything of bad happen, not only to himself and his family, but for thousands of other innocent people.

   “You’re not taking my Chica anywhere…” He could almost smile at Jack’s outraged and downright shocked expression. “…  Not without me!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, just wanted to let you guys know that I have a Tumblr, so, if you want to follow me...  
> Serach for me:  
> http://linadoonofficial.tumblr.com/  
> I reblog lots of things, from Disney to the Youtuber Senpais to really silly memes to funny animals to LGBTQIA+ stuff! :D  
> Also, my art and my fics are there, if you want to check. Thank you! <3


	12. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small moves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo! Hello again, my fellows!!  
> I bring you guys a new chapter, and a really long one! :D  
> I hope you enjoy this!  
> And this is a celebratory chapter! Since this is being posted right now where we REACHED 100 KUDOS!!!!!! WOOOOOOOOOOO!!! *throws confetti all around*  
> Seriously! Thank you! Thank you all for this! You guys are amazing, I don't even know how to properly thank you guys! I hope this is enough, for now... ;)  
> Enjoy!!

   “I’m coming with you.” Mark said as a matter of fact as he climbed down the metal ladder.

   “Are yeh sure?” Jack asked, following him down. “It’s dangerous…”

   “I know, that’s why I won’t leave you and Chica alone.” Mark gave a smile as he dropped to the ground. Chica huffed and pushed her head against her owner’s back. “Hey, I know you can take care of yourself missy, but you’re still my little pup, so I’ll keep an eye on you, ok?”

   Jack couldn’t hold back a laugh with the childish way Mark spoke with the Golden Dog. But Chica actually seemed pleased by his worry, her tail was still waggling and she licked the man’s face, almost drowning his laugh and exclamations.

   “So, uh…” Mark turned back to the Star boy. “I guess all we would need to do is just hop on Chica and go…” Jack nodded. “But, first, I need to tell mother and Tom that I’m leaving, is that ok?”

   “O’ course.” Jack didn’t know how much time they still had left to save his people, or at least help save them, but he knew that he should let Mark tell his family that he was leaving, he didn’t want those nice people to be worried sick about Mark’s disappearance.

   “Ok, then…” The red-haired man took a look at the truck. “You hop on Chica and go back home, that I’ll take the truck.”

   Jack nodded, swatting away Mark’s helping hand with a smirk as he skillfully jumped over Chica, as if he had done that thousands of times before. Chica waited as her owner started the truck and suddenly started running.

   The Star boy couldn’t hold back a shriek of excitement, holding tightly the cute pink flannel that surrounded the dog’s furry neck. The wind whistled between his ears as the trees passed them as nothing but a blur of green, at one moment it turned blue and then returned to green, and during that small amount of time, Jack could feel the warmth of the sun. It was just like riding on Sam when he was a child, only a little fuzzier.

   But in seconds, the wind stopped and they were once again in the front yard of the Fishbach property.

   “Holy shit…!” A voice surprised Jack. Tom was sitting outside, and because of the sudden materializing dog, he dropped the pen and clipboard in hand.

   “I’m sorry…?” The Star Lieutenant tried not to laugh at the reaction. But it was good to feel a little bit of fun in such tense moments, he was remembering good things of his real life.

   “I’m fine…” Tom said simply, recovering his materials from the grass. “But how did you… Appear?”

   “Chica seems ta hide lots o’ things from yeh…” Jack caressed Chica’s head. “By the way… Why didn’t yeh tell me before?” The dog turned her head just a little bit, so she could have eye contact with the boy. “Oh, yes, sure... Well, thanks fer the help…”

   “So…” Thomas still found it weird to see those two “talking”... “Did you contact your people?”

   The small smile Jack was showing slowly melted away.

   “No…” He said, his voice low. “Yer technology is not sensitive enough fer me language, it couldn’t capture a single word.”

   “Oh, I’m sorry.” The older brother said, but Jack shook his head with a tiny smile, not really that happy, smile. “Hey, so where is Mark?”

   “He is comin’ with yer… Eh… Chariot…?” The Star boy mumble was interrupted by the roar of a truck coming down the street. Mark was coming. “I need ta go.” He said. “I gotta go ta help me people before it’s too late.”

   “Yes, I already know that.” Tom watched as the pickup got closer. “But how will you do that? Are you strong enough for it?”

   “I found a way.” Jack smiled as Mark parked and jumped off the truck.

   “How long have you been here?” He asked the Star boy. “Because, geez, Chica, that’s really fast.” The dog barked, her tail waggling as if it was a compliment. “Tom, ehm… Is mom inside? We gotta talk to you two…”

   “About Jack leaving?” The older man said and by his younger brother expression, he knew he was right. “Yeah, he just told me he found a way of going. Mom will be relieved to know you’re finally able to help your people, but I’m pretty sure she will be slightly sad to see you go.” He smiled at Jack who smiled back, though it was a weird smile.

   “Yeah, exactly.” Mark said, turning to Jack. He still didn’t jump off of Chica. “Hey, Jack… You should come inside too.”

   The Star boy was quiet for a second, and seemed to move a little bit on the huge dog’s back, as if he was unsure of jumping off, as if he thought Chica was going to leave without him at some moment. But he nodded and hopped to the ground. He lost his balance for a second when suddenly having to stand on his own legs, but soon was able to regain his stance, waving off the brother’s help.

   “Come on.” Thomas grabbed his art stuff and entered.

   Mark could see Jack was slightly worried, though he wasn’t sure why. Maybe he was worried of saying goodbye, or maybe he was worried about the time he still had to help his people. Yeah, probably it was the second reason… Or maybe not…? Mark barely knew Jack to be sure.

   “You’re still here, I see. And seem a little bit better.” The older lady said as soon as they entered the living room. She was sitting on the armchair with a closed book on her lap. “Did you get to call your people?”

   “Sadly no…” Jack said simply, sitting down on the sofa, on the same spot he had sat before. “But I am better indeed, thanks.”

   “Oh… I’m sorry…” The oriental woman said carefully, not really minding that last part.

   “But we found a way of him reaching the Star People!” Mark said, trying to sound confident, to which Jack simply rolled his eyes and smiled a little bit.

   “Which is?” Tom asked, curious and obviously confused.

   “Chica.” The green haired boy was the one who answered. The two other Fishbach blinked once or twice, looking at him in confusion. “Yeh must remember Chica is not a normal dog, she is a Nandanu, a Golden Dog. She ‘as a special ability that even I didn’t know ‘bout. She can travel at really high speeds without many intervals.” He stopped for a second as the family processed what he said, they even glanced at Chica, who was sitting outside.

   “So… Chica can take you to space and over to your empire by running really fast?” Thomas asked, making each word sound weird, but Jack just nodded, completely unfazed. “But how will she breath in space?”

   “She is a Golden Dog, a creature similar ta me.” The Star boy smiled, feeling a little bit more comfortable about the care on the man’s voice. That family really loved their pet. “Stars like me don’t need air ta breath, we only need light.” Jack noticed Mark’s glazed eyes glued on him. “Yeh okay?”

   “I didn’t think about it…” Mark admitted.

   “You didn’t think about what?” His mother arched an eyebrow.

   “I was…” He scratched the back of his head. How the hell did he forget that there is no air in space?! And also, he had read so much about the Star People, had it really not mentioned that this people didn’t need any oxygen? Guess he was just too much into the discovery of Chica’s fast feet that he ended up forgetting it. “I was planning on going with them.”

   “Mark! What type of idea is this?!” The sweet and lower voice of the lady changed right away.

   “Calm down, mom, I’m not going, remember?” But he wanted to! “I can’t breathe in space…”

   It was kind of disappointed and worrisome. I mean, of course he was worried about Chica. Well, she wouldn’t be alone and he knew that he could trust Jack to take care of her, but he couldn’t help it. And also… That was his chance of, for the first time, and even if just once, of going to space, of seeing the “sky” as it is… It was sad to think he couldn’t do it...

   Jack was staring at him as he thought about it, and it seemed like if the young man was reading his mind. After all the weird shit Mark read about Star People and the weird things that actually happened around Jack, he wouldn’t really be surprised if that was true.

   “Are you sure you’re okay to do this?” Mark heard his mother say and finally noticed he had been staring at Jack for that whole time, while the green haired man continued talking with his family.

   “I’m way better than before.” Jack smiled, and it seemed like a sincere smile. “Sam is also helpin’ me, I can do it.” He seemed to be lying there though, but he was a really good liar, Mark decided. “I promise ta bring Chica as perfect as she is right now!”

   The lady of the house nodded but seemed a little troubled, well of course she would be worried about him.

   “Very well, I know you really need to go and you need Chica. We won’t stop you.” She smiled and got up, being imitated by everybody else in the house. She walked over to the Star boy and grabbed his hands. “And I – we – wish you the best of luck.” Jack blushed golden a little bit, saying a soft “thank you”. “But, tell me, do you need anything? For your journey? Food? Water?”

   “No, I need nothin’ o’ the type, but thanks.” Jack giggled at the woman’s generosity and worry; it made him remember of his own mother.

   “Very well then.” She sighed but smiled, suddenly pulling the boy in for a hug. Jack was surprised by the sudden act, but he couldn’t help but reciprocate it, you never say “no” to a mother’s embrace. “You take care of yourself, ok? We have been making sure you were okay for a really long time for you to simply go and do something reckless!”

   All the young man laughed at those words, being suddenly interrupted by Chica.

   “Oh, calm down, Chica, you’ll have your Star boy back in no time!” Ms. Fishbach complained out loud, finally letting go to the boy. Jack’s cheeks turned a tender golden color when hearing the woman calling him that way, it was the first time she said that.

   The four left the house together, without really saying much. Chica wiggled her tail back and forth as the Star man got closer, she bent down so he could climb on her back again.

   “You two better be careful.” The older woman said.

   “We will be.” Jack smiled, combing his hair in between Chica’s golden fur. The golden color seemed to reflect over Jack’s terribly pale fingers in a weird, but pretty way.

   “Yeah, and you better take good care of Chica!” Mark said with a smile, even though he didn’t really feel like smiling. He was still a little disappointed, despite being happy that the boy was finally able to go. Besides also being worried for Chica and… Well, it was kind of weird to say goodbye. “Or else I’ll find you, even if I need to cross the galaxy!”

   Jack huffed a laugh.

   “Sure thing, Merk, sure thing.” He said and for some reason his weird accent seemed to get stronger when he said the man’s name.

   “Good trip, Jack.” Thomas said with a smile. “Drop by when everything is settled down.”

   “I’ll surely do that! I still need ta thank yeh all in a correct Star manner.” The green haired man smiled, being once again interrupted by Chica’s bark. “Ah, yes, yes, we gotta go.” He turned to the Fishbach family and his big blue eyes seemed thousand times more emotive than he ever was before. “Thank yeh so much, fer everythin’ yeh did. I own me life ta yeh.”

   Just like before, the Fishbachs waved off the gratitude, but everyone could see how sincere the boy was. Well, of course he would be. But Mark could also notice that he was slightly hesitant; but he didn’t seem hesitant because of leaving, it seemed to be because of something else… That was weird…

   “You better go, Jack.” The smile she showed was so motherly it would make kids giggle. “Go and help your people.”

   Jack nodded, sitting in a better position on Chica’s back before the dog moved, taking some steps away from her family and standing in a straight stance. She wiggled herself a little bit, looking up at the sky.

   The last thing Mark saw was Jack waving with a smile, before they shoot to the sky as nothing but a blur of golden light and then suddenly, vanished.

   “And they’re gone…” Thomas said, looking for something in the blue of the sky, but there was nothing but clouds and occasional birds. “I still can’t believe this…”

   “What?” Mark asked, also staring up. He tried to fight the nervousness that took over him. Chica was gone, she was out for an adventure helping Jack out there, somewhere in space. They should already be in the middle of the stars by how fast the dog was.

   “Everything!” Tom explained with a laugh. “Everything that happened since that guy appeared. But… it was nice, I guess?”

   “It was. Jack is a good boy.” Their mother smiled, she seemed as worried as her younger son, but she found it easier to hide it. “I just hope he gets back to his people as soon as possible.” She turned around and returned to the house. “Well, I guess we’ll have to resume our normal lives from now on, right?”

   The two brothers nodded.

   “That will be hard…” Mark couldn’t help but add. He truly believed so, that it would be hard to go back to the same way things were before. Even though it had only been a week and some days, despite Jack had been sleeping for that whole week. He didn’t know why, but that green haired space boy that appeared out of nowhere on their lives, strangely marked something.

   Probably he did so exactly for being a person from space, but Mark wasn’t sure…

   Well. Mark shrugged. The only thing he was sure about was that it would be a pain to wake up and not find Chica waiting for him outside, waggling her huge tail and jumping around wanting to play. He already missed her! The best to do, he guessed, was to free his mind of the worry, though he wasn’t sure how.

   He could continue reading the Star People book? He still had lots to read…

   A sudden thump and a strong wind hit Mark’s back, almost making him lose balance. He turned around, confused and startled, only to find… Chica! And Jack! The Star boy smiled above the dog.

   “What… What are you two doing here?” The red haired man was confused. “Have you guys already…?” Was Chica that freaking fast?!

   “No, we were jus’ outside yer planet.” Jack giggled, amused by the man’s confusion.

   “Then why are you back?” Actually Mark was happy to see them again, especially Chica.

   “Chica and I decided ta do somethin’…” The Star boy said, maintaining the smile. “Yeh know, Mar, yeh seem ta get a little bit mad when I say ‘thank yeh’, so I decided ta show it instead o’ saying it.”

   “What…?”

   The green haired man said no more, simply extended his hand for the Humanoid, maintaining the big smile. Mark was confused, was Jack asking him to hop on Chica too? But why? Was he… Chica moved, bending down a little bit so her owner could have a chance to reach for her back.

   “I don’t really think I ‘ave much time.” Jack finally muttered, his hand still waiting for Mark’s own. “But I really want ta show yeh this.”

   Oh, yes he was! Mark couldn’t hold back a smile, happy, excited and full of gratitude!

   He reached for the pale hand and climbed on Chica’s back, he remember he used to do so when he was young, but stopped after some time; by now, it had been years since the last time he rode on the back of the golden dog. Mark was fidgety, curious about what Jack was going to show him, even though he had an idea; while Jack could feel it, as if a sudden energy emanated from the Humanoid, it was a nice change.

   “Hey, be sure to bring me back before midnight, prince charming.” Of course Mark had to make a joke.

   Jack laughed at it, shaking his head a little bit.

   “Well, then hold on tight, princess. You’re in for a wild ride.” He said, taking a hold of Chica’s pink flannel once again.

   There was nothing to hold on though, nothing but Jack himself. Mark felt a little uncomfortable having to hold onto the Star’s waist, but he didn’t want to fall over as soon as Chica started “climbing” the sky. He held tightly on Jack’s golden belt as soon as the dog wiggled once again.

   And in the same moment when Mark felt nervous about what was about to happen, Chica leaped.

   Mark tried to hold back a scream but it came out anyway, his arms suddenly tightening around Jack’s small waist.

   The world around him became nothing but blue, as if he had suddenly dived into a blue sea – oh no, not nice image, he didn’t like the ocean so no, thank you very much! He dared to look down even if just a little, seeing a blur of green that should be the ground, though it didn’t feel like it. It felt more like the sky was the new ground. The gravity had suddenly lost its power over Mark.

   The wind screamed past his ears, but Jack seemed completely unfazed, keeping a straight stance, as if he had been thru that thousands of times before. Which probably was the case, but with Sam instead of a Golden Dog.

   At a certain moment, Mark had closed his eyes, because when the wind stopped, everything around him was blackness. And holy shit, it was so cold!

   “Merk?” Jack called for him, taking a look over his shoulder.

   Mark slowly opened his eyes, noticing that he was pressing his cheek against the Star’s back. He looked around him and lost his breath. They were floating, above a white substance, that he knew was clouds, but that looked more like a sea of cotton. While everything around him was blue, lighter underneath and darker above, so much darker.

   He slowly looked up at the darkness that took over the space above them and, oh god…

   Stars shone against the dark velvet covering the sky, shining like little specks of diamond. He recognized the constellations, and could see so very well their neighboring planet, surrounded by its beautiful rings of ice and rock. Not too far away the sun shined, making Mark unable to see the rest of the stars.

   It was… Amazing! And so, so beautiful!

   Mark tried to say something only to lose his breath again, this time more violently than before. And he felt so cold, it was as if he was frozen.

   “Hey, calm down.” Jack said calmly. “Take deep and long breathes.” The red haired did as told, slowly finding it easier to maintain a steady rhythm. “That’s it, small moves, Merk, small moves…”

   “This is…” Mark tried to say, but has to stop to take another breath. Slowly, he felt his arms getting warmer, the heat taking over his body at each movement he made, small movements just like the Star boy told him. “This is… Amazing…”

   “I knew yeh would think so.” Jack smiled, looking up at the starry sky, or better, looking up at space itself. “I’m sorry that I can’t take yeh ta see the rest o’ space, the res’ o’ me home. But I hope this is enough.”

   “It’s better than enough Jack!” Mark reassured him, feeling his breathing coming in and out better than before. “This is so cool!” He let go a little bit of the boy’s waist, so he could back off a little bit and see more of the stars. He noticed one thing though, they were slowly going down. “Thank you for this.”

   And indeed it was amazing, and he was, oh, so thankful! Yeah, sadly he couldn’t go out and explore together with the Star and his dog, but that was already so unbelievably nice of Jack to do! The universe was right there, so close and at the same time so far away…!

   Jack smile stretched a little bit more and his pale cheeks turned a tender golden color.

   “But… I think you should go, right?” Mark didn’t want to sound ungrateful for all the young man did, but he knew the priorities of the moment. “I don’t want you to lose time because of me.”

   “I don’t think I’m losin’ time, but ye’re right nonetheless.” Jack said with a small sigh. “I’ll take yeh back down. But I promise, when I come back, I’ll take yeh on a trip thru space! If yeh want, that is.”

   “You bet your ass I would want that, boy!” Mark said a little too loud than necessary, but Jack’s loud melodic laugh was a good notice. “Well, Jack. It was nice meeting you and I’m really thankful for this.”

   “Now ye’re the one who doesn’t stop thankin’ me, huh?” Jack chuckled, being followed by the other. He patted down Chica’s furry neck slightly. “Okay, Chica, I think we can take ‘im back now.”

   But Chica had other plans.

   She didn’t turn around, nor dropped down a little bit faster, no, she kept her attention up at the darkness of space. She wiggled her body a little bit and leaped.

   “CHICA!!” Mark and Jack’s voice melted together as the dog started running on the air once again, leaving the white clouds and the blue of the atmosphere behind, and reaching for the stars.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you understood the reference of the summary of the chapter and what Jack says, I'll give you a thousand cookies!! <3


	13. Chapter 12 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Darkness...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is how I'll thank you guys for the 100 kudos!  
> Two chapters today! Yay!  
> Hope you like it.

   The darkness of the castle took over the whole planet, its shadow running over every land, entangling around every mountain, every tree, every building, and digging in and out of every valley and prairie and even in the bottom of the ocean, by now turned as black as a nightmare.

   It was a beautiful vision in the eyes of the king, who by now was walking around his throne chamber. He got rid of a huge percentage of the Alnilam warriors, but for sure the young king would have already called for other soldiers from other stars. That wasn’t a problem at all, it actually made things easier.

   The less soldiers a solar system had, the easier it was to destroy it.

   But the king wasn’t happy, there was still too much to do and he did feel like something was going to happen, and it wasn’t something good. What it was, he couldn’t be sure.

   “My king…” A voice called as a young woman covered in darkness entered the huge room. “It’s finished.”

   “I take it was a success?” The king smiled, showing off his pointy teeth, his weird and dangerous eyes shined.

   “Yes.” The lady said simply. “Do you want me to bring it here?”

   “Yes, do so.” The king nodded and the girl bowed before leaving her king alone.

   That was a great twist, he wasn’t expecting to be able to have these two new add on to his army. I mean, he had tried it many times before, but sadly it never worked, but this time it did, twice. The girl was a proof of that, and so was his new creation.

   The doors of the throne room opened once again, revealing a man made of shadows and with a really pale gray skin, his silver eyes were blown wide, as if he had seem a ghost.

   “My king!” He said, voice almost frantic.

   The king growled much like an animal and the Grim stopped in his tracks.

   “I thought I said I didn’t want to be disturbed by your kind.” He hissed.

   “I know, I’m really sorry, my king!” The Grim threw himself to his knees, to show his submission. “But this is really important!” The cold eyes of his majesty locked down on him and the man shivered under the crushing gaze. “W-we found… We picked up a signal…”

   “What type of signal?” The king rolled his eyes. They were always capturing signals, since the attack the Stars seemed to get more frantic them ever, constantly maintaining contact. Sadly for them, those signals simply led the Darkness over to them, but apparently Stars never learn…

   “I-it wasn’t from any of the solar systems with Stars on them, my lord…” The Grim said carefully. “T-the planets don’t even belong to the Star Empire…”

   Now that was a change in the pace.

   “Where?” The king was interested.

   “N-not too far away from Altair, where we had our last main combat, sir…” The Grim explained. “In a planet of the system of Cervantes…”

   Not too far away from Altair? That couldn’t mean a good thing. And the king could see that the Grim servant also knew that.

   “I know you have more to tell me.” The king said darkly. “What is it?”

   “The signal wasn’t good enough, my lord, so we cannot be sure…” The Grim stuttered, looking up and finding the same cold look of before, pressuring him down. “B-but the fluctuations… It was pretty familiar…”

   “Who?”

   The Grim tremble with the stern voice.

   “A Star Lieutenant…” Was all he said before he was suddenly frozen to the ground, his face was raised without his consent.

   “You mean to tell me…” The king’s eyes were pure ice, dark and dangerous as he growled those words. “That there is a chance that that man, the main Star Charioteer of the Empire personal guard, is ALIVE?!”

   The Grim trembled again and gulped, he tried to nod, but his leader kept him frozen.

   “Yes, sir…” He said simply, fearing for his life.

   The king growled again. That was a problem, he knew that he had taken some risks with that man, but he needed to be sure that his plans would work. But if that Charioteer was still alive…

   “Heh, he is probably too weak to do anything anyway.” He laughed and finally let go of the servant, who almost fell face first on the dark floor. “Make some Nameless go to that little planet, to make sure that man isn’t going to leave the place. And if he does leave, make the Nameless follow him and be in contact.”

   “What about… The planet?” The Grim said carefully.

   “Leave it alone… For now.” The king smiled. “There is no need to destroy it now, it’ll be more interesting later on…”

   The door on the left of the throne room opened and the same woman of before entered.

   “My king? She said, her weird eyes focusing on the servant for a second, as if studying him. “It’s here.”

   “Great, let it in.” The king said and turned back to the Grim still on the floor. “And you, get up and do as I told you.”

   “Yes, my king.” And he did so.


	14. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Delays... Delays...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like to apologize to you guys for taking so long.  
> But I'm back, I hope you like this chapter.  
> And I hope I don't take too long with the next one...

   Mark closed his eyes as tight as ever, holding on tightly to Jack who was pulling on Chica’s pink flannel. He felt the world getting colder and colder, the wind running by him loudly till it suddenly became silent, all Mark could hear was Jack’s calls; though he wasn’t sure if the man was talking to Chica or to him.

   Suddenly their bodies jolted back together, and Mark very much felt the soft _thump_ of Chica’s paws over a solid surface. But he still didn’t open his eyes, he wasn’t sure of where they were, the only thing he remembered was that his dog had jumped into space. Was he out in space right now? Impossible, he was still breathing… Right?

   He sighed. Yes, he was still breathing.

   “Mark?!” The red haired felt as the body he was tightly holding on to started to move, as if the person was trying to turn around. He noticed how stiff his muscles were and tried to relax them a little bit. “Mark? Are yeh okay?”

   “Where are we?” Mark dared to say, still not opening his eyes. He felt the icy world around him melt slowly as Jack moved more, and soon it was warm again. That was enough to make him relax.

   “Ye’re… Ye’re breathin’…” Jack muttered, but seemed at a loss of words.

   Yes, Mark was breathing, he had already stated that to himself. But if he was breathing and Jack was surprised because of that…

_Oh, you can’t be serious!_

   Mark finally dared to open his eyes. And the first thing he saw were Jack blue eyes, staring at him with surprise and shock, but there was a smile gradually growing on his lips. And then Mark saw what was surrounding them…

   Dunes, countless dunes of white and yellow, with rocks of every different size scattered around the place. It looked like a desert. But it couldn’t be a normal desert, not with a sky that wasn’t blue. The “sky” was pure black, and thousands of star shined above them, but not only stars. There was Frilia surrounded by its beautiful rings, and not too far away was one of the small natural satellites of Clilion. The other should be somewhere around there… After all…

   Mark lost his breath right away, looking into another direction in the darkness. Not too far from him was one of the most magnificent things he had ever seem. Round, blue and green, covered in small and big patches of white. Clilion. It looked to beautiful, and so weirdly, scarily small. And there was Mark, standing over one of the small satellites that danced around the planet, his home…

   It was so amazing, and so weirdly scary! Looking down – or up, he wasn’t really sure how to describe it – at his little – big – planet… He felt so small…

   “Mark? Are yeh okay?” Jack’s voice brought him back to reality. He turned back at the young man, who was looking over his shoulders. He seemed a little bit more at ease.

   “Y-yes… I am…” His deep voice cracked for a second, and it was when he noticed the small tears appearing on his eyes. He was fully amazed and mesmerized, don’t judge him! “We’re on…  Eidera 2?”

   “If that’s what yeh call this…”

   “But how am I breathing?” Mark took a deep breath, and felt as inhaling normal oxygen. His lungs were filled and then emptied, and filled again, and he had no problem at all with doing it. “There’s no atmosphere here!”

   “I think I can explain…” Jack said and he seemed a little bit troubled again. “Chica told me. It’s ‘cause o’ me. I’m a Star Person and that somehow makes yeh able ta breath, as long as yeh stay near me…”

   “How didn’t you know that?” He could have left with Jack in the first time then!

   “I didn’t know I was capable o' doin' so!” The green-haired man rolled his eyes, as if it was obvious. “I’ve never met any Humanoids before yeh…” Mark remembered the way the boy reacted when understanding he was a Humanoid, he seemed kind of confused, as if Humanoids weren’t really common. Probably that was true. There could be thousands of Star People out there – or out _here_? – but maybe Humanoids were a rare race. Mark really didn’t want to feel a little egocentric over the thought; it was easy not to though, he always had that luck. “I guess Chica hides things not only from yer family…”

   The dog moved her head, looking back at the two men sitting on her back. She had her tongue out and almost seemed to show a sly smile.

   “Or maybe she just wanted to mess with us, right, missy?” Mark knew his dog very well. Chica waggled her tail strongly, making her whole body and her riders move together with it. “Well, congrats, Chica, you almost gave me a heart attack! You know my insides are fragile, so stop it.”

   He laughed at the joke, only to think about Jack’s reaction. I mean, he had gone thru so many surgeries since he was young, that it was normal to make jokes of the type. Did Star People even think of those things as humor? He expected at least an “ew” or a nervous laughter from the boy…

   “Heh, so the tale o’ tough guys bein’ mushy inside is all real?” Jack threw back, arching an eyebrow and smiling almost in the same fashion as Chica.

   “Hey! Not mushy, just capable of processing feelings! Like anyone should be.” Mark retorted, earning a laugh from the boy. Ok, he didn’t make things weird again, way to go! Jack seemed to have a nice sense of humor, it almost fitted Mark’s own.

   There was a sudden silence, and Mark couldn’t tear his eyes away from the ground they were standing on. It was so different but still so similar to what they had back on Clilion.

   “So…” Jack started, and Mark made a noise of acknowledgment despite keeping his eyes all over the place. “I guess I should take yeh back ‘ome…”

   Chica huffed and barked loudly much to their surprise.

   “Hey, what’s wrong, Chica?” Mark automatically reached down to pat her fur. She huffed again and barked some more, taking some steps around – Mark tried not to pay attention to the dust that floated on air with each stomp – and she seemed a little bit annoyed. And Mark had an idea why. “What? Do you want me to go with you?”

   The dog barked again and her tail moved more, meaning that he was right.

   “It’s really dangerous.” Jack intervened.  “And most o’ the places I’ll reach will probably be like this, without atmosphere. Yeh won’t be able ta breathe.” He seemed really worried about Mark’s well being and the red-haired couldn’t help but feel a little flattered.

   But still, he knew very well how stubborn his huge dog could be.

   “You heard the man, Chica.” He tried. “Take me back.”

   Chica huffed and sat down. It was so sudden that, when Mark noticed, he was on the ground with an undignified cuss; then something fell over him, pressing against his chest with a surprised yelp. The dog got up as if nothing happened and took some steps away, though, Mark couldn’t really see because of a mop of green hair right under his nose.

   “Hey!” Jack complained, trying to get up. He pressed a hand against the ground for support, but the other hand found another way. Mark huffed loud and cussed again as Jack’s pale hand pressed right under his ribcage. At least that was enough to make the green haired boy notice him. “Ah, I’m sorry, Mark! Did I hurt yeh?”

   “Nah, it’s… Okay… Oof…” Mark smiled a little bit, despite the small amount of pain, as Jack awkwardly got off of him. It was the first time he saw Jack acting awkward – believe it or not, even his wobbling around the house wasn’t awkward enough to be called so.

   “Sorry.” The Star boy said again, reaching a hand to help the other up, which he gladly accepted. Chica barked again and sat down, scratching behind her ear as if she didn’t really care. “Can yeh…?”

   Mark patted down his pants – trying to ignore the fact that he was touching freaking “sand from space”! – and turned to Chica, who was looking at him expectantly.

   “Chica.” He tried to use his most stern voice. “That’s not nice. We’ll go back home now.” Chica’s tail stopped moving and her ears went down – it was hard to notice, since they are naturally down. Mark fought against the want to cuddle her as strongly as he had done for so many years. “Chica. No.” She whined. “I said no.”

   He took a step forward and suddenly she leaped, just like a puppy wanting to play.

   “Chica! Stop!” Mark called as the dog ran around, making the sand float in almost zero gravity, and for a second Mark felt compelled to play with her on the place. “Chica! Come here! Now!” But of course she didn’t obey.

   He sighed and went after her as she got further away from them. But, at each of his steps, Mark felt heavier and heavier and weirdly light headed. He felt dizzy… And his chest was so tight, it hurt! What was happening to him? He slowed down his steps and took a deep breath. And that’s when he noticed… He wasn’t breathing! There was no air to breath!

   Mark turned around, seeing Jack coming after him, and he wasn’t even that far! But still, Mark remembered what Jack had said, the Star boy was his only source of oxygen (somehow…)! His vision became a little bit blurred as he waved his arms for the other man, trying to point out what was going on.

   “Mark!” The voice came closer and Mark felt relieved, even though his chest was still painfully burning. “Mark! Hey!” The green-haired man was taken by surprise when the other almost fell on his arms. Mark gasped, feeling sudden air fill his burning lungs. “Hey, calm down, I’m here!” And Mark was thankful for that!

   Jack held Mark by his forearms, patiently waiting for his breathing to settle. He had only noticed they were too far apart some seconds before this, and he was glad the Humanoid hadn’t ran too far from him. Mark gasped and coughed as air took it’s right place inside his lungs.

   “Yeh okay?” The Star boy asked, genuinely worried.

   “Yes… Yes… Thanks…” Mark gave him a smile and Jack nodded, gold dusting his pale cheeks. A whine called their attention. Chica wandered slowly over to them, her tail down and her face sad. “Hey, I’m okay, pup. Don’t worry.” Mark smiled, patting her back. She leaned into the touch and her next whine seriously did sound like a “I’m sorry”. “Yeah, you almost killed me, but I’m fine, ok? But don’t you dare run off like that again!”

   Jack smiled a little bit and scratched his wrist slightly, right above the hidden bracelet where Sam still slept peacefully.

   “So… What d’yeh want ta do?” He asked in all seriousness. "Yeh know I gotta go."

   “I guess…” Mark stopped petting Chica as the dog stared at him with those “puppy dog eyes”, even though she hasn’t been a puppy for a really long time. “I guess I’ll go with you. I know it is dangerous, I’m not stupid, but if Chica wants me to go so badly…”

   “We better do as so?” Jack completed for him with a smile. He couldn’t at all hide how glad he was to be finally heading off to Alnilam, but he hoped the smile was enough. Chica barked and moved so her back was turned to the Star, who climbed over without waiting for her to bend down.

   “Yes, we better.” Mark tried mimicking him, but soon gave up and waited for the dog to lower down her body for him. He glared at the other man as he held back a low snicker “And sorry for this mess… I mean, by now, you could already be on the other side of the freaking galaxy if it wasn’t for us…”

   Jack shook his head but said nothing. Mark could see he was indeed worried and nervous for having lost so much time, but still, the green boy didn’t mention it at all. It... Made him feel even worst, actually. Jack held tightly on Chica’s pink flannel and Mark put his hands on each side of the man’s waist – even though he knew he would have to practically cling to him as soon as the dog launched off into space.

   “Ready?” Jack asked suddenly.

   “Uh…” No, he wasn’t. “Yes.”

   There was a sudden tug on his stomach as Chica leaped once again, running into the nothingness of the satellite’s atmosphere. This time, Mark tried to keep his eyes open to take a look on things; but all he could see was blurred images, he couldn’t even distinguish the planets and satellites anymore, so he closed his eyes again.

   In the meantime, holding tightly to the Star boy, Mark pondered. He wasn’t used to space, and being able to breathe only when close to Jack was a problem. He didn’t want to delay Jack’s journey, well, he didn’t want to delay it as much as he had already done! The consequences of such delay could be terrible!

   Mark stated to himself that he would help the boy, not ruin everything for him. He just needed to be careful…

   Well, shit…

**-o-**

   In the meantime of all this commotion , the two men and the dog didn’t seem to notice the silver and golden eyes watching them silently from behind a dune. The forms of the spies were covered by the darkness, and they were kind of lucky of going unnoticed by a Star. The green haired boy was indeed weak, he couldn’t even feel their presence.

   The Nameless chatted between themselves in their garbled and unknown vocabulary, it was a “honor” only creatures of the darkness had the chance of experiencing.

   They then decided: One of them was going to follow those two, while the other was going to go back to their King and tell the news.

   And off they went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you want to stay tunned to what happens to this story, and what may be causing delays or whatever, you can follow me on Twitter:  
> @TheLinadoon  
> -  
> And if you would like to see my art for this fanfic (or other stuff), you can check my DeviantArt too!  
> http://linadoon.deviantart.com/  
> -  
> Remember, any Linadoon you see out there, that's me! ;)


	15. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wormhole?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO!  
> Okay, first of all, let me apologize for not posting anything, nor here, nor in any of my other things...  
> But I have a good escuse!  
> I was writing my own book, and... GOSH! I'M SO HAPPY!  
> I FINISHED IT!  
> I FINISHED THE BOOK I HAVE BEEN WRITING FOR 9 FREAKING YEARS!!!!  
> So, anyway, I hope you enjoy thi chapter, it's long...

   It felt like an eternity. How long have they been running in space by now? Mark wasn’t expecting this trip to be so… Boring…

   “Jack…?” He tested his voice out. It seemed to be dragged by the void of space, and he could barely hear himself.

   “Yes?” But Jack’s voice seemed clear as day, reaching Mark’s years as if they weren’t talking in space. It actually seemed to twinkle even more, like wind bells.

   “How long… Till we reach… Another p-planet…?” He took breaks between the words and then decided to stop right there with the sentence, it wasn’t worth the pain. Every time he opened his mouth to speak, all the oxygen on his lungs was taken away from him in a split second.

   “We’re reachin’ the outside asteroids belt o’ yer solar system.” Jack explained. Already? How freaking fast was Chica going?! Anyway, she must have reached other satellites from the system before, Mark kind of remembered some bumps and thumps, but not too much, the dog didn’t dare stop. “I have ta say, even if yer people did get ta create space ships, yeh would have a real bad time with these huge pieces o’ rock!”

   Mark laughed and decided that was also bad thing to do.

   “I won’t… Be alive… To see… How they’ll… Deal with it…” He tried to say again, but no, definitely, he wasn’t going to be able breath more if he tried to maintain the conversation going. He just didn’t want to leave Jack with no answer.

   “Are yeh okay?” Jack asked, noticing the difficulty in the man’s voice. At first he thought it was just a momentarily thing, but it seemed like something more. He felt as Mark tried to say something, but seemed to give up, simply shaking his head against Jack’s back. “Ok, I’ll stop by one o’ the asteroids.”

 _No, don’t! We’re going to waste even more time!_ , Mark tried to say, but his chest was indeed pained, it felt like if someone was squeezing his heart and lungs with a metal glove! Probably it was happening because this was his first space travel; I mean, come on, he knew very well that his body wasn’t made to wander around space like that, without protection or an oxygen tank.

   Mark felt the world slow down around him, not too much though. He dared to open his eyes. Chica was drifting by space as if swimming in water, and slowly lowering herself down to a huge rock floating nearby. And since they were in the middle of an asteroid belt, that one wasn’t the only enormous piece of rock floating around. There were so many!

   It was incredible and also so scary to see such thing… Mark tried not to think about what could happen if there was a sudden collision between the asteroids while they were still there. Why the human mind was strangely programmed to think of bad scenarios? He felt dizzy with such thoughts, what meant he should think about something else; or maybe don’t think about anything at all.

   With a soft thump, Chica landed on the asteroid. It seemed to move a little and Mark couldn’t help but feel his stomach move with it.

   “There.” Jack turned a little on the dog’s back. “Better?”

   “No…” Mark said and turned his face away from the boy, feeling almost about to puke. He noticed though that there was nothing on his stomach, he just had some coffee for breakfast. Still, he felt like throwing all this nothingness out… “Sorry…”

   “It’s okay. That’s ‘cause it’s yer first space trip.” He rested a hand on Mark’s back soothingly and shoot a side glance to Chica. “This wouldn’t happen though if yer dog didn’t simply bring yeh with us, yeh know… How d’yeh feel?”

   “Sick…” As expected, nothing came out as he felt the urge once again. Mark took deep breaths, still feeling his diaphragm twitching uncomfortably. He was sure it was only because of the lack of gravity, or lack of enough oxygen, but he was no expert, so it was better to have the star’s opinion. “My head is spinning… And I feel like I want to throw up all my insides…”

   “Ew, that’s not healthy.” Jack mentioned and Mark couldn’t help a sick laugh, followed by a cough. “Yeh didn’t eat did yeh? Probably that’s why. Yer body is not fueled fer this travel.”

   “I guess my body wasn’t _ready_ for this travel at all.” The Humanoid threw back. “You’re a completely other story.”

   Jack smiled a little bit at the comeback.

   “I feel like I should call yeh ‘land boy’ again, but at the same time I shouldn’t.” He said, more to himself than to the other, but Mark laughed nonetheless, before taking another deep breath.

   “Let’s move on.” He said, ignoring a side of his mind that said it was way too dangerous for him and his body, to continue that crazy plan. But… Chica wouldn’t have brought him if she knew of his imminent death, would she? “We’re just delaying your mission staying here…”

   Jack blinked once and twice, shocked with what he heard. He felt a little better but still self-conscious; Mark was a nice guy, he wanted to help him so much, but if things continued that way he could hurt himself, badly. Indeed, they were delaying themselves a little bit. How could Mark be so nice to Jack while being so badly sick because of him? And, well, because of Chica too.

   The red-haired noticed how the Star boy seemed to be considering something.

   “It’s not like Chica is letting me go back anyway…” He added tentatively.

   “Ye’re right.” Jack nodded finally. “But I want ta try somethin’ out…” He said something to Chica with his star language and the dog barked, moving a little bit to signalize that she was going to jump once again. “I asked her ta take us ta the end o’ the area, but slowly so yeh don’t feel even more sick and end up pukin’ all over me.”

   Mark nodded with a chuckle nervously – he knew that it could happen, and he would be tremendously embarrassed if it did – and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist once again as Chica looked up at another asteroid and launched herself. Indeed she was going way slower, this time Mark could actually see the rocks around them as they moved around.

   The asteroid they landed on moved just like the other and the Humanoid closed his eyes tightly, feeling his empty insides moving too. Geez, he felt dizzy…

   “Sam, hey, how are yeh feelin’?” Jack was talking to the orb on his bracelet and the eyeball was looking up at him, giving him full attention. “That’s good ta know. Tell me, do yeh think ye’re strong enough ta take us thru a wormhole?”

   A wormhole? Was that some type of space coordinate code? Chica jumped once again, and…

 _Ooooh, shit…!_ , Mark closed his eyes and instinctively tugged on Jack’s shining belt as the asteroid slowly moved around, in a perfect 360 degree. _Goddamn, Chica, do you really want me to pass out or something?_ , he would be terribly annoyed if that was true.

   Mark stopped thinking about how his dog was interested on betraying him when feeling something against his wrist. It was Jack’s own hand. He didn’t even notice how hard he was tugging to the man’s belt, it was probably hurting Jack, or making him uncomfortable. Awkwardly, he pulled his fingers away and the other hand disappeared

   “Yes, I know. I’ll find a good star.” Jack was still talking with Sam and Mark still didn’t open his eyes, simply feeling and hearing as Chica continued her way. “Are yeh sure yeh can? Half o’ the way? ‘Kay, guess Chica can go the rest…” The dog barked again. “It’s settled then. Yes! I’ll find the closest one, geez!”

   Mark didn’t really understand what was going on, but he felt like laughing.

   “How yeh hangin’ there, Mark?” The Star boy called.

   “Still strong to... Actually hang, thank you very much…” The red-haired threw back, it was nice to not have your oxygen disappear every single time you spoke. But he noticed he would be breathless if he tried harder. “What was… That all about?”

   “Sam is a little bit stronger now, they can help open a wormhole. It’s an easier way ta travel.” Jack explained. “Sadly they are not strong enough ta take us all the way ta Orion.”

   “Orion…”

   “My constellation.” Mark couldn’t see, but he was pretty sure the green-haired boy was smiling. Chica jumped and landed with another bump and stopped. “We reached the end o’ yer solar system.”

   Now that Mark needed to see!

   He opened his eyes and everything he could see, as expected, was blackness covered in tiny little shiny dots. It was amazing, he could see so very well the white outline of their galaxy, spreading itself all over the darkness they were in, like two welcoming arms. Mark knew that if he looked back, he would see the planets of his system, the asteroids they just passed and the shining star that was their sun; but to the direction he was facing right now there was nothing. That was so scary and weird, it was just pure nothingness. And at the same time everything!

   Mark could still be a little mad at Chica for everything he did, but he couldn’t help but pat her side gently, getting a cute “yap” from her and a strong tail wiggle. Because, anyway, if it wasn’t for the dog’s sudden rebellious outbreak, he wouldn’t be there seeing such thing.

   “Don’t move so much.” Jack reprimanded and Mark made a face. Chica was his dog, if he wanted to pet her, he would! But, the boy seemed serious, so he just pulled his hand up.

   Mark watched as the Star boy looked around, his head and eyes looking up at the stars with such fast and sudden movements it was like watching a curious bird. He seemed to be scanning the sky.

   “What are you doing?” Mark asked, also he noticed that if they stood still he somehow had more oxygen to breath.

   “Searching for a good solar system…” Jack said simply and Mark nodded even though… What did he mean by “good solar system”? And, anyway, how the hell did he know which is good or not looking from so far away? “There!” Mark was taken from his thoughts as Jack pointed up at one of the stars – he couldn’t be sure which, because there were so many! “That’s the closest one and it also has a planet on the habitable zone. Sam, can yeh take us there? Awesome!”

   “Wait, what?” The Humanoid was lost, it was way too much information to process; especially with a not full of oxygen mind like his. “Habitable zone? You mean… Capable of having life?”

   “Well, which other way would we have ta get yeh help?” Jack shrugged as if it was obvious. “Luckily it is close, not that much, but enough. Sam can take us there. Consider us really lucky, boy, it was a chance in a billion!”

   “I guess…” Mark chuckled.

   “But it’ll still take some ta get there…” Jack looked back apologetically, with an uncomfortable smile. “And a wormhole trip may take even more from yeh… Hold on tight, ok? I’ll try ta produce as much oxygen as I can.”

   “You already learned how you do that to be able to control it?” The Humanoid asked, but held on.

   “Actually… No…” The Star said. “But I’ll try me best.” He grabbed the green orb from his bracelet and placed it on his pale palm. “Do yer job, Sam!”

   The eyeball looked at him unimpressed – they could see the Star was just trying to make the other laugh – and then turned to the stars. They looked up at what should be the one Jack pointed to and started bouncing on his palm, the green color slowly melting and being replaced by the golden, shiny color it had before, when it crashed down on Clilion. They shined brighter than ever before and Mark tried not to close his eyes with such brightness.

   And then, right in front of them, not too many feet away from the asteroid they were standing on, a small new light started to appear.

   Mark watched in awe. Did a star just suddenly appear in front of him? With time, as the light from Sam he noticed it was no star, it wasn’t even a real light. It was a cut.

   Everything happened fast, the light divided into tiniest parts, cutting a hole in the starry sky, and in the same moment Chica leaped. Suddenly Mark felt as if his soul was pulled back while his empty body was practically launched ahead. A **_boom_** exploded on his ears and he could have sworn he screamed bloody murder, that is if his voice even existed anymore; holy shit, had he gone deaf? He couldn’t hear anything! Even if Jack talked to him, he knew he wouldn’t hear it.

   Unknown, impossible to exist wind traveled around him as if he had just thrown himself inside a violent tornado and it was so, so cold. Freezing cold! It should be sub zero around him! How he was still alive was a mystery, why wasn’t he already dead because of hypothermia? He felt his arms and legs go numb, the cold running up his members and taking over the rest of his body. He couldn’t even be sure if he was still holding on to Jack! What if he let go out of nowhere?

   Mark was sure of one thing, no matter how much faster that shortcut was, he already disliked this “wormhole” thing.

   And were they really reaching for help? Because, yes, Mark would surely need it! Surprisingly though, the numbing feeling actually had a good side effect… He couldn’t even feel his stomach twisting anymore. Had he died? Nah, he was just exaggerating, of course…

   I mean, could you blame him? Mark wouldn’t lie. He was scared. Was he even going to go back alive after all this crazy shit?

   What about Chica? How had he forgotten about her?! She could have a really thick natural fur mat covering her body, but wasn’t she also freezing? Was she alright?

   And what about Jack? Wait… Why was he worried about Jack? The boy was probably already used to that. That “wormhole trip” should be like a walk in the park for him.

   And then, suddenly, with almost the exact same **_boom_** of before, the wind disappeared as if it had never even existed. The cold was still there, but his body seemed to be finally losing its numbness. Mark felt his body shivering against his consent and even his teeth began chattering so loud he noticed with relief that he wasn’t deaf.

   But there was something bad… All the sickness of before started rising again…

   He heard a twinkling sound repeatedly, in a weird rhythm. And it took him some time to notice that those sounds were actually words, more specifically, his name.

   “Mark? How are yeh feeling?” Jack was talking. His voice seemed to come from really far away and Mark felt the need to talk even louder for him to hear, but his throat seemingly didn’t want to cooperate. He groaned our loud, expecting it to be enough. “Don’t worry, we reached Scorpii. But don’t open yer eyes jus’ yet, we are goin’ fer the star and I cannot risk havin’ yeh goin’ blind.” And then far from him. “Good job, Sam. Go rest again. And good job yeh too, Chica.”

   Mark smiled hearing that and waited. As he did so, he could feel the cold disappearing from his body like melting ice, being suddenly substituted by such a comforting, cozy warmth Mark didn’t want it to end!

   “Mark, if yeh _don’t_ look straight ahead…” Jack said out of nowhere. “Yeh can open yer eyes.”

   The Humanoid wasn’t sure if he wanted to do so, but the curious side of him said otherwise, and soon enough he opened his eyes, not daring to look foward, like the Star told him to do. But there was way more interesting things right beside him to awe at.

   They were passing a planet, a huge planet. It was humongous! Blue and grey strips painted it’s surface with weird patterns, some of them even made up perfect spirals. And so many small and large satellites danced around it, Mark wasn’t even sure how many there was there, but he counted about ten!

   “Is that… A gaseous planet?” Mark asked, feeling a little bit sick at each word, but he wanted to know. He wasn’t dumb, he knew what a gaseous planet was, but he had never seem one like that! There was a gas giant on his solar system, but sadly scientists were only able to capture a tiny glimpse of it in a photograph. It made him wonder if their gas giant was like this one… Why pictures didn’t have colors? That planet was so beautiful, maybe theirs was as beautiful as it…

   “Exactly!” Jack said with a chuckle. “Wow, look at yeh! Yeh know more ‘bout space then I could ever imagine!”

   “I know lots of things, you would be surprised.” Mark threw back and took a deep breath. The stomachache and headache were getting more difficult to ignore.

   And Jack seemed to notice it.

   “Don’t worry, we are almost reachin’ the planet.” He said, patting Chica’s side and saying something in the Star language.

   Chica made a noise and leaped carefully ahead. Mark smiled; nah, his dog wasn’t planning on betraying and killing him, I mean, look at her! She was being such a sweetheart to his current state! Just like she has always been!

   “So… There is more people in here…?” The Humanoid felt the need to ask. He didn’t dare look straight ahead; he just looked down, watching as another planet came closer. It was a solid planet, grey and inky.

   “There is. Look.” Jack pointed to the other planet that came right after that one, but it was way too far away for Mark to see any real detail on it. But he could see it’s colors… Blue and green, so similar to a certain planet he left behind it was like having déjà vu! It also had about three natural satellites. “Want ta make a stop over there?”

   _Of course not!_ , Mark wanted to say, but he knew he needed to stop a little bit and breath more. He could be crazily interested on seeing the population of that planet, but he should think about his health for a second.

   “I guess so…”

   Chica, who was already gliding down to the satellite Jack pointed, landed graciously on it. Mark took deep breaths, taking a look around as the tightness around his stomach got a little bit lose. The place was just like Eidera 2, all sterile and covered in snow and dunes and craters, the only difference was that it looked way more yellow than anything. It was a weird color… Almost sickening…

   “Let’s go…”

   “Ok.” Jack nodded, noticing as the red-haired seemed to be breathing way better than before. “Still feelin’ really sick?

   “It settled down a little bit…” Mark said simply. “So… What are we gonna find down there?”

   “We’ll search fer food and water fer yeh, o’ course.” The Star said as the dog leaped into space again. “But first we need to look fer a fair. It’ll be easy, don’t worry. Whugagaua may be a big planet, but believe it, there aren’t many people living down there. At least that’s what I’ve heard… I’ve never came this ways…” Mark nodded.

   “Wu… Wugá-gá-wa…” He repeated just because.

   “Whugagaua.” Jack chuckled.

   “Oh, god…” Mark said under his breath. As they lowered down, not enough to reach the atmosphere yet, but it was enough to take a good glance on the planet. The Humanoid couldn’t even believe his eyes. He could see it, down there, so unbelievably tiny: a small little kingdom – well, at least it looked like such. “Oh, my god, there really is people down there…”

   “What? Were you doubtin’?” Jack arched one of this thick eyebrows. “Close yer eyes and hold on tight, we’re goin’ in.”

   Mark did as told and wondered about what the Star said. While trying to ignore the sound and the sudden heat of reaching a planets atmosphere!

   Did he still doubt that there really were people out in space even after meeting Jack? He wasn’t proud to say so, but he did indeed doubt it. It was just way too crazy, way to amazing to even fathom it! But there he was some seconds ago, looking down at a planet that looked so much like his, down to a small kingdom filled with people possibly capable of feelings and thoughts similar to his – possibly…

   It was so nice and it made him feel… Weirdly warm inside… He guessed it was nice to have some better prove that, indeed, they weren’t alone in that universe…

   He noticed when they reached the troposphere right away, feeling gallons of pure oxygen taking over his lungs and throwing away whatever it was he was breathing. Now it didn’t even feel like real oxygen, it was more like recycled oxygen or something of the kind…

   And when Chica landed, he felt the thud and his stomach dared do the same thing, practically falling to the ground. But he wasn’t really that uncomfortable, not in a place like that…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, the reference on chapter 11 was from the movie Contact. One of my favourite movies of all time!  
> I guess nobody guessed because nobody commented on it...  
> But I still have the hundred cookies nicely done here. If you want some, just raise your hand. :3


	16. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deals and stories

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long...  
> Took me a long time to break away from my Art Block to write this...  
> But I've made a drawing!  
> http://linadoon.deviantart.com/art/YT-Star-People-AU-Jacksepticeye-672069881  
> This is Jack, as I imagined him in this story. Hope you like it!  
> And it's totally okay if you saw him differently. I would like to know how you see him...

   It was so green! Some people would expect Mark to actually dislike the color, because of living for such a long time in a place mostly consisted of green, but that place was… Different… They were staying near the beginning of a mountain chain, it was an almost rude change from the green valley to the rocky ground of the growing mountains.

   And not too far away from the area were the walls of a village. Apparently it wasn’t a kingdom, just a village. Or maybe a tribe. How primitive were the people living in that place? Did they even know about live outside their planet?

   Jack jumped from Chica’s back, standing strong on the green grass. He looked so much better than before, he was even shinier if you looked closer.

   “This is Mongoumsangoa.” He said and Mark arched an eyebrow, without being able to catch any syllable of the word because of how fast the Star said it. “They speak a different language, Nongaoteti, and I’m pretty sure yeh don’t know how ta even say its name, so I’ll do the talkin’.” Jack stood beside the man still seated on the dog’s back. “So, what do yeh need? Water, that’s obvious. Food? What type?”

   “Uh… Can’t I go with you?” Mark asked. He didn’t want to stay there and wait, he wanted to see the place! He wanted to see the people, to meet them, even if he didn’t understand a word they say!

   Jack thought about it.

   “If yeh want…? I mean, how are yeh feelin’?” He patted Mark’s leg slightly.

   “I’m fine… I think I can walk…” He started to move, but regretted it right away. His head spun and black spots started appearing on his eyesight as soon as he tried to throw his legs to the side. “Ack…! Ok, nope, I guess I can’t…” He took a deep breath, feeling his stomach spinning again. And as he returned to the same position of before, he pretty much felt Jack’s helping hands instead of seeing them.

   “It’s ok…” He seemed to be thinking again. “If yeh come with me yeh would see what exactly yeh would need or like…”

   “Can’t…” Mark took a deep breath once again, slowly getting rid of the dizziness. “Can’t Chica come with us?”

   “Well, yes…” Jack said finally. “It’s just that the roads seem slightly small over there and maybe the people would be way too surprised ta see a Golden Dog.” He smiled, but Mark could hardly see it with the black spots still covering some areas of his vision. “But it is better ta ‘ave yeh ta there tell me what yeh need and since yeh can’t walk, we’ll take Chica.”

   The dog barked, and it seemed like a jokingly arrogant bark. Mark have always noticed how he could easily tell what Chica was thinking or feeling by her barks, it was always a weird thought to have, but now, with what he knew, maybe it wasn’t so weird.

   “Let’s go.” Jack patted the Golden Dog and they took the road to the village.

   “You can walk by yourself now?” The red-haired mentioned, looking down.

   “I feel much better.” Jack smiled. “All thanks fer goin’ inta space again. Did yeh know? If yeh spend too long livin’ in space, yer body gets used ta the lack o’ gravity? So I guess that helped meself a lil’ bit… But anyways, it’s not like _I_ need gravity…”

   “So I guess that’s why _I’m_ so… Sick?” Mark shrugged with a weird smile.

   “Yeah, probably.” Jack nodded and shrugged, his eyes losing focus for a second. “Ser’sly, how can yeh handle it?”

   “Handle what?”

   “Havin’ ta live stuck in only one planet?” The Star seemed genuinely curious. “It just seems so… Borin’… How can yeh stand it? Never bein’ able ta try out zero gravity, ta fly from star ta star, or… Or jus’ play aroun’ the planets with yer friends! That’s so crazy!”

   Mark thought a little. Indeed, Jack’s life seemed so interesting, flying around the galaxy, visiting new planets… It was amazing! But thinking about it… Mark was pretty okay with his life, his _normal_ life, living in Clilion, going to college, helping taking care of the house, playing with Chica, going out with his friends, spending alone time in the middle of the woods… He wouldn’t trade it for nothing, no matter how amazing living in space looked like. _That_ was his life.

   “I dunno. I guess…” Mark shrugged and smirked down at the green-haired man. “You just live your life.”

   Jack blinked, but caught on pretty quickly. It was the same thing he said when trying to explain to Mark how _his_ life was like. It was a good answer.

   “Fair…” Was all he said, slightly bumping his shoulder against Mark’s knee, hearing him laugh. It was a weird laugh…

   They reached the small village in no time, grabbing the attention of everybody around the big walls. And… What the hell were those people? They looked slightly Humanoid like, but a little bit smaller, and with four arms and three eyes. Their skin was a weird tone of green – damn, more green!

   It was weird to say so, but they looked more like Humanoids wearing costumes than anything else. But, who really cared about their looks? Those were aliens! People who lived in that planet, so many, many miles away from Clilion; people who had their own different and unique looks, languages and culture. Intelligent life. That was simply… Mind blowing!

   The – weirdly dressed – soldiers guarding the big doors stared at Jack and Chica with wide, shocked eyes, but both seemed only confused when looking up at Mark. This made the Humanoid feel self-conscious. He was probably a disaster! Well, he felt like a disaster with that sickening feeling still rolling inside his stomach… But they should just be as surprised about his strange looks – with only two arms and two eyes – as he was about them.

   Jack approached one of the soldiers and said something in a language that wasn’t anything like his Star Language. That one Mark could actually hear, it was strong, deep, filled with glottal sounds and sounded like one of those languages that were really, really difficult to learn.

   After the talk, Jack smiled up at Mark, showing that everything was okay and guided Chica to the other side of the walls.

   “Oh, holy shit…” Was all Mark could say.

   It was a big village, with houses made out of wood and clay built in a weird circular motion. In the empty middle of the city was the fair that Jack had mentioned before. The sellers were probably travelers, going from place to place to sell their stuff, judging by the not so resistant tables and tents they had.

   “This is incredible…” Mark tried to ignore the people that looked at them weird, and how they made way as if they were the most important people in the world. He decided to focus on what was being sold. Jewelry, clothing, food, strange objects that seemed like musical instruments and even random shiny pebbles! “This is so cool…”

   “Is that all yeh can say, Mark?” Jack laughed, waving off a person who offered him something. “Okay, let’s go get yeh some food and water, and somethin’ ta hold them fer the res’ o’ the journey.”

   Mark nodded, he didn’t want to continue being a nuisance to Jack, but the Star boy was being so nice, caring for his sickness... It made him feel like a child, but it was nice nonetheless. He wondered how he would pay Jack back…

   “These people are so… Weird… I mean, different!” Mark corrected himself right away. What if someone understood what he said and took offence of it?!

   “Indeed they are.” Jack nodded, but that was all. “There.”

   They reached a big tent, surrounded by lots of people, who opened way for them.  Keeping the weird stare. It wasn’t a nice type of “weird”, Mark noticed, it wasn’t like they were amazed by the newcomers; it seemed more like confusion… Tinted with a little bit of… Despise?

   They reached the wood counter and the man behind it looked at them with the exact same expression. Jack bowed his head slightly and started talking in that strong language. It was weird to hear those sounds coming from him; the Star boy didn’t have the looks of someone who could or _should_ be able to speak in such a manner, he seemed way more delicate, simplistic and… Well, Mark wasn’t sure what more, he just knew that it was strange to hear Jack’s voice saying those words.

   The alien man bowed his head too and showed off a strange smile, pointing down at what he had on the table.

   Was that food? Because it certainly didn’t look like it!

   There were many boxes, filled to the brim with the weirdest things Mark had ever seen. Some looked a little bit like fruits and some like vegetables, if you squinted hard enough, but it still didn’t look natural, it looked more like plastic decorations. Alien food…

   “Uh… Jack?” Mark asked carefully, not really wanting to interrupt the talk. The other man looked up at him. “Do you think I can eat these things?”

   Jack looked down at the crates, thinking about that, but soon turned back to the Humanoid with a smirk.

   “Well, if yeh take notice that this planet has almost the same atmosphere as yer planet, I guess there is no problem.” He looked down at the natural food. “I guess the big change, beside the looks, is the taste.”

   Mark hopped he was right, he didn’t want to suddenly get poisoned by an alien fruit!

   “Ok, I guess…” But he had to admit some of those weird things looked nice, their color was so vivid, if he knew their taste he would be salivating just by looking at them…

   His thoughts – and the painful rumble of his empty stomach – were interrupted by Jack’s strong voice. The smile on his face had faded away and he didn’t seem as relaxed as before, his cheeks were even shining golden. And the seller seemed equally annoyed. It was a big problem that Mark couldn’t understand a word they were saying, all he could do was watch and wonder what the hell was going on.

   Jack shut up eventually and proceeded to untie the small cords that held his sword sheath in place. Mark took a good look at it, its color was green and detailed carvings covered some parts of its length, it was kind of pretty actually, like a collection item. Jack pulled it up and slammed it on the table, making the crates shake.

 _What the hell…?_ , Mark looked back and forth from the Star to the salesman. He had a minimal idea of what was going on. _Is he trying to sell…? Oh, of course, duh, we don’t have any money!_ He wondered if he had anything inside his pockets, only to remember that they were in another planet and his money wouldn’t make any difference here.

   Apparently the alien man didn’t seem impressed by the sheath. But it didn’t look like Jack was going to give up just yet – Mark wondered if he should feel as flattered as he did, or maybe a little embarrassed? Jack grabbed the golden disk that held his weird golden shirt-collar in place and with a _click_ and a fast movement, he pulled it over his head, setting it beside the sword sheath while trying to finish the deal.

   Mark tried to intervene, but every time he did so, Jack waved him off – what was really annoying if he could say so – or he remembered he had nothing prepared to say.

   _We are wasting time here!_ , was all he could think of. _We have Chica, a powerful “wormhole-thing” jumping dog, we can just grab what we need and go away…_ He shook himself after such thoughts. It was his first time in an alien planet, he wasn’t going to gain the reputation of a robber just now!

   Suddenly something touched his side.

   Mark instinctively jumped, almost losing balance on Chica’s back. There was a lady – or she looked like a lady – beside him, she was the one who some seconds ago was holding the bottom of his jacket. She looked up at him with her three eyes – uh, that was kind of freaky… - and said something.

   “Eh… Jack…?” Mark called. Jack sighed exaggeratedly and Mark wanted to roll his eyes, but at least the Star turned around. “This… Lady said something to me that I can’t quite grasp…”

   Jack huffed and asked the lady to repeat whatever it was she said. She did so, this time a little bit louder, because many heads turned to their direction because of this.

   “Mark, what is yer jacket made o’?” The green-haired man asked suddenly.

   “Uhm…” Mark had to take a look at the tag on the inside of his jacket. He shot Jack a confused look. “Wool and cotton… Why?”

   Jack turned to the lady. And as soon as he finished talking, the three eyes of the lady lighted up and the heads that turned their way were now fully interested on them.

   “Mark! That’s it!” The Star boy laughed, as if he had heard the most stupid joke ever. “Take yer jacket off!”

   “Wait, what? Why?” He noticed the people starting to come closer, saying unknown words in a crescendo that Mark was sure not even they could understand themselves. He felt something pulling him to the other side, almost throwing him off his dogs back. “Hey! Watch it!”

   Chica noticed that and growled loud, baring her white teeth in a manner Mark had never seem her do before. It was scary even for him, so of course the mob took some steps back.

   “Jack, what is…”

   “We need ta pay fer this.” Jack said simply, standing right beside Mark’s leg to make sure nobody would come closer from that side. “And we can use yer jacket fer it.”

   “Why the jacket? What the hell?” Mark backed away from another grabby hand, but Chica was there to keep people away. He felt like an unprotected celebrity, geez!

   “Fer what I got here… Cotton is actually pretty hard ta get around this place.” Jack explained. “What I had ta offer was gold and I guess they already ‘ave enough o’ that in here.”

   “Are you serious?” That was it? His simple, old and slightly torn jacket was more valuable that the beautifully designed sword sheath or the golden disk the Star had pressed against his throat? Now, that world was definitely different from the one he grew into! “I guess then… I guess I can give this up… But not the flannel!”

   Jack arched and eyebrow, but didn’t feel like arguing about it. Mark pulled his jacket off and gave it to the Star. His fingers clung to the lapels of his patterned red flannel, feeling a little dumb. It was his “Lucky Flannel”! Don’t judge him!

   Jack held the jacket up to the seller, and his voice sounded so full of made up arrogance as the man eyed the piece of clothing with a weird, lost stare that Mark couldn’t hold back a light snicker. The man’s face turned darker and Jack’s voice lighter, he sounded like just an annoying, petty kid, it was no wonder the man looked annoyed. Mark wished he knew exactly what they were talking, but he was sure he definitely wouldn’t be able to control his laugh if he could…

   The seller pointed down at his food crates in a calm manner and Jack nodded, before pointing at what was behind the seller. A big bag and leather flasks, probably made for water. The bag was weird and it was easy to see it wasn’t made to be carried in a person’s back – be them with four or two arms. The two men threw some arguments back and forth till the man sighed and bowed his head, turning around with Mark’s jacket in his hands.

   “Thank yeh!” Jack said with a smile, his voice louder than before. He looked up at Mark. “We did it! The deal is done!”

   “That’s great to hear!” Mark laughed slightly, watching as the seller commanded other people to do the work. “So… What do we get?”

   “Well, we get the bag ta keep the food, it is perfect fer Chica’s back.” The Star smiled at the dog, who was back at waggling her tail. “And three water flasks, jus’ ta be sure.” Mark tried not to blush in embarrassment. He failed. “And as much food as we can carry. ‘Ow ‘bout that?”

   Mark laughed at Jack’s pose.

   “I guess you’re a really good dealer.” He said and the green haired man simply shrugged.

   Things quieted down after the deal. The seller’s workers were fast to fill the bag with the food Mark pointed out – he was still worried about eating those things, but… – and soon they were walking out of the village. Mark sighed, feeling overwhelmed. The people in the village continued interested on him as they went away, or more precisely, on his clothing, and that made him tremendously embarrassed.

   They were even approached by a lady with a little kid, who practically begged for something from them. She would pay with what she had, she said, which happened to be a bunch of golden pebbles. She seemed desperate and it was such a weird image for Mark, a lady with gold in her hands, begging for something made out of cotton. Of course Mark couldn’t say no, since he had something else that was made of cotton and that wasn’t his flannel. He untied Chica’s pink flannel and handled it to the lady. He tried to say there was no need for payment, but she insisted, saying “thank you” after “thank you” in her weird language. Mark had almost learned it, but the best way for him to say it sounded something like “ _kleuog-gui-grontog_ ” or something like it…

   “That was nice.” Jack mentioned. “She surely needs it more than us…”

   They didn’t talk about it anymore as they went.

   Aside for that weird incident that left a weird taste in his mouth and his mind –how was that possible? – Mark was feeling way better; he had almost drunk all the water in one of the flasks even. At least his head wasn’t spinning anymore…

   As Jack guided them to a bunch of trees not too far from the city walls, he waited to eat, just to be sure nothing happened to himself…

   “So… Uh…” He wondered why Jack was slowing his steps. “Aren’t we going?”

   “No.” The Star said simply. “We are restin’.”

   “But…” Mark started.

   “We will sit down and rest ‘ere fer the night.” Jack didn’t let him finish. He stopped walking and patted Chica’s side. “D’yeh know why? Because next time we won’t be makin’ that many stops. Is that okay…?”

   “But of course!” Mark noticed when he had to jump from the dog’s back. He turned around, happy to feel his mind in place and not spinning around like before, and threw his legs to the side. “The less time we waste traveling, the better… No, no, I can do it...”

   Jack took a step back, dropping his arms that he had raised to help Mark out. The Humanoid breathed in before jumping off…

   “Woah! There…!” The Star was fast to grab him as soon as he fell. Mark cling to his arms for support and he smiled. “Suddenly, the roles are bein’ reversed, I guess?” He was glad to hear Mark chuckle with him. “Here, sit down.”

   “Thanks…” The red haired man did as told, sighing when sitting down again. In some seconds he knew the world would stop spinning around…

   He watched as Jack grabbed the bag from Chica’s back and settled it down beside Mark, before doing the same. Chica laid on the grass beside her owner, resting her head on his lap.

   “Now…” The Star said. “I think yeh said yeh were hungry…?”

   “Did I?” Mark laughed, but reached for the bag. He looked down at the colorful and weird fruits, not really sure what he was going to try first. He was still a little worried of doing so, by the way. But after some time considering it, he reached for a round green fruit, it was the most “normal” looking of them all. Its peel felt like that of an apple, so he probably could eat it too… “Ok, here we go…”

   He took a bite, a small one to start off. And as soon as his teeth sunk into the fruit, a sweet, so sweet, taste filled his taste buds. It was almost too sweet! He couched, feeling Jack’s hand patting his back.

   “Yeh okay?” He asked with a smile.

   “Yes… Yes, sure…” Mark chuckled breathless. “It is… Good!”

   It indeed was! Maybe too sweet, but it tasted nice and it was eatable! Mark tried to hold back the groans of pleasure, feeling the tight knot of hunger and sickness that was his stomach finally release. In no time the green fruit was gone and he was reaching for another one inside the bag.

   Chica licked her lips as Mark took another bite.

   “Hm… No, Chica. We don’t even know if this is good for dogs.” The dog whined but quitted down. “God! Now that I thought about it! We didn’t get anything for you!”

   “She is a Golden Dog.” Jack said simply, looking up at the sky. “She doesn’t need material food. And… She jus’ told me she can eat whatever it is ye’re eatin’.”

   “Uh… Ok…” The Star seemed distant. “You’re not trying to trick me, are you, Chica? Because that’s not nice! I’m only thinking about your own safety!” The dog stick her tongue out, her tail hitting the floor hard. “Ok, ok, Chica-bica. Here.” He tried to break the fruit, it was strangely fragile inside, as if it was made out of water and not real fruit. “Now… No! Don’t bite! Here.”

   Chica whined, but opened her mouth and practically swallowed the piece whole, licking her lips when done. Mark patted her head, cooing silly things to her. The Giant Dog continued waggling her fluffy tail, licking her owners’ sticky fingers.

   “Ew, ok. Thanks for the cleaning, bud’.” Mark chuckled, hearing another voice join his. Jack was watching the two of them with a small smile on his face, but he still seemed distant. Well, it was expected for him to have lots in his head. “Hey, uhm… Do you want some?”

   Jack shook his head.

   “No. I don’t need.” He said.

   “Ok… Well, more left for me, I guess!” Mark chuckled, hoping to light the mood a little bit. Jack could be smiling, but there was something weird in the air around them, there was this almost unnoticeable weight to it, what made the Humanoid terribly uncomfortable.

   “I’ve been wonderin’…” The Star said before Mark could even think of a word. He also seemed to be trying to light the mood. “How d’yeh meet Chica?”

   “Oh, lil’ pup?” The red haired man laughed as the dog barked when being mentioned. That was a nice way of breaking the ice, if there was something Mark liked to talk about, it was his dear companion. “That was a long time ago…”

   “I’m listenin’.” Jack said simply, moving so to have his full front facing the other.

   “It was quite a surprise. You know, Chica didn’t appear to us in the most common situation ever.” Chica had once again laid her head on Mark’s lap, letting her owner pet her golden fur. “It was back when I was a kid. I think I was… Ten or Eleven years old, I don’t know… My dad… He was still alive at that time…”

   Mark sighed. He had no problem talking about his father, but there was always that nagging feeling in the back of his heart whenever he did so; it almost made him want to cry, but he knew his father wouldn’t want to see his son crying over him; not anymore. He loved his father and he would love that man till the end of his life.

   Jack noticed this right away, without the need of further information, and… He didn’t know what to say... Mark’s father was… Dead... That was… Sad…

   “I’m sorry…” He muttered, unsure.

   “Don’t be.” Mark said with a weird chuckle and caressed Chica’s fur a little bit more – the dog whining, sensing her owner’s change of mood. Then he continued. “Well, it was back at that time. We still lived in our old home, that one was closer to the city, you know? Not in the middle of nowhere like we do right now.” He stopped, remembering how it happened. “It was a normal day, nothing much happened, well nothing that was ever a big deal. So, it was really late, me and my brother were playing cards and it was almost past sleep time, so mother was about to scream at us to get to bed when it happened.”

   Mark paused and Jack was sure it was for dramatic effect.

   “BOOM! The ground shook and so did the house! And we were like ‘whoah! What the hell happened?!’ so my father went out to take a look, mom, me and Tom stayed in the house, but we could see the smoke coming from the other side of the street, probably in the outskirts of the neighborhood. It was a small neighborhood. We awaited for what seemed like hours till dad returned and…” He chuckled. “And he was carrying something under his arm. And, turn out that little golden, dirty little thing… Was Chica.”

   The dog barked once again.

   “Dad said she was near the crashing site. It looked like an airplane had fallen down, they had already called the officers and the hospital, but my father stayed there to help with whatever was needed. Mom later complained that she should have gone too, since, back at that time, she was a nurse. But when dad was coming back, he heard barking and whining. It sounded like a puppy and it was coming from the trees, near where the airplane landed, so he went there to be sure there was no hurt, lost puppy around. And there was Chica.” He smiled, patting Chica’s head. “She was so small back at the time, she looked like only some weeks old. I could cradle her in my arms when I was only ten so you can get an idea!”

   Jack nodded, resting his elbows on his legs and his chin on his palms. Mark thought he looked like a curious child. It was cute.

   “We were worried about her, of course. She should be hurt or worse because of being near the accident. So we gave her some water and took her to the vet. But turned out she was okay, just a little bit scared and dirty, she was even waggling her tail. Gosh, you were so cute back then, Chica!” Chica whined, looking up at Mark in an almost comical way. “Hey, I’m not saying you’re not cure now, you still are! Heh… So, we had to decide what to do with her. The veterinarian said they could take and keep her, if we couldn’t keep her. But after too much whining and begging from me and my brother, we kept the dog and named her Chica.”

   “And… When d’yeh notice she wasn’t a normal dog?” Jack asked, with a smile, looking genuinely interested in the story.

   “Took some time actually.” Mark explained. “Like, at first everything was normal, she was growing as you would expect any dog to do. Of course it was weird to have her and see as her fur got even more golden and longer. There was never, in any registered veterinarian book, or breeder story, a dog like her, so it was amazing to see how she changed and grew, and we weren’t sure how big Chica would turn out to be. I’m serious!” Jack seemed surprised. “But, it was just later on, back when… Well, when annoying puberty hit, was the moment we noticed she couldn’t be normal. She was way too big! Way too big! In one day she was reaching my waist, in the other, her head was at the same height as my chest! And when I say in a day and another, I’m being literal!”

   “That mus’ have been quite a shock…” Jack giggled at that.

   “It was, believe me, it was.” Mark chuckled. “It was during this time that we noticed we had to hide her. If people found out about that huge dog… Well, bad things would happen… You don’t know much about my people, and sometimes I’m glad.” The Star raised an eyebrow and there was a little bit of worry in his eyes. It was understandable. “People would start talking, people would start invading our personal life to know about the ‘gigantic golden haired dog’, they would want to take pictures… Then worst things could happen… Maybe some doctors would appear to try to understand what she was, she could be taken from us, stolen… They could do horrible things to her. So we moved away, to a more secluded place. During that time we found a trustworthy veterinarian and… Also, during that time, my father passed away…”

   He played with the half eaten fruit in his hand, he had completely forgotten it. Jack kept quiet, not sure of what to say to those last words. It was weird, for him, to hear people talking about death… Last time he heard it was… What? A thousand years ago? Maybe less…

   “And she kept growing and growing…” Mark continued before Jack could even think about that. “Till, when we noticed, she was about the same height as me! And she hasn’t grown ever since… I think, if I had grown more, she would have done the same. If I was… Smaller, she would be smaller too.”

   Jack huffed a silent laugh at the way the Humanoid said the word “smaller”.

   “I guess… That’s ‘cause she connected with yeh.” He said, grabbing Mark’s attention. He looked down at his wrist, pulling his sleeve to take a look at the golden bracelet. “Kind o’ like the connection between Sam and I. I mean, it’s not like they grew with me, but I think it is somethin’ similar ta it. I can see how yeh two are. She understands yeh, and yeh understand her in a different level, even expected from an owner and a pet.” He shrugged. “I’m ramblin’ ‘ere. I don’t really understand how Golden Dogs actually work. And… Chica doesn’t want ta give me too much information apparently…”

   The dog barked, as if agreeing to that and Mark chuckled, being interrupted by a yawn.

   “Ooh… Geez…” He shook his head. “I guess all this adventure got mee-- Tiired…” Another unwanted yawn interrupted him.

   “O’ course.” Jack nodded. “Lay down and rest. It was quite a day fer yeh indeed.”

   “Yeah…” He gave the rest of the fruit for Chica, since he knew he wasn’t going to finish it. “And, about that…” He turned to the Star with a sheepish smile. “Thank you, Jack. Not only for the _unintentional_ trip…” He shot a glare towards Chica, who only yapped, unfazed. “But for… Everything! You know, this…”

   Jack simply nodded once again, with a smile.

   “No problem, Mark, at all. It’s the least I could do fer yeh.” He said and Mark could even feel the gratitude coming from his voice.

   “And, I’m really, really sorry for making you waste--”

   “Oh, no! Don’t yeh dare! Don’t yeh fockin’ dare!” Mark almost jumped with the loud voice, but when seeing Jack with a hand on his hip, a finger up and a stupid grin on his face, he noticed it wasn’t meant to be taken too seriously or harsh. “If I get ta hear yeh say once again that ye’re makin’ me waste precious time, I will personally put yeh ta sleep! With my fists!”

   Mark raised his hands in defense.

   “Oh, God, there’s no need of that, geez!” He said, scooting closer to Chica, who had rolled in a better position. “I’m already seeing myself out…” He laid down beside the dog. It was so weird to be once again laying in the grass, under tree branches… It’s been a long time since the last time he did that, with Chica specially. “Hey… Jack…”

   “Wot?”

   “But I am doing that, aren’t I?”

   Jack let out a loud annoyed grunt – though Mark could see it was fake.

   “Just fockin’ go ta sleep, Mark!”

   Mark laughed and wished he could do just that. He didn’t want to worry with what his mind was worrying just now. His family worried about him, Jack’s people in danger of an imminent war and his freaking College! The more he thought, the more the world seemed to spin…

   …

   In no time, he was snoring.


	17. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first specs of Darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm back.  
> Here is the new chapter. Hope you guys like it.

  Mark woke up with barking and the ground shaking beneath him.

  “Chica?! What the--?” He lifted his head and his vision wasn’t spinning around anymore.

  “Stay down!” It was Jack.

  Mark almost didn’t register what happened. In a flash and a white blur, Jack got up – he had laid down not too far away from the Humanoid at some moment – and ran to where Chica was, pawing down and growling at something.

  “Hey! What’s going--” Once again he was interrupted, this time by a loud and fast sound, _shiing_ , and a gasp. Mark was on his feet and ran to where Chica stood, growling, her fur sticking to every direction, making her look stronger and bigger.

  It was when he noticed that the dog’s paw was standing above something, or better someone. Whoever it was, was wearing the darkest clothes Mark had ever seen in his life, it was like if someone had suddenly opened a black hole in the middle of the dark green of the grass – the sun was setting, painting everything in darker colors.

 _Is this… A Darkness Person?_ , Mark wondered, unsure if he should come closer or not.

  A Darkness Person… For what Jack had said, the Stars and the Darkness were currently enemies, what meant that person was no good sign. He or she arrived while Mark was sleeping and when Chica and Jack were probably doing the same. Was that person sent to kill them? Mark felt a shiver at the thought.

  Gladly, Chica heard them and attacked and Jack was fast to do the same.

  “Who are yeh? Take off the mask and show me yer face!” Jack said in a commanding voice, Mark almost took a step back.

  “Uh… No. Don’t really feel like it.” The Darkness person said simply and there seemed to be a smile on their face.

  “What happened?” Mark came closer finally, still curious about the unknown entity. Indeed that was a Darkness Person, based on the color that took over most of their form: black clothing, light gray skin and dark hair. There was only one thing to break the monochromatic looks. A white mask with two simple circles for eyes and a line for mouth. But that was not what grabbed Mark’s attention, what actually did was the shining blade pressing just underneath the person’s gray neck! “Jack! What the fuck?! Where did you get that knife?!”

  Jack scoffed, as if it was a dumb question.

  “Yeh mus’ be ready ta anythin’.” He said simply.

  “And actually it is a dagger not a knife… Sorry! Just wanted to point it out!” The Darkness person chuckled nervously as the Star pushed the blade against them a little bit harder, though not enough to damage the skin or draw blood.

  “Ok… What happened?” Mark felt uncomfortable with the scene and decided to handle things a little bit more diplomatically. “What do you want here?”

  “He was messin’ with the bag.” Jack said simply, never moving from his spot nor loosening the grip on the blade. “A thief…”

  “That’s what people say. So I guess yes.” The person said, shrugging as best as they could do while having their body pressed against the grass.

  “But that is not all, is it?” The Star hissed, once again shocking Mark. Jack didn’t seem okay, his blue eyes didn’t shine like before, this time they were dark. It was almost scary, like he had become a different person. Well, what to expect after what the Darkness people had done to him and to his friends? Mark could understand the feeling, despite not agreeing with the acts that could follow it. “Yeh were sent by _him_ , didn’t yeh?! Yer one o’ his mercenaries tryin’ ta finish the job!”

  “No! No! I’m not!” For the first time the Dark person seemed worried about their position. It was impossible to see because of the mask, but the smile that was once there had probably disappeared. “I just wanted to grab the gold you have in the bag! I watched as the two of you, and the dog, visited the village and sold the clothing to the people…”

  “I don’t believe yeh! Ye’re not _jus’_ a thief!” Jack didn’t seem to actually listen, he pressed the blade harder and Mark felt the world spin a little as a small drop of blood appeared. It wasn’t red, it was as black as ink.

  Was Jack going to…? Oh, no. No, no!

  “Jack, wait, no!” Mark knelt down beside Jack and grabbed his wrist, pulling it back with difficulty as the Star fought back. “Dude, calm down! You don’t need to do this!”

  “He was goin’ ta kill us!” Jack shouted back. “He had been watchin’ us! I knew it, I felt it.” That explained why Jack seemed slightly tense and spoke with small words after they left the village, though he relaxed after Mark told him Chica’s story. “He is not tellin’ us the truth!”

  “I actually am, you can ask the people here.” The person said, seemingly ignoring the way Jack and Mark struggled with the dagger.

  Mark decided to let go of the Star, having enough of the fight.

  “What’s your name?” He asked as Jack stood frozen beside him, holding the dagger tightly.

  “People call me Cry.” Cry nodded in a greeting manner. “‘Sup?”

  And Jack groaned loud.

  “Oh, ye’re kiddin’ me!” He shook his head in disbelief. But his hold of the dagger never loosened.

  “Do you know him?” Mark guessed.

  “O’ course I do.” Jack grunted, folding his arms and looking down at Cry. He seemed to be less worried now, probably because Chica still had Cry tightly pressed under her paw. “Felix told me ‘bout yeh.”

  “Oh, good old Felix!” Cry laughed beneath the mask. “It’s been a long time since I’ve been around Alnilam, or any other main Star Empire Constellation. How is he doing?”

  “I don’t know.” Jack hissed, as if there was poison in his mouth. “I’m tryin’ ta get ta him.” He looked Cry up and down. “Felix told me yeh were banished…”

  The masked man sighed and Mark was sure he rolled his eyes under the mask.

  “Yes, exactly.” He said simply. “Maybe that’s why I’m here, huh?”

  “Banished for what?” Mark said before he could hold himself back.

  “Yes, what fer?” Jack dropped in, still holding the dagger tightly. “Maybe fer joinin’ the enemy?”

  “Ok, first of all, which enemy?” Cry seemed to be smirking underneath the mask. “It wasn’t him who banished me, I did so myself. I had enough of your shiny people… You’re almost as bad as the Darkness.” Jack’s pale face turned golden, flushed with irritation. And Mark was genuinely worried the Star could do something without thinking. “So I decided to return to being a wanderer. And here I am, pinned down under a gigantic dog. It is a dog, right?”

  “Yes, _she_ is.” Mark clarified. “So, let me get this straight… What you’re saying… Is that you’re not taking any side on whatever is going on between Jack’s people and… Your people?”

  Cry hummed in agreement, passing a free hand over his messed hair; it coverer the upper part of his mask and somehow hid the cord holding the mask in place, making it look like the white mask was his actual face.

  “If Felix told you about me, uh… Jack, isn’t it?” He said finally. “Well, Jack. You must know that I have no place, nor with your people, nor with mine. I’m a lost case, I think. So there’s nothing to actually worry about…”

  “I don’t trust yeh.”

  This time both Mark and Cry sighed. Apparently Jack had made up his mind, he didn’t like Cry and wasn’t going to start liking him any minute now. Well, Mark couldn’t blame him. But, if he thought a little bit more about it… If the Darkness People were capable of destroying the Stars galleons, why wasn’t that guy trying to attack them, or at last get rid of Chica’s weight over him?

  If Jack was right and that Cry guy was working with the Darkness, then he could be nothing but a “bait”, so to say, trying to grab their attention just so some other dark person could come out of the shadows and attack them. If this was the truth, then they should be already dead.

  Mark decided.

  “Jack, get over here.” He said, despite being the one walking closer to the Star boy. He lowered his voice to an almost whisper. “Do you… _Feel_ other Darkness people around?”

  The green haired Star was silent for some time.

  “No… Not _yet_ …” He added in a hiss, it was difficult to understand those two simple words, as if his voice became pure “light voice” as he whispered.

  “Then I think we should let him go.” And before Jack could say something against it, Mark finished: “We let him go, hop on Chica and get the heck out of here as fast as we can. I mean, I’m feeling way better than before, I won’t have a problem to do so. What about you?”

  Jack was silent again, his cheeks showing a slight golden blush. He seemed annoyed and worried.

  “Fine, whatever. But if somethin’ happen…”

  “Yeah, I get it, it’ll be my fault.” Mark said simply, walking over to the bag. He couldn’t blame Jack for being so paranoid, but at the same time he couldn’t help but believe in the words of that Cry guy. Maybe he was being a fool, but whatever. Mark reached inside the huge bag, opening one of the pockets in search for the money they had gotten from that alien lady. “Ok, so this is what you wanted, right?”

  Cry looked from his position.

  “Yes. Unless you need it more than I do.” He turned to Jack, moving his head as if he looked the Star up and down – by the way, how did he see with that mask? Those circles didn’t look like holes. “Although I doubt it…”

  Jack flushed again. Mark wondered what the guy meant…

  “Yeh better watch it!” Jack hissed. “At any moment I can get Chica ta bite yer head off.”

  “Yeah, sure.” Mark mumbled under his breath as Chica looked up at him, as if waiting for something. “Ok, you can have the money. We don’t need it.” He kneeled down beside the man. “But let’s make a deal… I’ll give you the money and you leave us alone, ok? You don’t attack us, you don’t tell anyone about us…”

  “Man…” Cry huffed. “I already told you I won’t do anything. I literally have no gain in giving you guys to those assholes. Seriously, if anyone ever sees my face on their kingdom… I’m done for.”

  Mark arched an eyebrow. What had that guy done for his people to turn against him like that? Maybe that was literally why he wore a mask, to hide himself.

  “Sure…” The Humanoid got up. “Chica, let him go.”

  The dog huffed and took a step away, freeing the Darkness person.

  Cry sighed, taking a deep breath, even though Mark knew Chica didn’t press him that hard.

  “Here you go.”

  “Thank you.” Cry took the small quantity of coins, taking a look at them before shoving them into his pocket. There was a second of silence. And Mark felt uncomfortable staring at that blank mask.

  The silence was broken by a long rumble. Chica was showing her teeth, while keeping her ears down and a predatory pose. She wasn’t growling at Cry though.

  “What…”

  “Shh…!” Jack hissed. He was almost in the same position as Chica, as if getting ready for a fight, staring at the dark silhouettes of the village’s walls.

  There was something weird in the air. And the world around them was dead silent – what was weird, since they were out in the nature.

  “Yeah, that is a problem…” Was all Cry said.

  “I knew it!” Jack practically growled. “I knew yeh were lyin’!”

  “No! It’s not that…!” Cry said just as the Star showed his blade once again.

  Mark was going to stop Jack from attacking, but something else grabbed his attention. The night was still silent as the moons of the planet shined in the sky, but there was a sound… It was so low it would be easy to miss it. It sounded like a hiss, a pretty soft hiss, similar to that of a snake.

  And it was coming… From the village?

  Mark turned to the dark silhouette, only to notice there was something different. The form of the walls of the village wasn't still anymore; it seemed to move and morph in a weird and creepy pattern. And Mark wasn’t sure why he thought so, but it seemed like, whatever that was, it was coming closer.

  “Jack…?” He called, almost jumping when something appeared behind. “Chica!” The dog barked and bent her body a little bit and Mark was fast to throw the bag over her back and climb right after it. He tried to ignore the slight dizziness he felt when doing so; it wasn’t time to get sick again! “Ja--”

  There was not the need for calling him. The Star boy jumped on the dog’s back some seconds later, blade still in hand. And Cry was on the floor. Had Jack seriously attacked him?

  “Don’t yeh dare follow us!” Jack hissed. “Let’s go!”

  Chica obeyed, jumping over to the rocks that lead to the beginning of the mountains, searching for higher grounds to be safe from the dark forms that definitely were coming their way.

  “Wait!” Mark was able to hear Cry calling out. “Don’t flee! You’ll only… Oh, shit…”

  The Humanoid tried to look down, but the Star didn’t let him do so.

  “Focus on the way, forget ‘bout ‘im!” Jack seemed genuinely enraged, holding on so tightly to Mark’s waist that it hurt.

  “O-okay…” That was something new, Mark felt his heartbeat racing like never before. That was something serious, they were running away from creatures who could kill them! Despite already knowing very well that an adventure in space would be dangerous, he was never expecting that the danger would actually come from another intelligent species.

  Chica continued climbing the rocks, finding a spot to give a perfect jump up to the atmosphere. Jack suddenly lifted his face.

  “Wait!”

  And then suddenly, with a jerk, Chica stopped in her tracks, being thrown back. A dark hand – or claw – suddenly grabbed her leg, pulling her down.

  Mark screamed as gravity suddenly took hold of him, pulling him away from the dog. Jack still held on tightly to him, this time snaking his arms around his waist. The world spun around as wind traveled around them so fast and loud – though nothing compared to that time inside the Wormhole. They were falling.

  Everything was a blur and Chica was gone! Black spots and golden blurs took over most of the vision. Gosh, how far away from the ground were they? That wasn’t good… They were going to die!

  Mark shivered when hearing something being whispered near his ear. They weren’t real words; they were “light words”. Jack was pressed against him even harder, saying unknown words and shining bright just like a flame.

  And then, suddenly, the wind stopped and so did the fall. Everything slowed down and Mark let out a soft “oof” when he hit the ground gently, but with Jack practically lying above him.

  With a deep sigh, the Star Charioteer rolled to the side. The light from before had disappeared and he actually seemed a little bit grey-ish. Jack had stopped their fall, hadn’t he?

  “Jack, are you okay?” Mark went over to the boy, ignoring the dizziness with every movement.

  Jack simply nodded.

  There was a loud thump not too far from them and suddenly a long wail.

  Mark turned around. Chica had landed not too far from the other two, she was almost laying on the floor, whimpering quietly – as if she didn’t want anyone to hear it – and trying to get up. Mark noticed something on her back leg, her fur was wet, covered in a shining golden liquid; he knew what it was. Chica was hurt!

  “Chica!” Mark didn’t even think twice before getting up and running over to her.

  “Mark!”

  But something else stopped the Humanoid. Weird forms came towards him, staying between him and the Golden Dog; and as much as Mark wanted to just push them aside, he didn’t dare to move.

  Those creatures were… Something. Like a weird mixture between spiders and, well, something else completely different and unknown. Four eyes shone in the moonlight and so did the pointy teeth, though it was hard to distinguish what was what; each creature had a different face, sometimes the eyes and mouth were in the areas expected for a Humanoid, and then suddenly another one of the creatures had all eyes in one side of the face and the mouth in the other, some even had their eyes scattered around their face.

  Chica whined, looking up at her owner.

  “Mark, don’t move!” Jack said. “Those are Scar-faces. They will only react if yeh if yeh move! Don’t. Move.”

  It took all of Mark’s strength not to move, while looking at Chica’s brown eyes and hearing her pained wails. Chica was a strong dog – not only because of being a gigantic Golden Dog but just because she was – and whenever she got hurt she would heal in no time; but Mark couldn’t help but worry and feel bad.

  “Then what do we do?” He asked, still not moving an inch. He could see by the corner of his eye as one, only one single creature slide slowly towards him.

  Chica tried to move. And that was enough.

  The dark creatures turned to her.

  Mark ran over to the dog, passing by the Scar-faces as if they were nothing to be scared of. Chica whined once again looking frantically at her owner, as if saying that was a bad idea; but he already knew that very well. They were surrounded. Broken and distorted teeth were bared at them.

  But them they stopped.

  Mark heard a twinkle like sound and something golden passed by him in top speed.

  “What the…?” Was that a giant light bug or something?

  No, it was something – or maybe, somebody – else. Sam dropped on the grass with a soft _puff_ , and looked up at the creatures who were staring at them with such a smug expression that no eyeball should be able to muster. And then jumped high and fast enough to just zoom back to the same direction he came from.

  Jack.

  “Hey! Why don’t yeh mess up with someone like me?” He was standing again and finally his body seemed to shine as it should. He still seemed weak though… Sam flew back to his wrist and the dagger in his hand shined in the moonlight.

  The Scar-faces now seemed fully interested on Jack, they stared, but didn’t move.

  Then Jack put his arm down.

  The creatures jumped in an almost coordinated fashion

  “Jack! No!”

  Mark watched as the Scar-faces attacked. Jack could be weak, but somehow he was good avoiding all the dark creatures coming his way; there was little he could do with just a dagger, but he didn’t mind, while jumping away from the enemies claws, he brought the shining blade down on anyone that was nearby. Still, it wasn’t enough.

  The Scar-faces were in way bigger number, way too much for a not too powerful Star to handle. One Scar-face jumped right behind Jack, and as soon as the Star boy tried to get away, it lifted it’s claws, hitting Jack on the side.

  Jack’s muted – almost too low – scream brought Mark out of his thoughts and out of him frozen state. He got up from Chica’s side. How he passed by the Scar-faces without getting hurt, he wouldn’t be able to say; he just noticed what he had done once he was standing beside the Star boy.

  “Mark! What are yeh doin’?” Jack hissed, pulling the hand that was on his hurt side, like he was trying to hide from Mark that it was hurting.

  “You can’t handle this for yourself!” Mark said simply, he felt breathless whenever even thinking about what he had done. He was in the middle of danger now. But he wouldn’t stay at the side and let Jack get hurt. He might not be a great fighter, but he had learned some things or two with his father…

  “Well, neither can ye--” Mark kicked one of the creatures square in the face and, despite wobbling a bit, he kept his stance. Jack wasn’t expecting Mark to actually know how to fight. “But we can’t hold them back fer long, how is Chica?”

  “Hurt…” He hadn’t really got to check on Chica’s hurt leg, but she would heal soon. Unless she continued trying to get up to help them out!

  Suddenly, something dark dropped right in front of the two , pushing the Scar-faces away. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but there was no way of mistaking that white mask.

  “Cry!” Mark was genuinely surprised with the sudden return. But what was most surprising was what Cry was holding in his hands: Two long, slightly curved swords, as black as the night sky; so threatening that a weird aurea seemed to surround it.

  “I tried to warn you two. Ironically one of you know about about Scar-faces.” Cry said simply and Jack wobbled a little. “Stay here. They won’t come over to you if you don’t make too much noise or movement. Take this.”

  And then he jumped into action, lifting his swords and bringing them down among the dark creatures. Cry was skillful, that much was plain to see; it was like watching a sword master. He swings his swords fast and strong, slashing the enemies who shrieked and opened way for him. The dark blood of the Scar-faces would paint the sword’s blades if they weren’t already so black.

  Mark turned his eyes away from the action, looking down at what the Darkness guy had given him. It was… A crystal? It was big and pink and nicely polished, despite having a really weird form.

  “What am I supposed to do with this?” Mark asked.

  “It’s a crystal…” Jack said as a matter of fact, also averting his eyes from the fight. The Scar-faces were dumb creatures, they had already forgotten the other two. “I know what he wants us ta do…”

  “Then what is it?”

  “Give me.” Jack took the crystal in his hands, focusing his blue eyes on it.

  Mark waited, the silence of the night being cut by the slashes of Cry’s swords and the shrieks of the dark creatures. And then the Star sighed, dropping to the ground.

  “Jack!”

  “I can’t…” He took a deep breath. “I’m too weak ta do this…”

  “Do what?” Mark heard a weird hissing noise not too far from them, and he already knew what that noise was. A small group of Scar-faces finally turned back to them. “Look out!” He threw himself over Jack, jumping away from an attack in the right moment.

  “What are you doing?” Cry cried out. “Just throw a beam of light!”

  “I’m not strong enough!”

  “He’s not strong enough!” They said together, getting up as fast as they could to get away from the dangers.

  Mark heard an “are you kidding me?” from Cry but didn’t mind it. He understood it now, those Scar-faces were nightly creatures, they must dislike the light – except the moonlight maybe – for coming out only during the night. A sudden beam of light could be enough to make them go away!

  Jack couldn’t do it… But somebody else could do it!

  Chica was standing up again, getting ready to run to her owner.

  “Come on, Jack.” Mark grabbed the white wrist and pulled him along, keeping him as close as possible. He noticed how Jack’s movements were getting slower as he tired himself out. “Yo--” But something yanked him back and there was a surprised scream.

  A Scar-face jumped on Jack, throwing him back and pulling his wrist away from Mark’s grasp. They rolled on the floor, the creature was heavy, but the Star boy lifted his hands up, stopping the creature’s horrible mouth from biting his face.

  Mark turned to Chica, who was running in between the Scar-faces as if they were nothing, pushing them away like dry leaves on the floor.

  “Chica!” He threw the crystal to the dog, as if he expected her to grab it.

  Of course Chica didn’t grab it, she simply looked up at it with her mouth open as it flew up, like she was going to grab it like a frisbee. But suddenly, a light of beam came out of her mouth.

  The golden light hit the crystal and it started shining like a miniature sun, throwing light all over the clearing as if it was morning already. Mark covered his eyes as best as he could, but he could still see the light thru his arms.

  The Scar-faces reacted immediately. With loud hisses and shrieks the creatures tried to cover themselves from the light using their long and really skinny members, before giving up and running back to a dark place; the Scar-face attacking Jack jumped away and soon followed after his companions.

  And as the light dimmed down, silence took over once again.

  Mark blinked once or twice, hearing the sound of grass being stepped on, and opened his eyes.

  Chica was standing in front of him. The first thing he did was take a look at her leg, and it looked way better than before.

  “Good job, Chica.” The dog barked as an answer. Mark patted her head and turned to the Star boy still on the floor. “Jack? Hey, man… You okay?”

  Jack grunted, sitting down. He looked at himself for a second. His white sleeves were slightly cut and painted in golden, but he wasn't that hurt. He was just tired.

  The only answer was a sigh and a small smile up at Mark. And he received another smile as answer.

  “Hey, you two...” Cry said, throwing one of the dirty swords over his shoulder. “Come with me.”

**-o-**

Art by **[ripmysouldude](https://ripmysouldude.tumblr.com/post/164541310742/little-star-boy-fighting-the-scar-faces)** (once again, amazing art!)

Cry the Dark fighter - By Me ( **[Fave on Deviantart](https://linadoon.deviantart.com/art/YT-Cry-the-Dark-fighter-Star-People-AU-748488880)** )

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huge shoutouts to:  
> Chuiichia for making a great and cute art of Star Jack!  
> (https://linadoon.deviantart.com/art/Linadoon-s-Star-Person-Jacksepticeye-676544365)  
> Cheetahfurthepawsome for reading the chapter and helping me find the right ending for it!  
> (https://cheetahfurthepawsome.deviantart.com)  
> And, of course, my lovely Luthien for reading the chapter's first draft! <3  
> (https://luthien-black.deviantart.com)


	18. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After chaos

  Mark leaned against the cold stone of the cavern, watching as the light of the fire together with the Star boy’s light bounced and reflected on the colorful crystals around, creating interesting patterns on the walls.

  After the crazy fight against those Scar-faces creatures, Cry took all three of them to a cavern not too far from there. It was something really nice of him, Mark was sure they owned their lives to the guy.

  Mark looked down at Chica, who was laying beside him; her eyes could seem calm, but she continued vigilant of the nighttime. She had healed very well, as expected, and the golden blood was licked by herself.

  Jack was also healing, he took a look at his side from time to time, letting Mark see it also; his white uniform had a medium gash on the side, but the skin seemed untouched, there was a little bit of crusted blood on his skin though.

  Cry sat against the opposite wall of rocks, staying pretty far away from the fire.

  Jack still seemed uneasy even though they were helped by that man, but Mark couldn't blame him.

  There was a weird silence over them, but it wasn’t really uncomfortable.

  “Are you ok?” Cry asked suddenly just as Jack took another look at his side.

  “Yes, I am. It’s healin’.” He became silent again, gently patting the bracelet hidden underneath the sleeve; Sam was silent, recovering their energy. “I… I wanted ta thank yeh… Fer helpin’ us. I wasn't expectin’ yeh ta come back…”

  “You're not the first one, don't worry about it.” Cry said in a weird tone; not being able to see his face made it even weirder. “It was the least I could do. You were nice to me, in a way, so I had to help you out.”

  “And we're really thankful for that.” Mark said.

  “Fine.” Was all Cry said, laughing calmly and getting up. “You guys stay here, with the fire the Scar-faces aren't going to come in. I gotta do something.”

  The two nodded and Cry walked off, disappearing in the night like he was a part of it.

  Mark took a look at Jack who was staring at the dancing flames. His skin was finally more white than grey and even his cheeks were slightly golden, but his face bore a weird expression, making him look weak.

  “Hey, Jack? Maybe you'll feel better closer to the fire? Fire produces light so…”

  “Nah, I’m fine.” Jack shook his head with a smile.

  “Ok, that’s good.” Mark nodded. There was silence once again. It was already feeling awkward. “Hey… Those things that attacked us… That was crazy, huh? Have you ever seen things like that?”

  Jack stared at nothing, as if trying to remember.

  “Not really… but I heard 'bout them, in class…” He shrugged. “There aren't that many o’ those creatures near Orion.”

  “Oh, ok.” Mark found it funny to imagine learning about those weird creatures in a class.

  Jack was silent again and Mark felt even more uncomfortable and self conscious than before. He was trying to start a conversation, he didn't really know why, but it felt as if he should do so.

  “Yeh were really brave, out there.”

  “Oh…” A light blush took over Mark’s pale tanned cheeks. “Heh, come on… I didn't even know what I was doing…”

  “I guessed…” Jack chuckled. “Yeh don't fight much, do yeh?” Mark shook his head. “Well, this makes it even greater. Yeh helped me,  _ again _ . Thank yeh.”

  Mark chuckled, embarrassed but happy. He was glad he did what he did, but it was no bravery, it was stupidity; he simply jumped beside Jack without knowing what to do, they could be both dead by now if it weren't for Cry.

  But he didn't want to deal with such thoughts right now.

  “Hey, what have I told you about these 'thank you’?” He made a joke.

  Jack laughed at that, playfully punching Mark’s shoulder. The Humanoid gladly accepted the blow, it was nice, it meant Jack was warming up even more to him; it made him happy.

  “Is that something you learn since you are a child?” Mark asked, wanting to know more. “I mean, fighting.”

  “Basically.” Jack shrugged. “Space is a really dangerous place, even though we rule most o’ it. So we normally start training around the age o’ ten…” He noticed when Mark raised his eyebrows. “What 'bout yer people? Don't yeh need ta protect yerself?”

  “Sometimes, yeah. But not now, we are living a pretty calm moment back at Clilion.” Mark explained. “But we do actually get to train some fighting, but it's mostly optional and we can only do it when adults.”

  “Oh… Yer lucky…” The Star muttered those words, mysterious.

  This made Mark uncomfortable. As much as it seemed like Jack was warming up to him, he surely wasn’t “opening up” that much. Maybe he could coax him a little bit…

  Suddenly Chica lifted her head.

  “What is it, Chica?” Mark asked, noticing as Jack went stiff beside him.

  A form appeared in the darkness of the night, but it was no Scar-face, it was just Cry.

  “I think you guys dropped this.” He said, lifting something.

  “The bag!” It looked nothing like it did after the fall. It was tidy and clean, closed nicely and seemed to be full. “Wait, we lost what was inside…”

  “Don't make a big deal about it.” Cry seemed to smile behind the mask.

  “Stolen items?” Jack muttered, his voice a little bit sour. He didn't really look like a goody-two-shoes, but he definitely sounded like one sometimes.

   “I guess… I used a little bit of the money you gave me though…” The Darkness person dropped the bag in front of Mark and sat down in the corner once again.

  Mark took a look inside, it was filled with the different types of fruits he had seen before and some bottles of water. Though it was easy to see it was way less than before. It was good enough though, very good.

  “You didn't need to do so…”

  “I know.” Cry shrugged.

  “Thank you anyway…”

  “Why are yeh helpin’ us so much?” Jack cutted in.

  There was silence.

  “Don't feel that important.” Cry said finally, apparently with a hidden smirk. “I’m doing this for Felix.” Mark watched silently as Jack raised his eyebrows. “He is a really good old friend. You two met before I even left the Star Empire for good, so he told me about you. He cares about you.”

  Jack was silent, with a silly smile. Mark wondered…

  “You’re trying to reach him, right?” Cry continued.

  “Yes, we gotta leave soon.” The Star said, looking up at Mark. “We have ta warn them 'bout the Darkness…”

  “I see… So the Dark side is really getting stronger right? I felt something…” It seemed like Cry was talking to himself at first, but them turned to the others again. “Well if you're going to pass by the Arms of Light you're going to waste precious time.”

  “What do you mean?”

  “The area is full of Darkness, it's dangerous and basically empty. If they spot you, there is no place to seek help.” He said as a matter of fact. “But if you go in that direction…” He pointed over the entrance of the cavern, up to the stars. “Your road will be smaller and filled with more planets.”

  “Basically the opposite direction?” Jack took a better look at the sky. “I see, I can see the road ye’re poitin’ at. I couldn’t see it back at Clilion.” He sighed and got up slowly. “I guess ye’re right… We need ta go.”

  “Are you ok?” Was the first thing Mark could think of. He took a look at Jack's side while getting up; it was clean, with no scar at all, just like Chica’s wound.

  “Yes.” Jack turned to Cry, who was also standing by now. “I'm… I’m sorry fer ‘ow I treated yeh. I'm-- We are grateful fer yer help.”

  “No problem.”. Cry said. “You should watch out next time you drop off in a planet.” He was smiling once again, you could hear it in his voice.

  Jack smirked back and, surprisingly, he didn't look as offended as Mark expected.

  “I’ll keep that in mind.” He said. “Come on.” And took the bag from Mark's hands, taking it over to Chica, who was slowly stretching.

  “Thanks once again. You saved our asses back there.” Mark reached his hand over to Cry, who stared at it for a second. Once again, he forgot those people didn't have the same customs as him.

  But then, Cry reached with the correct hand, taking Mark's hand and shaking it once.

  “As I said, no problem, man.” He let go. “Just be sure to be careful, both of you. The new fellows of Darkness are not laughing manner.”

  Those words sounded so grim that Mark couldn't hold back a shiver.

  “Ok, will do.” He nodded. “You take care too.”

  Cry nodded with a chuckle. He stayed in the entrance to the cavern as Mark and Jack bid him their goodbyes, flying away on Chica’s back.

  The wind picked up and the fireplace was extinguished.

  “Jack…” Mark asked as they reached the outside of the atmosphere. It was still so amazing to see the stars and other planets so close, but now he wanted to focus on something else.

  “Yeah?” Jack called, not looking back.

  “Did you hear what Cry said before we left?”

  “Yes…”

  “What… Did he mean by 'new fellows’?” He got closer to Jack, seeking more oxygen. The Star was silent. “Jack…?”

  “He meant the ones who attacked our ships.” He finally spoke up. “It makes way more sense now…” He laughed, but there was no humor. And before Mark could say something, he continued: “We had years o’ peace amongst us, the last war was back in the years o’ my grandpa’s youth, Ma was barely my age! That's mainly why the attack was such a surprise…”

  “You mean… It's just a group? Not the whole Darkness empire?” Mark tried to understand.

  “Probably. But who knows?” The Star sighed. “The only thing we know is that they are strong… And the Stars need ta protect themselves before it's too late.”

  “That guy who almost killed you… He is the leader.”

  “Yes…” Jack shook his head, as if trying to get rid of a bad thought. “I saw it in his eyes… He won't stop fer anythin’ nor anyone…”

  Mark reached for Jack's shoulder, and the fest something weird, as if the Star seemed to become lighter under his touch, almost breakable.

  “We will stop him, Jack.” He said, determined. He didn't know how they would stop that creature, he didn't know if they even could do so. But they would try, he was sure of that, he promised that to himself and the Star.

  Jack seemed to smile, but it was hard to tell.

  Chica continued running in space.

**-o-**

  “ **_My king_ ** .” The doors opened and a dark creature floated in.

  “Sombrials…” The grim smiled, showing his crooked teeth. “I wasn't expecting you here so soon. You better have some good news for me.”

  The Nameless bowed her head.

  “ **_I'm afraid not, my king_ ** .” She said in the Darkness language and the king’s smile disappeared.

  “What is it?” His voice was pure daggers.

  “ **_The Star Charioteer has not only survived, he left the planet he was in…_ ** ”

  The grim stood flabbergasted.

  “H-how…?” He stuttered, but soon recovered. He was worried, but he wasn’t going to show weakness in front of a servant. “How is that possible?! His chariot should be DEAD! HE should be dead!”

  “ **_I’ve seen him leave, my lord._ ** ” Sombrials continued. “ **_Joined by a Humanoid, in the back of a Nandanu._ ** ”

  The king almost jumped back when hearing that word, but he stopped himself. That word, that name of light… He hated it…!

  “A Golden… Dog? They were gone…” It was like he couldn’t believe his own words. “I’ve made sure of that…” And stopped. “Oh…  _ That  _ dog… It all makes sense now…” The Darkness king took a deep breath. “Very well… I guess you left Varnoss following them?”

  “ **_Yes, my king._ ** ”

  Then suddenly, another person walked into the throne room. It was the same grim lady of before, the one who was always allowed to enter that room whenever she wanted.

  “My king, Varnoos has returned also.”

  “I thought he was supposed to be following the Star.” The lord hissed at Sombrials who only bowed their head even more.

  “ **_I was doing so, my king._ ** ” Varnoss floated by the doors, his head low just like the other Nameless. “ **_I know the road they are taking. And I found the one who guided them…_ ** ”

  He dropped a dark form on the ground. The person grunted, struggling against the dark tendrils that held his arms in place.

  “Oh, seriously…?” The king laughed, looking the Grim up and down. “Do you really think I wouldn’t recognize you with this mask? Ryan...”

  And he pulled the white mask in a swift movement, ignoring Cry’s grunt of pain.

**-o-**

Amazing Art by **[Ripmysouldude](https://ripmysouldude.tumblr.com/)**


	19. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caught

  Chica jumped in another asteroid, using it as a base to propel herself forward.

  “So… Um… What about Pulsars?” Mark asked after slipping the half empty bottle of water back inside the bag.

  “Star people just like me, but who curled around themselves never ta uncurl again.” Jack answered. “The pulses are created by their heart that still beats.”

  They had been on this “q&a” for quite a while already; since, as much as Mark loved to admire the stars around them, the journey felt kind of boring and repetitive; they seemed to be taking a not so scenic route. Luckily, Jack seemed more than happy to share some details about space and Star People with him.

  Mark was feeling way better than before, maybe it was because of the food and water, or maybe his body was already getting used to space travel. And just as much as he felt good, he felt curious.

  “But why you do this?”

  “No one knows actually…” Jack sighed. “Many Stars, for some reason, end up driftin’ away from their family and friends before doin’ so… They simply disappear.” He seemed to smile, just a little bit. It wasn't that happy. “Yer 'sun’ is a curled up Star.”

  “Oh…” It was weird to imagine that his star was once a person… Also, by Jack's reaction, it seemed to be touchy subject… “But it doesn’t pulsate…” He let out before holding himself.

  “No, it doesn’t.” The Star said simply. “Some o’ these stars simply do so and in the process end up givin’ up their forms. I guess the word yeh would take fer this would be ‘dyin’’. I’ve heard ‘bout a Star…” He was silent, thinking. “I’ve heard ‘bout _two_ Stars, who curled together in order ta give a small planet the chance of havin’ life. They fused and formed a star like the one yeh see up in your sky.”

  “They sacrificed themselves?”

  “Yeh can say so…”

  That was… Unbelievable. Mark couldn’t understand why someone would do such, he was no Star person, nor he knew much about what was going around their minds, but it was hard to imagine even as a Humanoid.

  Did that mean… Could his sun, that yellow dwarf that warmed his summer days and shined on Chica’s fur, be a curled up Star who did so in order to give him and his people the chance of living?

  If it was true… He would never see the sun with the same eyes ever again.

  “That’s actually really nice…” Mark said with a small chuckled.

  Gladly, Jack chuckled as well.

  “It’s one o’ the gifts o’ our existence.” He said. “We can give life, just like the Light gave it ta us.”

  “The Light?” His voice seemed to “shine brighter” when saying that.

  “Yes, the Light.” Jack sighed, but it was a blissful sigh; as if he was happy just by saying the word. “The creator o’ everythin’ and everyone. The father and mother. Our beginnin’ and end.”

   "Oh, yeah, I remember the book said something about it..." Mark mentioned.

  So the Light was really a godlike entity, Mark had been wondering if they had such beliefs. It made him curious… Maybe this belief was the true one? It was weird to think that way, he didn’t want to look down at any belief that existed on his planet, or in any other planet.

  Wait… But that meant...

  “Did the Light create the Darkness people as well then?” Mark asked, hoping Jack was still in the mood for his questions. He still had so many, and the list continued to grow.

  “No.” Jack said simply, not even skipping a beat. “They were created by the Darkness.”

  “Darkness?” The Humanoid wondered. "Oh, the book said they were created by the darkness of space..."

  “No, that's not right. They were created by _the_ Darkness. The Light and the Darkness are the Sibling of the Beginnin’.” He continued explaining. “The Darkness created it’s own people and also Black Holes and others…”

  “Black holes?” Mark hoped his voice didn’t sound too loud, it was hard to control it in the vacuum. “Sorry, but… Our scientists have found something they call exactly by that name. I don’t know if it’s the same thing but… It really do exist then?”

  “Oh, they exist alright!” Jack chuckled slightly as Mark grasped his waist tightly when Chica put maybe a little too much strength on her legs. “It’s a mass o’ darkness so dark and with such gravitational strength that it sucks and devours everythin’ that comes closer. Even light. It was created by the Darkness ta destroy the creation o’ Light.”

  “Geez. Darkness really is enemy of the light since the beginning?” Mark raised an eyebrow.

  His book said Star and Darkness could be enemies or friends, and even though they were enemies right now, Jack said they had a good relationship before. But apparently they were _made_ to be enemies?

  “Not really…” Jack said it quietly.

  “What?”

  Before Jack could answer though, Chica stopped, landing on an asteroid and looking around with her floppy ears slightly raised.

  “What is it?” Mark asked both stellar creatures.

  “I don't know…” Jack was silent after this; Both he and Chica searching for something that no one could see.

  The Humanoid felt slightly paranoid. They were in such an open area, in the middle of nothingness of space; anything could suddenly ambush them…

  “Do you feel anything?” There was mainly darkness around them, so it was stupid to ask if he could _see_ something dangerous.

  “No… Not a strong feelin’...” Jack whispered to Mark. “Let’s move on… If somethin’ appears we’ll have ta run…” He took a look at his bracelet; Sam seemed to be sleeping, still painted golden. “Sam is not well enough ta create another wormhole…”

  Mark didn't know if he should feel worried or glad for such. He really didn't like the last Wormhole trip…

  Jack said something else in the star language for Chica and the dog leaped forth into space.

  Chica was fast, but not too fast. Mark could understand what she was doing; she was moving fast enough to keep a distance between them and whatever was following them, but at the same time not giving off the idea that they were running away.

  “Clever girl…” Mark said under his breath.

  But, beside that sudden reaction, everything seemed pretty much the same in the emptiness of space.

  Mark had asked Jack if the Star heard his own voice just as muffled whenever he talked. Jack said no. Apparently Mark was only capable of talking in space thanks to Jack and his weird capacity of creating oxygen; it was more like he created a whole tiny atmosphere around him actually. If that made sense…

  So the reason why Mark's words were muffled was due to the vacuum of space. Meanwhile, Jack's words, even in Mark’s language, were mostly light, something that easily propagated in vacuum.

  Mark found that simply amazing.

  Despite a bit annoying…

  There was still so much for him to learn, but actually… He felt kind of bad while doing so...

  That wasn't a tour, or a holiday trip, that was a voyage to save not only the Star People, but probably the whole galaxy!

  “Mark…” Jack's voice brought Mark out of his thoughts. “Yeh okay? Yeh became silent…”

  “Uh, yeah, I’m ok…” The Humanoid said. “I was just… Thinking…”

  “'bout what?”

  Mark didn't really want to share his thoughts…

  “About what you said…”

  “Oh.” Was all Jack muttered. He was silent, thinking. Mark respected the silence and waited, watching the vibration of the stars; he counted the pulses, and it actually did seem like a heartbeat, a slow one.  “Yeh mean ‘bout Light and Darkness?”

  “Yeah.” Mark said carefully.

  The Star took a deep breath, just like the one you would take before jumping in a pool of cold water.

  “It’s a long story… We ‘ave a whole celebration dedicated ta it.” And then he smiled. “Maybe, when everythin’ gets settled amongst Stars and Darkness, ye’ll be able ta participate on it. I’ll make sure o’ it. If yeh like.”

  It was easy to see Jack was deviating from the real answer to Mark’s question, but it was better not to push it. Although It was nice to see Jack being so positive about stopping or winning any war that could happen between his people and the others.

  “If I’m allowed, I would like to join.” Mark smiled back, kicking the uneasiness to the side.

  Why wasn’t Jack opening to him? Was he hiding something? Well, it wasn’t like Mark had all the rights to know every single thing about the Star, but still… It made him feel like he was unwanted in certain places around Jack, like he had to be constantly walking on eggshells around him.

  “We’re reachin’ a new solar system.” Jack said suddenly. Planets came forth from the darkness, slowly dancing around _two_ stars! Most of the planets seemed solid, but only two seemed to have green and blue in them. “Do yeh want ta make a stop and rest? Do we have enough food and water?”

  Mark took a look at the bag, it seemed pretty full with what Cry had gotten for them; he didn’t eat nor drink much during the way actually, being way too focused on their talks.

  “No, we’re good.” He decided. “What about you, Chica? Tired?”

  The dog barked what seemed to be a no, how Mark knew that, he wasn’t really sure.

  “Then I guess we can move--”

  Jack silenced himself and even Chica stopped, just like before. The laid back ambience of before disappeared almost immediately.

  “Again?” Mark asked, looking around due to instinct. Still there was nothing to see.

  “It’s stronger than before…” Chica went back to moving, in the same pace as before. “I don’t like it… It feels like a strong entity… A Nameless…”

  “That’s… Bad news right?”

  Jack nodded.

  “We’ll drop by a planet.” He said simply and Chica used the last nearby asteroid to launch herself forward.

  Mark didn’t know if he wanted to have the same ability of feeling how closer the danger was, maybe if he actually had it he would be all paranoid; so it was better not…

  A loud bark almost made Mark lose grip on Jack’s waist.

  “Chica?” The dog didn’t react. She was standing still above one of the planets, slowly drifting down, but not towards the atmosphere; her ears were down and Mark was sure she was showing her big teeth. “What’s wrong?”

  She barked once again, this time louder than before; Mark almost reached up to cover his ears.

  Chica had never barked that loud before!

  “Jack, what’s going on?”

  “I-I don’t know! She is not answerin’ me…” Jack reached to the dog’s neck, patting it gently while trying to talk to her, but apparently he was ignored once again.

  Chica launched herself forward with such speed, it felt almost like going thru a Wormhole all over again!

  Mark held on to Jack as tight as he could, hearing what seemed to be the voice of the Star in the middle of the non-existent wind that ran over around his ears as they descended into the planet.

  In seconds he felt the warmth of the atmosphere they were entering - he wondered why they didn't combust in the middle of the way just like science explained happened to meteorites back at Clilion, but at the same time he was thankful, he didn't want to be burn to a crisp!

  But in no time they passed by the heavy clouds and reaching the land. They were near a city, it looked way more like Mark's world than Mongounsamgoa but still different.

  But Chica didn't drop at the city, not near it, she landed far from it, entering a deep forest.

  Mark and Jack called out for Chica when they passed by the trees, the branches hitting their arms and legs; till, finally, the dog stopped.

  “Geez! What the fuck, Chica?!” Mark cried out, despite still being ignored. “What is up with you?”

  “She sensed something…” Jack noted.

  Mark was silent, paying attention.

  Chica was standing still, only moving her head from time to time, but never averting her eyes from the trees.

  She made a movement with her back.

  “What…?”

  “She want us off her back.” Mark recognized the gesture and jumped off, being followed by Jack. At the same instant Chica shook the bag off of her back, dropping it to the ground. “Hey, pup, careful…”

  She didn't seem to hear, all she did was lower her body, as if she was getting ready to run after something. A low growl rumbled deep inside her chest and her skin started to glow.

  “What are you doing, pup?” Mark whispered, worried and confused.

  “She's gettin’ ready fer a Light Blast…?” Jack said so in a weird manner, it was hard to be sure if he was making a statement or a question.

  “What is a Light Blast?”

  Chica answered first.

  Suddenly she opened her mouth letting out a a shining breath of light; it looked like the one she did before to get rid of the Scar-faces, but at the same time it was different.

  It seemed stronger, more powerful and more golden.

  It hit the trees with such force that branches flew off and tree trunks were curved back. The sound of breaking bark was like the sound of rolling rocks.

  Mark covered his ears, watching as Chica turned slightly, hitting all the trees in front of her.

  Why was she doing that? What did she see or hear?

  But then, the Light Blast ended. Chica returned to a more relaxed position, but she was still focused, listening and studying the forest she just attacked

  There was nothing, but silence.

  “If there was any Nameless around ‘ere…” Jack said eventually. “They are gone fer sure.”

  Mark merely nodded. It was good to see that Chica was powerful enough to blast an enemy that easily… She probably would have used that Light Blast against the Scar-faces, but maybe he couldn’t because of her wound…

  “Ok… But then… It’s everything ok now, right?” Mark asked. “Are you done, Chica?”

  The dog didn’t react to the question.

  But then, before the Humanoid could even realize what happened, she growled again; although it wasn’t a simple growl, it was the type of sound a dog only did when genuinely angry.

  And before anything could be done, Chica leaped, disappearing amongst the curved trees.

  “Chica!”

  “Wait!” Jack held Mark's arms, keeping him in place; he was way stronger than before.

   Mark waited, trying to ignore the panicked beating of his heart. He was confused, what was going on with Chica? There was something wrong…

  And suddenly a long cry cut the silence.

  “CHICA!” Mark got rid of Jack's hold, running after his dog. Oh god, was she hurt? Did someone hurt her? If so, Mark would end them!

  He ran to the forest, jumping over the rocks, he could still hear the cries, they continued as if Chica was calling for him.

   _I’m coming, pup! I’ll help you!_ , he chanted in his mind. He could barely hear the light footsteps of the Star man right behind him.

  The cries got louder as they reached a clearing in the middle of the forest.

  “Chica!”

  Chica continued crying even as Mark reached for her. She was trying to stand inside a large cage, her legs constantly giving away just like when she is way too sleepy, but she wasn’t sleepy right now.

  “Hey, hey! Calm down, pup! You’re okay!” Mark tried to calm her down, but her cries and wails continued. It broke his heart to see her that way. The cage was large, and she could move freely, but she acted as if there wasn’t enough space or as if the bars of the cage closed on her more and more. “I’m here, I’ll help you out!”

  The cage was huge and… It seemed to have been made for Chica or for some creature like her, another Golden Animal maybe. What was it? Were there Golden animal hunters out in this planet? Maybe that was why the dog reacted that way back there.

  The bars seemed to be made of metal, but it didn’t seem that strong. Chica could destroy something like that with just a bump of her strong body, but why wasn’t she doing that?

  “Jack, help me out!” Mark screamed at the man who was standing behind him. “How do we open this?”

  “Hehe, good luck tryin’!”

  The Humanoid took some steps back when hearing the strong accented and unknown voice.

  A guy was standing above the cage, laughing almost like a maniac. He looked like a Humanoid, wearing rags and covered in what seemed to be soot.

  “Who are you?” Mark demanded. “Free Chica right now!”

  The guy seemed to think.

  “Hm… And what do I get from doin’ so?” He eventually said.

  That guy looked like a bad business one; maybe it was a robber… Mark didn’t have anything of major valor, maybe Jack could…

  “Mark.” A recognizible sound made the Humanoid turn to the Star. Jack had the dagger in his hand once again. “Stay near me.”

  The person above the cage wasn’t alone, more people, dressed almost the same as him, came forth from the forest, slowly circling around Mark and Jack. They were surrounded.

  “What’s this? A trap?” But who were those people? Maybe they worked to the Darkness… Or maybe the two of them just ended up being in the wrong place in the wrong time.

  “Look what we got ‘ere!” One of the robbers said with a laugh. “A Star and a creature made o’ gold! It’s our lucky day!”

  “How much do ye think we can get with ‘em?” Another said with a strange glint in his eye.

  They weren’t wanting to rob them, they wanted to trade Jack and Chica!

  “That dark lubber better give us a good prize fer them…” Another said as a matter of fact, fiddling with a big club in his hands; it looked like he was trying to be intimidating.

  “Pirates!” Jack cried out. “I should ‘ave guessed people like yeh would be workin’ fer the darkness!”

  “Well, when th’ deal be good…” One of the dudes laughed, being followed by the other

  “Are you kidding me…” Space pirates? Now Mark was sure he had seen everything.

  “Release the _Nandanu_ right now or ye’ll regret it!” The Star continued, his voice strong and adamant. “Once everything is resolved, be sure ta ‘ave the whole Star Empire after yer asses!”

  The pirates laughed at the threat but Mark knew that Jack was being serious. When the Stars won the war, those men would be in real deep problems. But they didn’t see things this way, of course, all they wanted was to take advantage right now.

  “Sure thin’, I’ll warrant ye.” The man above the cage said. “Get ‘em!”

  And before they could move, something was thrown over Jack. The Star tried to get away, but the pirates were faster.

  It was… A net? Just like the type one would use to catch an wild animal or even a fish! Did they really think that was enough to hold down a Star Person?

  Chica cried louder, surprising Mark, but she wasn’t crying at her own position, but at Jack.

  “Jack?!”

  The Star was on the ground, slowly shrinking just like the dog had done before, grunted and panting like he had just ran a marathon. Even lifting his hand seemed to be a hard chore. What was going on there?

  “Jack! Calm down!” Mark bent down to pull the nest off of him. “I’ll help you--”

  There was a sudden pain at the back of his neck.

  And then darkness.


	20. Chapter 19 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not too far...

  “Ken!”

  The blacksmith turned away from the forest he had been staring at for quite a while.

  “Hey, Mary.” He waved as the lady came closer. “I guess you’ve heard it.”

  “How wouldn’t I?” Mary said, putting down the basket she was carrying from the city. She stood near the man, barely touching his shoulder. “It came from the forest?” Ken nodded. “What do you think it was?”

  “Dunno. But I have a sneaking suspicion it was something from those dudes… You know the ones.” He chuckled with no fun at all, and Mary frowned. “They better not try to get closer, with whatever it is they have, or else…”

  The girl nodded, remembering the shotgun Ken kept in his house.

  “Whatever it is they are up to is not good.” She said simply. “Are you going to keep an eye out? I’ll go tell Phil and Dan to warn everybody.”

  “Sure thing.” Ken nodded. He lived just a tad away from the city, which was good to keep an eye on anyone suspicious that came from the forest, and it also meant he had a really nice backyard to play with his dog, of course.

  “Be careful.” Mary said, grabbing her basket.

  “Heh, don’t worry, babygirl.” Ken chuckled. “Nobody will mess with me! Not on their right mind no...”

  Mary laughed, Ken wasn’t that conceited about himself, but she had to agree with him. Ken was a big man, tall and strong; I mean, what to expect from a freaking blacksmith? He was the type of guy who could intimidate anyone by just standing there.

  But she knew the truth, he was just a huge teddy bear.

  Just as Mary was about to leave, Ken’s huge, black dog started barking so loud she almost dropped her stuff.

  “Hey, what’s wrong, Boss dog?” The man went up to the dog, holding its leash. “Woah! Woah! Hold on, boy!” Boss seemed angry, barking like mad and trying to run to the trees. “Hey, hey, what’s up?”

  Mary averted her attention from the both of them when noticing something else. Boss wasn’t just barking at nothing… He was answering something…

  It was hard to hear it over the barks, but she could still capture the sound. There was another dog, somewhere beyond the trees, whining; way more loud than any dog could whine, even more than Boss.

  “Ken…”

  “I heard it-- No, Boss, no! Nu-uh!” Ken pulled the dog as best as he could, bringing it to it’s little-big house. “Be a good boy, Boss dog! Yeah, yeah, like that.” He locked the dog, ignoring his whining and pawing at the small fence made for his own security and walked up to Mary. “It’s another dog…”

  “It must be lost in the caves, I mean, to make such a sound. It must be the echo.” She noted. “Poor thing… We gotta help it out.”

  “Yup. But first…” Ken made sure that the fence was locked and then entered his house, coming out seconds later with his shotgun in hand. “Just to be sure.”

  They walked towards the trees carefully, that area was known from being used as a hiding spot by pirates and other unwanted people. But Ken wasn't new to the forest, he spent most of his teenage years strolling and hunting in that place.

  He guided Mary around the place, they could still hear the whines, getting louder and louder.

  Till they took a curve, reaching the caves…

  “Wait a minute…” Mary said and they stopped, some meters away from the entrance to the dark hole in the rocks.

  They were silent.

  “The sounds are not coming from the caves…” They were coming from somewhere else in the forest.

  “There is no other place to make such an echo…”

  “Maybe is not an echo.” Ken shrugged. “Let's investigate, girl!” He loaded the gun, just to be sure, getting a smile from the girl. “Who knows? Could be a trap…”

  This made Mary feel more worried, she tried to ignore it. But still, she wasn't going to leave a losts and/or hurt poor dog alone in the middle of the woods.

  This time they followed the sound itself, going deeper into the forest.

  “Watch out…” Mary said seriously. “We’re probably reaching their area…”

  “Bastards.” Ken cursed. “They're probably mistreating the poor thing.”

  Slowly, the sound of the dogs whines was interrupted by the sound of people. They were definitely near the pirates’ area.

  Pirates was the right name for them, they were nothing but a small group of people who would make use of stolen space ships to jump from planet to planet to sell their stuff and steal even more.

  Ken dislikes those people. He had been living in that planet long enough to know how much of a nuisance and danger those people could be.

  The dog’s whining was suddenly cut short by a metallic noise.

  “Shut up, annoyin’ mutt!” Someone said. “Ye’re givin’ me a headache!”

  As an answer the dog continued whining.

  “Ugh, we better get a good reward fer this thin'...” Another voice complained. “One that be worthy this annoyance!”

  There was a round of laughs.

  Ken bent down, it was hard to hide with his big body, but he did his best. Small Mary was doing the same too.

  “Here we are…” But he stopped in his whisper.

  “Ken…!” Mary was just as speechless as him.

  He had never seen anything like that before.

  “Ken… It's a giant dog!”

  The dog whined, cowering in the cage, looking around with sad eyes. It was huge, but that wasn't all, it shined like gold, or almost light it; no wonder the pirates would be interested in it.

  It was weird though, that creature seemed so… Familiar to Ken… But it wasn't time to think about that, there was another, way serious task at hand here.

  “Well… Saving it will be harder than I thought…” Ken muttered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New characters! Enjoy!


	21. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helping hands

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I... I have no words to say...  
> I apologise for staying away for so long. College was destroying me, my computer broke, my writing mojo disappeared and I got addicted to IT and Pennywise.  
> -  
> Anyway, as an apology I bring forth a big chapter!  
> There'll be another chapter tomorrow also!  
> -  
> Heads up!  
> A shout out to: Storiesofmyheart (https://storiesofmyheart.deviantart.com/) on Deviantart! For helping me decide the new Youtuber Addition to the fanfic!

   “Ow…”

   Mark blinked his eyes, trying to focus.

   _What happened?_ , he got up slowly, feeling a hard pain on the back of his head. Where is…?

   And then he remembered what happened, when Chica and Jack were captured and he was knocked unconscious.

   “Chica!” He felt fully awake right now and soon was up to his feet, studying the place he was in. It seemed to be a really small cubicle made out of wood, it was dark, the only light came from the small barred window of the door. He was alone, Chica and Jack were nowhere to be found. “Jack? Fuck…”

   He walked up to the door, taking a look outside. The field of vision was limited, but he could see a little bit of trees, which meant they should still be at the forest, in the same planet; but there was no “pirate” nearby, nor Chica.

   There was a door in front of his one, though; it had the same barred window and would open to a pretty similar cubicle. Those boxes looked like wooden cages.

   Maybe…

   “Mark?”

   Yes, Jack was in there!

   “Jack?” He called, not too loud to not get unwanted attention. “Jack? Are you okay?”

   In no time, a pale face appeared in the other window.

   “Ye’re finally awake.” He said slowly. Jack looked weaker than before; his pale fingers danced past the bars of the window where the light of a natural satellite hit, like creatures searching for light. “I was afraid they knocked yer head with more strength than needed…”

   Mark didn’t want to think about that.

   “What the hell happened back there?” He asked.

   “I… Really wasn’t expecting what they did…”

   “First you didn’t help me out to free Chica and then when they threw a fucking net at you, you simply gave up?!” Mark felt anger boiling in his mind. He didn’t know why, but he was angry. What was up with Jack? Didn’t he want to help his people out? Then why did he simply ignore the need of helping his only method of space locomotion, which happened to be Mark’s dog?!

   Jack blinked once or twice, looking sad.

   “I would ‘ave helped…” He said finally. “But there was somethin’ wrong and now I know what it was…”

   “What?”

   “ _Darinus Saiása_.” Jack muttered. “Rocks o’ Blackness… I thought they were gone…”

   “What do you mean?” Mark was lost, but he felt the anger going down a little bit. Jack didn’t just look sad and weak, he looked disappointed.

   “They used those rocks when building the net and the cage… If yeh didn’t notice the ropes o’ the net had small rocks wrapped in between them. So did the bars o’ the cage Chica was in…” Jack took a deep breath, as if this time he was the one who really needed oxygen.

   “Those rocks… Were what made Chica recoil like that?” The Humanoid wondered, remembering Chica’s whines while cowering inside the cage. Jack nodded. “What’s with that?”

   “The Rocks o’ Blackness are part o’ an ancient planet that, somehow, survived bein’ eaten by a Black Hole…” The Star explained. “The experience turned the soil o’ the planet into pure dark matter, so dark and solid that any light that gets in contact with it is sucked. And… Without light… The Stars are done fer…”

   That explained Jack and Chica’s reaction. Apparently by what Jack told about the dog, she wasn’t a Star, but still she seemed to be made mostly of light. So the cage was draining her life, and the net did the same to Jack.

   Mark had barely seen the pieces of rock in between the ropes and bars, probably way too small for one to actually see them, but still they were so strong against the Stars… Imagine a whole planet made out of that substance!

   “The planet was destroyed long ago…” Jack added.

   “But then… How did these ‘pirates’ got their hands on those rocks?”

   “I don’t know… The Darkness people helped us, it was back at our times o’ alliance… But apparently they didn’t get rid o’ all o’ it…” He grunted loud, as if he had just been hurt by something.

   “Jack, you okay?” Mark asked, the anger was fully gone.

   “They took them away…” The Star’s voice came out weak, as if he wasn’t really talking to someone else.

   “They took what?” He processed the words, and understood. “Sam?”

   “Yes…” Jack lifted his arm, pulling back the white sleeve and showing his naked, pale wrist. There was a strange symbol marking the area, like a shining tattoo; Mark felt as if he shouldn't be seeing it... “They took the bracelet too…”

   Mark didn’t really understand why Jack’s voice broke when saying that also; the bracelet should be important, especially for holding Sam, but maybe there was something more. The Star seemed so weak…

   But he understood the feeling of being away from someone he cared a lot. Where was Chica? She was in no place to be seem. Was she ok? Probably not, inside of that cage with the rocks sucking out her light.

   Dammit, they needed to get out of there! But how?!

   Mark was going to start looking around for a way out when he heard a noise that almost made his heart break.

   “Chica!” He called.

   The dog was crying.

**-o-**

   “It’s crying again…” Mary could hear the whining as she reached the blacksmith's house.

   Ken was standing near the forest, with his shotgun ready in hand. He looked from the trees to his dog, who whined back as an answer to the huge dog. He almost didn’t notice when the girl stepped right beside him.

   “Oh, geez!” Ken almost jumped, but chuckled, his eyes scanning her shoulders for a second. “Why is Ben with you?”

   “I don't really know, he didn't want to let go.” She looked down at the snake laying on her shoulders, Ben’s pale little head resting just above her beating heart. “It almost felt as if he wanted to come with me… So I just let him…”

   Ken raised an eyebrow.

   “You know, I thought Boss wanted to go over there because it was another dog but…” He thought. “Animals in general seem to be attracted by the huge dog…”

   “Really?” Mary asked, she actually did remember that her other snakes were more agitated than normal; even Dora, the tarantula, was agitated.

   “Yeah, I saw many different creatures going towards the trees, most of them returned though, some dogs with their tail between their legs.” Ken explained. “Even Lunchbox was making a fuss. I don't know what's happening… Have you told the city?”

   “Yes, Dan and Phil already told everybody about the pirates, they kept the part about the huge dogs between us, though.” Mary clarified, feeling the small movements of the snake on her chest. Ben seemed to be smelling the air with it's bifurcated tongue.

   “Great. And… Did anyone offer to help us out?” The blacksmith asked.

   “Well… Aaron did say he was coming…” The girl rolled her eyes. “But I guess he decided not too… Could have told us…”

   “Ken! Mary! Wait up!” They turned around when hearing the high pitched voice coming towards them. A man, with the face of a boy, smiled sheepishly at them. “Sorry! I lost track of time!”

   “Well, at least you're here now.” Ken pointed out, patting the young man’s shoulder. “Ready to save a shining gigantic creature, which happens to be a dog, from the hands of those pirates?”

   “Yeah, 'bout that… How big exactly is that dog? It's a dog, right?” Aaron asked, just to be sure.

   “It's as big as a chariot.” Mary explained, smiling at Aaron's shocked eyes. She understood it, that was probably the same expression she made when seeing the dog.

   “Well…” Aaron nodded, shaking his head after creating a mental image of the animal. “Then what are we gonna do? I mean how are we going to help it, just the three of us?”

   The Blacksmith scoffed with a smile, shaking his gun.

    “Boy, I live in the outskirts of town, I had my fair share of dealing with those pirates!” He winked at the smaller man. “Just stay behind me and you’ll be alright.”

   “Oooh, big bear daddy!” Aaron said and Ken wiggled his eyebrows. Mary chuckled rolling her eyes.

   “Ok, enough chit-chat, you boys.” She reprimanded. “We need to help the poor dog out. Ken do you have a plan?”

   “Half of it.” The Blacksmith nodded as he started walking towards the trees carefully. “I think it'll be best to have an idea after taking a look on what we have out there.”

   The three of them entered the forest, being as silent as they could. It was dark, but gladly Aaron had brought a flashlight with him, a small one that he kept facing the ground, so it wouldn't catch unwanted attention. An owl hooted somewhere in the threes.

   It was easy to find the pirates area of camping after quite some walking; the light of some of their torches and fireplaces shined thru the trees like lightbugs, becoming bigger and bigger as they came closer.

   Mary could feel Ben swiftly moving on her shoulders, his head still held high, smelling the air around them. He was onto something…

   “Wait…” Ken said suddenly and the other two stopped.

   Besides the nightly sounds of the forest, there was something more. The sound of a whimpering dog, apparently tired of crying like it did before; and the sound of snores. The three looked at each other, their faces were difficult to see due to the flashlight’s faint light, but all showed the same expression. The pirates were asleep. They had a chance, maybe.

   They finally reached the camping area, near the rock formations not too far from there – they were nothing but small hills most of them covered in green, but some showed the gray rocks right underneath.

   The pirates camping was small, just a huge mangled ship that somehow camouflaged itself against the hill and the woods with it’s weird coloration, lazily lighted at night by the lamps hanging here and there – they seemed to have headlights too, but those were turned off, probably to conseve energy. The ship looked so weird it was amazing to believe it could actually fly off the planet at any given moment.

   There were a couple of extinguished fireplaces around the ship. And not too far was the huge cage with the dog inside, it was laying down right in the middle in a small ball form, as if trying to become as small as possible; it still whined occasionally, but this time way quieter than before.

   Some meters away from it were two big wodden crates, standing above what seemed to be a strong plank of wood with wheels.

   There were only four pirates on sight, two near the dog, two near the crates. All of them were sitting on the grass, their backs pressed together as they snored soundly.

   “Idiots…” Aaron snickered. “Sleeping on guarding job…”

   “Let’s be thankful.” Mary nodded. “There must be also something important on those crates if they sent two other guys to keep watch…”

   “Yeah, but the dog is more important.” Ken affirmated. “Look, how about this… You two go over to the dog, I go take a look on those crates, if there is something in there I’ll call you over.”

   “But what if those guys wake up?” Aaron was quick to ask.

   Ken just smirked, showing off his gun once again.

   “And then we run, of course.” He added as the three quietly made their way in between the trees and buches.  

**-o-**

Mark grunted when hitting the wooden door once again, it budged, but showed no signs of giving in.

   “Fuck…” He cursed, leaning against it. He tried to look thru the bars, seeing the lock on Jack's door; probably the same lock that kept his cell closed. “Damn, if I had my switchblade…”

   “Switchblade…?” Jack asked from the other cell, voice weak.

   “Yeah, gift from my brother.” He tried to slip his arms in between the bars, he succeed till it passed his wrist, but more than that and he would get stuck. “And if I could reach the lock…”

   “That's not gonna work…” The Star man said as a matter of fact.

   Mark huffed, annoyed, even angered with the comment. Jack seemed so strangely “okay” with everything that was happening, as if he had accepted that to be his destiny. Which was pretty stupid, after all the fuss he made when remembering the plans of Darkness.

   “Got a better plan, star boy?” It came out more sour than he expected, but he left it that way.

   “It's not like I've spent all this time jus’ sittin’ ‘ere and not thinkin’ o’ anythin’!” Jack hissed, offended.

   “Then what do you get?” It was hard to see the boy in the other cell, he seemed to be also leaning against the door, maybe with his back. Maybe it was because of the lack of light that his form was difficult to see… What seemed weird considering that the boy himself was made of light.

   “If Sam was ‘ere…” Jack sighed exasperated. No, he hadn’t accepted their current position as their fate, he just seemed too… Tired. “I could get them ta use their tail ta open the lock… I can feel their presence not too far from us. I’ve been tryin’ ta contact them durin’ all this time but…

   “No success.” Mark guessed. “But why? Are you still too weak for that?”

   “No… I am _getting_ weak…” Jack spit out, taking a deep breath. He seemed to be showing a crooked smile; but it showed no joy. “There pirates aren't as dumb as I thought… They kept the net in me cage…”

   Now the Star’s ragged breath and deep sighs made sense, his energy, his light, his _life_ , was still being drained.

   “Bastards…” Mark muttered, feeling bad from the way he snapped at Jack, but he didn't know. “Is it too bad?”

   “No… it’s on the other corner o’ the cell… I’m… fine…” His pale face appeared behind the bars and he smiled weakly.  The Humanoid could see though that it was a fake smile, shown just so he didn’t worry too much.

   “We gotta get out of here.” Mark said as a matter of fact. Once again taking a look around the wodden cell. It was really strong wood, no matter how many times he bumped against it, it wouldn’t break, he had noticed. Also, one thing he noticed was how much everything seemed to move everytime he did so, what meant the cells were standing above something else, something that moved probably…

   “Mark…” Jack said out of nowhere. “Yeh hear that?”

   Mark stopped to listen. But there was nothing to hear… Wait… The cell moved slightly and it was easy to hear the faint break of wood. He leaned in closer to the barred hole in the door to try to take a look…

   And then, suddenly, a face appeared right in front of his.

   “Oh, the hell--?!” He backed away, surprised.

   “Shh, chill out, man.” The man hissed. “Some guys are keeping guard of you and we better not wake them up.” Mark promptly shut up, he didn’t know there were people there. He could have woken them with his chatting with Jack. “I wasn’t expecting people to be here… I guess you would like some help, friend?”

   “Yes, please. For me and Jack, on the other one.” Mark pointed out. “And my dog, Chica! Have you seen her?”

   “Yeah, she is in a cage, not too far from you.” The guy nodded. “My friends are keeping and eye on her.” He looked past the cells, probably to where the dog was. “I would ask you where you got such a huge dog, but I guess it is not the tame, right? Now, let me see how to work this out…”

   “Jack.” Mark called, but the boy was already with his face leaning against the bars. “How are you holding up?”

   “Still managin’ ta stay up… Kinda…” He made a joke, it meant he was okay. “Hey! Now that we ‘ave help…”

   The man looked up at him.

**-o-**

   Chica’s ear shot up, but she didn’t move, too tired and weak to do so even when hearing footsteps coming towards her from somewhere in the trees.

   “Hey, puppy?” A feminine voice called and this time Chica turned her face to the newcomer. It was a lady, with short blonde hair, with a… Snake wrapped around her shoulders! “Hey, puppy, it’s okay. We’re here to help you.”

   The snake lifted its small head and Chica couldn’t help but do the same.

   “She’s reacting to Ben, look.” Aaron noted, coming right behind Mary.

   “Yes… Just like Ken said, there is something here…” Mary nodded and came closer. “Hi, this is Ben and I am Mary. We’ve come here to help you. Are you hurt, pup?” She knew it was dangerous to reach for an unknown dog like that, but still she did so. The golden dog didn’t scurry away, nor growled; actually her tail started waggling back and forth. “Hey, there…”

   Mary touched the dog’s shining fur carefully and gasped. It was warm, as expected, but it wasn’t a normal type of heat; it crawled up her arm and over to her shoulders like a lightning bolt, making her skin feel all tingly. The tension from being caught by the sleeping pirates almost vanished, leaving Mary with only a strange sense of protection.

   “Mary?” Aaron called as soon as the girl stood still like a statue. Ben slid down her arm, going over to the dog as well.

   Chica and Ben stared at each other. The snake put his tongue out in a quick movement. The dog licked her snout.

   “It seems like they know each other already…” It was a weirdly nice scene to be seen.

   Mary looked up from her pet to what he was looking at now. The lock of the cell. It was a strange lock and didn’t look like the easy type to be open.

   “Aaron, do you think we can open this?” She asked as the man came closer.

   He took a look at it.

   “This is definetly not something they made…” He pointed out, grabbing it. It had intricate details all over it, nothing like the rude bars of the rest cage; it was probably made for another purpose, but was at some point stolen by those people. “I don’t think we can open it without the key…”

   Mary sighed.

   “That’s a problem…” She grunted, getting up and trying to put Ben back at his place on her shoulders, but the snake continued staring at Chica, not moving from his owner’s arm. “I don’t expect any of us to actually know how to handle it...”

   “The key must be in there…”

   “Hey, guys.” Both almost jumped with the sudden voice beside them. They were so focused on the dog’s cage that they didn’t even register Ken’s silent footsteps coming over to them. “Heh, sorry. So we got two dudes inside those crates, one of them, Mark, is the owner of Chica. The other asked me to get something for him so we can open the locks. How are you guys doing with this lock?”

   “See it for yourself.”

   Ken took a look at the cage.

   “Yeah, pretty much the same thing. Hey, Chica.” He said to Chica, getting on eye level to her as she was still laying down, her tail still moved. “Don’t worry, puppy dog, we’ll get you out of there, ok?”

   “So, what is it he asked for you to get?” Mary asked.

   “A bracelet. He said it has something that can open it.”

   “But where is it?” Aaron asked.

   “He said it’s inside there…” Ken pointed to the ship.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys, I also have something more to say. I am getting really into the drawing mood, so I created a TUMBLR! Where you can send questions, prompts and thoughts to the characters of this story!  
> Right here:  
> https://askstarpeopleseptiplier.tumblr.com/  
> Please, come over and ask! I would love to answer any questions or anything else! :D


	22. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Helping slytherin body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

   “Are you bloody kidding me?” Aaron threw back maybe louder than he should, but soon controlled his voice. “How are we going inside there? Someone will definetly catch us! We aren’t really the best at sneaking…”

   “Well, we did a good job getting over here, so I say we are.” Ken smirked and Aaron rolled his eyes with a sigh. “But yeah, it is dangerous…”

   “Do you think we better go back and get some help?” Mary wondered and it was when she noticed her shoulders were feelings strangely lighter. “Ben? Ben!” The snake was gone! At first she looked over at Chica, maybe the snake had slid down her arm and over to the dog, but no, Chica continued alone inside the cage. “Where is he?”

   “Shhh!” Both Aaron and Ken hissed.

   Mary ignored them, looking around for her pet. But it wasn’t hard to find an almost shiny white snake slytherin around the dark grass with the beam of a flashlight. Ben was sliding over to the cells where the two other men were, completely ignoring her owner.

   “What…?”

   “Hey…” Ken stopped the lady from following the reptile. “You know… One of the guys in there…”

   “What about him?” Mary asked.

   “I think he is a Star Person.”

   Silence.

   “You’re kidding right?” Aaron arched an eyebrow. “I thought they… Didn’t exist anymore, out there… Or at least had forgotten about Tsaria!”

   “I guess if these pirates didn’t forget the Stars didn’t forget either.” Ken shrugged his shoulders and turned back to Ben, who was now by the doors of the cells, Mary was right behind him as if waiting the perfect time to reach for him. “It just makes me wonder ever more why the hell these guys are here…”

   Ben stretched it’s long body, the small head reaching for the barred windows like a child trying to reach the counter of a candy shop. Mark heard footsteps and rustling and took a look; have those guys already found Jack’s bracelet? But it wasn’t a person, well not at first…

   “Ah! Snake!” He almost cried out, but held his voice back when remembering the position they were currently in.

   Mary walked to his door.

   “Don’t worry, that’s Ben, my pet snake.” She clarified, finally grabbing hold of the white reptile and letting him curl around her pale arms, marked by sparse brown dots.  She took a look at the man’s face, slightly tanned skin, small eyes and black hair… He didn’t look like a Star Person, not that she knew much about those people, she just knew they had no brown skin. The other should be the Star. “I’m Mary and you are?”

   “I’m Mark.” He presented himself. “And on the other cell is Jack. How is Chica?”

   Mary couldn’t help but smile when hearing the worry on his voice, he cared deeply for his dog, just like Ken, it was something nice to see.  

   “She is fine, but still on the cage…” She turned to the other door, carefully looking over the bars, it was hard to see anything inside there. “Jack?” Two blue eyes suddenly shined in the darkness like two big flashlights and the girl almost jumped back. “Uh… Hey, I’m Mary. I’m with Ken and Aaron. You just told him to get something… Is it really inside the ship? Are you sure?”

   “Ye’re worried.” Jack said, finally showing more of himself. “I understand, but yeah, it’s in there. Me bracelet holds me chariot, Sam, it was expected fer them ta take it away from me…” He looked down. “Is that a _vazavaza_?”

   “Uh… It’s Ben, my Star Snake.” She lifted her arm, letting the Star boy take a better look at the long reptile. “So…”

   But she didn’t finish her sentence.

   Ben lifted his head once again, locking eyes with Jack in the same way he had done before with Chica. Jack stared back, his eyes, once tired, now shining like little blue stars. For a second Mary could have sworn she had seen an almost similar light shine on the snake’s eyes. Ben stuck his tongue out and Jack’s fingers passed by the bar, gently booping the pale snout.

   The snake backed away, licking the air once again, before trying once more to slide down his owner’s arm.

   “What did you do?” Mary tried to hold Ben, but the snake forced its body against her grip, escaping it each time she thought she had it.

   What was going on? She didn’t know, but it was definetly some Star stuff… And Quasi-Humanoids like herself weren’t really used to such things.

   “Jack?”

   “Ben wants ta help.” Jack was smiling once again, this time not as weak as before. Mark felt relief at seeing that. “He asked me where the bracelet was, or at least what best directions I could give, and said he was goin’ ta get it fer us.”

   “Wait, you mean you talked to him? But isn’t it something only possible with Golden Ani--”

   “Hold on there!” Mary interrupted the Humanoid with a stern voice, tinted with a – now – really strong accent. “Are ya tellin’ me ya told my little Ben to go in there all by itself?!”

   Jack was about to answer… When a long groan stopped him.

   “Ey… Who’s there…?” It was one of the pirates! He was waking up!

   “Oh, shit! Get out of here, all of you!” Mark hissed.

   There was almost no time to do much. Ken and Aaron ran over to Mary, helping her down from the plank and hid behind Jack’s cell just as the sleeping man was standing up from his position. They held their breath, silently waiting.

   Mark and Jack’s eyes meet and both shared a silent plea for their – probable – saviors to not be found.

   The pirate’s movement seemed to wake his mate.

   “Oy, what’s wrong?” He asked sleeply.

   The first man took a look around, reaching for the small lamp that stood beside him, but the fire had extinguished itself for quite a while.

   Ken pulled the smaller form of his friends closer as he heard footsteps. Soft steps on grass, slowly coming closer…

   “Go back t’ sleep…” The second pirate mumbled with an annoyed grumble, before apparently spitting to the ground. “’Tis probably some animal… Maybe that annoyin’ mutt be still awake…”

   There was a chuckled as the Quasi-Humanoid dressed in weird clothing took a look back at the dog. Chica stared back at him; her brown eyes that normally looked like soft, melted chocolate, this time seemed dark, like it could look right thru that man’s soul.

   He gulped, uncomfortable, and turned away.

   “Stupid mutt…” And then climbed over the plank. The trio hidden right beside it froze in expectantion. Mark glared at the man as he showed his dirty face thru the bars. “Or maybe ye bastards been chattin’ all night, huh? Be ye not sleepy?”

   “Not really…” Mark answered, his voice deeper than normal, rumbling on his chest. He even wanted to smile when seeing the pirate do a double take, but he forced himself not too, keeping the serious façade.

   “Huh, whatever…” And before taking a look at Mark for a second, the man turned to Jack. The Star boy glared at him pretty much like the Humanoid did, but this time their jailor hesitated even before starting to speak; Jack could be tired and weak, but his eyes held the same strong flame of ever before. The man snickered, apparently trying to hide any fear. “Well, if I were ye, little star, I would rest, t’ be sure. I dern’t think ye’re goin’ t’ get much rest later on…”

   It was easy to hear the threatening tone of those words…

   “What do you mean by that?” Mark asked, before Jack could even process; those rocks were really messing with his head by now…

   “Nothin’ important t’ ye, landboy!”

   Mark… Wasn’t expecting that answer. And that word that was exactly the same one Jack had called him some times before; he remembered the Star even mentioning how he shouldn’t have called him so… And for the first time it didn’t sound like a simple statement about Mark’s lack of capacity of leaving his planet; now it actually sounded like an insult. A grave one.

   But before the Humanoid could even react, two pale hands reached for the man, grabbing his shoulder and neck and pulling him away from Mark. The man’s back hit the cell’s door violently, so much that the plank shook from side to side. Ken, Mary and Aaron gasped quietly, backing away from their hiding spot, but still trying to stay out of sight.

   Jack’s fingers held on tightly to the man’s ragged clothing and dirty neck.

   “Don’t. Call. Him. That.” He hissed, each word being said hanging in the air. His voice felt like ice, way more than before with Cry on the other planet. Mark himself almost froze, if it wasn’t for the realization that the boy was protecting his honor – so to say…

   The pirate seemed frozen also, scared and shook, but he tried to recover as fast as he could.

   “L-let go o’ me, ye creature!” The stutter was almost inaudible, but it was there and Mark almost laughed, till the man freed himself from Jack’s fingers and raised his lamp as if ready to hit the boy.

   “Hey!”

   “Ey!” Another voice intervened. “Th’ fuck be ye doin’?!” The second man who was supposed to be guarding them got up on the plank too and pushed the other back. “Shiver me timbers! Do ye be knowin’ what will happen t’ us if our costumer finds out ye damaged th’ Star?”

   Mark felt a surge of anger and disgust hearing the two talking about Jack as if he was nothing but an object. But Jack seemed unfased, he was still with his face against the bars, glaring daggers at the two outlaws.

   “Aye, I do be knowin’…” The first man muttered.

   “Then dern’t be messin’ with that scurvey dog if ye want t’ live!” The second reprimanded, before turning to the Star boy behind the bars. “Don’t ye worry. Th’ little star will get what he deserves… “Come, let’s go drink somethin’. And get someone else t’ stay in our place fer th’ rest o’ the night.”

   “Aye…” And saying so, they turned their back to the cells – not without one last glare at the Star boy who continued silent, glaring back.

   When they were far, or so it seemed, Mark gave Jack a small smile.

   “Well, that was something…”

   Jack answered the smile.

   “I was just buyin’ time…” He winked.

   “What?” It was when Mark remembered the trio that came to help them and who had hid themselves so not to be caught. He had almost forgotten them! And what Jack said the snake called Ben was going to do… Were they… “You sneaky bastard…”

   Jack simply laughed at the comment, accepting it as a compliment, as Mark meant it.

**-o-**

   “This is stupid…” Aaron muttered. “But if it is the only way…”

   “Exactly.” Ken agreed, slowly walking amongst the buches till the side of the ship, in an area he was sure they wouldn’t be noticed. He was so thankful for the small disagreement Mark and Jack were able to create, it was a small blessing! It gave them a perfect time to reach the ship without being noticed once by the pirates who were supposed to guard the place. “It’s quite an adventure.”

   “I can’t believe…” Mary muttered quietly, stroking Ben gently, the snake seemed totally focused on the pirate’s ship though. “He said something about Ben talking to him…”

   “I didn’t know Stars could talk to animals…” Aaron said, genuinely curious. “What did Ben say?”

   “ _Jack_ _said_ Ben offered to help.” Mary corrected, not really sure if she could believe in what the Star boy had said. “That he had given Ben the information about where the bracelet was inside there.”

   Ken noticed her tone of voice, she was unsure, worried. And he understood it very well, he would feel the same if it was Boss on Ben’s place.

   “Well, I guess then that we will have to leave all merits for Ben after those guys and Chica get free.” He said lightheartedly, trying to calm the girl down. It didn’t seem to have much success. “Mary, listen, I think we gotta trust what Jack said. You yourself saw how weirdly Ben was acting, and other animals as well; maybe that was why they were coming over here and reating weird. Maybe they were being called to help.”

   Mary hadn’t thought about it… But it kind of made sence. Although why would Jack call for help from animals instead of people? Maybe because he didn’t know there were people nearby…? Or maybe because it wasn’t Jack who called for help, it was Chica.

   The way Ben and Chica reacted to each other, there seemed to be a talk or a connection right there.

   She sighed… Ok, maybe she could trust Ben to be careful… She hoped she was doing the right thing.

   “Right…” Mary groaned, noticing that for some seconds her snake had been staring right up at her, his tongue licking the air as if he expected something. “Let’s do it.”

   “That’s more like it, girl.” Ken said in that same tone of before and Mary almost laughed.

   They found an almost too perfect opening for Ben right by the side of the ship; it seemed to be a vent, or maybe a badly sealed window, either way, Ben slid right in, his white and long form disappearing inside.

   Mary took a deep breath.

   “Hey, Mary.” Ken put his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “He’s going to be okay if he follows Jack’s instruction.”

   “If something happen to him I’m throwing all my anger all over all of you.” Was all Mary said, in a joke tone. But she was being serious.

**-o-**

   Jack could feel the presence of the small snake coming closer to the pulsating presence of Sam inside the bracelet. Sam was still asleep, and as much as Jack could feel them, there was little space for him to reach for them thanks to those rocks inside his cage.

   The weaker presence of the lights inside the Quasi-Humanoid became stronger for a moment and he warned Ben. The snake studied the place, licking the air, and then backed away towards another vent, following the instructions and the little bit that it could feel.

   Jack couldn’t help but actually feel quite happy to have that snake around. It was like the Universe had decided to smile upon them. Snakes in general were misunderstood creatures, and also underestimated. Most snakes had a strong connection to the stars, despite being creatures that lived so close to the ground; but a Star Snake such as Ben was something else. The name was perfect already, those types of snakes were the most common to be found amongst Star People as pets; they were intelligent, pacific, lovable and downright beautiful.

   The most colorful ones were the most famous amongst Star People, who were people of so little natural color. But even a white-yellowish snake such as Ben would be quite a star for Jack’s people.

   Jack could feel the vibration of voices, laughing and cursing. The pirates seemed to be awaken and probably having some fun with some alcoholic drink. Ben dived away from them, passing by a table and finally reaching the floor. Nobody noticed, to focused on what seemed to be a bad joke.

   Sam’s energy was stronger to Ben, just a little bit more and that’s it…

   Suddenly a crash.

   Ben slid away the faster it could, hiding under the furniture.

**-o-**

   All three of them jump at the sudden crash.

   “What the--?” Ken started.

   “There’s a snake!” A voice came from inside the ship. “I saw it down there!”

   “Oh, no!” Mary almost screamed but Ken held her back.

**-o-**

    Jack could feel Ben’s energy pulsating, almost like a heart, but he was still such a chill snake. Jack could feel the pirates scrambling to try to get the snake – and also hear them in real life. Just a little bit more…

**-o-**

   “We gotta help him out!” Mary freed herself from Ken’s arms and was heading to the entrance of the ship.

   “Wait, wait!” The two men reached for her.

**-o-**

   Sam was right there! Just a little bit more!

**-o-**

   “There! There! The snake!”

   “Get it! Get it!”

   “Woo, we got ourselves some snake fer tomorrow!”

   Mary felt her heart sunk to her feet. They got him! They got her Ben and they were going to freaking eat him?!

   No, she couldn’t let such happen! But two big arms held her as she was about to enter the enemy ship to put an end to it.

   “No! Let me go!”

   “Mary!” Ken whisper shouted. “Calm down!”

   Aaron was standing near the ship, watching as Ken tried to silence Mary who was basically freaking out, while the screams and crashes from inside the pirate ship became louder. Actually, if they payed better attention, they would have noticed the search for the snake had apparently ceased and the crashes were actually due to a random fight that probably happened because someone accidentally hit someone with their elbow…

   A sudden hissing noise right beside him, almost made the smaller man jump.

   He turned around and let go of an air he didn’t even noticed he had been holding.

   “Mary! Ken!” He whisper shouted, grabbing the snake and holding it above his head like a trophy. The snake brought a leather bag on its neck. “Ben’s back! He’s okay!”

   Mary turned around and in a flash took her pet away from Aaron, petting it and whispering how thankful she was that he was back on her arms. She studied the snake over and over, till Ben was bending his head away, noticeably annoyed by all the handling.

   “See! I knew he would be allright!” Ken noted with a smile. Actually he wasn’t that sure, but he had hope. “Come now, let’s take this thing to the dudes and help them out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come visit us at:  
> https://askstarpeopleseptiplier.tumblr.com/


	23. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Help in Tsaria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long.  
> We'll have Dan and Phil in the next chapter, I've been watching so many of their videos, its ridiculous... XD

  The house was mostly dim lighted, but Mary found her way easily over to Jack with a drink on her hands. Jack reached for it.

  “Thank yeh.” He smiled.

  “Thank you all.” Mark said. “I don’t know what we would have done if you guys didn’t show up…”

  “Probably get sold to some rich space dude.” Ken snorted and Mark couldn’t help but give out a chuckled, despite finding that thought pretty creepy…

  “Or ta’ Darkness lord.” Jack said, voice tense, not even a little bit of fun in it.

  The room became silent. Ken, Mary and Aaron exchanged confused and lost looks. Mark only had his eyes on Jack though.

  He hadn’t even noticed how the Star was right. They would probably be handed to the Darkness; that explained what those guys said about Jack getting some rest before they were “sold”. The Star Lieutenant wasn’t supposed to be alive, he said so himself; if the Darkness lord who attacked him found out about Jack’s survival, it wouldn’t be quite a surprise to know he was now hunting them down.

  “Yes, you’re right, Jack.” Mark nodded and the boy lifted his eyes while sipping the warm drink gently. “That’s why we better get out of here pretty fast.”

  “Wait, hold on…” Ken intervened. “Are you running away from someone?”

  “Yes, in a way…” Mark said.

  “The Darkness attacked me people and killed me chariot squadron.” Jack decided to explain, leaving his drink aside for a moment. “I was meant ta be killed too, but I survived somehow. I know what the Darkness plan ta do and am tryin’ ta warn me people in time, Mark and Chica are helpin’ me.” The dog, who was lying in the middle of the room looked up at the Star when hearing her name. “But if they discovered that I am alive, this means I gotta run…”

  “Do you think those pirates had a deal with the Darkness people to give you in?” Mary asked.

  “Fer sure.”

  “Probably.”

  Mark and Jack looked at each other when answering at the same time. And the Star couldn’t help but smile lightly, Mark seemed to be way more positive about their chances, maybe foolish, but still more positive. The Humanoid answered with another smile, though he wasn’t sure why they were smiling now…

  “Then what exactly are you guys doing here?” Aaron asked, curious. “Or did the pirates get you in space?”

  “No, we just came down, Chica had noticed something.” Mark explained, glaring softly at Chica. The dog looked away, almost sheepishly. “I don’t know what she saw, maybe the pirates or…”

  “ _Darinus_ _Saiása_.” Jack said.

  “Yeah, or she felt those Rocks of Blackness things… But as we came down the pirates got us. We could barely react.” Mark remembered when someone hit him in the head, it didn’t hurt anymore, but the memory did. “They basically drained all of Chica’s and Jack’s light and that’s why we couldn’t get away.”

  “But, like, weren't you able to call for help?” Ken wondered. “I mean to your people?”

  Everybody turned to the blacksmith. The Star boy squinted his eyes, surprised that someone who wasn’t a Star was aware of the Star link…

  “I tried back at Mark’s planet. And o’ course I tried ‘ere, before even gettin’ captured.” Jack explained simply. “I think I would be able to enter in contact with the Stars… If those rocks didn’t drain me energy so much…”

  “Oh, but can you use other methods of talking to them?” Mary intervened, having an idea way before the Star or the Humanoid even said something. “I’m sorry… I was just wondering… Can you use radio signals?”

  “That’s what we tried on Mark’s planet…” Jack pointed out.

  “Yes, but Clilion’s technology is pure shit.” The humanoid thought about it. “Maybe if it was a more evolved one…”

  “We can take a look.” The blacksmith said. “I mean we have our own technology, I don’t know if it is the same as the one in your planet, but what if they are capable of sending a signal? Would you like to give it a try?”

  “O’ course!” Jack sighed exasperated, his fingers relaxing a little on the cup he was holding. Mark almost smiled at him, the Star maybe didn’t show it that much with his almost perfect face, but it was easy to notice how tired and stressed, how worried he was.

  “Great. But, you know, as much as you guys need to get out of the planet fast, I think we should wait till morning.” Ken said, serious. “I mean, there is a reason why the curtains are closed and we are using the small lanterns instead of the light of the house. Those pirates wouldn’t dare come over to the city, but it is best to not show them you are here, Jack.”

  The Star nodded, understanding what he meant, despite the desperate feeling that made him want to just get up and run away from that planet (he was once again too weak for that anyway) he understood that those people who had helped him also needed protection.

  “But Aaron and I are going back to the city, to warn people about those guys and, well, to go back home.” Mary said. “So, here is an idea, we leave Chica here with Ken…” She ignored the blacksmith face at those words. “And we go over to Dan and Phil’s radio. Unless you prefer to wait till morning…”

  “I rather do it as soon as possible.” Jack said, his voice serious, showing that nothing anyone said would change his mind.

  Mark agreed that it would be best to just do it, but he worried about Chica, and Ken too. Well, Ken looked like the kind of guy who could easily protect himself, but it still made him worry.

  “Yeah, it's best.” He nodded. “The faster we get out of here and get away from you guys, the faster everybody will be more safe...”

  The others nodded in agreement, thought it was easy to see by their faces that those words made them kind of… Worried.

  It took a little bit more of convincing of Ken, I mean, he was the biggest and strongest of all those men, which meant they could be pretty helpful keeping them protected from any sudden attack that could happen - it was not likely, but it could happen. But finally it was decided.

  Ken watched by the door as they walked away, just to make sure nothing happened.

  He heard Chica whine softly behind him, looking up at him with her big brown eyes, but her tail moved back and forth, showing that she was actually pleased.

  “Well, puppy-dog…” Ken smiled at the dog, crossing his arms. “I guess you know it.”

**-o-**

  Mark felt uncomfortable being away from Chica, especially after what happened, but he still felt like Ken would take good care of her. Anyway, they had other things to worry about.

  “Are you ok, Jack?” Mark asked, he had a hand on the Star’s back, just to make sure he had a little bit of support.

  “Yes.” He still looked weak, but walking didn’t really seem like a problem - still Mark kept his hand there. “I want ta ask somethin’...”

  At first Mark thought the boy meant to ask something to him, but apparently he was wrong?

  “Yes?” Mary asked.

  “Ye’re Quasi-Humanoids, right?” Mark remembered Jack had said those words once. Mary nodded. “... That explains…”

  “How we know about your people?” Mary said.

  “Yeah.” Jack turned back to the man supporting him. “You're a Humanoid, Mark. We don't really get that much contact with yer people, because there are few o’ yeh. But Quasi-Humanoids are in way bigger number in space than yeh, and are also more advanced…”

  “I see.” Mark nodded. “But, does that mean there are other planets with Humanoids?”

  “Yes, but fewer.” The Star said simply, then drifted his eyes to, apparently, nothing. “But still…” He then silenced himself, getting lost in his thoughts.

  They entered the city, passing by some houses already closed for the night; light came from the windows, showing that not everybody was asleep (well, it didn’t seem to be that late).

  It actually looked a lot like the city back at Clilion, nothing like the medieval or something alike from the other planet they had been too. As they went further inside the city many more buildings with more than one store appeared, also there were lights on both sides of the streets, neon signs and even cars!

  Or something like the cars Mark new from his planet… Those looked way more aerodynamic and way simpler in design (it was kinda pretty but it lacked the personality of the Clilion cars, sorry, not sorry). These people were indeed quite advanced it seemed.

  There were guards around too, probably keeping an eye on the people that still walked around the darkening streets, just to be sure there was no pirate danger around - one of those guards watched as the small group crossed a street, his eyes widening when focusing on Jack, but soon he turned his face away.

  “We’re almost there.” Aaron said, pointing ahead.

  There was a big building in an area that seemed like the center of the city. It had about five stores and, on the very top of it, a big antenna with the words “Dan and Phil” written with big white letters on the metal frame.

  “That’s a big antenna!” Mark turned to Jack with a smile. “I wouldn’t be surprised if it actually worked this time.”

  Jack nodded, but said nothing. He was looking up at the names, his eyebrows furrowed in a weird way. Mark couldn’t help but find Jack’s reaction quite uncomfortable… Though he understood the stress the Star was going thru, Mark himself couldn’t help but wonder if this time it was going to work…

  “Let’s go up to the fifth floor.” Mary said, guiding them inside the building up to a set of two silver doors. She pressed a button on the panel on the side and turned to them. “Dan and Phil own the radio basically, they have one of the most known show in the whole planet. Also, I’m pretty sure they can help in other ways…”

  “What do you mean?” Mark asked, just to be interrupted by a loud _ping_.

  The silver doors opened and a lady came out of the small cubicle inside it; she shoot them a small smile, her eyes focusing on Jack for maybe a little too much, before leaving.

  “What is this…?” The Humanoid asked, following the other Quasi-Humanoid into the small cubicle. It had a big mirror on the other side, reflecting the room outside and the silver doors as they closed.

  “An elevator.” Aaron had pressed another button on the panel inside the “elevator”. “Don’t you have that in your planet?”

  “No-- whoa!” Mark pressed his back against the silver wall, feeling the small room suddenly shaking. “What is this--?”

  “What d’yeh mean by ‘help in other ways’?” Jack interrupted, his voice this time sounding just as stressed and confused as before.

  “Well, they are from space too.” Mary said simply. “They understand things about it way better than us.”

  “What?”

  There was a sudden ping and the elevator stopped, the silver doors opened to a new room.

  Jack was the first one to leave the cubicle, letting go of Mark’s seemingly unnecessary help.

  “And thank you for the audience!” A strong accented voice came from somewhere on the floor, from the very end of a corridor. Jack followed it as the person continued saying something more, not seeming to notice the confused and surprised looks he was getting from the people around the place..

  “... And goodnight!”

  Jack opened the door, ignoring the red light saying “on air”.

  The three people on the room turned to him, surprised by the intermission. One was a Quasi-Humanoid, it was easy to see, but he was the only one like it. The other two... Well, Jack wasn’t really expecting to see other people with paper-white skin, standing beside someone with light grey skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come join the tumblr ask! And get the answers for all the Star People related questions you have!  
> https://askstarpeopleseptiplier.tumblr.com/


	24. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The universe? Against us? How ironic...

  “A Star person?” The other star almost cried out, genuinely surprised. He looked the person who had just barged into the room from head to toes, it was a real star person, just like him! Jack was just as surprised.

  “Yeh two are Dan and Phil…” Jack said, his blue eyes focusing on the Darkness person beside the other star.

  “Yeah.” The grey skinned guy took off the things on his ears, they looked like mufflers. He made a hand gesture for the other person in the small room. “I’m Dan and this is Phil.”

  Mary, Aaron and Mark soon catched up to Jack.

  “Mary!  _ Yami _ !” The Star Phil said when they appeared on the door. “Is this a friend of yours? I mean… Are they?”

  Mark was surprised to see those two, they seemed so calm, didn't they know anything about what was going on outside the planet? Well, Jack was the only one who knew about the plans of the Darkness, but still...

  “I need yer help.” Jack said simply.

  “Wait a minute.” Dan said before the Star could continue. “Who are you? Why did you just barge into our recordin’ like that? We were live, you know?”

  “I apologize.” Jack said this in an exasperated way, but didn't seem rude. “I'm Jack and I need help ta save  _ our _ people.” He looked over at Phil whose eyes widened.

  “The Stars… Are they in danger?” He asked.

  “Yes, 'cause o’ the Darkness.” Jack explained. “I need ta get in contact with them as soon as possible. A group o’ Darkness is plannin’ on attackin’ and they're way stronger than any other Darkness army I’ve ever seen…”

  “But weren't we in peace…?” Phil muttered to himself.

  “And how do you want us to help you?” Dan intervened. “Why didn't you just go to your people?”

  Mark didn't like the way Dan spoke with Jack; he didn't want to be that “type of person” and accept that all Darkness people were rude and evil, Jack told him the Darkness were mostly good people, there was just some small toxics groups here and there, but still…

  “Dan, he is too weak.” Phil said before Mark could even think on what to do. “Look at his light, it's dwindlin’…”

  Dan looked Jack up and down and nodded.

  “What do you want us to do?” He asked.

  “All I need is yer antenna.” Jack explained, relieved to see they were going to help. “Ta try sendin’ a message fer our people…”

  Phil and Dan exchanged looks before the Grim turned to the device on the table. It looked like the screen of a computer, Mark noticed, though it seemed way more advanced than the computers of his world.

  “Well… I think we can lend you our antenna…” He said, pressing away at the keyboard. “But just for a while… We’re on the commercial night hours…”

  “They won't mind.” Phil smiled, waving his hand as if it was nothing.

  Jack nodded, muttering a soft thank you, but his face continued serious. Mark laid a hand on his shoulder, making him raise worried blue eyes.

  “Ok…” Dan said, poking the microphone. “I think it's sensible enough for you…”

  Jack took a step forward and didn't wait or hesitate at all. He spoke into the microphone with his star language, it danced around the room like a wordless song, and apparently, this time it actually seemed to be recorded or at least captated by the microphone. They waited a little bit…

  And suddenly, an answer!

  Mark smiled as Jack’s face lighted up - almost literally - when hearing another voice speaking his language. And, even though it didn’t really sound like actual… Sound… It was easy to notice the difference between their voices. Jack’s light voice sounded much more high pitched, while that knew one sounded deep, grave.

  But, as soon as the Star boy smiled at the answer, leaning over the computer and the microphone, it melted down, and the hopeless expression returned to his eyes.

  “What’s wrong?” Mark asked as Jack covered his face with his hands.

  Phil leaning in.

  “Cargo ship…?” He muttered, translating whatever it is that was answering Jack’s message.

  Jack nodded with a long sigh.

  “What? Cargo ships aren’t a good thing?” Mary wondered.

  “No…” The green haired Star said, leaning against the bed as the message seemed to repeat. “Cargo ships are mostly unguided… They jus’ follow a ever changin’ rail… This is a recordin’, there is no one on the ship…”

  So since no one was the to listen, no one was there to pass the message. Gosh, the Universe really was against them or what? It was almost ironic…

  Jack let out a sudden bitter laugh towards Mark, almost as if he had hear his thoughts.

  “It is tellin’ me ta leave a message… That as soon as it arrives in its destination it’ll pass ta a stronger transmitter…” He explained, before leaning into the microphone and continued speaking into it.

  “Well, it’s best to leave the message there.” Mark nodded, even though he could see that Jack was doing that already. “Maybe it’s already almost reaching its destination? Maybe we are lucky this time.”

  The Star smiled at his Humanoid friend, he was pretty damn sure that the only thing keeping him sane during this journey had to be Mark’s presence beside him; even though he could see that Mark still couldn’t understand the real gravity of what was happening.

  Soon the message from the ship finished, leaving a soft ringing sound on the ears of everyone present - except the Stars, of course.

  “Then… What now?” Aaron asked.

  Jack sighed.

  “We gotta go.” He said simply. “Before anythin’ else comes after us. If those pirates were really goin’ ta give us ta the Darkness, they will surely come here ta get us.”

  “Yes.” Mark nodded knowing that that could happen at any moment. “We don’t want to give anyone anymore problems. And the faster we get out of here, the faster we can get to the Empire.”

  “This is really serious…” Dan muttured. Guess he wasn’t expecting things to be on this level when the duo told them about what was happening out there.

  “Yes, it is.” Jack nodded, he sounded calm, though Mark could see right thru him. “That’s why I thank yeh two fer helpin’ us, lettin’ us use yer antenna.”

  “No problem, we just hope you guys get to tell everyone about this in time.” Phil said. “But how are you goin’ to leave?”

   “We have Chica.” Mark explained. “Even though she is kinda weak right now… I think we can at least leave the planet…”

  “Or maybe, if yeh could help us out with that.” Jack nodded to Phil with a smile.

  The Star blinked once or twice, surprised.

  “I… I don’t know if…” He looked over to Dan, but before the Grim could even think on what to do a loud noise interrupted him.

  It came from outside, being muffled by the walls of the building, but still very loud to the ears. A siren. Or something like that. Like those ones common on the island in Clilion where Mark lived, it rang a lot when a hurricane or something was approaching.

  “What’s going on?” He asked, having to cover his ears when the siren started becoming an annoying buzzing sound inside his head.

  “It’s the alarm!” Mary said as Dan and Phil ran outside the room to reach for a window in the corridor. “The pirates!”

  “The police is goin’ to the outside o’ the city!” Dan pointed out.

  “You said somethin’ about pirates?” Phil asked. “Have they been creatin’ problems again? We haven’t heard from them for a while…”

  “Wait, then… Ken and Chica!” Mark remembered that the blacksmith’s house was on the outside of the city! He could be a big man, but there was no way he would be able to fight off those pirates! Unless Chica helped him out, if she stayed away from the Darkness rocks that is, but she was weak!

  All six of them ran down to the elevator, Phil and Dan stopping to tell some people that it was better for everyone to stay inside the building till the alarms stopped ringing. In the city other people did the same, just looking from their windows to know what was going on.

  The guards that now roamed the place in bigger number asked for them to return too, but as soon as Dan said that they needed to go out to make sure some friends were ok, one of the guards allowed them to leave, following beside them.

  Mark could notice how the people seemed to react to the Darkness and Star guys, they seemed to respect them; maybe because of the radio programs they hosted, or maybe because of what they were. Mark remembered the wide eyes expression another guard gave Jack when they reached the city. Well, Star and Darkness people seemed pretty powerful, so it was understandable.

  In no time they reached the outside of the city – there was no need to get a car just to get over there, which the guards offered for some reason... And indeed the alarm had gone off because of the Pirates.

  Ken was outside, with his weapon in hand standing beside the police.

  “For the last time… Leave this area at once or we’ll shoot!” A guard said, holding his gun ready.

  “Not until we get what we need!” The captain – or so he seemed to be – said from between the bushes and trees. They were hiding, they certainly had weapons to fight the law, but apparently were in smaller number.

  Chica was inside the house, peaking carefully from inside, much to Mark’s relief.

  “Chica…!” He sighed softly, but Chica heard him either way. She put her head fully out of the door, searching for her owner and, upon finding him, barking loudly and jumping out. “Wait! Chica, no!”

  When seeing the Golden Dog out of the house, the Pirates tried to make a move, but the police had their guns ready; and as soon as Chica reached Mark, the first shots rang loudly outside the forest.

  “Shit!” Mark hissed, instinctively covering his head for protection.

  “Behind the house, now!” Mary screamed as the Pirates started shooting too.

  Mark pulled Chica with them as they to get away from that madness. Ken hid with them.

  “So, how did it go?” He asked as if nothing was happening.

  “Well, not so good…” Mark answered. “What about this? Why is this happening?”

  “Well, surprise, they discovered Chica was staying in my house.” Ken explained almost as if it was nothing. He seemed like quite the laidback dude… Or maybe it was just a facade. “They came by and tried to break down my door, so I just rang the alarm and now you guys are here too.”

  “And we gotta stop this.” Jack said as a matter of fact. “Chica, how are yeh?” The dog barked back at him and he nodded, turning to Phil. “I need yeh too.”

  “What? Why?” Phil asked, surprised and confused.

  “What are you planning, Jack?” Mark wondered, already feeling a bit worried.

  “We can shoot too. Just ta make them stop.” Jack said simply, getting up from his crouching position and standing beside Chica, who seemed ready for whatever it is they were going to do. “Phil, come on.”

  The Star boy blinked once or twice, as if totally lost.

  “Jack… I can’t…!” He muttered. “I don’t know how!” And looked over to Dan as if trying to find support, or just to be sure he was there.

  Jack made a face and walked over, reaching a hand for him.

  “Just give me yer hand then.”

  Phil looked back and forth from Jack’s face to his extended hand, and then once again to Dan. The Grim almost seemed ready to say something, but Phil was getting up before he could do so.

  Jack grabbed Phil’s hand and brought him over to Chica, resting it on the dog’s shining fur.

  “We jus’ need ta be fast, ok?” He explained calmly.

  Phil nodded. He was nervous, it was easy to see, and Jack was trying to be careful with him, almost like one would act towards a nervous child.

  “Wait, but what are you goin’ to do?” Dan asked quickly, worried about his friend.

  “As I said, give a warnin’ shot.” Jack said simply.

  Finally Mark understood what he was planning to do. The same things Chica had done before, but all by herself when they arrived on the planet, a Light Blast was what Jack called it.

  “But what about the Pirates shots?!” Dan cried out, worriedly.

  “Be careful.” Was all Mark got to say, he was surprised to find himself… Calm about that plan. Well, he knew how powerful the blast could be. But now that he heard Dan, he looked over to Jack with strictness on his eyes.

  The green haired Star boy nodded at him, apparently understanding what the Humanoid meant with that stare. He counted to three with Phil and Chica took some steps from the side of the house.

  It was fast, very fast. As soon as they put themselves in the line of fire, Chica opened her mouth and a long wall of white light was fired out of her mouth. The guards covered their ears, jumping away from the loud and shining attack.

  The Light Blast hit the trees with strength, breaking branches and whisking away leaves. But it wasn’t as strong as the last time, it didn’t bend any three, it just made a mess. The Pirates screamed with the sudden light and sound, trying to shield their ears and eyes from it; but nobody seemed to be much hurt.

  “Retreat! Now!” The captain cried out, already running away, despite covering his eyes.

  As the light died down, they were able to hear the rustling of the Pirates feets as they ran away.

  Mark sighed, relieved as he was able to see Chica again when opening his eyes, she was panting, probably tired, but she was ok. And so was Jack. They didn’t even get the chance of actually putting themselves in danger of being shot.

  “Phil!” Dan cried out, getting up and running to the other Star.

  It was a luck the Grim was fast, because as soon as the Light Blast was over, Phil fell backwards right into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important note:  
> -  
> I am not part of the Markiplier and/or Jacksepticeye community anymore.  
> For the well being of my own mental health I am no longer subscribed to Markiplier and i don't follow him anymore in any social media. The same with Jacksepticeye...  
> That doesn't mean tho, that this fanfic is not going to be finished.  
> IT WILL BE CONTINUED AND FINISHED!  
> I'll continue writing, though not in the same way as before... So if you ever get to see even more and more OOC stuff, its because i haven't watched them in a long while...


	25. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A way out

  “Feeling better?” Mark asked.

  Phil nodded, despite still pressing his shoulder against Dan as if he needed support. His light trembled softly, just like Jack’s light did when he was weak; but luckily the room was lighted up, what helped him out - despite those being artificial lights.

  “Yes, just a little lightheaded.” He chuckled a little.

  “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t ‘ave jus’ forced yeh into doin’ that...” Jack said quickly.

  “No, it’s ok. I should have told you though…” Phil started.

  “Told me what?”

  “That I didn’t know what you wanted me to do.” The other Star explained. “I’m sorry, I just… Don’t know how to use my Star powers…”

  “Just like I don’t know how to use Darkness powers.” Dan continued. “We were born and raised in this planet, yes, by Stars and Darkness, but still… We were raised like Quasi-Humanoids, so we never got to learn much...”

  Jack blinked once or twice.

  “So… That’s why yeh were surprised ta know what was goin’ out there...” He nodded, understanding. “Then… I guess I really should ‘ave asked before doin’ that…”

  “Its ok, at least you knew what to do!” Phil said, smiling. He seemed much better already.

  “And it was good you guys did that.” Ken said, taking a look by the window. After Chica’s Light Blast, the pirates were quick to retreat, and the soldiers followed them into the woods. Some stayed behind, keeping an eye on the area. “I think we're pretty much free of those pirates. For now at least.”

  It was a relief, but still…

  “So, what now, Jack?” Mark wondered, worried. “How are we going to leave?” He patted Chica’s head, who was napping beside him. “Chica… Seems weak again…”

  “It was the Light Blast.” Jack explained. “She was still weak, that's why I had ta give some o’ me light ta her… And I also used yer light, Phil, sorry.”

  Phil waved him off once again.

  “So Chica was the only way of you two leaving…” Ken mentioned, lost in thoughts. “You don't have any other way? At all?”

  “No.”

  “Ken, how d’yeh know so much about me people?” Jack asked out of nowhere. “‘M sorry, I don’t want ta sound rude but… Yeh seem ta know more about Star People than anyone else ‘ere…”

  Ken smiled, he seemed to be expecting the question.

  “For almost the same reason you thought _they_ knew about your people.” He pointed at Dan and Phil with his thumb. “My mother was a Star lady, my dad a Quasi-Humanoid. I ended up taking after him, I don’t have Star powers, nor anything else like it.” He shrugged, his smile getting wider when seeing Jack’s surprised expression.

  “But… Can yeh get  in contact with the Stars…?”

  “If I was, don’t you think I would tell you guys how to contact them instead of making you go all the way to the city?” Ken quickly said. “No, I don’t know. Actually haven’t seem a Star Person - aside from Phil - for quite some years around here.”

  “We hardly intervene on people’s lives…” Jack muttered, feeling kinda bashful. Mark didn’t understand why the Star was acting that way, those were the exact words he said back at Clilion, I mean, the Stars couldn’t really be in contact with everybody, could they? Well, maybe.

  “But!” The blacksmith was quick to continue. “Because Chica seemed to be getting stronger, I didn’t see the point in talking about it before. But since she is weak now and can’t take you guys anywhere, I think there is another way for you to leave the planet…”

  Mark and Jack raised their heads quickly.

  “Another way?” The Humanoid asked, glad to hear so, and happy to know they wouldn’t need to stress or tire his dog anymore, hopefully. Chica needed to rest after all the misadventures they went thru, the poor thing.

  Ken nodded.

  “Near the forest, there is a series of caves, they go very deep, I have ventured down there with Aaron sometimes.” He explained. “We found some Star stuff down there, or so we think. And, oh! It’s really something.”

  “What type o’ stuff?” Jack asked, intrigued

  “Kinda like a… How can I say this…?” Aaron, who had been mostly quiet on the corner, finally spoke up. “Like a roller-coaster cart, you know?”

  Mark was surprised. A roller-coaster cart? Gladly there were roller-coasters on his planet, so he was able to imagine how that thing should be. But maybe “roller-coaster” meant something different for those people? He wasn’t sure.

  “A roller-coaster…” Jack was the one to repeat those words as if he didn’t know what they meant, but soon his face shines brighter. “Wait, is it big enough ta hold a Golden Dog like Chica?”

  “Judging by the opening on the back…” Aaron looked over at the dog, and then back to Ken as if he could help him remember it better. “I guess so.”

  Jack’s light seemed to get even brighter as soon as he heard those words, and Mark noticed how excited he was even as he stood still in front of him, it was almost like a little kid trying not to jump of happiness.

  “It’s… It’s an old transportation device from the Crystal Era...!” Was all he could say, the big smile on his face almost making it hard to speak.

  “No! A Crystal Era artifact?!” Phil also cried out, as excited as the other. “Look, I may not know everythin’ about Star People, nor be in contact with them, but my parents told me about the Crystal Era.” And he turned to Ken with a scolding expression. “Why didn’t you guys ever told me that? This could be such amazing news for the Star descendants!”

  Aaron and Ken laughed. The blacksmith just shrugged as if it was no big deal.

  “Wait, so, could someone explain this to me? I mean, to us.” Mark chimed in, pointing at Mary who was just as interested in the talk as them, despite not understanding a thing.

  Jack sat down beside Mark, still shining bright, though this time more metaphorically than literally. He was still weak because of what he did earlier.

  “The Crystal Era was the greatest moment in the history o’ the Star and Darkness People.” He explained, smiling from ear to ear, seemingly forgetting all the harsh things that they had gone thru during their journey. Mark liked to see him like that, it made him wonder if this was who Jack was when free of all the stress of having to go back home. “It started just some universal centuries after the creation o’ the Universe, back when… All Golden Animals lived amongst us.” Jack patted Chica’s head, who moved in her sleep, accepting the caress.

  “It was the age o’ riches! All planets, all over, the universe, all connected by roads o’ light and darkness!” Phil was quick to continue.

  “O’ course those roads are very old and rustic when compared ta the stuff we got now, though…” Jack mentioned, getting serious again. It was sad to see the smile go.

  “And that can be a problem?” Mary guessed, making Ben get down from her shoulder. “I mean, old stuff tend to break… Or stop working.”

  “Yes, maybe.” Jack gave a small smile, it wasn’t a happy one if you looked at it better.. “As much as I would like ta say our technology is good enough ta be intact even after millennia… But…! Cargo ships still use some o’ the roads!”

   “Then you got a chance.” Ken walked over to the window, taking a look outside. “The police are still out there... But if you guys need to leave now, we can go.”

  Jack was silent out of nowhere, as if he wasn’t sure what to say, or what to do right now.

  “What do you say, Jack?” Mark asked, but got no answer. “Jack?”

  “I’m jus’ a little worried.” He finally spoke, voice calm and quiet. “That once we leave somethin’ may happen ta all o’ yeh…”

  “Aw, come on!” Ken laughed in a fake annoyed voice. “How dare you think we can’t take care of ourselves?” Jack and Mark couldn’t help but give a little smile when the others from the planet said similar things, in the same fake intonation. “But seriously… If you guys need to go, we’ll take you to the cave as fast as we can. You said you have to help your people and, since we can’t do much, this is the least we can do; help you get out of this planet.”

  The Star boy smiled up at the blacksmith, and then at the others who agreed with him with nods and words. Then he looked at Mark, still patting the head of the dog who seemed to be slowly waking up; her brown eyes were open, staring at Jack still covered in a sleepy fog. Mark also nodded at him.

  A bubbly feeling of happiness and gratitude took over his chest. He remember Mark’s joking words about him repeating the same words “thank you” so many times, but he couldn’t help but feel thankful.

  Yes, Jack had told them about how saving the Star People is an universal matter, that it wasn’t just his people who would be damaged by the attack of the Darkness, but still everybody there wanted to help him, more in a personal way than an universal one.

  “So, what do you say, Jack?” Ken asked, bringing the Star back from his thoughts.

  Jack turned to Mark.

  “How is Chica?” He asked, as if he couldn’t just ask the dog himself and get a way more correct answer.

  “I do believe she is ok. Right, puppo?” Mark asked, scratching Chica’s neck with one hand and her head with another. The dog put her tongue out on a canine smile, barking gently as an answer. “Yeah, she seems ok.”

  “Then...” Jack got up. “Can yeh lead us the way?”

  “Gladly.” Ken smiled.

**-o-**

  It took sometime for them to actually leave to go to the caves that Ken mentioned.

  Mainly because of the threat of pirate attacks hanging in the air. The police still patrolled the area as the dark of night came, making sure that no one ventured the forest. They had to convince one of the guards to let them thru to reach the caves; it took them some time, even thought the guy seemed to notice that what they needed to do was something big, because of Jack and Chica - they learned from Phil that he was the only pale Star Person on the city, so seeing another one surprised some people, and, truth be told, who wouldn’t be surprised when meeting an almost 6 feet tall dog?

  After Jack explained his mission, putting a hand on the guard’s shoulder, the man finally allowed them to go, but with the condition of being escorted by one of the policemen, just to be sure they were safe.

  “Those pirates haven’t made much havoc lately.” The man said with a strong accent, almost as if that language wasn’t his native one. “But today they decided to try to break into a house… It’s weird why they would think about doing that...”

  Mark noticed how the guard looked at Jack when saying this and he could easily see how the man was, not so, subtly saying that Jack had something to do with that. He knew Jack noticed that too, but the Star did nothing, just nodded when noticing the policeman’s eyes on him.

  But, soon enough, they reached the cave. It was a huge opening, the stalactites and stalagmites that grew here and there on the top and the bottom almost looked like teeth, making the whole place look like the mouth of a creature. But Jack was quick to find Star People evidence on the opening.

  The entrance was a big stone portal, with an arched top. Details appeared here and there, but most were erased by time and weather. I mean, that thing was probably built in the beginnings of the Universe, or maybe just some years after the birth of that planet.

  Mark could see that some details carved on the stone seemed slightly similar to those on Jack’s white-golden uniform. Somewhere, probably on the top, said Jack, was supposed to be the eight pointed star, the symbol of the Star Empire. Mark also saw Phil seemingly noting things down on a small - very small - journal that he had with him; apparently he and Dan were coming back there after they left.

  “So... What is it exactly you want down here?” The guard asked, as if the Star with green hair hadn’t just pointed out how that was an ancient Star building.

  “A Star machine.” Jack said simply, taking a step inside, with Chica following right behind him. His light, and the dog’s, was enough to dissipate a little of the pure darkness that took over the cave. Jack didn’t seem to worry about it though, which meant no dark or dangerous creature seemed to be hiding in there. He turned to the guard and put a hand on his shoulder just like he did with the other. “Thank yeh fer guidin’ us ta this cave. I would ask yeh ta stay ‘ere ta keep an eye while we go down, and ta escort our friends once we are gone. If it isn’t much o’ a problem?”

  The man stared at Jack with a weird expression and then he nodded quickly.

  “Of course, I’ll do that.” He said, turning his face away, there seemed to be a soft blush on his face. Weird...

  Jack smiled, thanking him once again and calling the others to enter the cave too. Inside it was humid and dark, and standing there was, in a few words, uncomfortable.

  “I can’t believe you did that.” Phil mentioned to Jack with a giggle. “My mom used to do that too, even to me when I was a kid.”

  “I could see he didn’t like me.” Jack shrugged with small smile. “I just wanted him ta stop glarin’ at me.”

  And they laughed. Mark didn’t understand what was going on, but he was sure it had something to do with the policeman’s weird reaction. The other one, to whom they talked before, also seemed to react that way when Jack spoke to him. Still, Mark didn’t ask about that, he didn’t know why, but it felt like that was a Star People stalk only.

  “Now, this is somethin’ already.” Jack mentioned, looking around. “Everythin’ is so old, there is almost nothin’ left… But I can see how this place would ‘ave looked like before!”

  Mark took a look around, it was hard to see with only the lights from Jack, Phil and Chica, and also the flashlight - Mark didn’t understand why it wasn’t called a lantern - that Ken had brought with him. There really seemed to be nothing to see in there beside long stalactites and stalagmites.

  “It looks just like a cave to me…” He mentioned to Jack, wanting to hear something about the place.

  “Oh, it must ‘ave looked so beautiful before.” Jack smiled. “We still ‘ave our dockin’ stations, so I think this would ‘ave looked like it.” He took a look around. “An entrance with chairs and sofas… Cosy fer those who were waitin’ fer their rides.”

  “Oh, like a train station!” Mary pointed out.

  “Or a bus station?” Dan said too.

  “I do believe so.” Jack said and quieted down, still admiring the place. “But where is the cart yeh mentioned?”

  “This way.” Ken mentioned with a flick of his flashlight.

  There seemed to be other openings on the walls around them, some seemed to have been made by the collapse of walls and other arched portals, or as if creatures had made their way inside the place. Indeed, it looked like those caves extended for miles, surely people could end up lost in there.

  But Ken and Aaron, and Mary too, seemed to know where they were going.

  Thru the big opening and going down what looked like the destroyed remainings of what once was a staircase. Jack seemed curious about that as they made their way down carefully - the rocks were slippery - as if he had never seen something like that before.

  “There is another big cave down there…” Ken mentioned, helping Mary and then Phil as they climbed down. “And more smaller ones.”

  “It must be the area where the carts entered?” Dan asked to the other Star.

  “Yes, probably.” Jack smiled at Mark as the humanoid took some careful steps. Chica had already jumped rock after rock and was waiting on the other room, looking up at her owner with interest.

  “Whooa!!”

  “Ops!” Jack was quick to help Mark as his feet slipped, almost making him lose balance. “Careful there.”

  “It’s easy for you to speak, mister light feet!” Mark threw back, but he smiled, thanking the help as Jack laughed. He looked down at Chica as Jack let go of him. “And you shut up too, missy!” The dog just shook her tail with a dog smile, she didn’t really make any noise.

  Gladly they reached the next room without much trouble.

  The area was even bigger than the first one, and Mark could now relate the place to a train station from him home planet, he could see what once was supposed to be the area where the carts seemed to go by and where people should stand to enter them.

  Other smaller openings appeared here and there, also probably made thanks to nature and not Star hands, but the two bigger ones seemed to have been made years before, by Stars.

  “The cart we found is down there.” Ken pointed to one of the bigger openings. “If you guys go down there you’ll find it with no problem. We go take a look on the other opening… I think the carts came out and in from that side…”

  “So we’re going there to see if the pathway is open.” Mary nodded, understanding what Ken meant.

  “Ok.” Jack agreed.

  “Can we go with you two? I mean, three?” Phil asked to Jack and Mark, and Chica, as they looked down the dark entrance. “I just… We have never seen any Star device before… I mean, up close.”

  “O’ course, come on.”

  “So… You guys literally never met other Stars?” Mark asked curious.

  “No, we have.” Dan was the one to answer it, Phil was quick to stay beside Jack and Chica in front of them. “But most o’ them are just descendants of Stars and Shadows, like Phil and I. Though, as we said, Phil is the only Star on Cellebra - that’s our city name, by the way. And I’m the only Darkness one.” He explained, his eyes focusing on his friend, who had started a talk with the other Star. “But we have never been around others like ourselves beside our parents… We never traveled around space, we never even seen a Space Ship…”

  “I see.” Mark nodded.

  “Yeah, so everythin’ is kind of a surprise to us.” Dan turned his attention to Mark. “But, what about you? I mean, you’re not a Star. How have you come to meet Jack?”

  Mark was quick to tell their story as they continued down the cave. Jack, Phil and Chica ran ahead as they saw something shine, but Mark and Dan continued their pace.

  “You’re a Humanoid then?” The Grim seemed surprised. “I thought you were a Quasi-Humanoid…”

  “Yes, we’re quite similar, aren’t we?” Mark chuckled.

  “Indeed.” Dan laughed too. “So you’ve been helpin’ him all the way till here… Are you goin’ to follow him to Alnilam, because o’ your dog?”

  “No, not just because he is taking Chica.” The Humanoid shook his head. “I need to help. I can’t just stay around and watch as his people is in danger. I want to help him, I want to… Keep an eye on him. He had been weak for a while, I want to be sure he is ok, and that he do what he needs to do.”

  Dan nodded at him, but said nothing. This gave Mark the chance to think about all the things he had gone thru since meeting that Star.

  He remembered wanting to go with Jack once he heard Chica was going, he also remembered wanting to go just to be sure the dog would be ok and that Jack was going to treat her good. It made him feel quite… Selfish. He didn’t want to go because he wanted to help Jack, he just wanted be sure he didn’t hurt his dog.

  And now, despite all the crazy, dangerous things they went thru, Mark couldn’t help but notice how his intentions changed. He wanted to help Jack reach his people, save his people; yes, Chica’s well being was important, but now he could see there was way too much to worry about. He wanted to help with whatever he could.

  Soon, they reached the part of the cave where the Stars and the Golden Dog had stopped.

  And there it was.

  It really did look like a roller-coaster cart, but way bigger. It was covered in dirt, and dust, and other cave things that Mark couldn’t describe, which made the real colors of the cart almost impossible to see, but thanks to the pale light the others gave off, it was fair to say it was painted gold.

  “Oh, it’s so old…” Jack mentioned, cleaning the dust with his hands. He didn’t have much success doing so, the dust must have been accumulating over that thing for so long it became one with it. “I wonder if it can even move…”

  “Are those supposed to be the seats?” Dan pointed out. There were about three areas that seemed to be open for seats, the one on the back seemed bigger, as if made for something that wasn’t humanoid, maybe a Golden Animal? Small rocks were taking the seats, despite not being the passengers that cart was made for.

  “We can clean that, no problem!” Phil said optimistically.

  “Yeah, but what about the wheels?” Mark said, he had been focused on those as soon as Jack wondered if the thing could move. Those were weird wheels, they didn’t look like normal ones, like the type Mark saw on Clilion cars. He tried to move one of them… “It doesn’t even budge…”

  “Maybe it didn’t budge even before…” Jack mentioned. “Look, I have never seen one o’ these. But I doubt it walked on the type of rails that carts yeh know would, Mark.”

  “Why not?”

  “There are no rails.” He said as a matter of fact, pointing to the ground.

  Mark looked down, truthfully, there were no rails to be seen.

  “Well… But maybe the trails were taken over by the rocks?” He asked, receiving a look from Jack that seemed to say “are you serious?”. “Well, I mean, I don’t know almost anything about geography so… Don’t listen to me…!” He shrugged, making Jack laugh softly.

  It was strange, Jack seemed to be more relaxed, even thought there was a chance of that cart - probably the only way of them leaving the planet before Chica recovered - not working.

  “Hey! We took a look down the other cave!” Ken’s voice came from the other side of the cave, together with the light of his flashlight. “It’s clear!”

  “And there seem to be an openin’ up there.” Mary said after him. “Probably the way out.”

  “Thanks, but we’ve found another possible problem.” Mark said as they came closer. “Does this thing work?”

  “Have you guys tried to move it?” Aaron asked as they became visible on the light.

  “Not really…” Dan said. “We should try. Maybe it really doesn’t work like we expect it too, Mark. Come on.”

  Ken and Mark followed Dan to the back of the cart. They tried to push it. It moved, just a tiny bit, but that was it. Mary and Aaron stood on the front and tried to pull, Jack and Phil stood on the sides and tried to help too. The cart moved once again, but once again, just some centimeters.

  “Oh, well…” Ken said. “That’s a problem…”

  “Indeed…” Jack muttered, the laid back tone of his voice disappeared almost immediately. He took a look at the cart, his eyes didn’t shine as much as before. But before Mark could say something, the Star cried out. “Wait!”

  “What? What is it?” Mark asked, startled.

  “It had been standin’ on the dark fer who knows how long…!” Jack said quickly as if he had been injected with adrenaline. “It is probably out o’ light!”

  “And out o’ light it cannot work!” Phil cried out after him, understanding what he meant very well.

  “We need ta give it light…” The Stars nodded together.

  Mark noticed what that meant

  “Wait, Jack, you’re too weak.” He said, worried with what his friend wanted to do. “Isn’t it dangerous?”

  “Mark, we’ll be ridin’ this thing.” Jack said, more calm this time. His pale cheeks were slightly golden, he couldn’t help but enjoy Mark’s worry for him. “I don’t think it would be that dangerous fer me to use more o’ my--”

  He didn’t get a chance to finish the sentence. Suddenly a bright light blinded all of them! It was short lived though, and soon replaced by a thick cloud of dust, making them cough loudly.

  “What the hell…?” Ken muttered between coughs, waving away the dust.

  Mark blinked his eyes opening, tearing up a little as he continued coughing. He looked over to Jack, the Star wasn’t coughing, instead, he was cleaning the dust from the air as best as he could. And Chica… The dog was licking the inside of her mouth, trying to get rid of what entered it. And her golden, shiny brightness was dim, way dimmer than before.

  “Oh, Chica…!” Mark felt at the same time worried and angry at his pet. “Did you do this? Chica, you’re so pale!”

  The dog huffed, suddenly sneezing because of the dust, but she didn’t seem to care much for what her owner had to say.

  “She gave it light…” Jack said. “And cleaned it.”

  Indeed, the cart didn’t even look like the one from before. It shined bright, golden, reflecting on the walls made of rock. It was simply beautiful. Every single part of its surface was covered with intricate details, much similars to the ones Jack wore on his uniform, and the Star Empire symbol showed up in every corner.

  It looked so…

  “Wow… Now that’s majestic…” Ken muttered.

  “A Crystal Era artifact…” Jack smiled, touching the cart’s surface delicately, as if it was going to disappear as soon as it was touched. But it didn’t disappear.

  “Yeah, it’s beautiful. But does it work?” Dan asked, being the first one to lose interest on the object. Maybe because he was a Darkness Person?

  They resumed their spots from before and tried to move it. Mary and Aaron took quick steps back, laughing at the fact that they were almost run over by the cart. It moved perfectly! Almost as if it hadn’t stayed in a cave, accumulating dust and dirt for - probably - thousands of years.

  “It works!” Jack cried out. “This means… We can leave...”

  He looked over to Mark, who supported his stare. Yeah, he felt the same.

  They had to leave, but they had enjoyed their new friend’s presence so much…

  “I want ta thank all o’ yeh. From the depths o’ me light.” Jack was the first one to say, smiling at the Quasi-Humanoids, the Grim and the Star. “Thank yeh fer savin’ us, fer lettin’ us use yer radio, and fer bringin’ us ta this cart. Yer deeds will not be forgotten.”

  Those last words were so formal the group couldn’t help but laugh at little.

  “It’s no problem at all. It’s the least we can do.” Ken said, resting a hand on Jack’s shoulder and the other on Mark’s. “We hope you guys the best of luck. Because, with this thing… I guess you guys are going to need it!”

  They laughed at that commentary. What followed were some hugs, that Mark was happy to share. Those people didn’t even think twice before helping them, they stood up and even risked themselves when doing so, just so those two guys they barely knew were able to continue their journey.

  “Hey, when everythin’ calms down, come visit!” Phil said with a smile. “It would be nice to show you the place! I mean, just so you guys can see this as a nice planet and not a crazy, dangerous place filled with pirates…”

  They laughed and agreed with that. Though Mark couldn’t help but think… Was he ever going to be able to come back and meet these people again?

  “Mark?” Jack called, getting Mark out of his thoughts. “Yeh ok?”

  “Yeah, I am.” Mark nodded quickly. “What about you?”

  “I am.” Jack smiled at him, he did seem ok, he seemed great. Despite still weak.

  The others soon returned to the big cave some meters away from the area where the cart was and waited, apparently interested in seeing the cart leave the station.

  Mark and Jack entered the first row of seats. It was… Surprisingly comfortable for something of thousands of years old. Chica sat on the back, on the biggest area and seemed very comfortable too.

  The Humanoid was still worried about her pale, weak light, but she seemed alright.

  “So, the important question…” Mark said as Jack took a look at the panel in from of them. It seemed to be control panel, but he couldn’t really be sure. “Do you know how this works?”

  “Well, it doesn’t really seem ta be much different ta controllin’ a Chariot…” Jack said, his wrist moved a little when mentioning that last word. Mark had almost forgotten about Sam. The eyeball had been very quiet this whole time. “But-- Oh, dear Light!”

  “What is it?” Mark asked, confused, he didn’t see any change on the control panel no matter how much Jack poked it.

  “It’s even easier! This is ridiculous!” Jack laughed, loud, much to the other’s surprise. “Why can’t they make things like this anymore?”

  “Ok, so you know how to control it? Is that it?” Mark smiled at him.

  “I do, I really do.” Jack nodded and then poked it once or twice, before sitting in a more comfortable position. “Hold on tight.”

  Mark did as said, holding on to the golden bar under the panel. He wondered how fast that thing--

  And it launched off!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important (repeating) note:  
> -  
> I am not part of the Markiplier and/or Jacksepticeye community anymore.  
> That doesn't mean tho, that this fanfic is not going to be finished.  
> IT WILL BE CONTINUED AND FINISHED!  
> I'll continue writing, though not in the same way as before... So if you ever get to see even more and more OOC stuff, it's because i haven't watched them in a long while...


	26. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As they left...

  “Oh, my God!” Mark screamed, holding on tightly to the cart’s metal bar. The cart kept on running up the tight cave, but never even getting closer to touching the rocks. It was just like a rollercoaster! But way faster! “Aaahahaha!”

  Jack laughed at Mark's screams of apparent joy.

  “We're almost out!” He cried back, being able to see the opening of the cave shining above them.

  In almost no time, the cart ran all the way up and, with quite a violent shake, it literally jumped out from the top of the small rocky hills that hid the caves. And, truth be told, no matter how many times Mark had already jumped into the sky with Jack and Chica already, it was still quite the experience! Specially when going as fast as a bullet!

  He looked down, watching as the planet quickly became smaller under them. They were already so high up it was impossible to see if their new found friends had already left the cave.

  This made Mark remember that he was probably never going to see those people again… Or maybe they would meet again? Who knows? And, even if they don't, well, live goes on.

  “We are leavin’ the atmosphere.” Jack said as the cart climbed the sky. How was it doing that? “I think there's a high chance o’ both me and the cart ta give yeh oxygen, so I guess yeh won't have ta worry about that.”

  Mark nodded and turned to Chica.

  “How are you back there, Chica?” He asked, being able to see the blue of the planet below. There was only Darkness and stars in front of the cart now.

  The dog barked happily, her tongue sticking out and flapping as the wind passed by him. Till there was no wind anymore. They were out.

  “Well, here we go…” Jack said and Mark couldn't help but feel a bit worried.

  Was the cart going to run even faster on space? As fast as… When they went thru the wormhole?

  But no, much to the contrary, the cart was now going slower. Not terribly slow, but slow enough to let anyone riding it take a look at the view.

  And what view!

  Two suns, huge, yellow suns. Shining on several planets, some bigger, some smaller, others just the right size, like the one they had been too.

  “A binary system...” Mark said as a matter of fact, this time his voice wasn't muffled anymore; indeed Jack was right, the combined “forces” of Jack, the star cart and Chica seemed to have surrounded them in a small atmosphere, almost like a small bubble of air.

  “Correct.” Jack smiled at Mark, noticing the wonder in his eyes as they drifted away from the solar system.

  “That's just so beautiful…” The humanoid sighed as they continued on their way, the stars disappearing behind.

  “If yeh find that nice…” Jack pointed out. “Yeh will love greater multiple star system.” He chuckled. “I would love ta see yer face when seein’ a septuple star system…!”

  “Oh, god, seven stars?!” Mark groaned in a jokingly pleasured manner, making Jack laugh harder. “Don't even make me think about that!”

  Jack smiled as Mark took a last glance over his shoulders, the stars were already pretty far. They were going quite fast, honestly, but the velocity was strangely unnoticeable…

  The Star boy could almost guess what Mark was thinking.

  “Yeh know… When everythin’ settle down, we can come back ta see everybody.”

  Mark smiled at Jack, at the same time happy because of the chance and happy because of the commentary itself.

  Jack was being more positive than before, back at the planet. It was nice to see.

   “That would be nice…” He mentioned, putting a hand on Jack’s shoulder. “We’re going to your people, Jack.”

  Jack smiled, lifting an eyebrow. He didn't understand the reason for the already known affirmation, but he appreciated hearing it anyway.

  As Mark turned his attention away, to stars and the darkness around them, Jack was able to fall back to his thoughts. He didn't want to show his worry to the Humanoid, and at the some time held himself back whenever he wanted to tell Mark something about it.

  Ok, honestly, he didn't want to destroy the moment. Yes, they were going on a very important mission to Alnilam, but Mark was enjoying the ride, so why not let him enjoy it?

_  I can tell him when I'm sure… _ , Jack decided. Something inside him said it was a stupid decision, something that sounded a lot like Sam, who was still sleeping inside the bracelet. But he ignored.  _ When I'm sure. _

  He took a look back, the planet  was long gone, they were traveling in darkness now.

**-o-**

  “I hope they get there in time…” Phil mentioned as they walked back to the city, still being escorted by the policeman.

  “If those things are so great as you and Jack said…” Mary said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “I’m pretty sure they will.”

  Ken smiled, nodding to Mary’s words. He also knew about the Crystal Era and its creation, he remembered his mother telling him stories about that. He remembered how awesome it was to find it down those caves for the first time with Aaron. He wondered what it was like to ride one of those… Well, maybe he could do so one day and travel away to the stars…

  “You okay, Ken?” Aaron asked, eyeing his friend weirdly.

  “Yeah, just thinking.” Ken said simply.

  “I don’t know what is it that that Star Person wanted down here…” The policeman said out loud, though in a manner that made it seem like he didn’t want any answer. “But I’m pretty sure he riled up those good for nothing vagabonds!” He shook his head. “That’s why i think it’s best that they stay out of our planet and out of our business, those Stars--”

  “Hey, watch it.” Ken interrupted the man before he could say something. “You got a Star here. And a half Star. Got it?”

  The policeman looked over his shoulders to Phil and Ken.

  “Yeah, I know. But you’re not like them.” He said as if it was a compliment and Ken almost laughed at the stupidity. “You’re from here… It’s different!”

  “If you say so.” Ken shrugged, shooting Phil a look that was retributed identically.

  But then the Star’s face turned dark, gloom, as his eyebrows pressed together.

  “What’s wrong, Phil?” Dan asked, but got no answer. “Phil?”

  “I was just thinkin’ about what Jack said, back at Ken’s house…” The Star finally answered, pressing his hand over his white bangs. “Like, about somethin’ bad happenin’... I can’t help but feel like he is right…”

  “How much so?” Mary asked and the group had stopped walking. They were already by the limits of the woods, Ken’s house was just a few miles away, and the blacksmith could almost hear Boss calling, noticing somehow that his owner was back.

  “I don’t know…” Phil said, hesitant. “I just feel it…”

  Ken understood the Star. He could be only half a creature from space, but still, he could feel it. He didn’t know if he should feel relieved that his Star part could feel that, or curse it for making him worry.

  There was something wrong floating in the air… And it became stronger as he saw something shining up in the sky, almost like disappearing into the darkness of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important (repeating) note:  
> -  
> I am not part of the Markiplier and/or Jacksepticeye community anymore.  
> That doesn't mean tho, that this fanfic is not going to be finished.  
> IT WILL BE CONTINUED AND FINISHED!  
> I'll continue writing, though not in the same way as before... So if you ever get to see even more and more OOC stuff, it's because i haven't watched them in a long while...


	27. Chapter 26 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He arrives

  “Oh, fuck me…” The man muttered to himself, already feeling his legs shivering under his own weight when seeing the dark ship slowly soaring above their campsite. “They be ‘ere…”

  He noticed not that many of his fellows seemed to share the same dread he felt, and he knew they were being foolish. They should tremble just like him at the mere thought of encountering that man; he met the lord once, and it was enough to leave a life long scar on his memories, and on the side of his arm too…

  “Oi! All o’ ye!” He ordered as a small dot of darkness came from the ship, still floating some layers above, inside the planets atmosphere. “Open th’ path! They be comin’!”

  The subordinates did as such, rushing to make a clean path for the landing of the small black ship - well, at least it was smaller than the big one now hovering over them.

  “Wha’s wrong cap’n?” A man eventually said to the captain who was still shivering inside his boots. “‘Tis jus’ a bunch o’ Darkness scallywags…”

  Just hearing those words almost made the captain have a heart attack, he covered the mouth of the other man, much to his surprise.

  “Shut up! Ye dunno who we be dealin’ wit’!” He hissed. “None o’ ye know!”

  Yes, he did call those people like that too, but only when they were not there to hear it! He wasn’t an idiot! He hoped no one else acted like an idiot either…

  The small black ship finally arrived, slowly sinking at the now clear area of the campsite. A strange dark mist radiated from it, contorting in the air and against the floor like weird shadow tentacles, searching for something to grab on. The looks of the ship were also weird, made out of swirls of darkness that were pretty similar to the ones found in Star Ships, but which still emanated a different feeling; they looked like black holes, looking down at those around it like dark eyes, with no beginning or end.

  As the ship touched the ground, it was almost like the place turned darker - despite being an open field!

  A ramp reached down and the door opened. Five dark figures walked out, the tallest one in the front.

  The grim king took a look around as the pirates just stared. They had all seen darkness people before, but that one seemed more… Imposing than anyone they had ever seen.

  “So, this is the planet?” He asked, turning the head slightly to the lady beside him.

  “Yes, my king.” She said simply, with her strong accent and pointed over to the captain. “He is the leader of this group.”

  The king looked the captain up and down and couldn’t help but smirk a little, seeing how he shook like a leaf.

  “Very well, ‘captain’.” There was a weird tone of his voice with the word “captain” as he came closer to said man. “You have accepted my offer of helping me out. And just about yesterday told me you had who I wanted with you… Show me the star man.”

  The captain stuttered, trying to find the right words.

  “Actually, me king…” He finally was able to say, but the words started falting him again as the grim’s smile started fading, and those icy blue eyes stared him down, like daggers ready to kill him. “We had… A few problems…”

  A low sound almost like a growl sounded within the dark king, but something stopped it before it became a full sound.

  “There is no star people here, my king.” One of the grims who had accompanied him said from not too far, checking on the wooden boxes that should be carrying someone.

  “No star person…” The king repeated, his voice low and lifeless.

  “They ran away at night!” The pirate’s captain started, thought he wasn’t sure where he wanted to take that thought. “Thar was naught we--”

  “Of course not…” A deep laugh rumbled in the grim’s throat, though it had no real joy in it. “What could we even expect from you? A bunch of rejected, useless and untrustworthy vagabonds…”

  “Hey!” A younger pirate burst, his hand reaching for his weapon out of habit. “Ye better watch wha’ ye say!”

  The grim king turned his eyes to the man, so young near those others; his cold stare strong enough to freeze him in place. The darkness man just lift his hand, as if about to make a simple waving gesture; but with a fast movement, he twisted his hand to the right.

  And with a loud  _ crack  _ the boy’s head followed the gesture, snapping the bones keeping it together with his body. The lifeless body hit the ground with almost no sound.

  The pirates gasped, seeing their partner being killed in one simple movement; but still, despite knowing the same could pretty much happen to them, they pulled out their weapons, ready to kick that man’s ass for killing one of them.

  “Typical from these creatures…” The grim said simply and lifted his hand again. The weird dark aurea that surrounded him reached over to the pirates like tentacles and, in a matter of seconds, they were all on the ground, with no reaction.

  The captain, the only one left standing, could only watch.

  “It’s a pity you couldn’t take care of that job for me…” The king addressed the last Quasi-Humanoid calmly. “You’re not worthy to me anymore. Bye bye.”

  And, before the captain could react, his neck was snapped to the side.

  A sigh escaped the darkness entity.

  “What a waste of time…” He said, shaking his head.

  “There is the city near here, my king.” The lady said. “Maybe they can have some answers as to where the Star Charioteer is.”

  “Of course.” He nodded, turning to the other Grims. “Get the others, go for the village. If they’re as useless for us as these mortals, destroy the place. And if you find someone who knows about him and the dog…” There was a pause. “Destroy the place as well.”

  The grims nodded, hitting the fist to the chest once before entering the small ship once again.

  “You come with me, my dear.” The king said to the lady. “While  _ you… _ ” The smaller grim, who had been silent this whole time looked up at the king with a wide grin. “Go after the Star.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important (repeating) note:  
> I am not part of the Markiplier and/or Jacksepticeye community anymore.  
> That doesn't mean tho, that this fanfic is not going to be finished.  
> IT WILL BE CONTINUED AND FINISHED!  
> I'll continue writing, though not in the same way as before... So if you ever get to see even more and more OOC stuff, it's because i haven't watched them in a long while...  
> -  
> By the way... I want to talk about one thing...  
> About comments.  
> For those who comment on the story: you can skip this note, you guys are awesome!  
> But now, seriously... I can't help but feel very, very sad whenever I spend days, weeks or months working on and i don't get many comments. I'll be honest, i'll speak the truth! I love when people write comments, it makes it feel like this story is wroth it! It's worth of being continued! But... When I don't get any, or just get two or three it just... It hurts... It feels like I am wasting my time...  
> I'm not trying to guilt trip anyone into commenting on the story, but! What I want to say is that... Comments are what feed a story, its what feed the want of the writer to continue it. Without that... The story is bound to die...  
> Please, just leave a comment on the stories you like. Even just a bunch of random words and a simple review of your favorite part of the chapter, maybe just a "please, continue, I like this". Its enough! And don't do this just to my story, do it to all the other stories you like! Sadly many writers give up because of lack of feedback, lack of comments...  
> I don't want to stop this story... But, beside thanks to about two or three people, I can't help but feel it's worthless to continue taking time to write this...


	28. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's so cool...

  “Jack! Jack…? Jack?”

  The Star blinked his blue eyes, before turning to the Humanoid.

  “Ah, what was it, Mark?” He didn’t even noticed he was lost in thoughts. For how long though?

  Mark was looking at him weird.

  “Are you ok?” He asked, genuinely worried.

  “Yeah, I am, don’t worry ‘bout me.” Jack smiled, but Mark wasn’t convinced.

  “Are you sure?”

  Jack tried to suppress the desire of rolling his eyes, but eventually he looked up with a sigh, putting a hand on Mark’s shoulder to try to calm him down. It worked a little… But Mark wasn’t sure if he believed it fully.

  “I am.” The green haired man said, his voice strong, to show the other no space for discussion. “I was jus’... Thinkin’ ‘bout some things…” Mark nodded, still not sure, Jack could see that. “But why were yeh callin’ fer me?”

  “Well, yeah, about that…” Mark decided to let it slide, for now. “We’re surrounded by rocks…” He pointed around them. Huge asteroids were floating around them. Some seemed to be far away, while others seemed too close for comfort. “Isn’t this dangerous?”

  Jack took a look.

  “No, not really. Unless the road goes over ta one o’ them…” Jack said simply. “It’s fine.”

  “Ok…” The Humanoid seemed unsure, but he decided to trust the other. “How does this thing even move?”

  “What?” Jack asked, not understanding.

  “Like, what is it standing on? That makes no sense!” Mark was looking around.

  “Oh, yeh mean the rails?” Jack chuckled. “Don’t yeh remember there were no rails back at the cave, Mark?”

  “Yeah, but then…?” He made a weird noise, gesturing vaguely and weirdly, which got another loud laugh from the Star. Chica barked on the back of the cart, almost as if she wanted to take a part on the talk.

  “Look down, Mark.” Jack said simply.

  Mark lifted an eyebrow but did as told. He leaned over the side of the cart, carefully (not that he thought he could fall, they were in space, there was no up or down), and took a look underneath it.

  And as if by magic, rails appeared! As the “wheels” of the cart touched basically nothing, rails shined golden underneath them.

  “What…?” Mark looked ahead. There was nothing. But when he looked down again, the rails were still there. He took a look behind them too, over Chica. There was nothing once again.

  “Darkness rails.” Jack explained, trying not to laugh even harder at Mark’s confused/shocked expression. “Remember when I said the Crystal Era was a great time fer both Stars and Darkness? This road was the first thing we built together. The rails are made out o’ Darkness matter, completely invisible against the walls o’ space. But when the cart, made out o’ light touches them…” He also looked down, seeing as small pieces of golden star sand drifted off into space, floating away. “They light up.”

  “Wow…” Was all Mark could say and Jack smiled at him.

  Truth be told, Mark didn’t understand how that worked, but just because you can’t understand something doesn’t mean you cannot be amazed at it, right? There was so much for him to learn… That is, if he ever got the chance of learning any of it. Maybe Jack could teach him some things, just like he had been doing since they left Clillion.

  It was nice to see how much comfortable the Star was with opening up by now.

  Mark looked up when something moving on the side. It was another asteroid, gigantic, and moving so slow it seemed stationary. That was crazy, if they were just a little bit more to the right, he was certain they could get hit by that rock. It was good to know there were big gaps of space between them, to think according to some science fiction stories on his planet, asteroid fields were usually terribly crowded and super dangerous to venture into. Guess they were wrong.

  “So much to learn…” He said to himself, out loud, despite not noticing.

  Jack blinked at him, and couldn’t help but smile at those words.

  “If yeh _want_ ta learn.” Mark turned to Jack, who was staring at him with those shiny blue eyes. Mark was a guy who was interested into new things, they could be scary, but he wanted to try them out, he wanted to learn and, in a way, he was glad that Jack could see that on him.

  Chica barked out of nowhere, almost making Mark jump.

  “Hey, what’s wrong, Chica?” He turned around to the dog. But Chica didn’t seem worried, so there was nothing wrong, her tail was waggling back and forth against the cart’s seat.

  She looked down at her owner with her tongue sticking out, moving with the unreal “wind” that passed by them, making it seem as if she was smiling at him. And then she looked ahead, barking again.

  Mark turned around, curious and confused at what Chica was looking at.

  A shining glob of light and colors shined far away, it easily appeared in the middle of the darkness of space. There was no way of identifying what that was, but Mark had an idea…

  “Jack…”

  “Yup.” Jack said before the Humanoid could finish his sentence. “We’re goin’ over there.”

  “Yeah, but what is that?” Mark asked. “Please tell me it is what I think it is…”

  The Star chuckled, pleased with the glint he could see on Mark’s brown eyes. He couldn’t help but feel so happy and proud to see someone so excited about the universe he came from.

  “A nebula?” He tried, and couldn’t hold back an even louder chuckle when Mark’s full face lighted up. “Yeah, we are passin’ by a very interestin’ place, honestly, Mark.”  
  “I can see!” The other cried out, focusing his eyes on the glob of colors that was still pretty far away. “It’s so cool! I can’t even--”

  “No, no. Look around, Mark, ser’sly.” Jack rolled his eyes just for show, but Mark did as told, and he wasn’t disappointed.

  “Wow, what’s that?” He pointed at the massive light they could see from their position.

  It wasn’t colorful like the nebula, it was just white. It looked like a star, but like one of those cartoony ones, with shining arms that stretched away, only this one stretched like little dots of white. There was a big, not dotted light beside it thought. Mark had never seen of of those things, nor had he heard anything about it from the astronomers back at his planet.

  “That is what we call a _family_.” Jack explained. “Thousands and thousands o’ stars, all bound together thanks ta gravity.”

  “Is there… Life?” Mark wondered, still amazed. Thousands of stars! Thousands of suns like the one he had back home!

  “Star life, yes.” Jack said simply. “But, really, ye’re amazed by that one? It isn’t even that great…” Mark turned to him as if ready to say that it was still awesome either way, but his voice was caught in his throat.

  There was another _family_ as Jack called them on the other side of the cart. It was far, far away, it was easy to see… But still, it was so big! If the other _family_ Mark saw had thousands and thousands, this one had to have millions and millions! Like a dotted patch of light in the middle of the darkness.

  “Oh, that’s so cool…”

  “ _Nazerai…_ ” Jack said suddenly, his eyes as focused on the _family_ as Mark’s. “Actually the nucleus o’ a dwarf galaxy. It merged with our galaxy back when it was bein’ created. Couldn’t handle the pressure, it expanded and became just a family. It's so big, it is about ten times the normal type o’ family we see around these areas.”

  The Humanoid listened interested, as the Star said it so nonchalantly, as if it was a normal everyday knowledge. Well, it wasn’t for Mark.

  That was amazing.

  “And that…” Jack suddenly pointed towards something else. Mark couldn’t see it very well, it was small - way smaller than the family they had just passed by. “That is _Dunia_.”

  “What?”

  The Star smiled a knowing smile, and turned his eyes to the other as if to study his reaction.

  “Another galaxy.”

  Jack almost threw his head back in laughter as Mark’s face changed in seconds. From the confused, curious face, his mouth opened in a big “oh” and his usually small eyes were wide.

  “Oh, my god!” He managed to say. “A galaxy? Like this one? Like the one we are in, right now? One that probably also have planets with life, like this one?” The Star simply nodded at each question. “Oh, my god, that’s so _cooool_!” The last word came out in a shaky way, but Mark wasn’t crying or something like that, he was more like laughing than anything else.

  Mark didn’t know what to look at, the families? The galaxy? Or just the stars in general, which shined around them - there was a huge star around there, that seemed still pretty far away from them, but still it was big and shiny.

  He almost didn’t even notice how he was muttering to himself about how “cool” everything was (how many times had he repeated that word already?), and also didn’t notice that Jack was staring at him.

  But when looking back at those blue eyes, he couldn’t help but feel a bit self conscious.

  “Uh… Is there something on my face?” Mark asked and Jack blinked once or twice, his cheeks turning a slight golden hue, what actually went along with the soft pink on Mark’s tanned face. “Look, I’m sorry, I know I kinda lost myself here but… Ah, everything is just so cool…”

  The Star was silent for a little bit more.

  “Yeah, I know, yeh said that quite a lot already, Mark.” He was smiling.

  Mark chuckled, a little bit embarrassed.

  “Shut up, Jack. You can’t blame me if this is really cool.” He joked.

  The Star laughed, shaking his head.

  “I don’t blame yeh. I like it actually.” Jack looked up at the star that passed them by, almost as if he was trying to look away from Mark’s curious expression. “I can’t help but find it… Nice, how much yeh like everythin’ out ‘ere… I’ve lived surrounded by stars, galaxies, _families_ and nebulas since birth… And, I don’t know, but bein’ here with yeh, seein’ the way yeh look at everythin’... I don’t know… I’ve never thought o’ things the way yeh think. I was never mesmerized o’ seein’ a _family_ , I was never shocked when seein’ another galaxy… Ye’re givin’ me… A new way o’ seein’ my own universe…”

  Mark stared. Wow… That was something. He didn’t know how to respond to that. For him, all of that was so amazing, so it was hard to think of it as being just a simple day to day vision. You know, like the cities on Clilion, like the green hills, the lakes, the mountains… Ok, Mark could very well put himself on Jack’s place. He wondered if all those things that were normal from his planet were rare and interesting for the Star just as much as the space was for him?

  “Heh, well that’s, uh…” He started, but still wasn’t sure of what to say.

  “It’s nice.” Jack said simply, and turned to Mark again, smiling. “Thank yeh.”

  Again, Mark didn’t know what to say. He smiled back, and then looked ahead. The nebula was getting close, oh, so close.

  “Hey…” The Star called, making the other turn around again. “Ye’ve never told me why yeh love space so much…”

  Mark was taken by surprise by the question.

  “Oh, well…” He chuckled softly as the memories returned. “It’s all thanks to my father.”

  “Oh, really?” Jack seemed genuinely interested, but his smile seemed careful. “Yeh don’t need ta share if yeh don’t want to…”

  “No, no, I would love to, actually.” Mark answered quickly, and he felt more comfortable with Jack’s words. “It’s just… Weird to talk about that while out _here_ , in the middle of all of _this_...”

  “Ah, yeah.” Jack nodded.

  There was silence. Mark felt as if the Star was giving him some time and space to stop and think. it was nice of him.

  To be honest, talking about his father made him happy, it could be quite a touchy subject sometimes, but… Time passed, his father was gone, and there was nothing he could do about it. And that was one. He moved on, and lived his life, just like he knew his father would want him to.

  “It was during the time when Chica was still a small dog…” He started, feeling when Jack moved on the seat beside him, to give him his full attention. Chica yapped and her owner smiled gently at her. “I was like… Twelve or something, pretty young. My parents had just divorced… Oh, yeah, I didn’t tell you that.” He added when seeing Jack’s face. “Well, yeah, my parents divorced, my father went to live back at the old house, while mom kept the one we still live in. But, that’s not… What I want to talk about… I mean, one day, I was at dad’s house and, hm… My dad, he came home and brought two books with him, one for me and one for Tom. And, the book he bought me was about Star People.”

  Jack was still silently listening, and he was smiling gently.

  “I wasn’t that much interested in reading at the time, I have to admit… Twelve year old me really didn’t appreciate it that much for what it was.” Mark chuckled softly. “But it was something new and, it was a gift from my dad, so I practically devoured it in just a few days.” He sighed, running a hand thru his hair. “After that I left it aside, left it on the shelf. The only moment I opened it again was after my dad died.”

  He stopped and Jack continued silent. Still, Mark was happy, it was a nice memory, sad, but nice.

  “After he died… I was pretty much… I was like, in shock, I still couldn’t believe that happened… I remember I used to take Chica for walks during the night whenever I was feeling… Off, just to try to get my mind away from all of that… And, sometimes, I would look up at the stars…” Mark looked up, even though there was not the need of doing so, the space was all around him. “And I remember that this, all of _this_ , scared me. If felt so empty and lonely. Still, it was quite comforting, because… I don’t know how to explain, I just… I need like, that emptiness, the silence. Chica… She was so good, she seemed to understand what I was feeling and she just stood there with me, she didn’t bark, she didn’t move. Just stayed. And let me stay. But then…”

  Jack raised an eyebrow when Mark’s voice changed a little.

  “But then, one night, after I returned from walking Chica… I don’t know what took over me, it was really late, I was supposed to sleep because at that time I had a job, but still, something took me over to a shelf that we had back at my dad’s basement… And I found the book. And… When I was holding it, all the memories came back, all the memories of my dad… And I cried, I just left it all out… At each chapter that I flipped, I cried even more.”

  But this time, Mark laughed.

  “And when I read that book, for the very first time, I was able to truly appreciate it. And when I went back outside, it was still night, probably past midnight. I had just sat there for hours and just… Kept reading… And crying.” He added with a smile and Jack couldn’t hold back a quiet giggle. “But when I went outside and looked up at the stars… It didn’t feel empty anymore… It felt like everything…”

  Mark sighed, remembering that night detail by detail; remembering the feelings he felt; even remembering putting the book under his arm and taking it to his mom’s house, more precisely to his room.

  “I don’t really know how to explain it, I just…” He thought of the words. “Now, right _now_ , right here it’s like… Like I could feel him here, with me… Around me!”

  There was silence again. Mark could almost hear the voice of his dad… He didn’t know what he was saying, but it seemed nice.

  “That’s interestin’...” Jack seemed to also be searching for the right words and Mark smiled at him. “Our ancestors and loved ones never leave us. I think yeh jus’ needed that little bit o’ help ta actually know that.”

  Mark chuckled, that seemed like something the Star People would normally say about death, like a faith, a belief. He could believe in that too.

  “I guess…” He felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to Jack, those blue eyes seemed to shine in a different way, a soft way.

  “Thanks fer sharin’, Mark…” The Star said.

  “It was good.” Mark smiled, patting Jack’s back softly.

  Jack looked to the side without moving and smiled.

  “Mark, look up.”

  The Humanoid did so and…

  “Oh, god…”

  They had reached the nebula.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Family - Star Clusters (both Open and Globular Clusters)
> 
> I took away the repeating notes because... Even thought I'm not part of the community anymore, I went back to watch their videos. So yeah.  
> Don't expect internal jokes, or other fandom references though, I will not be able to know what they mean.


	29. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Colors and darkness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, guys.  
> First of all... I would like to thank you guys for the comments. They really made me happy... And, honestly, that gave me strength to write so many chapters in just some days. So, thank you! It's thanks to you guys, that this story is continuing strong! <3  
> Second... I actually wrote this chapter... Probably on Monday or Tuesday, I don't remember. But I didn't dare post it... Well, in respect towards Mark and what happened to his family, as he told us in his update video.  
> ...  
> So, here is the new chapter. Please enjoy. I liked this chapter a lot and was very happy to finish it.  
> Also, I used the soundtrack of the music Gravity while writing, so you guys can listen to it if yeh want, while reading.

  It was beautiful. The colors, the lights, the stars, everything. And so close. Mark was sure that if he reached his hand up he would be able to touch it. Green, blue, yellow, red. It was like looking up at a painting. It didn’t even seem real. It was like a dream.

  “Welcome ta the  _ Mountain _ .” Jack said and Mark didn’t even need to wonder what the hell he meant by that.

  The blue and green that dissolved into darkness as it stretched away, showing off more and more stars, seemed to surround a massive cloud of smoke and gas - well, it looked like smoke and gas, nobody in Clilion was very sure of what nebulaes were made of - that extended above them like a huge brown-yellow mountain, with a tiny top covered in stars.

  “That’s--”

  “So cool.” Jack finished, laughing when Mark glared at him.

  “Shut up.” The Humanoid laughed together with him. “What are these things actually made of?” There was no reply. “Jack?”

  “Yeh told me ta shut up…” The Star joked.

  Mark rolled his eyes, but couldn’t help but smile.

  “Ok, you can ‘un-shut up’ now.” He said, leaning against his seat. “I give you permission.”

  “That word doesn’t exist.” Jack poked fun one more time, before finally answering the question. “Well… Nebulas are made o’ dust, helium, hydrogen and other gases, it depends… Yeh see those stars? All o’ them are creations o’ this nebula. That’s exactly what nebulas are, they’re cradles made fer the birth o’ new stars.”

  Mark processed those words.

  “Are you guys…?”

  “No, no!” Jack laughed, understanding what the other meant. “We are born in other ways. I’m talkin’ about stars like yer sun. Stars like that are born thanks ta gravity and the gases and other matter that form the nebulas - except when, like, me people curl up like I have told yeh before. The more they clump together, the denser they get. The denser they get, more matter they attract, and with that they get more chance o’ becoming ‘suns’!”

  The Humanoid stared at the Star person, listening intently. And the green-haired boy couldn’t help but feel a bit embarrassed, maybe he was talking too much...

  “Please, continue, I’m learning so much from you…” Was all he was able to say.

  Jack blushed a little and Mark smiled at the gold that painted his pale cheeks.

  But now, encouraged by the other, the Star boy continued talking, answering all the questions the Humanoid had.

  Only stars were created on nebulas? (“No, planets can also be born this way.”) How big was that mountain? (“About three light years. Many nebulas can be more than thousands o’ light years though. I can show some o’ them someday if yeh want…”) How are Star People born? (“Ok, now that’s sexual education and I don’t think I can explain it very well except fer sayin’ its pretty much like how yer people reproduce…” Mark laughed at that).

  “The road is goin’ ta take us closer ta the mountain…” Jack mentioned when Mark stopped to think if he had more to ask. “Hold on tight, ok?”

  “Why? What’s wrong?” Mark asked, but still held on to the metal bar of the cart. He turned back. “Stay well put, Chica.” The dog barked as answer.

  “The newborn stars, they’re quite… Violent.” Was all Jack said before the cart was violently shaken to the side.

  “Woah!” Mark was almost thrown over Jack, but he held on tightly, even felt of one Jack’s hand pushing his side so he could return to his position. The cart shook in a weird manner, almost as if it was going to fall off the rails. “Jack…?!”

  “Calm down, we won’t fall off the rails.” The Star said, once again seeming to read what the red-haired was thinking. “Even back at that time me people and the Darkness knew how dangerous this could be. They worked ta make it as safe as possible, but still--” He was interrupted by another violent movement, and this time he was the one who was thrown over the other passenger. “We cannot really fight against the wind.”

  “Wind…?” Mark asked, looking around. He could feel the not real wind that still passed by then, but, indeed, with every violent shake he could feel it being strong. But also, he could see the colorful dust and gas of the nebula move, it seemed to expand to the outside like waves on the sea. “The stars make this?”

  “As they are bein’ created, yes.” Jack chuckled as Mark let out a soft “ow” when he was thrown over Jack once again. “They pulsate ‘cause they burn, they liberate gas. Lots o’ gas. It’s so violent--” Another shake. “It’s mostly violent, but the cart receives most o’ the impact, so that’s why we’re ok… Are yeh ok, Mark?”

  Mark nodded quickly, reading himself as the clouds of gas moved towards them and, in no time, it hit the cart, shaking them around. Chica barked loudly, almost as if she was complaining.

  “Yeah, I’m with you, Chica!” He said, relaxing a little as no wave seemed to be coming.

  “She said she would like ta jump over those waves, actually.” Jack laughed at Mark’s misunderstatement. The dog barked and it sounded almost like a laugh.

  “Oh, shut up you two, with your magical star language…!” Mark threw back in false anger, laughing together with Jack (and Chica, probably). He stopped when the cart moved again. “Ok… So, what’s beautiful is also dangerous, got it.”

  “It’s the law o’ nature.” The Star boy shrugged and then looked down, in front of them. “Oh, good news, we’re-- Jeez, that was strong! Hehe. We’re goin’ down ta a more safer area, free o’ violent winds. Hold on.”

  Mark did as told once again as the cart suddenly dipped down, not before being once again thrown to the side. And, oh my god, Mark was damn sure the cart was going to tip over and fall off the rails. But Jack said it wasn’t possible, so he prefered to trust him.

  But soon, the violent waves of wind (almost) disappeared, the Humanoid could still feel it a little bit, almost as if it reverberated like echos - what was impossible because they were in space. The only reason why he was being able to talk to Jack was because of the cart, and the strange Star ability of making oxygen.

  A cloud of gas and dust floated almost above their heads. So colorful and shiny…

  Mark was holding himself back, but he wanted so badly to just reach his hand up and touch it. He almost did so, but pulled his hand back, unsure of what was going to happen.

  “Mark, give me yer hand.” Jack said, much to the other surprise. Still, Mark gave him his left hand. Jack pressed his pale fingers against Mark’s tanned wrist for some seconds and them reached up with the same fingers to touch the nebula.

  Mark watched, amazed. The colorful cloud parted slightly as Jack touched it, just like how the water of a river ripples when you run your hand over it.

  “I think yeh can go fer it.” Jack said simply, pulling his hand back. His white skin seemed to shine even more than before. “It’s not hot, we’re far from the stars. And it’s just hydrogen. Touch it.”

  The Humanoid nodded. He could trust the Star.

  He reached up with the hand Jack had grabbed, and then touched it. It was cold, really cold, a goosebump ran down his spine when feeling it against his skin. It didn’t have any weight, nor texture, despite looking like it. It was just dust, and gas. Mark shook his hand around, seeing as his movements left behind a pattern of gas and nothingness.

  “That’s - shut up - so cool!” He said, smiling at Jack’s laugh.

  Then Mark pulled his hand back. The colorful cloud kept the trail he had made. His hand was cold, terribly cold, it was even hard to move his fingers. But, the coolest thing was what was left on his skin; shiny little dots of, whatever the hell they were, shining like little stars on a tanned sky.

  “So, what d’yeh think?” The Star asked.

  “If I say it again and you try to say it in my place, I’ll punch you.” Mark said, making Jack laugh again, raising his hands to show he was going to be nice. “It was… It was so co--”

  “What?!”

  Mark rolled his eyes when he was interrupted but he didn’t get to complain. He noticed Jack wasn’t wanting to interrupt him, the Star boy was focused on something ahead. Mark looked but… There was nothing…?

  “Jack? What’s wrong?”

  “Oh, no… The rails!” Jack cried out, almost as frantic as he was before, back at Clilion. He didn’t seem to listen to Mark, but he answered: “They’re broken!”

  “What?!” Mark tried to see again and. He wasn’t sure, but only for one second, the light of the stars around the nebula seemed to shine against what was supposed to be the rails, and he could see. A part of it was ripped apart.

  “Oh, shite…” Jack muttered to himself, looking down at the panel.

  “What do we do?!” Mark asked, worried. The rails disappeared from view once again. And now he couldn’t see if they were close to it or not!

  “We gotta get out o’ this! We--”

  Jack didn’t get to finish that sentence.

  Suddenly, with a violent jerk, the cart hit something, being thrown away over the dark rails. Mark almost didn't process it. One moment he was sitting down, holding on to the metal bar of the cart; one second later he was floating in space, spinning around almost violently.

  Jack was thrown away too and so was Chica, but the two of them were able to stop mid spin, being creatures of space.

  “Mark?!” Jack looked around, the cart floated in one direction, but where was Mark? Chica barked loudly and Jack turned around. Mark was spinning out of control, getting further and further away from them. “Mark!” Chica was ready to jump after her owner, but the cart… “Chica! No! Get the cart! I’ll help Mark!”

  Chica gave him a look that almost seemed to say “are you crazy?”.

  Jack ignored, he needed to be fast. He pulled Sam out of his bracelet, much to the eyeball’s annoyance.

  “ _ No time ta argue, Sam! And I know ye’re tired! _ ” The Star said thru star link, not wanting to waste anymore time. “ _ I need yeh ta be very stretchy _ !”

  The eyeball did as told, after glaring at him and wrapped its tail around Jack’s wrist. Jack held Sam tightly, threw his arm back and then brought it back with all the strength he could muster, and the now golden eyeball was thrown.

  Mark didn’t know how to feel, sick, lost, confused, dizzy. He didn’t know. The only thing he could feel was the weird wind of space making him spin more and more; and also the pain inside his chest. He couldn’t breath, there was no oxygen.

_ Am I gonna die? _ , he didn’t even know how he was able to work out a thought like that.

  Please no, he didn’t want to die, not like this!   
  Suddenly, he felt something tight against his waist, very tight. But he couldn’t move. It was cold, and the thing was warm, but not enough. And there was no oxygen… His vision became blurry, painted with patches of black.

  And then, he stopped spinning. He was thrown in another direction, as fast as a bullet. The last breath of oxygen inside his lung was completely pulled out of him. It was so dark and cold.

  Then, suddenly...

  “Ah!” Mark gasped loudly, feeling oxygen flood his lungs, so fast and so suddenly he started coughing hard. He coughed so bad he couldn’t even notice that someone was calling his name, and that arms held him in place.

  “Mark?! Mark!” He finally looked up, his vision still marked by darkness, it was hard to see. But he could easily recognize those blue eyes. “Mark, answer me, dammit! Are yeh ok?!”

  He tried to speak, but all that came out was a whimper or something like it. He coughed a bit more and all he was able was to nod his head. He felt a pressure against the back of his neck.

  “Small moves, Mark. It’s ok, I got yeh. Just breathe.” Jack said and Mark nodded again, his vision becoming less blurry. The blue eyes turned to the side. “Chica got the cart before it could go too far…”

  Finally, Mark was able to see things more clearly and finally being able to get his surroundings. One of Jack’s arms was around his waist, keeping him in place, even though the weird golden thing was still there either way; the other hand pressed against the back of Mark’s neck, as if sustaining his head in place.

  And they were also spinning, much slower this time, but still spinning away from Chica, who was holding the car in place, on the rails.

  “How are yeh…?” Jack started but didn’t finish when turning his face to Mark, staring at his small brown eyes.

  “You saved me…?” Mark asked.

  Jack blinked once or twice.

  “Oh, yeah… But… Be thankful ta Sam.” He looked down and Mark did the same. A stretched eye appeared in the golden rope around the Humanoid’s waist, becoming more focused as the color turned green. It was kinda of unsettling, but Mark didn’t mind it.

  “Thank you.” Mark said and Jack could hear that it was for both of them.

  Chica barked from her position, her tail was down, worried about her owner.

  “We better go.” Jack noted and Mark nodded.

  There was silence. They were almost flowing near the nebula’s clouds of gas and color.

  “I’ll use Sam fer it.” Jack finally said.

  Mark backed away a little as he felt Sam untangle from his waist and return to their normal eyeball form on Jack’s hand. But not for long. The iris and pupil disappeared as Sam turned golden once again. The Star made a quick movement, and launched Sam to the cart, were they held on tight.

  And, just as quick as Mark was pulled before, they were pulled towards the golden cart.

  Jack quickly floated over it, putting Mark on his seat with such carefulness Mark felt a little embarrassed. Chica, though, was quick to press her muzzle against her owner’s face and hair, whining loudly.

  “Awn, calm down, pup.” Mark tried to sound calming, his voice was back to normal thankfully. “I’m ok, really, I’m ok.” He patted the dog’s golden head, scratching between her ears, and was happy to see her tail moving again, even though he was still whining. “It’s ok…”

  Jack sat beside Mark and sighed as Sam glared at him before returning to the bracelet.

  “Mark, Chica… Hold on…” Jack said, not really wanting to break the moment between them, but they needed to go. “I’ll restart this.”

  Mark nodded and waited till Chica sat nicely on her seat on the cart. Jack touched the panel in the same way he did back at the planet, and the cart once again, shot off.

  The Humanoid was still shaken by what happened. Geez, he could have died right there… It was scary. But gladly he was still alive. All thanks to Jack and Sam. Talking about the Star boy…

  Jack was staring ahead, not once averting his eyes from their way. His pale hands gripped the cart’s metal bar tightly and, if he was a Humanoid like Mark and had red blood, his knuckles would definitely be white due to the strength.

  Mark didn’t know why, but he felt uncomfortable with Jack’s silence. And also with how the Star seemed to be trying it’s hardest not to turn back towards him, almost as if ignoring him.

  “Jack… What’s wrong?” He asked, carefully.

  Jack’s fingers gripped the bar tighter.

  “Back there…”

  “What about it?”

  “Nameless did that. Nameless ripped the rails apart.” He explained, his voice cold, and Mark didn’t even have time to think of what to say. “But that wasn’t made long ago…”

  “What?” The red-haired man was confused. “What do you mean?”

  “They did it just now…” Jack finally said. “We’re bein’ followed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well, finally he noticed.  
> -  
> next week I'll probably post the next chapter.


	30. Chapter 29 - Interlude

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yes

  Felix walked down the golden corridor, looking up at the plaques above the doors. He nodded his head to those who were sitting on the chairs, who politely nodded back. Till he finally found the door he was looking for.

  He opened the door carefully, even though it would not make any sound.

  The girls who were sitting one beside the other in the room lifted their heads to see who had arrived, and soon stood up when noticing it was the King.

  “No, please, girls, sit down.” Felix said quickly. He turned his eyes from the girls to the Star laying on the bed. The soft gold of his mixed skin was pale as he pressed his eyes together tightly, his fingers opening and closing in a fist around his covers. “How is he? Any change?”

  “None…” The grim lady said quietly, her head low. The other put her arm around her.

  “It’s ok, Killie...” She said softly, before turning to the King. “Robin continues saying some stuff… Random words. I don’t think he is saying anything that makes sense.”

  Felix nodded, looking down at Robin again. It hurt him to see that man like that. Being forced into his chariot and then losing it while inside it… Must be such a terrible experience. He didn’t blame him for being in shock like that.

  It was about the third time the king visited Robin’s quarters on the hospital. He couldn’t help but wonder if, maybe, the Charioteer knew something about… It was stupid to get his hopes so high, and to expect something from a man who almost died!

  He walked over to Killie and laid a hand on her shoulder, she looked up at him with puffy eyes.

  “You’re very strong, Killie.” Felix said. “I know it hurts. But you’ve been very strong for him.”

  Killie nodded and smiled a broken smile, sharing a hug with the king, and friend. Felix looked over to the star lady, who was watching with almost the same smile. He could see that she was suffering just as much as he and Killie were, but still she tried her best to be strong for them.

  “ _Tell me if anything happens, ok, Signe?_ ” He asked by Star Link.

  “ _I will…_ ” Signe nodded, her smile wasn’t present anymore.

  She was almost interrupted by a voice.

  “Jack…” It was weak, barely audible. But all three of them heard it. It was Robin.

  “Jack…!” Felix tried to control his own voice.

  “He mentions Jack a lot.” Killie said. “I don’t know what he means… I think he is just thinking about him, or maybe remembering… What happened…”

  Felix let go of the Grim lady, letting Signe take his place.

  “Robin.” He called. There was no reaction to his voice. Robin continued gripping the sheets, his eyes closed tightly and his head jerking violently from time to time. “Robin… What about Jack?”

  “Jack…” Robin muttered again, weak.

  “Felix, no--”

  “Alive…” Robin interrupted Signe.

  The three were silent. Robin continued muttering, “jack” and “alive”, sometimes twice the same word, sometimes with a pause.

  “What…?”

  “Felix, please.” Signe said and when Felix turned to her again, he almost felt his heart break. Her green eyes shined with the same sad glint that he knew had taken over his own when hearing about his people, about his friends, about his best friend.

  “I’m sorry…” He turned back to Robin, still repeating the same words.

  “Jack...” He said and then, a pause. “Alive... Pixl...?”

  It sounded like a question and the King sighed heavily. It wasn’t Jack, he wasn’t saying that Jack was alive, of course not. He was asking. Asking about Jack and about his chariot, his dear Pixl.

  “Oh, Robin…” Killie muttered, standing beside the mixed star, grabbing his hand that for a second stopped moving. “Pixl... She’s gone. She died protecting you…”

  And then silence. Robin continued moving from time to time, eyes closed, eyebrows pressed together. But his mouth was shut this time. He wasn’t going to say anything else anymore, it was easy to see.

  Signe put an arm around Killie’s shoulders and told her she needed a break, she tried to protest, but soon decided it would be good. Signe took her outside and Felix held the door for the both of them.

  “You go ahead, I’m right behind you, ok? Go drink something.” Signe said and smiled at her king as he asked a nurse to stay by the Grim’s side. “Felix… I know it’s hard to accept it, it is hard for me too, you know…”

  “I know, I’m sorry, I just…” Felix sighed. “I just thought there was a chance…”

  “Yeah…” Signe pat his arm. “I wish there was one too… But Robin is in shock. He probably doesn’t even know what he is saying.”

  Felix nodded.

  “I just wish he knew.” He took a look at the still silent star on the bed. “If only he could say if Jack is alive or not? Or… Anyone else really, I cannot be selfish and only care about my best friend…” He held the doorknob. “Maybe if he could only say ‘yes’ or ‘no’, and mean it…” And, slowly, he closed the door, as if he was scared of awaking the other.

  But Robin didn’t wake up, he didn’t even stir, didn’t open his eyes. But his hand stopped gripping the sheets.

  He opened his mouth a little bit.

  “Yes…” It came out in a whisper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look, new characters!


	31. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Embassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this chapter early, and, as much as I wanted to post it on Thursday like the last one (or Friday), I decided to post it now.  
> Have a little treat <3

  “You mean you knew there were Nameless after us?” Mark asked a little too harsh. “And you didn’t even thought of telling me?”

  “I didn’t think there was the need, at the moment.” Jack said, though, honestly? He felt stupid for his decisions. If only he had listened to Sam. “ _Yeah, I know, Sam, it was a shitty decision, leave me alone._ ” The eye rolled on the bracelet, glaring at their charioteer before becoming golden again. “I didn’t want yeh ta worry.”

  “You didn’t want me to worry?!” Mark repeated as if it was an insult. “Unbelievable! Jack, we could have died back there-- No! _I_ could have died back there!” He saw how Jack seemed to flinch when hearing that, and he didn’t really know how to react to that. “Look, I don’t know what we could have done to prevent all of that from happening, but I’m pretty sure we could have thought of something if we were all ready for an attack or something--”

  “I’m sorry! Ok!” Jack cut in, his voice loud, as if trying to put an end on that conversation.

  But Mark couldn’t let it end there.

  “Jack, I know I may know shit about life in space, I know I probably wouldn’t be able to do anything once we ever get attacked by Nameless…” He said, ignoring the Star’s exasperated sigh. “But the least you could do is tell me what we can go through, what we will go through! I mean, don’t you trust me?”

  “I do trust yeh!” Jack threw back as soon as Mark finished talking.

  The Humanoid didn’t answer right away, he just stared at Jack, who stared back. Blue on brown. He didn’t know how to feel about that, about those words. Did Jack really trust him? He trusted Jack, why wouldn’t the Star trust him?

  “Ok, then...” He put a hand on Jack’s shoulder and was surprised to feel him shake under his touch. Had he been shaking for a while, or did he tremble just because of the contact? “If you feel something weird, if you notice something, do you promise to tell me? I want to help, Jack. I don’t want to just watch from the sidelines while you get yourself in danger.”

  Jack held back what he wanted to say “you haven’t done that, ever”, which was true, Mark had always tried to help him out, since they were back at Clilion; Jack felt that the Humanoid wasn’t going to change that soon. Ok, he admitted, what he did was stupid, and Mark was totally right.

  “Is that ok?”

  “Yes, it is.” Jack nodded and, after a pause, added: “I’m sorry.”

  “Ok…” Mark said simply, patting Jack’s shoulder.

  Silence.

  “But if you don’t trust me, just say it.”

  “I said I do trust yeh!” Jack was quick to say, rolling his eyes. “Shut up, Mark.”

  Mark didn’t know if that was meant in a joking manner, or if Jack was genuinely wanting him to shut up, either way, he smiled a little.

  The rest of the road was mostly silent. Except when they passed something interesting, like some other big or small _Families_ , or another very interesting nebula (“It looks like an eye!”, Mark had cried out when Jack pointed one out for him).

  But during most of the time, Mark couldn’t help but feel uncomfortable with Jack’s silence. It felt so… Wrong. He didn’t know why, but all he wanted right now was to hear the Star’s voice once again; he had enough of that silence and the weird and tense air still around them. They needed to get over it.

  “Hey, Jack…” He started, not really sure where he wanted to take a conversation to. Jack turned to him, leaning his head a little, asking silently what he wanted. The Star boy didn’t seem tense as he was before, maybe still a little worried, but much more relaxed. “Hey, so… I know we just kind of had a tense moment back then, but… We are okay, so why don’t we…” Geez, why did he have to be so awkward? Good job, Mark! “Look… Geez, that’s awkward-- I just want to talk, ok?”

  Jack laughed at that and the other couldn’t help but feel a little bit relieved when hearing that laugh, despite still a bit embarrassed by his lack of understandable speech.

  “Well… What d’yeh want ta talk ‘bout?” Jack looked around with a smile. “A little more ‘bout space? I do believe I ‘ave a lot ta share with yeh...”

  “I’m pretty sure of that.” Mark chuckled, but shook his head. “Tell me a little about you.”

  Jack was taken back by those words.

  “‘Bout me?” He wondered, almost as if he didn’t know what that meant.

  “Yeah. Look, I told you about my father and my love for space, so why don’t you tell me a little about you, or your family, or whatever? You know? I tell you a story, you tell me another. Clilion education as it’s finest.” He smiled, trying to show it was a joke, even though he was honestly interested into knowing more about Jack.

  Despite traveling the space with the Star, the boy was still a mystery to him. Truly, he didn’t know much about Jack. He knew he was a Star Charioteer, he seemed to be close to the Emperor (or King, whatever he prefered to call himself), and that he had a weird eyeball-creature named Sam as his Chariot. But that was all.

  He didn’t know if Jack had a family, or if he lost someone, he didn’t know if Jack had a pet or… A girlfriend - or boyfriend, who knows? Well, of course those things were not his business, at all. But after sharing so much about himself, his family, even his father, Mark couldn’t help but want to have a little bit more of light over the life of his traveling companion.

  Jack seemed to be thinking hard about what Mark said, and the Humanoid felt a little bit bad.

  “Hey, I’m just joking.” He said, quickly. “You don’t need to tell me anything…”

  “Sure thing, yeh want me ta share some embarrassin’ stories, don’t yeh?” Jack raised an eyebrow and Mark laughed. Ok, they still seemed to be ok. “What else would yeh want ta hear, honestly?”

  “Oh, you know just…” Mark interrupted himself. “What’s that?”

  Jack turned back to the front of the cart, being able to see they were getting closer to something. It wasn’t a planet, it wasn’t a star. It looked more like a… Building?

  “Oh, dear Light, its an ancient buildin’!” Jack literally stood up on the seat to see it better, much to Mark’s surprise. “An ancient Crystal Era buildin’! Mark! Look! Look!”

  “I’m looking, I’m looking!” Mark laughed at Jack’s childlike acts.

  They could see it better as the cart slide over the rails getting closer to the building, or better, to the ruins of a building. It seemed to have been built like a wall, with a big arched portal; there was what seemed like a big house on it too, with many towers, though some of them were destroyed by who knows what.

  It looked a lot like the cart they were riding in some parts, like it’s details. Details were carved all over the walls, which seemed to be made of stone instead of star sand or whatever it is the cart was made of.

  “It’s an Embassy.” Jack said and Mark was ready for the story. He could easily tell it was coming, thanks to the tone of Jack’s voice whenever he started talking about those things, even though he seemed more… Serious this time around, compared to some seconds ago. “Back when Stars and Darkness were tryin’ ta unite the whole galaxy, we encountered some people who were against it. So areas were marked down with these Embassies. We had areas that belonged ta the Star Empire, the ones that belonged ta the Darkness Empire, and the ones that belonged ta whatever other group we’ve made peace with.” He explained as the towers grew above them. Old flags adorned the area, some golden and white, and some black and grey; the Star and the Darkness Empires. “After some centuries though, everythin’ became part o’ our Empires…”

  “Why did the others give up on their areas?” Mark asked.

  Jack seemed to be about to answer, but, just as the cart ran in between the towers that formed the arched portal, it stopped with a strong bump. Mark and Jack groaned together as their stomachs hit the metal bar with violence; even Chica whined at the sudden movement.

  “Ow, fuck! What the fuck?” Mark pressed his hand against his belly, caressing the aching area. Geez, he had even lost his breath! “What the hell happened?”

  “I don’t know…” Jack complained with a groan.

  The cart had stopped, just as it was about to pass the portal.

  “Aw, shite, yeh gotta be kiddin’ me…” Jack jumped out of the cart and slid down the front of it. He reached his hand and touched something. But… There was nothing! He let out what seemed like a curse in his star language (even such word sounded good like that).

  “What’s wrong?” Mark asked, confused.

  “It’s a wall. An invisible wall.” Jack hit his fists against it and Mark could almost see small ripples over it, like those that appeared on the surface of a lake. “This is what they used ta limit borders… But why is it still on? That makes no sense!”

  Well, that was a problem… Couldn’t they just go around it? No, not with the cart, if the rails only went through the archway, there was no way for it to go to another direction. But maybe Chica could take them from them on!

  “Chica?” Jack asked and Mark didn’t even notice he had said that out loud.

  “Ah, yeah, if she is good enough to do so.” He turned to the Golden Dog and Chica was “smiling” again, her tail going back and forth against the seat. “What do you say, Chica-bica? Are you strong enough to take us around?”

  Chica nodded, but then she barked, turning her attention to Jack.

  “Yeah, exactly what I thought.” The Star nodded, talking to the Golden Dog and not to the Humanoid. Mark didn’t like to be left aside like that. “We need ta test things out first.”

  “What do you mean? Hey-- Chica!” The red-haired man cried out when Chica got out of the car and jumped away.

  “The wall is not only on the portal.” Jack started explaining, sitting above the panel of the cart, his legs hanging over it and the feet almost touching the seat. “It circles a whole area, on the sides, on the top and on the bottom. If this thing is workin’ like it did millenia ago, it means we won’t be able ta go around it. And it would take too long till we find the end of the wall…”

  How big was that territory?

  Chica’s barking made them look up. Chica was standing on nothing, or so it seemed; whatever it is she was stepping into moved slightly, with the same ripples that Mark had seem when Jack touched the invisible wall.

  The dog walked a little bit, showing that it went way further than they expected.

  “I guess… It is working like it did…”

  Jack took a deep sigh and averted his eyes from Chica to a tower.

  “We gotta turn this off.” He said simply.

  “Can we do that?” Mark asked, hopeful. “Like, is it as simple as turning off a light switch?”

  “Basically.” Jack jumped out of the cart, right into the solid ground of the building. “We need ta find the control room…” He started walking away.

  “Hm, Jack…” The Star looked back at the other, who was still inside the cart. “I can’t breathe on space. Or away from you or the cart, remember?”

  “Oh, yeah, sorry.” He had forgotten about it. Jack returned and reached a hand for Mark, who took it without hesitance.

  The cart moved underneath him as he jumped off and it was genuinely weird to see it just standing there, in the middle of nothing. Also, he himself seemed to float! Just a little, though. There was a little bit of gravity in that place.

  “So, how ‘bout we go search fer the control room together?”

  “What about Chica?” Mark turned to the dog, who floated back to the ground gracefully.

  “She can stay ‘ere.” Jack said. “And bark If she sees _somethin’_.”

  Mark understood what the Star meant. The Golden Dog just barked and sat down, her tail wagging back and forth. She was so cute and so obedient.

  “Come on, it's probably inside some o’ these towers…” Jack pulled Mark’s hand to make him follow.

  Mark didn't even notice their hands were still together, but Jack didn't let go, probably to keep him close enough so he could still breath; useful! He floated beside him, having to jump to be able to move, while Jack could just walk, as if the low gravity didn't affect him, what was probably the truth.

  They reached one of the towers. The entrance walls were practically destroyed, maybe by time, maybe by someone… What gave a good look of what was inside. A small room, with a table and seats scattered around. It almost looked as if the place was left in a hurry.

  “So, how is this place we are looking for?” Mark asked, following Jack closely as the Stars pulled him around.

  “I’m not very sure…” Jack admitted, taking a look at another side of the room. There was a door there, he walked up to it and tried to open it. “I jus’ know it mus’ be filled with pipes, or stuff o’ the type…”

  He finally let go of Mark’s hand to try opening the door with more strength. With a loud creak it moved a little.

  “What? Is this thing like a hydraulic pump?” Mark helped Jack, pushing the door till it was fully open.

  “I guess… It would be something like that…”

  The other room seemed more like an office. There was a desk with three chairs, with a bookcase behind it. Papers and books were scattered around the floor.

  Mark grabbed one of the papers, watching as it floated slowly to the ground when he accidentally let go of it. He grabbed it again.

  There were black, smudged symbols all over it.

  “Your people don't have a writing system, right?” Jack shook his head negatively and came closer. “Then what language is this?”

  “Probably from the old owners o’ the territory…” The Star studied it. “Ah, it's in Galarianin. Ancient civilization.”

   “Yeah, by the way, we didn't finish what we were talking about…” Mark said, leaving the paper aside as soon as Jack turned his attention to something else. “Like… Why did these other civilizations give up on their territories?”

  The green haired man stopped, a hand over one of the books. Mark waited. But… There was nothing.

  “Jack?” He called.

  There was a sigh.

  “Look… I don't want yeh ta think low o’ me people…” He muttered, head down “Ok? Please, remember this was a long time ago, before we knew better…”

  “Um… Ok…?” Mark was confused and worried now. What was Jack trying to say…?

  Jack pulled from the bookshelf the book his hand was hovering over and opened, he didn't look up at Mark as he started talking.

  “We wanted ta unite the Universe as one Empire only. The Star and Darkness Empire. Yes, we were only one at the time.” He explained, the blue eyes scanning the pages. “We thought that was 'ow it was supposed ta be. We were all creations o’ the Light and the Darkness, therefore we should live in peace, together… So we took that as our mission, we set off ta meet other civilizations and bring them to our Empire in peace and unity… Well, as I said, some people didn't like it…”

  Mark sat in one of the chairs - awkwardly thanks to the low gravity. He had an idea where this was going...

  “We accepted their refusal and formed an alliance o’ mutual help and respect. And these walls were created ta show they could still 'ave their own place in space.” Jack left the book aside, closing it and putting it in place. Then grabbed another from the shelves. “But… As time passed… Certain Stars weren't very happy with how the mission o’ unity ended up… We weren't unifyin’ the people… Well, not in the way we wanted...”

  Jack was silent, reading the book.

  “Those people fought against themselves. They killed themselves, civilization after civilization…” He finally continued, in a soft voice. Mark could see his blue eyes seemed to look through the book he was holding. “And, in the end, those that still stood up, became one with our Empire. But… The Darkness Empire separated. And with reason…”

  Mark stared, trying to understand what Jack wanted to say with those words. With reason? This civilisations destroyed themselves they didn't…

  _Please, remember this was a long time ago, before we knew better…_

  Oh…

_Certain Stars weren't very happy with how the mission o’ unity ended up…_

  “Your people…” Mark guessed. “Caused those fights?”

  Jack finally closed the book, sliding it back in the shelf, and turned his back to Mark, looking by one of the stone windows into the vastness of space, silent.

  The Humanoid now knew what the Star was feeling, why he made that small disclaimer before starting to tell the story. He felt guilty for what his people had done. Was that also why, before, Jack tried his best to not open up as much?

  “Jack--”

  “My people instigated the wars, we started them, lead people ta it.” Jack’s voice seemed so sad, that Mark couldn't help but feel bad. Despite feeling a hint of disgust at the back of his throat when hearing the next words. “We watched as they killed themselves, baskin’ in the future glory o’ a United Galaxy…”

  Mark didn't know what to say. That was fucked up. In order to find peace the Stars decided to resort to killing and war, even though it was in a “not direct” way…

  “The Darkness…?” He started after Jack's long pause.

  “They noticed what we were doin’ was fucked up, so they decided they didn't want ta 'ave anythin’ ta do with us anymore.” The Star finally continued. “It was our first confrontation… In the end, those who had started the wars were banished, some were killed by the Darkness, but we turned around… We decided it was best ta jus’... Not try that anymore. If people didn't want ta be part o’ our Empire, it was ok. We decided ta jus’ protect, tryin’ not ta…”

  “Not to interfere.” Mark finished, remembering how Jack mentioned those words before. Now he understood the deep meaning behind them.

  He got up, and walked up to the Star, still leaning against the window.

  “Jack--”

  “Please tell me that didn't change yer view o’ me or me people…” Jack said in a quiet voice, barely audible, but luckily Mark was right beside him.

  “If you let me speak I can say what I think.” It was meant to be a joke, but Mark wasn't sure if Jack caught that. He put a hand on his shoulder. “Jack, you're not to blame for what your people did, so long ago. You know, people always do stupid stuff, dangerous, evil stuff, it's part of… Nature, I guess…” He thought on the right words. “Look, Jack, I won't judge you for what your people did, not when you showed me the total opposite of their actions. And, anyway, if I was to do that, might as well tell all the fucked up shit my people did, then you would be able to judge me by that too.”

  Jack let out a soft snort when hearing that, but he seemed to smile a little. Mark put an arm on his shoulder just as another proof that everything was alright.

  The Star finally lifted his head, his eyes seemed to shine more than normal, almost as if he was about to shed some tears. And Mark was sure that he was trying to work on what to say, he knew that, because he was trying to do the same.

  Chica’s barking made both of them jump almost one feet in the air. They let go of each other, suddenly remembering what they were supposed to be doing. And why the dog should be barking.

  “Chica!” Mark was quick to run out of the room, with Jack right behind it. He lost a little bit of his breath as he was on the front, but he didn’t care.

  They reached outside in no time. Chica was in position, almost ready to jump, but for now just barking loudly at a new comer.

  It was another Star, it was easy to see. A Golden one this time. He was smaller than Jack apparently, and also way bigger around the waist. He wore something that looked like a toga, wrapped on the middle with a golden belt, and with long sleeves and a hood, that hid its face. The person was lifting his hands in a peaceful motion though.

  “Hey, uh, is this your dog?” The person called over Chica's barking. “I thought she was alone! I don't mean to hurt anyone!”

  Jack was quick to jump over the cart to the ground on the other side, where both Chica and the unknown person stood. Mark walked over the seats as fast as he could, feeling a little bit of the loss of oxygen from staying away from the Star.

  “Who are yeh?” Jack put a hand on Chica's side, making her stop barking. “What d’yeh want?”

  “I'm the ‘caretaker’ of this place… I don't really think that's the right name… But this title was given to me a long time ago, so I don't remember.” The Star said, taking careful steps forward. “I saw the dog, and then the cart. I guess you guys want to pass, huh?”

  “Yeah, basically.” Jack said, still serious. “But who are yeh?”

  The person finally pulled back the hood, revealing a round face, with golden hair and golden beard.

  “Hi, I'm Jon. The Golden Mage.” He said with a smile. “Here to help you.”

* * *

Say hello to Jon!

Fave it on [**DeviantArt**](http://fav.me/dchbk8c) or reblog on [**Tumblr**](http://linadoonofficial.tumblr.com/post/175927470966/who-are-yeh-jack-put-a-hand-on-chicas-side)!

 

 


	32. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Opening the passage

  “I’ve been around this place for quite a while.” Jon continued talking. “Everything was pretty ok, till those Darkness guys came by. When you two showed up I had to take a closer look. What the hell is going on, anyway?”

  “A group o’ Darkness is gainin’ forces ta attack our people.” Jack said simply.

  “Oh… Oh…! That’s not good…!” Jon shook his head. “So you two are trying to pass to… Run away from them?”

  “We actually need to reach Alnilam...” Mark said, petting Chica’s head. She looked at Jon with a weird expression, and Mark didn’t know how to interpret it, but it was almost as if she was confused, or curious.

  “Yes, before it’s too late.” Jack finished before the Humanoid could continue it.

  “Okay… Then that's serious stuff…” Jon nodded, hands on his sides as he seemed to think a little bit. “Ok, I guess it’s my duty then! I trust you two, you specially, with the uniform.” He pointed at Jack. “You’re a Star Charioteer, right? Ok, cool. Come with me, then, I’ll open the way.”

  “Thank yeh.” Jack turned to Mark and Chica. “Chica, can yeh still stay here? Ta take care o’ the cart and ta warn us if someone appear?” The dog huffed and pointed her snout to Jon. “Yeah, I know, but he is goin’ ta help us. Just bark like yeh did before.” Chica let out a growl that sounded more like an annoyed grumble, but then she barked, sitting down next to the cart.

  “Good girl.” Mark patted the side of her neck just to make her feel better. She sticked out her tongue and seemed more relaxed. “We’ll be back, ok?”

  Jon was waiting for them, pressing his hands together in a weird manner, but he smiled when the two finally turned back to him. The Stars jumped over the gap where the cart stood while the Humanoid just climbed over the cart as fast as he could. Jon and Jack entered the same door the latter and Mark had entered before, but Mark took a moment to look back at his dog.

  Chica was still sitting on the same spot, but she didn’t seem relaxed anymore; she was just staring at them with a weird look on her dog face, the same confused/curious look from before. Mark didn’t understand what was up with her, he just hoped nothing bad happened while he was gone… It was best if Jon opened the gate soon. He waved to the Golden Dog and continued following the others.

  Jack was quick to tell Jon everything that had happened till then and Jon listened intently.

  “Wow, so you two had quite the adventure!” The Golden one said. “And you still have a long way to go to reach Alnilam, but passing the gate will make things faster, I’ll help you two out with that.” He added. “Going to follow the ‘Snake Star Way’?”

  “Yes, it’s the easier way ta reach  _ Procyon _ ” Jack nodded while Mark just listened quietly, he didn’t know what those words meant, and his thoughts were focused on another thing. Jack noticed that. “Mark, are yeh ok?”

  “What? Oh, yeah, I am.” The red-haired man was quick to say. “Was just thinking…” Jack leaned his head to the side, in that curious manner that Mark had seen him done before, he could see the Star wasn’t going to let that slide. “Is the control room too far?”

  “Oh, no, no, just turning this corridor.” Jon answered. “You don’t really think the control panels would be on the outside area of the wall, don’t you?” He gave a loud, joking laugh.

  “I guess not…” Mark gave a small little smile. Ok, Jon mannerisms were kinda funny, still... He took a look at the Pale Star beside him, Jack gave him just a glance, before turning to the other star, Mark knew Jack didn’t let his “thinking” pass as nothing. He waited then.

  They followed the corridor till the end, passing by some open rooms, they were in the same state as the other they had seen before, with papers all over the place and even with some things scattered around. It was a bit creepy, honestly…

  As they turned the corridor, as Jon said, they reached a new room. This one was bigger than the others, with pipes taking almost all over the walls; they disappeared on the side wall, that they knew was turned to the portal, and also down on what seemed to be a control panel, pretty similar to the one on the cart, but not made for “driving”, of course.

  “Well, I believe you don’t know how to work with something like this, charioteer, so let me do the honors!” Jon smiled, stretching his arms and his fingers in an exaggerated way.

  “Go fer it.” Jack retributed the smile, shrugging.

  It almost looked like Jack had forgotten their talk, so Mark tried not to worry much about it. He jumped over to a window, taking a look outside. The mirror was turned to the other side of the wall, and it was pretty different from the side they arrived.

  The ground seemed to extend farther away, but the end seemed abrupt, which meant it was probably destroyed at some point; there were also other walls of apparent old buildings, that were also broken. The most interesting things were the “seats” that were outside, they looked like benches, like the ones Mark saw on the train stations back at Clilion. It was like a train stop, probably similar to the one on the planet they had just left.

  “What’s eatin’ yeh?” Mark almost jumped when hearing Jack’s voice right next to him, Stars were just so silent.

  Ok, so Jack didn’t forget it at all.

  Mark took a look at Jon, who seemed focused on the panel.

  “Just taking in the view.” Mark pointed outside, and as Jack leaned in closer to take a look, or pretendo to do so, he said it, quietly. “I don’t think we can trust him…”

  “Why?” Jack asked, and he sounded almost surprised, as if he didn’t understand what Mark meant.

  “I don’t know, I just feel…” He thought on what words were best to be used. “I mean, Chica. You saw how she reacted to Jon. I don’t know, but I trust her judgement…”

  Jack stared at the Humanoid for a bit and then just nodded, turning back to the Golden Star as if nothing was said. Mark wondered if Jack was ignoring what he was saying or just...

  “So, Jon, tell me… How did yeh became the caretaker o’ this place?” Jack asked suddenly, he was smiling, with his hands on his sides, and really did seem interested on the answer.

  “Ah, well…” Jon chuckled softly, messing around with the controls. Mark watched as the golden and gray gears moved soundlessly as the Golden Mage worked. “I became a caretaker, like, ages ago, I believe. King Ulf gave me the job. To keep an eye so the same shit doesn’t happen again, if you know what I’m saying?” He laughed the same loud laugh of before, and Mark could feel that it wasn’t really a genuine laugh.

  “Ah, yeh mean his rule o’ protectin’ the Star and Darkness history? Wow, it has been quite a long time ye’ve been here then, huh?” Jack smiled and Jon laughed, agreeing with him, he continued saying some other stuff that Mark wasn’t really paying attention to, not when Jack was discreetly leaning towards him again. “He  _ is  _ lying.”

  “What?” Mark answered with the same whisper as Jack.

  “King Ulf, Felix’s father, didn’t want these walls ta be kept intact or safe.” He said. “He wanted them destroyed,  _ partially  _ destroyed. He wanted the ruins ta be part o’ the teachings o’ our people, but he didn’t want it ta keep it’s full original form, showing it’s original purpose. It brought back bad ideas from the past, the past when we, the Stars, caused pain and fear.”

  Mark remembered the talk they had before, and he understood the king’s wishes.

  “Wait… You knew he was lying?” Mark was quick to ask.

  “I thought he was, I wasn’t sure.” Jack said simply.

  “Hey…?” Jon’s voice made the two turn away from their talk. He seemed nervous. “Is everything ok…?”

  “Yes, yes. Mark here jus’ needed a bit o’ oxygen, that’s all… He’s a Humanoid, yeh can see.” Jack smiled and Mark nodded. He could see very well how Jon expression continued nervous, he knew they had looked through him, that they knew he was lying; Mark hoped the Mage wasn’t going to try doing anything against them…

  “Ok, then.” Jon said simply, turning back to the controls and giving it some final touches. “And… done! The road is now clear! You guys can pass!”

  “Already?” Jack asked. “Why was it on, anyway?”

  Mark could see what Jack meant.

  “Oh, these old pipes, hehe, always doing what they’re not supposed to.” Jon laughed, patting a pipe. It let out a loud screech and the Golden one took a step back, before laughing nervously. “See what I mean? They sometimes turn on and off, nothing to worry about! That’s why I’m here, huh?”

  “Yeah, I guess.” Jack said, smiling. He was a good actor, Mark had noticed, the Pale Star genuinely seemed clueless and calm, as if he didn’t think Jon was hiding something.

  “Then can we leave?” Mark asked.

  “Oh, yes, you can.” The Mage nodded quickly. “Better get out there as quick as possible to reach Alnilam!” He laughed again and it was so terribly nervous that Mark cringed internally.

  “Yes, we better hurry.” Jack nodded, pulling Mark’s arm.

  The Humanoid quickly followed the Stars back to the outside, the Golden one saying some things that didn’t really seem to have any meaning, almost as if trying to create small talk. Jack indulged it, still keeping the clueless facade; Mark was simply mesmerized by it, it kind of made him even a bit worried, wondering if Jack had used his acting skills on him or anyone else they had met…

  When they got out, Chica barked loudly, her tail rocking back and forth, happy to see her owner and the Pale Star, but not so much the Mage. She still looked at him weird.

  “Well, then we shall take our leave.” Jack said as a matter of fact and turned to Jon, putting a hand on his chest and bowing ever so slightly. “Thank yeh, Jon, fer openin’ the gate so we can move on.”

  “Oh, come on! No problem!” Jon said simply, waving it off with a smile. “Now, why don’t you hop into that cart and get going? I said it, it’s a long way till Alnilam!”

  “Yes, we’ll do that.” Mark nodded, entering the cart. “ _ Thank _ _you_ , Jon.” He made it sound more serious than Jack and Jon’s smile seemed to falter for a second; the Pale Star seemed to notice that too, and he held back a small smirk.

  Jack jumped on the cart right beside Mark and started touching the panel like he did before. Chica barked, but didn’t join them on the cart, on the contrary, she jumped over the wall. There was no invisible wall to stop her and soon she disappeared on the other side.

  Jon waved as the cart started moving, slowly.

  Mark didn’t like that, why wasn’t it shooting away like it did before? Maybe that’s just how it should move while passing the portal, but it was still uncomfortable. Jon was up to something, and now Mark was wondering if he was planning something, if something was going to happen…

  The cart moved slow. And as they were going to cross the archway, Mark saw something on the corner of his eye…

  “Mark! Get out!”

  He didn’t even get the chance of reacting, suddenly Jack grabbed him by the flannel and threw him off the cart violently. Mark hit the ground softly, thanks to the low gravity. And, suddenly…

  The cart practically exploded into two parts, being launched away into the air and falling to the floor slowly, but hard enough to make a noise.

  “What the fuck…?” Mark looked around. What happened? How did that happen? Was it Jon? And, as he thought more of it, he noticed the burning feeling down his throat. Oh, not again! He had no oxygen! He tried to call for Jack, who was not too far from him, on the other side of the “station”.

  But Jack didn’t seem to be paying attention to him, his eyes were focused on something above them, on the archway; and those shiny blue eyes were blown wide.

  Mark looked up, being able to hold his breath for a bit. And his eyes were also blown wide at the view of the person staring down at them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to write the chapters in order to make Saturday the day for updates.  
> So, I guess I can say the fanfic will update each Saturday.  
> I'll try keeping it to the best of my ability, but despite being on vacations, i still need to work on college stuff, so, it may be a problem.  
> <3


	33. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guyses response to the last chapter was amazing! I couldn't even find ways of answering your comments, because they are, by themselves, simply amazing! Sorry XD  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

  That person could be described in one single word: creepy.

  They stared down with mismatching eyes, one blue, the other green, shining like weird stars against black scleras. His clothes were black like the night, almost becoming one with the darkness of space; and his skin was a soft gray. A Grim. But those weren’t the most surprising, or creepy, things on them…

  One of them was the hair, a hair that started black on the base of the head and suddenly became green on the top, a deep green, like moss. And the second, but most important one, was how much that Grim looked like Jack.

  “Who the fock?!” Said Star muttered and he couldn’t help but shiver when looking up at a face so similar, yet so different, from his own. And those eyes… They were so similar to the other eyes he had seen before, back at the Golden Galleons… His head started spinning violently and he groaned in pain.

  Mark heard it and, still holding his breath, he tried to get up, which was difficult thanks to the low gravity, but he managed. He jumped the farthest he could over to Jack, who was holding his head on his hands, shaking.

  As soon as Mark jumped over the gap between the docks, he was glad to feel oxygen taking over his lungs.

  “Jack!” He called, grabbing the Star’s arms. “Jack? What’s wrong?”

  The only answer was another groan.

  “Oh, lookie who we got here~” The person on the archway finally spoke and his voice… It also sounded like Jack’s voice, but echoey, slightly shaken and breaking here and there, and just downright creepy. “I was waitin' fer the moment when we would meet… Jack~”

  The Star looked up finally, confused and still shaking. He pushed away Mark’s helping hands and stood up by himself, in the best way he could.

  “Who are yeh?!” Jack cried out, there was a soft ringing inside his ears.

  The Grim laughed, a weird, loud laugh.

  “I’m yeh! But better! Stronger...” His smile stretched from ear to ear, almost splitting his face in half. And suddenly Jack’s resolve broke again, just hearing that voice seemed to be enough. He groaned, grabbing his head again and falling to his knees. “Way strong... But I didn’t come ‘ere ta talk…” He turned his attention to something else. “Sombrials? Varnoos?”

  And then Chica started barking, loud and violent, as two shadowy forms flew over to where she stood.

  “Chica!” Mark didn’t know what the fuck was happening, but he wasn’t going to let anyone hurt his dog! He let go of Jack and jumped over the gap, jumping his way towards Chica. He held his breath again as soon as he felt the noticeable lack of air to breathe around him, but he didn’t stop.

  The dark humanoid like forms surrounded Chica, who barked and tried to attack. The more the Nameless ran around Chica though, the more they left… Dark clouds behind?

  Suddenly a dark form jumped in front of Mark, making him stop violently on his tracks, the lack of gravity almost throwing him over the other.

  “Goin’ somewhere?” The Grim-Jack smiled, pointing a knife at Mark’s neck. The Humanoid took a step back as the movement of his running almost made the point of the knife touch his skin; he felt a soft burn under his chin though, the blade must have poked him. “So, ye’re the one who has been helpin’ him, hm?”

  Mark couldn’t answer, he couldn't breath. He felt his chest ache.

  And then…

  Chica barked loud, almost making the ground shake, and making the Grim turn his attention to her. She broke from the dark shadows and ran towards him, her teeth bare, ready to attack anyone who tried to hurt her owner.

  But the Grim was faster, he turned around, pushing Chica away so easily, as if the dog was nothing but a paper ball. Chica whined loudly, the sound so pitiful it made Mark's heart break just hearing it. And… The Grim’s knife! It was painted with golden blood! Chica’s blood!

  “You son of a--!” Mark jumped at the Darkness person, who seemed to have dropped his guard for a second. He pushed the man to the floor, knocking the knife away from his hand and lifting a hand to throw a punch, but before he could do so the Grim was faster, lifting a hand and grabbing his neck, turning them around. “Ack!”

  Mark felt as his body hit the ground hard, thanks to the Grim’s weight and, with the hand pressing his neck, he felt the last specs of air leaving his lungs.

  “Oh, feisty, aren’t yeh?” The Grim chuckled and lifted his arms, much like Mark had done. The Humanoid tried to move, but the other was heavy against him, or maybe he was just too weak. And it was when he noticed… The Grim’s fingers... “I like yeh~”

  They weren’t fingers anymore, they looked more like needles! And suddenly the hand came down, not towards Mark’s face, but to his chest.

  Mark cried out when the fingers were pushed against his skin, breaking it easily and embedding in him violently. It burned so badly, Mark had never felt something like that! The burning started taking over all of his body, like actual fire, making him feel weak, which was made worse by the fact that he couldn’t breath…

  And then, suddenly the fingers were ripped out of his chest with a violent movement, which would have made him scream if he felt strong enough to do so. He gasped, there was a sudden intake of oxygen, but nothing more after the Grim was pulled away by something golden…

  Mark turned his head to the side. Jack was up, a golden, shiny like sword on his hand; wait… Where did he get a sword? Mark couldn’t think very well… He turned the head to the other side...

  Chica…! She was once again being surrounded by the dark forms, the dark clouds they were creating becoming more dense by the minute, it was even hard to see the dog. Chica was still barking, but Mark could notice how she was trying to stand. He remembered the Grim had hurt her… Dammit, his vision was blacking out.

  “Mark!” The voice was distant, but he recognized it. Suddenly arms pulled him up and he was breathing again, god, that surely couldn’t be good for his health. “Come on…!” Jack said, pulling Mark towards something golden… A half of the cart!

  They were walking slowly, but where was the Grim…? Mark took a look around and he found his answer. The Grim practically roared as he tried to move, Jack’s golden sword embedded on his shoulder keeping his stuck against a broken wall.

  And it was when Mark understood where that sword came from, it was Sam, shapeshifted into a sword. The shiny golden form was recognizable.

  “Here…” Jack put Mark down, beside the destroyed cart.

  “Jack…” Mark pulled the Star’s sleeve. “Help Chica, please!”

  The Star boy looked over to the dog, still barking and trying to bite at the dark clouds that surrounded her. It broke then a little, but they quickly returned to their original form.

  “I can’t--” Jack shook his head and turned to the Grim as he finally pulled the sword out.

  “Wait, Jack, no!” Mark tried to stop him, but soon the Star was gone, running over to the enemy without a weapon this time.

  “Hehe, this is fun!” The Grim laughed and actually threw the Sam-sword back to Jack, grinning from ear to ear. “Ye’re quite the fighter! I could’ve sworn Star me was nothin’ but a loser!” He chuckled and charged on Jack, another knife in his hand, this one darker.

  Mark turned his attention away from the too look-a-likes and back to his dear Chica. She continued attacking the darkness around her, but with no big success, dark walls formed around her more and more, taller and darker. It was like… She was being put in a cage!

  “No! No!” Not again! Mark knew that if he left the cart he would lose oxygen… But maybe if he held it back and was fast… He took a look and he noticed something not too far from him. The Grim’s knife, that had been knocked out! Maybe he could use it somehow…?

  He heard Chica bark loudly again and he decided it was worth a try.

  Mark took a deep breath and then held it, and then sprinted the fast he could with the low gravity. It actually helped, he could go way farther with just a jump! He was quick to grab the shadowy knife and jumped over to the dark figures that still danced around the fighting dog.

  Chica noticed him and barked, hitting her golden body against the dark walls of the forming cage.

  _I’m coming, Chica!_ , he cried internally, his chest aching without the chance of breathing.

  “Mark! No!” He heard Jack scream, but he didn’t mind it.

  One of the dark figures, a Nameless no doubt by the shadowy, humanoid-like form, also noticed him and left his dance aside. Mark held the knife tightly and jumped at the dark person in a way that he knew he was only able to do thanks to low gravity. The knife hit the Nameless and Mark could see as their face contorted in pain, but they soon grabbed Mark by the shoulders, pushing him away.

  The Humanoid hit the ground softly, but the momentum made it hard to get up quickly. And it only made it harder for him to hold back his breath, he was already feeling lightheaded.

  The Nameless pulled the knife off of their chest, covering the wounded area with the free hand and hissing in pain. But they stood tall, as if trying not to show anymore pain, and they faced Mark, holding the dark weapon tightly in a hand. And Mark was sure that knife was going to be wielded against him again…

  When suddenly something pressed against his middle section and he recognized it right away. It was golden Sam! He was pulled back, just as the Nameless charged at him, he lost his breath but found it again as soon as Sam unwrapped from around him. He was beside the cart again, with Jack by his side.

  “No! Jack! Goddammit!” He screamed and tried to get up, but Jack threw him to the ground, just as the green haired Grim practically flew over their head now with a sword on his hand.

  He laughed and jumped away to the cage the Nameless created for Chica. It was totally closed, Chica was nowhere to be seen!

  “Jack, get off me!” Mark pushed Jack away. “They’re taking Chica!”

  “Mark! Stop!” The Star still pulled him back, much to the Humanoid’s anger.

  “Jack! Get up! Help her!” He cried out, pulling his flannel away from Jack’s pale hands.

  “Anti! Wait!” A known voice called and they remembered there was someone else there. Jon. “What about our deal?!”

  The Grim - Anti - threw his head back, cackling, a shaky, broken sound that would send chills down anyone’s back.

  “Well, we know ‘ow yeh tried ta get rid o’ doin’ yer part o’ the deal, so why should I care fer it either?!” He said, grinning from ear to ear. “Ye’ll learn not ta mess with King _Infelix…_ ” And he turned his shiny mismatching eyes back to Jack and Mark. “Yeh too! See yeh around~”

  And before they could do anything, Anti, the Nameless, the cage, and by consequence, Chica, disappeared in seconds into the darkness of space as if becoming one with it.

  “NO!” Mark pulled away from Jack’s hands, but the movement only made him fall on his knees.

  Chica was taken away. Chica was gone…

  “Chica…”

  “Mark…” Jack called softly and another voice made him turn around.

  “Oh… What have I done…?” Jon held his head on his hands, his voice cracked at those words. It made Jack’s golden blood boil, he got up, making Sam turn into a sword once again.

  “Yes, what have yeh done?!” He hissed.

  Jon lifted worried brown eyes and they widened as he noticed Jack coming closer, sword ready in hand. A dark tone on the once shiny blue eyes.

  “I’m… I’m sorry, ok?” He took careful steps back.

  “Yeh better be…” Jack said, cold, making Jon flinch. He lifted the shiny weapon threateningly. “Yeh have some explainin’ ta do, Jon!”

  The Golden Star seemed to think on what to say, opening and closing his mouth like a gaping fish. But then, simply decided he had nothing. A shiny, round surface appeared underneath him and, before Jack could even react, it launched Jon up to the stars.

  “Oh! No, yeh don’t!” Jack didn’t even need to tell Sam what to do. He threw the sword away and as it floated, it changed form, becoming a platform much similar to the one the other star had created and Jack jumped on it.

  Jon looked over his shoulder and them pressed his knees against his golden platform when seeing the Pale Star close behind.

  Jack could feel that both he and Sam were too weak to follow with a chase, but they could do something else…

  “ _Sam… Now!_ ”

  And the platform tilted down, the fast movement sending the Star into the “air” in a high parabula. And, as Jon looked back, he was surprised to see Jack right above him. He didn’t have a chance of reacting.

  Jack threw himself over Jon’s golden form, pushing the platform down. The tip of it touched the ground first, bending and throwing them off into the docking platform of the old Embassy.

  Jon tried to get away, but Jack held him down as best as he could.

  “What kind o’ deal d’yeh have with those people?!” The Pale Star cried out, fighting the other to keep him still, turning his arm. Jon let out a painful groan. “How dare yeh sell us ta them?!”

  The Golden Mage didn’t answer, just stopped moving. Jack didn’t let go though, he wasn’t going to let go any time soon…

  Suddenly, Jon turned around, throwing with his free hand a bunch of dust and golden sand. Jack gasped as he felt his eyes burn and his vision become black. Golden Magic! How dare he--!

  The golden Star was quick, pushing Jack to the side and getting on his feet while the other tried to regain his vision. He created another golden platform and launched off into space, disappearing in a quick flash.

  Jack coughed, he had never experiences such a thing, Golden Magic... It was quite powerful to make a Star react in such a way to the same sand that made part of their dayly life. When Jack opened his eyes, Jon was gone, nowhere to be found…

  “Fuck…” He cursed. What had they gotten themselves into? He should have trusted Chica’s first reaction to Jon as soon as he appeared… Wait... Chica! Mark! “Oh, Shite…”

  He got up as quickly as he could, feeling weak after all that happened. He grabbed Sam that jumped towards him and let him enter the bracelet once again.

  Mark was still at the same spot he had fallen before… Staring off into the distance.

  Jack approached carefully.

  “Mark…” He called softly, just like he did before.

  “They took Chica…” The Humanoid muttered, almost too low to be heard. “They took Chica away…” His voice broke a bit when he repeated it, Jack didn’t know what to say, he just stood there. “We could have stopped them…”

  “Mark…”

  “ _YOU_ could have stopped them!” Mark turned to Jack so quickly, it was a surprise he didn’t break anything.

  “W-what?” Jack was taken back by it. “Mark, there was nothing I could do--!”

  “Yes, you could!” Mark cried out, and there were tears on his eyes, which stared at Jack so darkly, the Star couldn’t help but take a step back. “Why didn’t you help Chica while you could?! I asked you to help her! But you didn’t listen to me!”

  Jack blinked once or twice.

  “Mark, if yeh didn’t notice I was takin’ care o’ somethin’ else!” He answered. “That guy… Anti! He--”

  “Then if you couldn’t take care of that, why the fuck didn’t you let me do that? Why did you have to keep on pulling me back like I’m some sort of fucking toy?!” Mark continued, his voice getting more and more high pitched and broken at each word.

  “Because yeh would fuckin’ die!” Jack couldn’t help but scream back. “Yeh were goin’ ta pass out without oxygen--!”

  “Fuck that! I could have helped Chica right back there!” The Humanoid’s voice broke when he mentioned his dog’s name. “I had a knife, I was taking things well, but you didn’t fucking let me!”

  “As I said, I couldn’t let yeh kill yerself!” Jack spat back. “If yeh didn’t need oxygen as much as yeh do I could have let yeh--”

  “Wait…” This time Mark’s voice was lower, but still had the same intensity of before. “Are you really blaming me for needing to breath?”

  “I didn’t say that!” Jack cried out and then sighed, taking in a deep, unneeded breath. This was getting ridiculous, and if Mark was going to freak out, Jack had to take control of the situation. “I just said… It was a nuisance and--”

  “Nuisance?!” Mark interrupted again, his voice turned back to the high pitched and highly offended tone. “I can’t believe it!”

  “Look, if you didn’t keep on acting stupidly, I’m pretty sure I could have fought Anti and saved Chica!” Jack just noticed what he said a bit too late, as Mark’s face changed from the offended expression to one of pure anger. “Wait--”

  “Oh, ok! Now you’re blaming me for losing Chica too?!” It was hard to see, but Mark’s face was red. “I’m sorry! But I thought the Star warrior here was you!”

  The Star was surprised by those words, so strong, offended, angry, and he himself couldn’t help but feel offended too, the control he wanted to keep slowly slipping away.

  “Well, yes! But how can I fight the enemies when I have to be so busy with yeh!” Jack threw back, getting annoyed.

  “Ok then!” Mark threw his hands up in the air. “So honestly you would prefer if I had fucking died already in order for you to reach your star?!”

  “Sometimes a sacrifice is meant fer the greater good!” It came out automatically, an old saying…

  Mark stared at him with wide eyes, his breathing even stopped for a second when hearing that. Silence reigned where once was screaming. And Jack analized what he had just said… Oh, no…

  “I see…” Mark simply nodded.

  “Wait, Mark, no.” Jack sighed deeply. “I didn’t mean that…”

  “No, no, I get it.” Mark stopped him, waving a hand, with a weird smile on his face, it wasn’t a happy one. “You’ve never really cared about me and Chica, did you? Of course you don’t, you were just nice to us because we were you’re only methods of reaching your people… You put on quite a good show.”

  “You’re putting words in my mouth now!” The Star cried out, at the same time angry and hurt by those words.

  “Am I?” Mark asked, voice low. “I guess you Stars didn’t really change since those years of the failed Unification, after all.”

  Jack froze. The Stars of the Unification. How dare he…? How dare he bring that out like that…? Jack held back tears of rage, he wasn’t going to let them out, just like he trained himself not to. He didn’t want to prove Mark right.

  Mark was just mad, he had to remember that. Chica was gone, and he…

   A groan brought the Star back from his thoughts.

  The red-haired was leaning against the broken cart, pressing his hands against his chest with a pained expression. And as he pulled his hand back, Jack could see smears of blood over the fingertips and holes on the once perfect red flannel.

  He remembered what Anti had done! The exact same thing the King, _Infelix_ , had done to him back at the Galleons! Oh, no...

  “Mark! Ye’re hurt!” Jack got closer, putting a hand on Mark’s arm. “Let me see…”

  “As if you care!” Mark lifted his arm quickly, pushing Jack away, much to the Star’s surprise. “Don’t touch me…!” The Humanoid’s eyes, which used to be shiny during most of their journey, were now dark, clounded with anger and sadness, as he sunk down beside the cart. “Leave me alone…”

  Jack just stood there and sighed, looking up at the dark space above them. He left Mark alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Star people AU has a Tumblr, where I post art, fanart, updates and commentaries:  
> https://starpeopleseptiplier.tumblr.com/  
> -  
> Also, if you're interested in my art! Feel free to buy me a ko-fi! <3  
> https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z1FUNK


	34. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Different ways

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for staying away for so long... College started and i got another writer block...  
> I'll be very budy this semester, so I apologize if I cannot post new chapters constantly.  
> Also, I had a major headache while finishing this chapter, but i think its good.

  Jack looked up at the Stars, examining them. They were still far from Alnilam, but he could see it with his experienced Star eyes, it shined beautiful and untouched. But for how long…?

  He personally felt strong enough to continue the journey, flying the fastest he could with his floating ability, but Sam was weak again, weaker than before honestly, after being used as a sword, as a whip, as a platform… And now there was no Chica…

  Oh, Chica...

  He turned back to Mark, thinking of something to say. The Humanoid was still sitting by the cart, leaning against it and groaning from time to time. Jack felt his chest tight with guilt. Mark was hurt and, after some time of stubborness he actually let the Star take a look at his wounds. They didn’t seem to be very bad, and by Mark’s breathing, it hadn’t actually hit any of his lungs, or his heart. But Jack knew that Anti must have infected Mark with a bit of darkness; he didn't know if this darkness was as dangerous for Humanoids as it was for Stars, but it still made him worry.

  They needed to leave, to find help for Mark, to go to Alnilam.

  But how? Jack could float away, but he wasn't going to leave Mark alone in the Embassy, no matter how much the other didn't want him close.

  Suddenly a light brought Jack back from his thoughts. He turned to the light warily, was it Jon again? Or was it another Star Person stopping by to help? Or maybe it wasn't something good…

  It was no Star, not with a spaceship that looked like that.

  It didn't look like a ship, more like a weird shaped tube of metal. Quasi-Humanoids!

  “Hey! Down here!” Jack waved at them, happy to see as the ship turned. He knew he should be wary, but at the same time he wanted help, not for himself, but for Mark.

  Ok, he couldn't lie to himself, he wanted to show Mark that he was wrong, that he, Jack, truthfully cared about him and Chica.

  Said Humanoid looked up when seeing the spaceship approaching, and his once troubled expression seemed to relax a bit.

  The spaceship got close enough and it shined it's light in a pattern that Jack understood.

  “ _You two! Do you need help?_ ” They asked.

  “Yes!” Jack answered in what he expected was the language those Quasi-Humanoids spoke. “Please! We're stranded!”

  “ _First, who are you?_ ” The light blinked back.

  And, at the same time, Jack was able to hear what seemed to be a conversation, coming from within the spaceship.

  “Arin, he is a star…” A voice said.

  “I know Dan, but we gotta be sure we aren't getting ourselves into some bad shit.” Another voice talked back. “Remember what the ‘Ryans’ told us?”

  “I'm Jack, Star Lieutenant o’ the Alnilam Stellar Army o’ Charioteers.” Jack was quick to answer, glad to have guessed the right language, he pointed at Mark who was standing up again. “This with me is Mark, a Humanoid from Clilion.”

  He didn't know how to present Mark, but the red-haired didn't seem to care about that.

  “I've heard about them, Alnilam is the center of the Empire.” The first voice, Dan, said. “We better help them.”.

  “Ok, ok, I'm on it.” Arin, the second voice said, and blinked a message. “ _Wait a second! We're coming down_!”

  Jack nodded and he couldn't help but sigh, glad to know they weren't going to be stuck there for too long. And the fact that those were Quasi-Humanoids made things even better, they could help Mark.

  He turned to the Humanoid, who was still pressing his hands over his wounded chest, but he seemed okay, he wasn't leaning against the cart anymore.

  The spaceship maneuvered above them, finding a better spot to land, and slowly came down. Four metal legs appeared underneath it and kept the spaceship stable as it touched the ground, and soon a door on the side opened.

  Two men walked out, both of them wearing typical Quasi-Humanoid oxygen masks. They waved as they came closer.

  “Hey.” The taller of the two said, voice muffled by the mask, but it was easy to know he was the one called Dan. He took a look around, examining Mark for a bit. “Wow, what happened here?”

  “Long story short, we were attacked by the Darkness and were left stranded ‘ere. My Chariot cannot fly now.” Jack was quick to say. “And Mark is hurt.”

  “I see.” Dan nodded.

  “Hey, come on in.” The other, Arin, said. “We'll take you guys to the nearest populated zone. We can get help there.”

  “Thank yeh.” Jack smiled, genuinely thankful, and turned to Mark reaching a hand for him as he walked slow. “Mark…”

  The Humanoid ignored him and the stretched hand, and the Star simply dropped it.

  Dan glanced at the both of them, wondering what was going on between them, but soon seemed to decide it was none of his business.

  He reached for Mark with a helping arm and Mark accepted it this time.

  “Don't worry, dude.” Dan said, and hoped that Mark understood what he was saying. “We'll get someone to patch you up.”

  The Humanoid chuckled, meaning he understood it. And quickly enough, they had entered the spaceship and were flying away.

**-o-**

  Jack looked down at his hands, pressing them together. He was feeling a little better under the intense light of the hospital that, despite fluorescent, was good enough to fuel him. And he was relieved, happy to hear that there was nothing wrong with Mark, beside the wounds, which were being treated on the other side of the door in front of him.

  He was silent, waiting, and easily noticed that Arin and Dan were staring at him, as if waiting for something, but Jack didn’t want to talk, honestly.

  When the door of the room opened, the Star stood up. Mark came out, saying a soft thank you to the nurse who had patched him up. He was wearing his flannel, hiding the bandages from view, but Jack could see the small holes on the red fabric, remembering what Anti did.

  “You’re sure you’re ok, dude?” Arin asked as they walked out.

  “Yes, don’t worry about me.” Mark answered with a half smile. His eyes met Jack’s for a second, but he soon turned to the others. “Arin, Dan, thank you two. Not for only… Helping us out there, but also bringing me here. Really, thank you.”

  “No problem, man.” Dan smiled, laying a hand on Mark’s shoulder.

  Mark retributed the smile, genuinely grateful. Honestly, Mark was a introverted, he wasn't one to be ok with contact with unknown people, but with Dan and Arin… He was surprised to noticed he didn't mind it as much, maybe because of how nice those two had been to him… And Jack.

  Talking about the Star…

  Jack continued quiet, even though he had a lot to say, he continued trying to hold it back. Mark seemed a bit… Calmer than he was before; but Jack could see they still weren’t on good terms. It was quite sad, honestly…

   _He is being stubborn…_ , a part of him complained, but he didn’t pay attention to it.

  Arin looked from the Star to the Humanoid, then glanced over to Dan.

  “Hey, is any of you hungry?” Arin asked. “We can go over to the Caffè and get something to eat, if you want.”

  “No, please.” Jack found his voice. “Yeh two ‘ave already done so much fer us…” He hesitated, noticing that _maybe_ he shouldn’t be talking for the both of them. “Unless ye’re hungry, Mark?”

  They waited as Mark thought about it.

  “I’m a little hungry actually…” He said, more towards the Quasi-Humanoids than to the Star. Jack noticed that and nodded, running a hand over the back of his neck.

  “Ok, then come on, you two.” Dan smiled, leading them to the caffè.

  Arin and Dan had brought them to what was called a “Commercial Station”, a huge enclosed area with oxygen production, made of thousands of different spaceships, some perpetually stationary, other not. Each ship was a different type of store, restaurant or any other type of commercial business - there was even a cassino apparently.

  Jack had passed by some of these Commercial Stations sometimes, but this one had to be the biggest he had seen. And he knew there was one about this size near his home-planet. They were so close…

  Arin and Dan, together with Arin’s wife, Suzy, and some others, owned what was called “The Grumps Caffè”, a simple, but apparently well known Caffè near one of the edges of the Station.

  It was a very comfy, and seemingly calm place.

  “Welcome back.” Suzy smiled as the four entered the place. Suzy was a nice lady, she had gotten in contact with her husband as they were still on the ship, and was the first one to point out they should take Mark to the Health Station as soon as they arrived.

  Arin and Dan guided Jack and Mark over to a table, offering their small menu to them. Mark choose what he wanted, apparently choosing the cheapest things, and Dan left to get it. Jack didn’t even need to explain that he didn’t need to eat.

  “So…” Arin started. “Quite the adventure you two had, huh?”

  Jack and Mark nodded, they had already told the whole story back at the spaceship.

  “We've been hearing some things from the Darkness, you know, in a place like this, news come and go.” The Quasi-Humanoid said. “That a group was going around, being really hostile to Stars and, well, to us, Quasi-Humanoids, too… So I guess it's true…”

  “Sadly.” Jack said. “But I do believe it's just a small group…”

  “Oh, yes, definitely.” Arin was quick to say. “We have some Grims and Nameless friends, even they are scared of those guys. They say some of their people had been attacked, much like you two, for not wanting to join their group…”

  Jack shook his head when hearing it.

  “That's why we need ta reach Alnilam, before--”

  “You.” Mark interrupted, looking away, his eyes not really focusing on anything. “ _You_ need.”

  Jack and Arin were silent. The Star took a deep breath and let out a sigh, he wasn't sure what to feel when hearing Mark's cold words; yes, he knew Mark was still mad because of what happened, and sad for losing Chica, and he understood it, he felt bad for the Humanoid, but he couldn't help but feel mad himself, remembering what Mark said to him.

  Dan returned, carrying a cup and a plate, noticing the tension and silence between the others as soon as he arrived.

  “There you go, Mark.” He said to the Humanoid, smiling slightly, unsure.

  “Thanks, Dan.” Mark smiled, looking down at his plate. He looked down at his plate, with something that looked like normal Humanoid Waffles. “Really.”

  “I already said, man, no problem.” Dan chuckled a bit as Mark started to eat, tentatively trying a small bite. He turned to Jack. “Jack, right? I’ve seen you guys, the Star Charioteers, you are the ones who make sure things are ok on the galaxy, right? You guys have been helping wanderers like us and Commercial Stations for so long. Honestly, I don't think we ever thanked you guys for what you did so…” Dan shrugged. “I hope this can be accepted as it.”

  “Please, there is no need, at all.” Jack smiled, actually feeling a bit uncomfortable when hearing it. “That's our job, ta protect, we don't need anythin’ back fer doin’ so.”

  “I personally think you do, but whatever then.” Dan shrugged and Arin laughed. “So, what are you guys planning to do now exactly?”

  “Well, I need to tell my people about what's happening.” Jack said, hoping Mark noticed the change of words. Said man looked up, his brown eyes finding Jack’s blue ones. “I don't know about… Mark.”

  Ok, honestly, Jack was worried about Mark, he didn’t know what to do. The Humanoid didn’t even want to talk to him!

  Mark turned his eyes to his plate - which was already half empty, he was quite hungry indeed.

  “I… I think I should go back home…” He muttered, low, more to himself that to the others.

  Arin nodded.

  “Ok, then what planet you come from?” He asked. “If you need a lift, we can look around and find a way to get you some help. There’s a ship stop not too far from here...”

  There was a pause.

  “Believe me, we know what is like to be stranded somewhere far from home, it’s not a nice experience.” Dan finally said.

  Jack nodded internally, he could say he understood the feeling as well, a little bit, after being practically stranded on Mark’s planet, not knowing if he would be able of leaving and getting back home…

  A loud noise surprised the Star and the Humanoid, but Arin didn’t seem to mind it.

  Some tables away from them, on the other side of the caffè, a small fight had started between two men; it didn’t seem that serious, but it could turn out badly. It was Suzy the first one to walk over to them, slamming her empty tray on a table and telling them to stop, to take it outside if they wanted to fight.

  “Go Suzy! Show them who’s boss!” Arin smiled at his wife.

  As expected, the men didn’t listen to her. With a huff, she passed by them and walked outside.

  “Aren’t yeh worried about it?” Jack asked as Suzy seemed to be calling someone. He wondered if maybe he should intervene before it got worse…

  “Nah, it’s ok.” Dan chuckled, shrugging his shoulders as if it was nothing.

  Soon enough, two other men came in, following behind the owner. Neither of them seemed big nor strong enough to separate a full blown fight, but Jack noticed that they weren’t Quasi-Humanoids, they were Grims.

  “Who are those?” Jack wondered.

  “Those are the ‘Ryans’.” Arin explained, so those were the guys that he had mentioned back on his ship. “They keep an eye out for criminals around this area, pretty nice guys.”

  “Come now, come now, ye dinguses! Get outta ‘ere!” One of the ‘Ryans’ said, escorting the men outside.

   _Vigilants!_ , Jack noticed the details on their clothing. _They’re Vigilants, they surely would know a way o’ gettin’ me ta Alnilam!_

  But, what about Mark?

  The Humanoid was still mostly quiet, though Arin seemed to be trying to start small talk with him. Mark seemed to humor him to it, even though he didn’t seem in the mood for talking.

  Mark was alright… Well, as alright as he could be after what happened. The important thing is that he had Arin and Dan’s help, that was good enough. They would help him find a ship and go back home, to Clilion, to his family… But without Chica…

  Jack took a deep breath, deciding on what to do.

  “Do they patrol this area?” He asked as soon as Arin and Dan stopped talking.

  “Oh, yeah. I mean, this area of the Station…” Arin made a vague motion in circles. “They’ve been here for a while now, help us out with some ugly fellows around here… I think, it’s kinda like what you, hm, _Charioteers_ do, right?”

  “Yes, basically the same.” The Star nodded, and turned towards the doors. Those two, they could help way more than any Quasi-Humanoid could, even after all the help Dan and Arin had already given. “I think I’ll go talk ta them.”

  He got up and turned to the table. He needed to go, he needed to warn his people, not only for their well being, but for the whole galaxy’s well being! Yes, Jack didn’t want to leave Mark alone, but he needed to go, and if Mark didn’t want to go with him, he wasn’t going to force him.

  “Mark…” Said Humanoid stopped poking the food with his silver fork, of sorts, and looked up. His face was dark, and so were his chocolate-brown eyes, his lips pressed in a thin line as he waited for the Star to say something. “I… Well…” Jack didn’t know what to say, and Mark’s expression wasn’t really helping, it was basically telling him that, no matter what he said, it wouldn’t mean anything. “Good luck gettin’ back home.”

  That was the best he could do.

  Mark nodded slowly, turning back to his voice.

  “Good luck going back to your people.” He said after a pause.

  Jack nodded as slow as the other, the words ringing in his ears for a little bit longer than necessarily. He turned to Arin and Dan and thanked them for the help, saying all those formal things that he had learned with his parents and being promptly waved off by the others with smiles and pats on the back. Quasi-Humanoids had strange manners…

  Then he turned his back to them, heading outside.

  And honestly, it was a relief, the Caffè just felt so… Crowded and claustrophobic, despite being a big room, and not being that busy at the moment, actually...

  Luckily, the ‘Ryans’ were still there, as if to make sure the two troublemakers weren’t going to return.

  “Just two drunken bastards, huh?” The one with soft green hair said - it should be painted, no Grim had hair of said color.

  “Nah, they seemed pretty lucid actually…” The other, the blonde - also probably painted -, said.

  “Excuse me.” Jack took some steps closer and the two turned around. For a second they seemed to be surprised to see him.

  “Hey, a Star guy, How’s it goin’?” The blonde smiled and seemed to notice the Star’s outfit, his soft colored eyes widening suddenly. “Oh! Oh, a Star Charioteer!” He seemed to take a more respectable pose. “Um, hi. How can we help ya?”

  “Please, no need o’ that.” Jack said, shaking his head softly. “I’m lookin’ fer help ta get over ta Alnilam. I’m Jack, by the way.”

  “I’m Ryan!” The blonde one said quickly.

  “And I’m the other Ryan.But ye can call me Baz.” The green haired smiled. “So… Ye said somethin’ about goin’ to Alnilam?”

  “Yes.” Jack was quick, hoping they could help him out. “I need ta reach it as soon as possible, it’s very important. I know that we are near the Snake Star Way, and that followin’ it is faster, but I don’t believe any ship that the Quasi-Humanoid folks have here could help me out.” He noticed he was talking fast as the two Grims nodded in between his words, opening their mouth from time to time as if to say something, but quickly closing it.

  “Well… It really does sound serious, doesn’t it?” Ryan finally said as Jack gave him space to do so.

  “Say…” Baz interrupted. “Is it related t’ the ‘shadow’?”

  “Shadow?” Jack repeated. “Yeh mean the group o’ Darkness that have been goin’ around, bein’ hostile?”

  “Yeah, them…” Ryan sighed, moving his head so he could push the hair off his face. “We have been very busy lately because o’ them… They sometime pass by, tryin’ to get people t’ join them, sometimes t’ cause some ruckus… We already had t’ kick off so many o’ them, but they always come back…”

  “They seem t’ be gettin’ stronger, though…” Baz finished.

  That was a problem, if the enemy was getting more people on their side, it meant they not only had an ambush plan, but also a very big, very powerful army to fight with them. In part, Jack hoped that the Stars had noticed the growing danger, maybe his people was already vigilant, keeping an eye out for the enemies. But maybe not...

  “Yes, it is related ta them.” Jack nodded. “That’s why I gotta go home, I gotta warn my people.”

  The two Ryans nodded and asked for the Star to follow them.

  “We have two Shadow Crusaders, but ya can take one o’ them.” Ryan said as they wandered away from the Grumps Caffè, to an area filled with ships of different sizes and forms, a quite busy parking lot. “It is fast, very fast. And also I think ya would be able t’ disguise yerself if any ‘shadow member’ got t’ see ya, so it’s a win win!”

  They passed by the ships, typical Quasi-Humanoid ships made out of metal, and finally reached the Shadow Crusaders, as the Grims had called them.

  It looked a little bit more like a Star ship, being made of dark sand instead of star sand, and having the type of form and details that characterized Darkness objects. It was genuinely beautiful, at the same time similar and different from what Stars created; if he had more time, Jack wouldn’t mind admiring it.

  “Yeah, but it is made o’ dark sand so…” Baz shrugged softly, resting a hand on the top of the ship. “I dunno if it can be dangerous fer yer light or not…”

  “Yes, but don’t worry about it. I can go by a star if necessary.” Jack was quick to say.

  The Ryans quickly opened the ship, showing the inside to the Star. It was pretty similar to the cockpit of a Star Chariot, from the looks to the controls, which meant it wasn’t going to be difficult to pilot.

  Jack thanked the two Grims profusely, even though all he wanted to do was jump in and leave immediately. He was going home, he was finally so close to his people, after what felt like traveling half of the damn galaxy, but of course it wasn’t.

  He sat on the pilot’s seat and rested his hands on the control panel, he could see Alnilam from there, shining far away.

  He started the ship, he was ready to go home.

  But Mark…

  The Shadow Crusader raised above the parking lot on the Station and took flight, as quick as a bullet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am just finishing college and I'm going off to Italy, to work some things related to my family and ancestors.  
> I'll continue writing this fanfic as best as I can, for I will be free from college, finally (probably).  
> I will be recording the months I'll stay there, so, if yeh wanna watch it or watch any of the other videos I made or that I will make, you can find me over at my Youtube channel:  
> Linadoon - Arte e Drama  
> (https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCI2P-pUm4GVbDloGx94rLGA)  
> -  
> Also, if yeh wanna help me out with the money to get things ready, and specially get a new camera so I can work it out, please, drop by my Ko-fi! Just 3 dolars and I'll draw you something, or maybe write yeh a one-shot with the prompt of your choice!  
> https://ko-fi.com/linolinadoon


	35. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ships

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I couldn't post the chapter last saturday, mainly because I went to a convention and I had college stuff to do. But here it is!

  The stars ran fast by the Shadow Crusader, looking like nothing but blurs of light to the untrained eye. That thing was indeed fast. And very dark. Jack didn’t feel very comfortable inside the ship, the darkness touching his body a little too much for his taste; but maybe he wasn’t uncomfortable because of that…

  “ _Beautifully done…_ ” A well known light voice called.

  Jack sighed, seeing and pretty much feeling the soft shining of his chariot, concealed on the bracelet.

  “ _I can’t believe you did that, I really cannot believe it._ ” Sam continued shining. “ _After all the shit you guys went through, you just left Mark alone back there…_ ”

  “Yes, I know I did it. Thanks, Sam.” Jack threw back, not wanting to talk right now. He kept his eyes focused on the stars, following the Snake Star Way…

  “ _You know it…_ ” Sam continued, much to the Star’s annoyance. “ _And still you’re going your way?_ ”

  “He wanted ta go back home!” Jack sighed exasperated. “He wanted to part ways! So we parted ways!”

  “ _You’ve just left a guy who knows nothing of space, all alone, far away from home, without his companion…!_ ” Sam rolled around Jack’s wrist, feeling restless. Jack felt the exact same way. “ _I mean, I know you had quite a disagreement before, but it was nothing that couldn’t be resolved with a simple freaking talk!_ ”

  Sam wasn’t wrong…

  “Nothin’ o’ this was supposed ta happen, honestly, Sam.” The Star finally said, not really sure of what he actually wanted to say. “Mark wasn't even supposed ta have come here…”

  “ _Yes, but still it happened_ .” The chariot said. “ _Seriously, I'm pretty sure Chica knew what she was getting him into. I'm pretty sure she was taking the responsibility._ ” Their energy shined as they rolled around, seeping into Jack in a weird soothing way. “ _I would've thought you would take the responsibility if Chica couldn't do it…_ ”

  Jack stopped the ship with a sudden jerk and covered his eyes with his hands.

  It was no use, Sam were right, of course they were. He was such a jerk… But so was Mark back there! He was angry, annoyed, tired, sad, it was understandable. And then Jack just left him all alone in an unknown place, and without Chica…

  Jack did remember what he said to Mark, he said he would take care of Chica. And he didn't, she was taken away. It wasn't all his fault, honestly, but still, he had taken her as his responsibility! The fact that Mark ended up going with them didn’t mean that Jack didn’t need to take that stance anymore, giving the job to the Humanoid. Actually, maybe Jack should have been even more responsible, since he was the one guiding the dog, while being right beside her owner!

  “ _You care for Mark, don’t you?_ ” Sam asked suddenly, their voice surprising the other.

  “O’ course I do!” Jack answered without a beat, his voice muffled by his fingers.

  “ _Well then_ …” Sam started but didn’t finish. They didn’t need to.

  With a sigh, Jack dropped the hands down on his lap. He looked up, pass the front visor he could see Procyon shining bright, not too far from where the Shadow Crusader stood, and far, far away, was Alnilam.

    Honestly, he didn’t know what he wanted to do...

  Maybe Mark had already left the Commercial Station, being taken by Arin or Dan back to his home planet in one of their metal ships. If so, Jack hoped to at least be able to know if he was ok or not.

  If he was still there… He hoped he could take Mark to Alnilam, to his people… He hoped he could apologize...

  I guess one could say all Jack truly wanted was to have Mark with him.

  He reached for the control panel but he noticed something. Something by the corner of his eye… He stopped for a second.

  There was nothing around him. He had trained eyes, he was able of seeing Darkness people when they were near, be them Grims, be them Nameless - even though the latter were always the hardest to see. But there was nothing.

  Suddenly, a ship passed by the Crusader, as fast as a bullet, almost hitting Jack on the way. It was a metal ship, not Star, not Darkness. Maybe that was the guys’ ship, taking Mark away? Well, but then why would it be going towards Alnilam? It should go the other direction...

   Before Jack could even process what happened, another ship passed by, shooting him a light signal that meant “out of the way”.

  “What the fuck…?” Jack turned the Shadow Crusader carefully, being sure that there was no other ship coming his way. There was no ship near him at the moment, but some were coming, and some were going, as fast as they seemed to be capable of. “That can’t be good…”

  Were people evacuating the Commercial Station? Why? Was it being attacked?!

  _Oh, Light, the guys can be in danger!_ , Jack felt a cold feeling on the bottom of his stomach. That feeling he had before, of something around him, it was the enemy, he knew it, and it must have reached the Station. _Mark can be in danger!_

  “I’m goin’ back.” He decided.

  Sam didn’t say anything, but they shined encouragingly, showing that they also felt that was something wrong.

  With the Shadow Crusader’s powerful “thrusters”, he reached the Commercial Station in no time. Even though he had to find a free area to pilot thanks to all the ships coming and going in an almost frantic way. It was weird, it almost felt like simple minutes passed by, and still so much seemed to have happened during that small space of time.

  The Station was busy, people ran to their ships and the ones who owned stationary ones were closing all doors and windows, locking themselves in time. Jack saw as Darkness Vigilants guided and helped people around and tried to keep things in order.

  He reached the far corner where The Grumps Caffè was at, only to find it closed, like most other places.

  A group of people stood in front of the closed entrance. It was easy to recognize them, Arin, Dan, Suzy and the Ryans, and a guy Jack had seen by a glance earlier on but didn’t know his name.

  As the Shadow Crusader started landing, the small group turned to him.

  “Jack!” Ryan called as Jack jumped out. “What’s wrong? Did somethin’ happen with the ship?”

  “Not at all. I saw the commotion.” He said quickly. “What happened?”

  “Darkness Galleon…” Arin said. “It’s never a good sign when we see one of them around here, not with what’s happening right now...”

  So it was it, a Darkness Galleon! Maybe it was the same galleon that attacked the Golden Ships before, maybe it was making its way to Alnilam, to attack it, oh, no…

  “We got everyone t’ enter and protect themselves and--” Baz didn’t get to finish.

  “Where’s Mark?” Jack couldn’t help but ask, he wasn’t there, he noticed, but Arin and Dan were still there, even though they promised to take Mark back home.

  “Well, about that… Ross was going to take him away but...” Dan said, pointing to the guy Jack hadn’t met before. “Mark took the ship.”

  It took a moment for Jack to process it.

  “Wait, what?! He stole it?!” He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

  “Yeah, pretty much.” Ross shrugged. “I just showed him the ship and then he hopped on it and shoot off!”

  “As soon as we told everyone t’ watch out for the dark galleon…” Baz mentioned, looking away into the darkness of space. “I don’t know what got into his mind…”

  Wait, Mark was gone as soon as the warning about the Darkness Galleon was told? There was no real connection between these two things, but Jack’s trained brain started thinking certain things…

  A Darkness Galleon passing by the Commercial Station, appearing right after Mark and Jack had an encounter with some Darkness fellows from “the shadow”, as it was called… And after said Darkness people caged and took away Chica…

  Oh, no… Oh, no! Mark didn’t… Did he…?

  “I’m sorry, I have ta take yer ship again!” Jack was already climbing back inside the Shadow Crusader.

  “Do ya want any help?” Ryan quickly asked, as confused and shocked as the others.

  “No! Please, take care o’ the people on the Station.” Jack cried out before closing the dark door. The Shadow Crusader left the Station with massive speed. Jack hoped it was fast enough. His eyes scanned the space around him. “Oh, Mark, what the fuck are yeh thinkin’?!”

**-o-**

  Honestly, Mark didn’t feel good about taking the ship, especially after all the honest help he got from those people, but… He needed to do this!

  If Jack didn't want to do it, Mark was going to do it.

  Jack… No, no, he shouldn't think about the Star right now, after all, he should be very far away now.

  Mark needed to focus on what he was going to do. It was a luck the ship was easy to control, it was almost like driving a car. Except for a few buttons and controls on the side that he really hoped weren't that important for a smooth flight.

  Mark looked up from the control panel, his untrained eyes trying to see it… It was hard, there was almost no light to shine on it, thought Mark was sure it wasn't going to reflect any light it received.

  But it soon appeared, somehow, like a shadow in the dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it is a small one, but I needed a small one that wasn't an Interlude at least once, am I right?  
> I dunno if I'll be able to post the other chapter this saturday, but I'll try. Either way, this friday is a holiday (Brazil's independence day), so I'll try focusing on it most of the day. <3  
> Also...  
> Can you feel the fire of the slow burn finally lighting up~?  
> -  
> In the meantime... Please, if you can, support me on Ko-fi!  
> https://ko-fi.com/Z8Z1FUNK


	36. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the Darkness Galleon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I decided to post it today. I worked really hard on this chapter and, honestly, its one of my favorites.  
> I hope you enjoy it too! <3

  The ship was big, very, very big, Mark wasn’t sure if he had ever seen ship that big. It looked just like those ancient ships from Clilion, those that stayed on water and not on the vacuum of space, with big masts and wide open sails.

  The biggest difference was that it was black all over. The hull was as black as the darkness of space, and almost seemed to be one with it, thought the stars that dotted the space helped distinguish what was vacuum and what was the ship. The sails were also black, it was almost hard to see, but from time to time they fluttered softly with an impossible wind.

  The ship Mark was piloting had its lights off, Mark hoped that without them he wouldn’t be as noticeable. But the soft light of the cockpit shined on his face, and as he got closer and closer to the massive galleon, more and more this light seemed to diminish, as if the darkness of the other ship was sucking it away, like those Blackness Rocks that made both Jack and Chica terrible weak.

  Oh, Chica… And Jack…

  Mark shook his head. He hoped… He hoped Chica was there. He hoped he could find her and get out of there on her back. He hoped she was ok.

  He wasn’t stupid though, he knew he had to be careful. He didn’t have any weapon to defend himself if something happened - well, at least he thought so, maybe there was something on the ship that could be described as a weapon - and he didn’t have anyone to help him out.

  If Jack was there…

  Honestly, Mark would like to have Jack there with him. Not just because he could help, but just because… Company. But the Star should be far away already, maybe almost reaching his people. At least they would be warned.

  There was no apparent movement on the Darkness Galleon as Mark came closer, maybe he wasn’t noticed. But how did he get inside?

  Mark piloted the ship around the galleon with a jerky movement, almost hitting the dark hull.

  “Fuck…” He let out the breath he had been holding for a while and readjusted the oxygen mask he was using. “Don’t screw this up, Mark…”

  He needed to be very careful. Mark knew Chica was there, he could feel it - as weird as that may sound. She should be inside the ship, because there was no dark cage to be seen on the deck, which made things more difficult.

  Or maybe not…

  On the other side of the ship was a big opening, it was hard to see inside the darkness, but it seemed to open to a cargo area. Big box shaped forms were inside. One of these had to be the cage Chica was put into!

  “Well, I guess I’m lucky…” Mark gave of an ironic laugh. “Or maybe not…?”

  Mark stopped the ship as quietly as possible, feeling as it shook slightly as he pressed the controls that he knew would turn it off. He knew it wasn’t a good idea do get close to the cargo opening of the Galleon, but he needed to be able to grab it, there was no gravity outside, if he didn’t grab something he could go flying off when trying to jump inside.

_ And I don’t want that, thank you. _ , he muttered to himself, making sure the oxygen mask was nicely strapped on his face. He really didn’t have any idea if he was going to be ok when leaving the ship and entering the vacuum of space.  _ But I have to help Chica! _

  He opened the door and shook, feeling the strange cold of space and a strong pressure on his head. Ok, he  _ wasn’t  _ going to be ok out there.

  Mark quickly jumped out of the ship, using the metal of the door to impulse himself. His outstretched hands reached for the Galleons opening and his fingers grabbed it as tightly as he could. His body hit the dark hull softly and the pressure suddenly disappeared, becoming nothing but a soft buzzing on the back of his head.

_   I guess it's the Darkness… Thing… _ , Mark agreed to himself. Maybe it was like Jack and Sam, who made a small atmosphere around themselves.

  He pulled himself over to the opening, making a sharp turn thanks to the low gravity and finally putting his feet inside the ship.

  A shiver ran down his spine as he found himself engulfed in darkness. It was cold, it was hard to see. He wished he had a light source… Maybe there was one on the ship, damn, he couldn’t go back now.

  Mark took some steps forward, there should be a little bit of light coming from somewhere, because his eyes were able to distinguish some forms here and there - maybe it was thanks to the stars. Most of the things, as he had seen before, seemed to be boxes. There didn’t seem to be anyone around.

  “Chica?” Mark called in a whisper.

  Everything inside him screamed “its a bad idea” as he took some steps inside.

  Honestly, he didn’t even had a plan. All that took him to come over to the Galleon was the thought of finding Chica and taking her back home with him and keeping her safe.

  Everything was so dark, he wished Jack was there, he would help with the darkness. He would help, being able to hear Chica through a silent speech that only Stars could listen to. But no, Jack was not there. Mainly because Mark had been an ass to him. He knew he had been unfair with the Star, he was angry and sad, but there was no turning back now. Mark was alone, as much as he hated to know such thing, it was a fact.

  He tried to push these bad feelings away.

  “Chica? Where are you?” Mark called once again, a little bit louder. He heard a small noise, but it didn’t seem to be an answer to his call.

  “You shouldn’t be here…”

  Mark froze when hearing the random voice coming from the darkness. But he knew that voice…

  “Cry?” He looked around, even though he surely wasn’t going to find anything in the blackness.

  “Keep your voice low.” Cry said, his voice deep as he spoke. “Over here.”

  Mark turned to the direction he thought the voice was coming from, only to find two small, shiny blue orbs staring at him, it was one of the few “lights” in the room. Mark took some careful steps closer - even thought it was hard to walk due to little gravity -, unsure if he could trust it, maybe it wasn’t cry…

  The closer he got, the easier it became to see the person, or at least the silhouette of a dark form that looked like a body. The arms were raised up, as if Cry was reacting to an assault, and he didn’t move. He wasn’t using his mask apparently, but beside the eyes, it was impossible to see any detail of his face.

  “‘Sup…” He said, just like the first time they met.

  “Is that really you?” Mark asked, just to be sure. Even thought it was stupid to ask, anyone could lie.

  “Yeah, it’s me. Fancy meeting you here.” Cry said and he almost seemed to smile. “How did you get here, man? And where’s Jack?”

  “Uhm… I got a ship.” Mark answered. “And Jack, well, he is not with me now.”

  “Why? You lost each other?” There was a hint of a tease in those words.

  “Uh, kinda…” Mark shrugged, he didn’t want to talk about it. “And you? How did you get here?”

  “They’ve took me in, of course.” Cry answered simply and he would have shrugged too, if his shoulders weren’t raised above his head.

  “Wait… Are you tied?” The Humanoid took a look, even though he couldn’t see much, and noticed there seemed to be something on the Grim’s wrists, keeping his hands in place.

  “Yeah. It’s not really the most comfortable position I gotta say.” Cry snickered and then said more serious. “I think that’s how they got to you two… You know, through me.”

  Mark remembered the last time he saw Cry, back at that planet with the long, weird name that he didn’t really remember. He didn’t remember any danger back there, but… Jack had mentioned, back before they reached the Embassy, that they were being followed. So the Darkness people were following them since that planet.

  “Can’t you free yourself?” It was a stupid question.

  “I would have freed myself a long time ago if I could.” Cry answered with scorn.

  “Shit, man…” Mark thought a little. “Maybe I can help…” If only he had his damned switchblade! Next thing Mark was going to do as soon as he arrived home was to put that thing on his pocket and would never get it out of it again!

  If he ever got back home...

  “I doubt it.” Cry said and went silent for a bit, Mark noticed that his eyes were focusing on something else in the room. “I’ve been here for a while, you know, I saw them carry something inside, a cage.” Cry said. “It was Chica, I guess?”

  “Yes! Do you know where she is?” Mark asked, a little bit louder than what he should.

  “Shh!” Cry hissed and the Humanoid shut up. “I’m not sure, but I think--” He didn’t get to finish as a sound interrupted him. “Oh, damn, it’s them! Mark, hide!”

  “Where?” Mark took a look around, there were many boxes, but in the darkness it was hard to know where was the best spot to hide.

  “See that box over there?” Cry pointed with a movement of his head. “Go over to it, and hid on the back!”

  There was another noise, it sounded like something opening and steps. The Humanoid quickly “ran” as best as he could and hid himself, pressing his back against the cold dark box. He heard the footsteps coming closer, till they seemed to stop, not too far from Mark, maybe near Cry.

  There was a voice, in an unknown language. It was similar to Jack’s light language, but it didn’t sound like light, this time. It seemed deeper, it felt strangely more  _ full  _ than the light words, but still delicate and strong at the same time. That should be the language of darkness.

  Cry answered, it was easy to recognize his voice, even in that language. He sounded annoyed, almost bored. And the other voice seemed angry. It almost felt like Mark was witnessing a interrogation of some sorts.

  “You’re not one of them.” A completely different voice said and, much to Mark’s shock, right next to him.

  He looked to the side, noticing a small portion of light appearing through a hole in a box, the box right in front of him. It was golden.

  “Chica?!” He asked in a whisper, trying to contain himself.

  There was a noise again. Footsteps. Coming closer.

_ Oh, fuck, no, no, not now! _ , Mark screamed internally. He pressed himself against the dark box, trying not to move. He could hear the footsteps getting closer and closer, the person walking slowly, as if being careful.

  But then… It stopped. Mark waited, holding his breath. Cry said something unknown. And the footsteps returned, this time getting away.

  Mark sighed, feeling his heart beating hard and loudly against his ribcage. That was close, too close…

  The footsteps continued, slowly disappearing due to distance, then there was another noise of something opening and then closing. Then, pure silence.

  “Ok, she is gone…” Mark heard Cry say, but now he was more focused on that light.

  “Chica? Is that you in there?” He bent down to try to look by through the small hole.

  “I am not Chica.” The voice said, coming from the inside of the lighted box. It sounded weird… Almost synthetic… “But she is here.”

  “She is? Where?”

  “Two boxes from me. On my right.” The voice answered simply.

  The Humanoid took a look, there was three boxes to the left of his position - which was the right of whoever was inside the box.

  “Chica?” He called, just trying it out. There was no answer. But there was movement, and a soft sound as the third box shook ever so slightly. Mark found Chica. “Oh, thank god…” But first, he turned to the voice. “Thank you… Who are you?”

  “My name is Jacques.” The voice said. “I heard Chica asking me to talk to you.”

  “You ‘heard’…? Are you a star person?”

  “No. I’m a  _ Fleadanu _ , a Golden Animal.” Jacques said. Another Golden Animal? Like Chica?! But… Didn’t Jack say all Golden Animals were considered extinct? “I’ve been here for a long time. Have you seen my owner, Jon?”

  Jon…

  “Wait… Jon who is a Golden Star?” Mark wondered.

  “Yes. Him.” Jacques voice didn’t have any time of emotion, no matter what he was talking about. Maybe because he was a Golden Animal. “I’ve been waiting.”

  Then Jon also had a Golden Animal on his possession, but… At some point Jacques was taken by the Darkness People. Mark remembered what Jon had said to Anti back at the Embassy, he said something about a “deal”.

  So that’s why he did what he did, that’s why he was going to hand Mark and Jack to the Dark Empire, just so he could have Jacques back…! It didn’t excuse what he did, of course, put it put things in a new light. Jon wasn’t evil, and he wasn’t on the enemy’s side, he was just desperate. He just wanted Jacques back. Mark understood what the Star must have felt, he felt the same way, he wanted Chica back.

  “I’ve met him…” He said. “He tried… To get you back by giving me… And Jack to the Darkness.”

  “Typical.” Jacques said, still expressionless. “Jon says he can handle pressure, but I say he doesn't.” Mark almost laughed at the commentary, mainly because of the dead pan voice. “I’ve been working on an escape. Can you help me?”

  The Humanoid hesitated. He wanted to help Chica, and Cry - even though he had no idea how to do so…

  “If I help you out, you help me free the others?” Mark asked, hoping he could trust that Fleadanu.

  “Yes. I will.” Jacques said.

  “Ok, then what can I do?”

  “I’ve been nibbling on the side of the box.” The Golden Animal explained. It was the hole on the corner that Mark saw before. “If you can pull it while I push, I believe we can open.”

  Mark nodded, even though Jacques couldn’t see and stood up, putting his hands over the nibbled hole. The cage felt strangely like metal, very cold, and strong. Mark tried pulling, feeling it shake a little under his hand, but not that much. He was able to feel the weight of the Golden Animal against the panel too, pushing towards the direction Mark was pulling.

  “I don’t think it’s working…” Mark breathed hard with the strength he had to build, he hoped he couldn’t run out of oxygen with that mask...

  “It is. Hold on.” Jacques said as a matter of fact. And the Humanoid heard a different noise, a loud  _ clip _ ,  _ clip _ , like clippers cutting something. They were making quite some noise… Mark just hoped they don’t alert anyone...

  Mark continued pulling…

  “Mark!”

  That was Cry, but Mark couldn’t even process what he wanted to say.

  Suddenly, something grabbed him by the lapels of his lucky flannel, pulling him away from the cage Jacques was in and pushing him against another box with tremendous violence. Mark let out a scream as pain ran through his back like a electric shock.

  “Well, hello again~!” That voice was well known, and so were those eyes, one green, the other blue - and that one was so similar to another pair of blue eyes...

  “Anti…!”

  “Awn, yeh remember my name!” Anti chuckled, pressing Mark hard against the black box. “I knew yeh were comin’ here, I knew yeh were goin’ ta come back fer yer dear dog… I told them!” He pressed himself against Mark, much to the Humanoid’s surprise. They faces were inches apart. “I can’t wait ta tell them, can’t wait ta see that  _ asshole’s  _ face. Yer actions quite helped me, you know?”

  “I have no fucking clue what you’re talking about! Let me go!” Mark tried to push the other, he had a smaller frame when compared to him, just like Jack, but he was strong, almost unmovable.

  Anti chuckled, before pulling Mark once again, this time throwing him on the floor. Mark almost bounced due to the low gravity, but he still hit the ground with strength. He groaned, trying to get back to his feet.

  “Come now, let’s go.” The Grim smiled, coming closer.

  But before he could take more steps forward, the metal panel of the box Jacques was in opened with a quick swing, hitting Anti right on his face and throwing him back. Jacques jumped out in full golden glory, opening his wings and squawking loudly.

  “Jacques!” Mark called, since the bird seemed focused on the Grim he had knocked away. Jacques looked back and forth from Anti to Mark. “No, wait! Jacques, don’t--”

  But it was already too late, the bird opened its wings and ran over to the opening on the side of the ship, flying away as if the Humanoid hadn’t said anything.

  “Oh, come on!” Mark screamed, angry and annoyed. Once again he was betrayed, I guess Jacques is similar to his owner after all. How was he going to open Chica’s cage? And unchain Cry? He didn’t have anything useful with himself…

  With a loud  _ bang _ , the panel was kicked back into the cage. With Jacques light gone, it was hard to see once again, but Mark could hear and almost feel Anti’s presence, coming closer; he tried to get on his feet once again, succeeding on the second try, but there was a hand reaching for him at the same moment.

  He was turned so their eyes could lock again.

  “I could kill yeh right now!” Anti hissed. “Would save me a lot o’ time! And would be quite somethin’ ta--”

  Mark raised his fist, bringing it down on Anti’s face, who seemed totally unprepared. He wobbled back for a moment, letting go of Mark’s lucky flannel just enough to release him.

  He ran to the other side of the enclosed area, reaching the cage he knew Chica was being kept in. He heard a bark and he would’ve smiled if they weren’t in a serious moment. There was nothing on the boxe’s sides, not a single hole, just some tiny marks that showed that Chica fought back and tried to free herself, with no success.

  “Fine! I’ll kill yeh!” Anti cried out, and this time his voice seemed to boil with anger. And Mark had no idea where it was coming from in the middle of all that darkness.

  “Fuck…” Was all he could say.

  But then, suddenly, there was light. Very strong and bright, so much that Mark had to cover his eyes, and he was able to see Anti in between the boxes, also protecting himself from the shine. And then…

  Something golden and shiny hit Anti in the face, making him fall back once again. And Mark knew that golden thing.

  “Jack!”

  The Star jumped inside the room, his pale skin lighting the place like a torch, and, honestly, he looked simply stunning. Standing there, shining like a sun, looking around with a serious face, eyebrows pressed together as he studied the room. Till his blue eyes met Mark and for a second he seemed to relax.

  “Mark!” He ran to the Humanoid. “What the fock were yeh thinkin’? Comin’ here all alone…!” He stopped for a second. “Are yeh ok? Are yeh hurt?! I’m sorry, Mark…! I’m so sorry, I didn’t want ta leave yeh, I...”

  Mark couldn’t help but smile a little bit with the sudden apology. He didn’t even care about that anymore, after all, Jack came back for him, it was enough. And it was just great to hear his voice again.

  “Jack, I’m ok! It’s ok!” He said, quickly. “But we gotta hurry! We gotta get Chica and Cry out of here! Now!”

  “Cry?” Jack looked around, finding Cry still on his spot against the wall. He looked to the cage beside them, knowing that Chica was there, hearing her calls. “Ok, ok… Back off…” He told Chica to do the same.

  “Wait…”

  With a quick movement, Jack threw Sam - that was still golden on his hand - against the cage, hitting the dark panel with strength, so much that Mark was sure it left a deep dent in it. Jack did it again, denting it even more. Chica moved inside it, trying to free herself.

  Mark looked back to Jack, wanting to say something, but not sure of what it was. He noticed though a movement by the side.

  “Jack! Watch it!” He pushed the Star to the side, being hit in the face with the punch that was meant to hit Jack.

  “Fuck! Mark!” Jack wobbled and turned around, towards Anti who was standing up again.

  “Yeh again!” Anti hissed, letting out a noise that sounded more like a roar. “Ugh! I should’ve killed yeh back there when I had the chance!” He lunged towards Jack.

  Jack lifted his arm as Anti tried to punch him just like he did to Mark. He deflected the attack and struck his own blow. Anti blocked him to, pushing Jack away, what gave him a chance of getting a knife. Sam turned into a sword. It was just like before.

  “Yeah, maybe should’ve taken the chance…” Jack threw back.

  Mark touched his jaw, it was stiff and it hurt, but he was ok. He looked up at Jack, noticing how the Star had put himself in between him and the Grim.

  “I’ll take it now…” Anti started, but didn’t finish.

  “Guys!” Cry called suddenly. “They’re coming!”

  Even Anti seemed interested in what the Grim had to say, because he stopped for a small second. There was the sound of something opening and then footsteps.

  “No! What are yeh doin’ here?!” Anti cried out, even angrier. “Get out! I’ll take care o’ this!”

  Apparently the others didn’t listen to him, since they continued entering. Mark and Jack could hear them walking around, so many pairs of feet! They were cornered…

  Jack saw the form of a lady and as she come closer he almost took a step back, seeing a well known face staring at him, eyes with black sclera just like Anti, but irises shining in purple.

  “Minx…!” A dark version of Minx!

  He made a movement with the sword she had in hands.

  “Capture them.” She said simply.

  “DARKMINX!” Anti cried out, enraged.

  But before the Grims and Nameless could do anything, the whole place leaned to the side violently, making people lose their balance for a second before repositioning itself.

  “What the--?” Mark started, but then was thrown to the other side, finding Jack’s arms ready to hold him as the ship leaned to the other side.

  It repeated the same movement, to one side, then to the other, almost like a  “water ship” when finding itself being thrown around by huge and strong waves in the middle of a storm.

  Mark lost his balance, taking Jack to the ground with himself. The Darkness people on the ship seemed more used to the turbulence than the Humanoid, being able to stand up during most of the movements. But with a strong jerk, they all came down too.

  “Mark, we gotta get out o’ here!” Jack screamed, helping Mark stand against a box. “I’ll free Chica!”

  “Wait! Jack!” Mark tried to reach for the Star as he walked away, noticing how the Grims and Nameless were too close.

  But there was not the need, the Darkness Galleon moved violently to the other side, almost turning upside down. The people lost their balance completely, and the boxes slide on the dark floor of the ship, falling out of the side opening and losing themselves into space. Mark held on to the black box as his body was almost thrown away like a paper ball.

  Jack fell, just as he was inches away from the box Chica was in.

  “No!” But the cage slid down with him, falling to the side. Jack tried to jump over to it, using his floating abilities, but there was nothing to help him find impulse, and while the cage stayed, propped against one of the other boxes, he was thrown directly to the opening.

  His fingers grasped the side of the opening with difficulty, but he stayed there as the galleon continued going forward, losing control.

  “Jack!” Mark called, just above Jack. He reached his hand as best as he could. “Grab my hand!”

  Jack reached for it, but they were too far. He tried moving, tried lifting his body just a little bit. Sam even slid from his hand to his wrist so he could grab the opening with both hands.

  But then, with a weird, deaf, cracking sound, that didn’t seem like a real sound, the ship moved with a violent jerk and Jack lost the grip on his hand, being launched away from the ship.

  “Jack!”

  He was able to hear Mark’s voice becoming distant as he entered the vacuum of space. Then something hard hit his head, and his back, and his legs, and everything went black.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [A Lost Experience](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832504) by [HetaRosFangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HetaRosFangirl/pseuds/HetaRosFangirl)




End file.
